La Timida y el Elegante
by Islamayor
Summary: Annie y Archie han terminado su relación, ahora sólo queda curarse las heridas y seguir caminos separados; pero quizás sólo sea el principio de una nueva relación entre ellos ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y EPÍLOGO.
1. Prólogo

LA TIMIDA Y EL ELEGANTE

PROLOGO

CHICAGO 1916

Ella dejaba que el aire del otoño revolviera unos rizos que se le escapaban a su bien peinado cabello, de pie, en medio del gran jardín de su casa, esperaba a su prometido; si, esperaba. En otros tiempos la espera significaba una mezcla de gozo pleno y esperanza renovada, pero eso cambio, y ahora era solo un sentimiento de angustia y vacío; su mirada se negaba a apartarse de la puerta trasera de la casa que daba al jardín, esperando su llegada, envuelto en un varonil traje, tan impecable, tan perfecto, tan frío; pero su corazón le gritaba Ya no lo esperes! Es solo por compromiso que está contigo! ¡Él no te ama!

Él dejó la tienda de camisas de importación satisfecho con su compra, pronto le llevarían a su mansión las cinco camisas de seda importadas de Londres, y ni siquiera se había inmutado por el costo, habían valido la pena. Caminaba a paso seguro por las pintorescas calles de Chicago. Pronto vería a su prometida que vivía a unas cuantas cuadras más, por lo que decidió caminar y le pidió a su chofer que lo recogiera más tarde en casa de su prometida terminada su rutinaria visita. Rutina!, no lo quiso pensar siquiera, pero era la verdad, en eso se había convertido su relación. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y una pesada carga se instaló en su corazón.

Ella se preguntaba que más podría hacer para salvar su relación, estaba cansada de luchar contra corriente, pretendiendo ganarse el cariño de un hombre enamorado de su mejor amiga, si, no valía la pena negarlo. Ella estaba consciente de que su relación comenzó por la petición de Candy, su casi hermana, de que Archie cuidara de ella, a pesar de saber de que él estaba interesado en Candy, acepto ese absurdo acuerdo, solo así pudo comprometerse con un hombre tan apuesto como él, ¿De qué otra manera una chica tan simple como ella podría haber llamado su atención? Su débil carácter chocaba con la seguridad y nobleza de Archie y muchas, muchísimas cosas más que con el paso del tiempo fueron surgiendo, abriendo una brecha cada vez más profunda entre los dos. A últimas fechas lo notaba más ausente y taciturno y al preguntarle que le pasaba daba respuestas cortantes y eso le dolía en el alma. Ya no sonríe a como antes. Esto ya no tenía remedio, su relación era algo muerto.

Él llego a la pesada puerta y llamó, mientras esperaba que alguien del servicio le abriera observo en las jardineras de la entrada las "Dulces Candys", regalo de la joven Andry White hacia su prometida, y no pudo evitar volver una vez más a compararlas; Candy era una joven llena de vida, nacida para ayudar al prójimo, a Annie se le iba la vida en reuniones sociales sin sentido; Candy era valiente y audaz al no tener miedo de expresar lo que pensaba, Annie con tal de complacerlo estaba de acuerdo con él en todo. Pero esas diferencias no era lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de que cuando estaba con Candy su corazón saltaba de gozo, aunque sabía bien que no era correspondido, no le importaba con tal de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible admirando esos ojos verdes y perderse en ellos. Y con Annie ¿Qué pasaba con Annie? Ella era bella, refinada, pero no le transmitía ninguno de los sentimientos que se supone debería sentir por la mujer con la que se casaría algún día ¿Podría quedarse así toda la vida? ¿Sólo por una promesa? ¿La promesa hecha a la mujer que sí amaba?

Ella sabía que era una cobarde con mucha suerte, a pesar de haber negado en alguna ocasión sus orígenes nunca perdió el amor y la comprensión de sus dos madres adoptivas ni el de Candy. ¡Candy! Por ella habían pasado sentimientos diversos desde la envidia, el rencor hasta la culpa y el remordimiento hacia la persona que más la había apoyado en la vida; no podía culparla por despertar en los hombres admiración declarada, todo en ella era la viva imagen de la mujer ideal, era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Y ella ¿Qué era ella? Sólo un parásito de la sociedad. Ya estaba aburrida de los eventos sociales que su madre procuraba no dejara de asistir, por el bien del apellido Britter ¿Por el bien de qué? Eso no contribuía en nada, sus días estaban llenos de visitas a las vecinas para la hora del te, sin faltar la visita a las tiendas de telas importadas y después a la costurera para agregar otro vestido que no le hacía falta. Los fines de semana estaban siempre llenos de interminables reuniones con la elite de la sociedad, donde se la pasaba entre los chismes y el caviar ¡Dios, qué vida tan simple!

Annie levanto la cabeza al sentir una presencia conocida, ah estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, y todos sus pensamientos se fueron otra vez a esconderse muy profundamente en ella, como la cobarde que era.

Archie permaneció parado un momento en el arco de la puerta, y una vez más no pudo controlar la turbulencia de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, Annie estaba rodeada de las "Dulces Candys" y su aroma volvía más difícil el poner en orden su cabeza y sobre todo su corazón, esto no podía seguir así, tenía que hablar con ella, ser sincero, pero eso era tremendamente difícil.

- Hola Annie - sus palabras salieron sin emoción.

- Buenas tardes Archie murmuró casi para ella, inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo, invitándolo a sentarse en su banca habitual.

- Annie El joven se inclinó para depositarle un beso en la mano ¿Cómo has estado?.

- Bien ¿Y tú ? fue la respuesta casi mecánica que siempre tenía para una pregunta igual de rutinaria.

Estuvieron hablando de las trivialidades de siempre, pero esta ocasión existía una tensión que Archie no pudo soportar más.

-Creo que tengo algo que decirte-

- ¿Qué sucede Archie?- pregunto tratando de parecer tranquila, presintiendo que Archie venía con la intención de terminar su compromiso, lo que más había temido al fin se hacía presente. Levantó más su cabeza tratando de mostrar una dignidad que estaba lejos de sentir. Se preparaba para la estocada final ¡El final! La culminación de un amor que nunca existió.


	2. Cap 1 La separación

CAPITULO 1 LA SEPARACIÓN

- Annie – dijo el joven tratando de sonar sereno – Antes que nada, quiero decirte que eres una persona muy especial para mí, yo te admiro y te respeto profundamente.

Esa frase más que halago se sintió como una bofetada, como la premonición de algo peor.

-Annie – dijo el joven tratando de que sus palabras no hirieran, lo que sabía iba a ocurrir – Me temo que he estado actuando algo distante contigo últimamente, pero créeme si te digo que el culpable soy yo-.

Annie quería desviar la conversación a otro tema, pero comprendía que debía dejar que Archie hablara de una buena vez, aunque su corazón estuviera rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-Te quiero mucho, Annie- dijo sinceramente – Tú has sido la persona que más me ha apoyado en mi vida, tu ternura y comprensión son tesoros que siempre tendré conmigo, pero… -

-¿Qué pasa Archie?- Annie ya estaba sumamente nerviosa

-Me temo que tendremos que posponer la boda-

-¿Posponer la boda o romper nuestro compromiso?- lo dijo tan rápido que sorprendió a Archie.

-Solo digo que creo que debemos pensarlo mejor-

-El amor no se piensa, se siente-

Archie trago en seco.

- No creo poder desposarte si en mi corazón está la duda de lo que de verdad siento, y tú te mereces a alguien que no tenga tantas dudas-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, para aclarar esas dudas? – pregunto en un loco deseo de evitar lo inevitable.

- Lo lamento Annie, sé que te estoy rompiendo el corazón, pero tengo que ser sincero contigo, tú eres una mujer admirable y hermosa y no tengo nada que reprocharte. Soy yo el que está fallando en este caso-

-¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? Ya que han pasado casi tres años de que nos comprometimos, que nuestras familias dan por hecho nuestra unión ¿A caso nunca sentiste nada por mí? ¿Desde cuándo me has estado mentido?-

Archie sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de hacerle esas preguntas, pero no se sentía capaz de contestarlas ni a él mismo.

-Annie, todo este tiempo he tratado de cambiar mis sentimientos, de verdad que lo he intentado pero ha sido en vano. Todo hombre busca en una mujer la abnegación y la entrega hacia el hogar y hacia él. Sé que lo tengo contigo. Pero no basta sólo eso, también debe de haber una chispa que encienda el corazón y que te haga erizar la piel-

-¿Y yo no lo he logrado, verdad?- lo dijo con voz lastimera - ¿Qué atractiva puedo ser ante tus ojos? Solo soy una muchacha simplona que tuvo la suerte de que te comprometieras a mí. Ni siquiera pude conquistar tu corazón ¿Verdad? Solo fue compromiso-

-Annie, ya te dije que eres una mujer muy valiosa-

-Pero eso no logra que me ames ¿Cierto?- y el silencio reino entre los dos.

Annie se puso de pie y Archie la imitó. La joven camino unos cuantos pasos y le habló sin mirarlo.

-Entonces, no hay nada que hacer, y tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

-Hablare con tus padres para…-

-¡No por favor!- se voltio a verlo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas- ¡No me humilles más! ¡Hablaré yo con ellos, pero ya no te quiero aquí!

-Pero Annie, es mi deber ofrecer una disculpa a tus padres-

-Tú único deber era conmigo y eso ya no existe. Eso ya me lo dejaste muy claro, ¡Por favor acaba de una vez de marcharte!

Archie comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de dejar esa casa para siempre, giró a mirara por última vez.

-Perdóname Annie, de verdad, sabes que si pudiera evitarte este sufrimiento, lo haría.

Annie lo miro con dolor y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres saber una cosa? Y te lo digo sinceramente, aunque lo tomes como lo que diría una mujer despechada. Sabrás lo que estoy sintiendo, porque lo que me has dicho hoy, te lo dirá la mujer que amas, porque ella nunca te corresponderá-

-Annie, ¿Qué dices?-

- La verdad. Sabes a quién me refiero, ella nunca te corresponderá, porque su corazón pertenece a otro desde hace mucho tiempo y eso, igual que yo, no podrás cambiarlo nunca ¡Y esa es nuestra maldición, mi querido amigo!-

Archie permaneció helado al escuchar las amargas palabras de Annie y más al comprobar que ella estaba más que segura de sus sentimientos hacia Candy, se lo esperaba, pero escucharla era aterrador y doloroso. Dio la media vuelta y salió presuroso de esa casa donde ya no era bienvenido.

Annie permanecía de pie con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, hasta que ya no pudo más y estalló. Lanzó un grito desgarrador y se dejó caer enterrando sus dedos en la tierra, dando alaridos tan lastimeros que las doncellas y su madre corrieron a su encuentro. La señora Britter alarmada la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

-¡Annie! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, qué tienes?- angustiada y sin recibir respuesta de Annie solo se dedico a abrazarla hasta que se le pasara la crisis, las explicaciones vendrían después.

Annie vertió todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas hace mucho tiempo, al fin pudo hablar de esa angustia que oprimía su corazón, al final pudo gritarle a Archie su dolor más profundo aunque en el proceso desgarro también su alma ¿Qué pasaría ahora cuando se enteraran sus padres de lo ocurrido? Y faltaba el escrutinio de la cruel sociedad ¡qué más daba! De todos modos ya estaba muerta.

Archie salió de la mansión justo cuando su chofer llegaba, subió al vehículo dando gracias a Dios de no haber tenido que haberlo esperado afuera de una casa de donde fue echado. A pesar de saber que hizo lo correcto, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor profundo, se había despedido no solo de su prometida, sino de su gran amiga, de su confidente.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos más gratos a su lado, cuando por primera vez se la presentaron en casa de los Leagan ¡Era una chiquilla que con solo llamarla por su nombre se sonrojaba! Los días del colegio San Pablo fueron inolvidables, sus detalles interminables -_¿Cómo es que todo eso se convirtió en nada? ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿En verdad, nunca más nos volveremos a ver?-_ Eso era inevitable si los dos vivían en la misma ciudad, pertenecían a la misma sociedad y las familias Andry y Britter tenían negocios en común. Ahora la familia Britter se había vuelto un punto débil al terminar su compromiso con Annie.

Este desafortunado suceso no solo afectaba a dos personas. Por su cuenta, defendería a la Familia Britter de las carroñas del mundo de las finanzas, aun que no quisieran ser defendidos por dignidad u orgullo. Todo este asunto Iba a producir realmente un gran desastre ¡Y apenas estaba comenzando!

Dos semanas después Annie estaba al pie de la ventana de su habitación, la cual daba al jardín. Ya no lloraba, se le habían acabado las lágrimas, pero estaba en un estado de depresión, que sus padres temían por su salud. Con la mirada perdida hacia su jardín se pasaba las horas, y solo recibía alimento si se lo entregaba su madre. Escucho el suave golpeteo de la puerta.

-Annie, querida, abre la puerta, soy tu madre-

Annie arrastrando sus pies abrió la puerta y regreso al mismo lugar frente a la ventana.

-Mi cielo, te traje el desayuno. Veo que miras el jardín ¡No hace un día precioso! Si quieres puedo mandar a la doncella que te ayude a vestirte con ese hermoso vestido de gaza azul que tanto te gusta y damos un paseo-

-Gracias Madre, pero no me apetece-

-¿Y qué tal recibir una visita?-

La Sra. Britter miro hacia la puerta que dejo abierta a propósito. Entonces entró su amiga Candy, iluminando la habitación con su sola presencia. En los pasados días Annie había rechazado su visita, pero ahora al tenerla en frente no pudo contenerse y llorando corrió a su encuentro y cayó en sus brazos. La Sra. Britter salió sigilosamente de la habitación mientras Candy abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda de Annie cariñosamente, mientras su hija se desahogaba entre sollozos. Nunca había aceptado que la amistad entre su hija y Candy continuara, pero si con eso Annie relacionaba y volvía a ser la de antes, se lo debería toda la vida.

-Candy- dijo Annie tratando de recobrar la compostura –Perdóname por no haberte recibido antes, pero no podía-

-Lo entiendo, Annie, no tienes que darme explicaciones-

-Es que duele tanto-

-Annie, sabes que comparto tu dolor. Aún recuerdo tu apoyo cuando regrese de New York y tú esperaste hasta que yo tuviera el valor suficiente para poderte hablar de lo que ocurrió con Terry. Si tú fuiste discreta ante mi sufrimiento ¿Por qué no habría de hacer lo mismo por ti?-

-Pero son situaciones muy diferentes, aunque no estén juntos, tú le amas y eres correspondida, yo en cambio nunca recibí una muestra de amor verdadero-

-¿Qué crees que es más doloroso, un amor no correspondido o un amor prohibido? ¡Vaya, que par somos!, al fin y acabo somos dos tontuelas frustradas por amor-

A Annie le hizo gracia el comentario y el cómo lo dijo que sin pretenderlo dejo salir una risita nerviosa.

-¡Ríete Annie! Y después mira hacia adelante, sé que pronto te enamoraras de nuevo.

-Acaso lo has logrado tú- le dijo enjugando sus últimas lágrimas – Creo recordar que fue lo mismo que yo te dije en aquella ocasión-

Candy se quedo callada y meditó un momento y con voz melancólica contesto

-Tienes razón amiga. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca que jamás podre entregarle mi corazón a otro hombre que no sea Terry-

-Lo mismo pienso yo de Archie-

-Pero nuestro dolor no es motivo para que te abandones a tu suerte-

-¿Y qué caso tiene? Archie representaba todo mi mundo, ahora no me queda nada-

-¡Niña tonta!- recriminó alzando la voz- Existe mucha gente a tu alrededor que necesita la comprensión y el amor que tienes para dar-

-Insinúas que me convierta en enfermera, que me ponga a poner vendas, inyecte, me llene de sangre y más linduras que tú realizas-

-¡No tontuela!- rió acariciando los cabellos sedosos de Annie- tú tienes que encontrar tu vocación-

-¿Mi vocación?- Annie la miró pasmada

-Quiero decir, encuentra lo que más te guste hacer y compártelo con los demás. Aunque espero que no escojas el ir de tertulia en tertulia. Pero si lo haces, de igual manera tienes mi apoyo- dijo dando una pequeña inclinación en forma de reverencia que terminó por hacer sonreír a su amiga.

La visita terminó. La Sra. Britter quedó más que agradecida por ello al escuchar a su hija bajar las escaleras para comer con ella y su padre. Más no se hubiera quedado tan tranquila de saber que Candy había sembrado una nueva la inquietud en Annie.

Era otro día más en la ciudad de Chicago, el ir y venir de las personas nunca cesaba, pero para Archie Cornwell era un día más que vivir lleno de confusiones. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la ruptura con Annie y lejos de sentirse liberado, se sentía atrapado en un torbellino de emociones encontradas. Por una parte no podía dejar de pensar en Annie y en el daño que le había hecho, la culpabilidad lo estaba matando. Por otra parte tenía ganas de ver a Candy siendo ya un hombre libre, pero el temor de no saber lo que Candy diría o haría al saber todo lo que paso con Annie lo tenía sumamente nervioso.

No era de caballeros ir a buscar a Candy para declararle su amor, sobre todo si su ex prometida y ella eran las mejores amigas. No dejaba de recordar una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Annie _-¿Si declaro mi amor a Candy me rechazará? ¿Seguiría ese tonto inglés ocupando su corazón, a pesar de que está_ _comprometido con otra?-_ Candy no había tratado de buscar una nueva pareja, solo se dedicaba a trabajar. La razón no la quería saber.

Tratando de calmar su remordimiento trató de hablar con el padre de Annie en su oficina, pero el Sr. Britter fue muy tajante y ni siquiera lo recibió. Quiso saber de Annie por medio de las doncellas a las cuales interceptaba cuando salían de compras, pero el hermetismo de ellas lo dejo más deprimido. Entonces decidió buscar a Candy y encarar las cosas de una buena vez. Llego a la hora del almuerzo justo cuando Candy salía para comer con Albert.

-Hola Candy-

-¡Hola primo! ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja para luego propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

Archie se doblo hasta caer a los pies de la muchacha la cual se dedico a mirar sus uñas mientras él trataba de tomar aire.

-Esto es por lo de Annie ¿Verdad?- pudo decir jadeante incorporándose.

-¿Tengo que contestar?- paso de largo del joven y siguió su camino. Archie la siguió

-Perdóname Candy, hice todo lo posible para mantener esa relación, pero no funcionó. Sé que te hice una promesa, la de cuidar de Annie y yo…

- ¡Cabeza dura!- dijo parándose abruptamente y dando la vuelta para encararlo, cosa que sorprendió a Archie que casi se estrella contra ella- Al decirte que cuidaras de ella era una forma de iniciar una amistad, que después se convertiría en amor, después se casarían y tendrían muchos hijitos. Pero en vez de eso, te dedicaste a cuidarla como a una hermana o a un cachorrito-

-El amor no se fuerza-se defendió tratando de decir lo que sentía- No siempre una amistad termina en amor-

Candy trato de seguir sermoneándolo pero se contuvo; mirándolo a los ojos le hablo tranquila.

-Lo siento Archie, tal vez en ese momento me pareció que tenían un futuro ustedes dos. Annie y yo debimos preguntar por tus sueños, perdóname-

Archie no supo que decir, sólo se le quedo mirando, preguntándose también cuáles eran sus sueños. Candy volvió a sonreír rompiendo la tensión.

-Vamos Archie, ven a comer con Albert y conmigo-

-Gracias pequeña, pero tengo un compromiso previo, sólo pase para disculparme por lo de Annie- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y se despidió presuroso, sin darle tiempo a protestar, dejándola sorprendida por su reacción. Esto no era lo que hubiera querido que pasara, tal vez no era tiempo todavía _-¿Cuándo lo sería?-_

Sin ningún compromiso en realidad, camino sin rumbo fijo, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cuando se encontraba comprometido con Annie era un hecho que su corazón pertenecía a Candy ¿Cómo se explica que ahora que era un hombre libre, él no poder definir lo que sentía en su corazón? Quizás el reciente rompimiento con Annie lo atormentaba todavía, o quizás la amistad entre ellas le impedía decidirse. Lo cierto es que cuando la tuvo enfrente, la magia que sentía por ella ¡Desapareció! ¿A caso era broma del destino? Tal vez todo su enamoramiento solo se debió al reto de alcanzar lo prohibido. Levanto su vista hacia los edificios de la gran avenida y se posaron en el imponente teatro de la Ciudad ¿Otra burla del destino? ¿Por qué se le presentaba ante él lo que representaba al gran rival de toda su vida: El gran Terrance Grandchester. Y para colmo, giro su cabeza al edificio junto a él, como un guerrero que no se deja vencer por el tiempo, se encontraba el edificio que era la universidad de economía ¡Su universidad! Una risa sofocada salió de su garganta ¿Qué clase de prueba era ésa? ¿Qué enredados hilos se estaban tejiendo? Esperaba tener las respuestas muy pronto.


	3. Cap 2 Comenzar de nuevo

CAPITULO 2 Comenzar de nuevo

Paso otra semana en la bulliciosa ciudad de Chicago. La señora Britter encontró a su hija tocando el piano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, esperó que terminara su pieza para hablarle.

-Annie, cariño ¿Estas lista para ir a casa de los Johnson para tomar el té?-

-Madre- dijo tímidamente mientras estrujaba su blanco pañuelo, tratando de sonar tranquila ante la mentira que iba a decirle- Preferiría quedarme en casa todavía-

-No te encuentras bien-

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Sólo quisiera descansar unos días más antes de volver a salir-

-Está bien querida, tomate todo el tiempo que sientas sea necesario, pero no muchos- dijo sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Nos vemos más tarde-

-Dale mis saludos a los Johnson-

Annie vio salir a su madre, y en cuanto se cerró la puerta, respiró profundamente y corrió hacia la cocina.

-¡Gertrudis!- llamó presurosa a la cocinera - ¿Estás lista?-.

-¡Si señorita!-pero la cocinera se le quedo viendo dudosa- ¿Está segura de lo que quiere hacer?-

-Por supuesto Gertrudis, nunca he estado más segura ¡Pero apresúrate mujer! No quiero que se nos haga tarde y no podamos regresar antes que mi madre lo haga-

-¡Esta bien señorita!-

Presurosas, las dos mujeres salieron y se aventuraron a parar un carruaje de alquiler, ya que la Sra. Britter se había llevado el de la familia y sobre todo no podía tomarlo si quería salir sin decir su destino. El cochero les pidió la dirección.

-Llévenos al mercado-

-¿Al mercado?- pregunto sorprendido mirando el vestido fino de Annie. Las doncellas le solicitaban el servicio de llevarlas al mercado y aunque era pagado por los patrones, ellos no viajaban con la servidumbre. Y al ver a esa señorita de clase enguantada y con sombrilla, pareciera que se hubiera equivocado de dirección.

-¡Ya me escucho, llévenos por favor!- exclamo y se sorprendió de haberse atrevido hablar así, sonrojándose. El cochero no dijo nada más y presuroso las llevo a su destino.

* * *

William Albert Andry era ahora la cabeza de la familia Andry. Después de su presentación en sociedad desde hacía un año, tomó un edificio propiedad de la familia, como las oficinas generales de todo el imperio Andry. Archie se dirigió a esa oficina, ubicada en el corazón de la Ciudad. Se dirigió al último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de su tío Abuelo. Este pensamiento lo alegro en algo después de tener sus batallas existenciales. Todavía no se acostumbraba a referirse a Albert como "tío abuelo", más bien, eran amigos y confidentes. Después de la muerte de su hermano Stear y la siempre ausencia de su padre, no había encontrado una figura masculina que lo apoyara tanto como Albert.

-¡Sobrino, que gusto me da verte!- con gran entusiasmo Albert abrazó a Archie- ¡Pasa y siéntate, pediré que nos traigan el te?-

-Gracias Albert-

-¿Y qué tal le va al "nuevo soltero"?-

- No te burles, Albert- protesto con un dejo de amargura – La verdad es que…-.

- La verdad es que el romper con Annie no te trajo la paz que querías ¿Verdad?- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

- Así es, amigo mío – concluyó con un gran suspiro – Hace tiempo te confesé lo que sentía por Annie y Candy. Estaba seguro que lo mejor sería terminar con Annie y confesarle mi amor a Candy… pero hace un par de días fui a ver a Candy, y algo en mí se rompió. Es como si hubiera deseado llegar a la cima de la montaña, pero al lograrlo… no lograra saber por qué quería subirla-

-Archie- le dijo tocando su hombro, como muestra de apoyo –Yo creo que has estado viviendo atrapado en tus promesas de caballero-.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Mira Archie, primero le prometiste a Anthony cuidar de Candy, después la misma Candy te hizo prometer cuidar de Annie-.

-Eso no lo hice obligado, lo hice por propia voluntad-

-No digo eso, solo trato de explicarte, que nunca has tenido tiempo de vivir para ti, sin tener que proteger a alguien-

-Pero yo me enamore de Candy, no solo era por cuidarla-

-Eras un adolecente despertando al amor… además, ¿Quién no se enamora de Candy?-

Los dos caballeros rieron al recordar cómo es que cada hombre que se cruzaba por el camino de Candy, quedaba prendado de ella de una u otra forma.

-Y con Annie… me sentía cómodo con su presencia. Con ella todo era tranquilidad, paz. Sus detalles en mis cumpleaños no faltaban, su comprensión cuando algo me molestaba nunca me faltó. Hasta su paciencia cuando íbamos a comprar mis trajes- concluyo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿A caso piensas regresar con ella?-

-¡No! Claro que no, no quiero volver a la misma rutina-

- A mi parecer, se comprometieron demasiado rápido ¡Eran casi unos niños! No tuvieron la oportunidad de madurar como personas. No creo que estuvieran preparados para el matrimonio ¿Crees conocer bien a Annie?-

-¡Claro que la conozco! Ella es dulce, gentil, dócil-

-¡Esta bien! No hablemos más del asunto, pero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Me concentrare en mis estudios. Para el próximo mes, empezaré mis prácticas profesionales y espero que me aceptes como tu aprendiz-

-¡Por supuesto sobrino! La duda ofende. Además me urge que empieces a conocer todo lo relacionado con los negocios de la familia-

-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿A caso ya no toleras las exigencias de la tía Abuela Elroy?-

-Algo hay de eso, ya te lo explicare. Ahora que te parece si te enseño el nuevo negocio que vamos a adquirir-.

-Perfecto-.

* * *

La gente del mercado miraba con curiosidad a una bella dama rodeada de jitomates y cebollas, concentrada en encontrar las verduras más frescas. Mientras que su cocinera solo observaba.

-¡Este repollo esta perfecto! Póngalo en las cajas donde llevamos lo demás- le dijo alegremente al vendedor de verduras –Y creo que con esto estamos completas ¿Cuánto se le debe?-

El vendedor empezó a mencionar el precio de cada producto mientras que Gertrudis puso cara de espantada. Annie comenzaba a abrir su bolso cuando la fiel cocinera la detuvo.

-¡Eso es un robo, mi niña!-

-¿Qué pasa Gertrudis?-

- Le están viendo la cara, los precios que ha dicho son el doble de lo que valen en realidad- Y apunto al vendedor con un dedo acusador- ¡Sólo porque ve que usted es de buena familia y con dinero, se quiere aprovechar-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Se defendió el mercader – Se perdieron las últimas cosechas y por eso subieron los precios-

-¡Eso que te lo crea tu abuela!-

Y empezó una pelea verbal en donde Annie solo se les quedaba viendo, primero a uno y luego al otro. Después miro a su alrededor en donde la gente comenzó a rodearlos y empezó a temer lo peor.

-¡No peleen por favor!- Y empezó a suplicar temerosa de que se convirtiera en una trifulca -¡Tranquilos por favor! Podemos llegar a un acuerdo-

Pero aquellos dos no la tomaron en cuenta y comenzaban a acercarse uno al otro en señal de irse a los puños. Los mirones comenzaron a animarlos y hacer apuestas.

-Yo le voy a la Señora-

-"Don tomate" va a ganar-

-¡Apuesto a que ella le pega primero!-

Annie no supo de donde tomo valor. Tomó una caja vacía, la voltio y se subió en ella gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Cállense todos!-

Se hizo un gran silencio y todos voltearon a ver a la joven dama subida en una caja. Annie entro en pánico. Jamás en la vida había hecho algo así ¡Pero se sentía muy bien! Tener la atención de las personas, tener el poder en su voz. Más calmada se dirigió al mercader.

-Caballero, hágame el favor de volver a hacer las cuentas ¡Pero esta vez quiero las cuentas claras! Soy de una familia muy importante de Chicago y no quiero verme en la necesidad de acusarlo de estafa-

Los "bravos" y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Las doncellas felicitaban a Annie por su valor y los demás mercaderes se disculparon aunque no tenían nada que ver con el asunto. El pobre mercader no tuvo más remedio que rehacer las cuentas bajo la lluvia de rechiflas de los demás. Annie sonrió satisfecha de cómo resolvió el conflicto ¿Podría resolver así de fácil su propia vida?

* * *

Archie salió de las oficinas de su tío y como buen caballero se quitó el sombrero ante las secretarias que al pasar junto a ellas, batieron sus pestañas y dejaron salir una risita que nunca les había escuchado. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino. Una vez en la calle con rumbo a su casa se fue encontrando a varios conocidos, pero esta vez, las damas se comportaban muy diferentes con él. Se ruborizaban, le sonreían muy descaradas; hubo alguna que le guiñó el ojo. Esto era nuevo para él.

Nunca se había considerado un Casanova, se enorgullecía de ser un perfecto caballero y respetuoso de cuanta Dama trataba ¡Claro que también estaba Annie! Nunca le falto ni con el pensamiento… bueno, excepto con Candy. Pero ahora era un hombre soltero ¡Caía en la cuenta de lo que pasaba! Se había convertido en el partido más codiciado de las damas casaderas. Sin compromiso, guapo, millonario, Heredero del manejo del imperio Andry y sobre todo ¡Elegante hasta la médula! De eso no había duda. Sin embargo, este nuevo estatus lo estaba inquietando en demasía.

* * *

Con su mercancía puesta en una carreta de carga, Annie dio las últimas indicaciones para que se la llevaran a la clínica del doctor Martin, el amigo médico de Candy. Ella y Gertrudis tomaron otro carruaje con el mismo destino.

-Señorita Britter-dijo afanosa la cocinera – gracias por defenderme del mercader-

-No tienes que darme las gracias, la verdad estaba muerta de miedo y actué sin pensar ¡esa es la verdad! Pero… ¿Cada vez que vienes al mercado te enfrentas así con los mercaderes?-

-Bueno, no al extremo de hoy, pero si tenemos que lidiar siempre con los precios. No es que me queje, pero ustedes los patrones ni idea tiene de cómo les cuidamos su dinero-

-¡De verdad!- exclamó realmente interesada en el tema -¡Cuéntame todo!-

-Pues vera señorita…

Todo el camino Gertrudis se dedico a contarle los por menores de su vida en el mercado. Pronto llegaron a su destino donde una Candy y un sinfín de revoltosos chiquillos les daban la bienvenida. Annie Salió de su carruaje y corrió al encuentro de su amiga que agitaba la mano gritando su nombre. Se fundieron en un gran abrazo, como si no se hubieron visto en años.

-¡Annie, que alegría verte fuera de tu casa! Cuando me mandaste el mensaje de que querías hacerles una comida a los niños de la clínica, no lo podía creer ¡Me alegra que la quieras hacer tu misma!-

-¡Candy, no sabes la emoción que me produce realizar algo que me gusta!-

-Y al hacerlo, harás feliz a muchos niños, eres una estupenda cocinera-

-Bueno, pues ¡manos a la obra! ¿A dónde acondicionaron la cocina para prepara el banquete?-

-El doctor Martín te preparó un cuarto que tiene atrás de la clínica, lo tenía sin usar ¡y ahora es una cocina!-

-¡Estupendo! Pero voy a necesitar ayuda!-

-Cuenta con eso y mucho más, algunas de las madres de estos pequeños están muy agradecidas y se ofrecieron para ayudarnos ¿Qué te parece?-

-No se hable más ¡Manos a la obra!-

Annie pasó las horas más agradables que recordaba en mucho tiempo. El contacto con la gente, los niños y el cocinar era una combinación que confortaba su adolorido corazón.

-¡Parte más aprisa esas verduras, Gertrudis! Sra. Smith ¿Podría batir estos huevos? ¡Candy no le pongas mucha sal a la sopa a Archi no…!- Annie detuvo de pronto la lluvia de órdenes culinarias y su rostro se lleno de tristeza infinita – A Archie no le gusta muy salado- termino la frase en un murmullo.

-Vamos Annie- le dijo Candy apretando su mano –Sé que esto es doloroso, pero tienes que forjar tu propio camino-

-Tienes razón-dijo tímidamente –tratare de ser valiente-

-Ya lo eres chica, ya lo eres-

Pronto Annie recobró un poco de su entereza y se abandono a su labor. Pronto en las mesas dispuestas en el patio de la clínica se encontraba el gran festín: sopa de verduras, puré de papa, elotes asados, pan horneado, sin faltar gelatina de postre. En pocos minutos todo aquello desapareció dejando solo las risas de satisfacción de los comensales. Mientras comenzaba la tarea tediosa de recoger, lavar platos y demás, Annie miro su reloj.

-¡Dios, es tardísimo! Me tengo que ir o mamá llegará antes que yo-

-¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Tu madre no sabe en dónde estás y lo que estás haciendo?-

-¡No! Me salí a escondidas-

-Pero mujer, no debes esconder a nadie esta bonita labor que acabas de hacer-

-Lo que pasa… es que… ella…- estrujando su delantal tartamudeaba.

-Ella no estaría de acuerdo en que tú ofrecieras una comida gratis ¿Verdad!-

-Si- dijo bajando la mirada

-A gente necesitada- afirmo cayendo en la situación en que se encontraba su amiga

-Si-

-¿Y piensas repetir este acontecimiento?-

-Yo quiero volver a hacerlo-

-¿A escondidas?-

-Creo que si-

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?-

-No…no lo sé-

-¡Annie!- le dijo mirándola con ternura – Las cosas a las que te dediques, no debes hacerlas a escondidas, debes defender tu derecho a realizarlas sin la prohibición de nadie-

-¡Es que… tú no conoces a mi madre! Ella solo quiere que me la pase en sus reuniones sociales para que me consiga otro prometido y me case-

-Cosa que tú no quieres-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Me gusto tu idea de dedicarme a algo que me agrade. Me agrada cocinar; le he preparado muchos platillos a mi familia, a sus amigas, a los socios de papá, a Archie…- dijo lo último con un dejo de tristeza –Pero para mi madre no es importante este hecho. No pretendo que siempre me alabe, pero una pequeña felicitación, me hubiera alegrado el corazón.

En una ocasión, Gertudris se encontraba muy enferma y mi padre tenía una cena que ofrecer a sus socios, yo me ofrecí a hacerla ¡Imagínate que bien me sentí cuando los invitados elogiaron la cena! … ¿Y qué hizo mi mamá? ¿Decirles que fue su hija la que cocinó? ¡No!... Solo les dijo que era el deber de "su" cocinera si no quería que se le despidiera; y cuando nos quedamos a solas solo me dijo "es tu deber como futura señora de tu casa, que conozcas estos deberes y sepas mantener a raya a la servidumbre"- concluyó imitando la voz de su mamá.

Candy soltó la carcajada ante la mirada incrédula de Annie y la abrazó sin dejar de reír.

-Querida amiga- pudo decir cuando paro de reír- nunca te escuche expresarte así ¡Y más de tu madre! Estás madurando Annie. Pero te queda un gran camino que recorrer y tu madre no será la única persona que pondrá piedras en tu camino ¡Dímelo a mí que tuve que sufrir un calvario para convertirme en enfermera! La Tía Elroy es de mayor calibre que tu madre ¡Créemelo!- De pronto se quedo callada, abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Annie sospechosamente - ¿Con qué dinero realizaste este festín, Annie?-

-¡Con mi mesada, por supuesto!-

-¡Uff!- respiro profundamente limpiándose la frente – Pensé que habías robado un banco-

-¡Candy!-.

* * *

Archie llego a su casa entregándole su sombrero y su saco a su mayordomo.

-Alguna novedad Santiago-

-De hecho Señor Corwell, alguien lo espera en la sala-

-¿Alguien me espera?- preguntó intrigado, ya que casi no recibía visitas, menos las no esperadas -¿De quién se trata?-

-La señora Miller e hijas-

-¿E hijas?-dijo recordando que la señora era esposa de un socio de Albert, más nunca había escuchado de sus hijas.

-Dos, dos señoritas-.

-Está bien, veamos que las trae por acá- Afirmo más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

La señora Miller era una mujer regordeta y simpática, que en cuanto Archie entro a la sala se paro como un resorte picándole las costillas a sus hijas para que se pararan también.

-¡Por favor! No se levanten, sigan sentadas- les dijo mostrando su carismática sonrisa.

-Gracias joven Corwell- dijo ruborizándose levemente, mientras abría su abanico y empezaba a moverlo frenéticamente –Se preguntará el motivo de nuestra inesperada visita- empezó a explicar mirando a sus hijas, que contraria a ella, eran escuálidas y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo que estoy deseoso de saberlo, Madame- las tres mujeres lanzaron unas risitas chillonas que taladraron sus oídos.

-Bueno, mi hija Jazmín que tengo a mi derecha celebrara su onomástico el próximo mes. Para lo cual hemos organizado una cena intima ¡Solo los más allegados! Y usted está entre ellos, claro que no nos olvidamos del Sr. William Albert Andry-

-¿Él está enterado de esta invitación?-pregunto intrigado porque recién había visto a Albert y éste no le había comentado nada de esa cena.

-Bueno, todavía no, pero le llegará la invitación sin demora-

Archie se preguntaba desde cuándo había sido invitado antes que su tío, si lo más común era que el principal de una familia fuera el primero en ser invitado a cualquier evento, y sus familiares después. Y más por la esposa de un socio que solo la había visto un par de ocasiones sin siquiera tener una conversación formal y desde cuándo se había convertido en uno de sus allegados. Él sólo siguió escuchando la chachara de la señora mientras sus hijas lo veían coquetamente de arriba abajo, como quien se fuera a comer un pastel. Esto le provoco un escalofrío nunca antes experimentado. Le dio gracias a Dios cuando la visita terminó. Personalmente las despidió hasta que estuvieron instaladas en su carruaje que con alivio lo vio alejarse.

Más tardo en entrar al recibidor cuando volvieron a tocar y él personalmente abrió. Ante él otras damas se habían presentado. Esto fue el inicio de un ir y venir de señoras con sus hijas casaderas con una lluvia de invitaciones de los más variados motivos. Archie las trató a todas con mucha cortesía, pero después de varias horas estaba totalmente agotado. Tantas reverencias, tantos besos en la mano ¡Y esas miradas que se lo comían vivo! Nunca en toda su vida había vivido el acecho femenino tan agobiantemente.

-¡Santiago!-

-Si señor Corwell-

-Me voy a mi recámara ¡Por favor, si vuelven a buscarme, di que no me encuentro, que me fui de safari a África!-

-De safari a África, correcto señor-.

* * *

Annie y Gertrudis llegaron corriendo a su casa, pero al entrar la Sra. Britter las estaba esperando.

-¡Annie Britter! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? No he sabido de ti durante varias horas-

-Perdóname madre, pero sobre todo perdona a Gertrudis, yo le ordene que me acompañara-

La Sra. Britter se dirigió a la cocinera –Gertrudis, vete a la cocina, donde es tu lugar- a la pobre mujer no le repitieron la orden dos veces y puso pies en polvorosa. La madre de Annie cruzó los brazos en espera de una explicación.

-Madre, te vuelvo a pedir disculpas si te he causado malestar-

-¿Malestar? Casi me da el infarto cuando llego a la casa y no te encuentro ¿No se suponía que no podías todavía salir?-

-La verdad es que prepare una comida para los niños de la clínica del Dr. Martin, el amigo de Candy- Lo dijo rápidamente mirando la punta de sus zapatos

-¿Amigo de Candy? ¿Candy?- dijo atando cabos – Ya decía yo que esa muchacha solo te desviaría del buen camino ¡Seguramente ella te pidió que cocinaras para esos muertos de hambre!-

-¡Mamá, no te expreses así! Yo fui la de la idea de brindarles un poco de alegría a esos niños. Ellos no cuentan con salud y encima sus padres están en apuros económicos por comprarles sus medicinas. Quise darles una pequeña alegría ¿A caso no eres piadosa?-

-¿Y cuántas veces piensas ser piadosa tú?-

-Todas las veces que pueda-

-¿Y con qué dinero?-

-¡Con mi dinero!-

-¡Con dinero de los Britter!-

Annie se quedo callada ante el último comentario. Sabía que su madre pretendía ocultar su origen humilde de los demás, pero nunca se lo había echado en cara. Se le quedo viendo con ojos interrogantes -_"¿Todo lo que me han dado no es_ _mío, es de los Britter?"- _En esos caóticos momentos entro su padre imponiendo su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué son esos gritos?- les gritó para poner orden.

-Tu hija ha perdido la cabeza. Creo que el dolor de perder a Archibald la ha hecho enloquecer-

-¡No me menciones a ese tipo! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Annie ahora es cocinera de los amigos de su amiga Candy. Seguramente se ha gastado el dinero que le das en ello…-

-¡Es mi dinero!- la interrumpió Annie

-¡No me interrumpas! Annie no comprende en la situación tan delicada en que nos encontramos con el rompimiento de su compromiso con… ¡Ya sabes quién! ¡Estamos en boca de toda la sociedad y debemos de callar las murmuraciones. Esto va a afectar los negocios de la familia-

-No te entiendo, madre- le dijo fijando la vista en el piso.

-Sin ningún matrimonio sólido que avale la llegada de un heredero. La familia Britter perderá seguidores en los negocios. Además, el hombre que llegue a ser tu esposo será el responsable de velar por los intereses de los mismos, sea como sea el joven Corwell era el indicado para ello ¡Ahora los cazafortunas la rondaran sin tregua! Eso lo sabes muy bien- dijo dirigiéndose al Sr. Britter –Lo que Annie debería de hacer es conseguir un buen partido y casarse-

-Yo no me quiero casar- protestó débilmente.

-Querida, déjame hablar con Annie por favor- intervino el Sr. Britter

-Pero es que ella…-

-Por favor. Después platicare contigo.

Cuando la Sra. Britter se retiró, su padre la invito a tomar asiento en un mullido sofá.

-Annie, querida- tú sabes que desde que te adoptamos, te hemos dado todo lo que poseemos porque te queremos, no lo hicimos para obtener algún beneficio o para cobrar algún pago por ello-.

-Pero mamá…-.

-Tu madre está un poco nerviosa porque mis últimos negocios no han salido como yo esperaba-.

-¡Entonces es grave la situación!- dijo con profunda preocupación.

-Más o menos, creo poder salir adelante. Pero tu madre es muy aprensiva y está buscando posibles soluciones-

-Entre ellas, casarme con un buen partido y así asegurar el patrimonio de la Familia Britter ¿Verdad?-

-Pues sí, antiguamente los problemas de negocios así se resolvían y aún en la actualidad se sigue haciendo-.

-Pero debe de haber alguna otra solución ¿De qué otra manera te puedo ayudar, papá?-.

-No te preocupes hija, ya encontrare la solución, tu único deber es seguirnos dando la alegría de tenerte, ser una muchacha educada y refinada. Ya verás que encuentras al hombre apropiado para ti, que te sepa valorar, que te aceptará por amor y no por compromiso-.

El padre de Annie le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro, dejando a Annie con una nueva encrucijada ¿Debería de dejar de pensar en ella y velar por el futuro de la familia Britter?

* * *

Gracias infinitas a: Lucero, Mira, RVM85, Keilanot2, Linda Querubin, Verenice Canedo y Mimie Grandchester; por ser las primeras personas en comentar sobre mi primer fanficion, espero que les guste los siguientes capítulos. Debo confesar que era de las personas que leían los fanfiction sin dejar comentario, pero la verdad se siente muy bien que alguien le ponga atención a lo que escribes, Muchas gracias por todo.


	4. Cap 3 Conociendo a gente nueva

CAPITULO 3 CONOCIENDO A GENTE NUEVA

Annie tocaba el piano cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, el mayordomo procedió a abrir y condujo a las visitas al recibidor. Esta escena no era para nada extraña. Los socios de su padre se deleitaban escuchándola tocar el piano desde la sala mientras ellos esperaban a su padre en el recibidor, después los caballeros se dirigían a la oficina y se olvidaban de ella. Pero en esta ocasión, Annie sintió la presencia de alguien mirándola. Se detuvo y voltio hacia donde sentía la penetrante mirada. Un joven un poco mayor que ella, la miraba con ojos curiosos. Era un joven bien parecido con el cabello negro como ala de cuervo, las finas líneas de su rostro eran enmarcadas por unos ojos igualmente negros. Unos ojos cuya mirada la desconcertaron y dejó de tocar el piano.

-¡Discúlpeme señorita!- dijo presuroso el joven –No quise molestarla.

Annie se quedó callada y sus mejillas se llenaron de carmín. En esos momentos su padre entro en escena, saludando afectuosamente al joven.

-¡Joven Hunter, bienvenido sea!- le dijo estrechando su mano efusivamente -¡Annie, querida! Déjame presentarte, por favor acércate–

Annie se acerco tímidamente, no sabiendo cómo comportarse. Pocas veces su padre le presentaba a sus socios y si ocurría esto, siempre solían ser señores de la misma edad que su papá, nunca jóvenes.

-Annie, te presento a Joel Hunter, el hijo de Charlie Hunter, mi contador de años y recién graduado de contador en la escuela de economía. En un año más obtendrá una licenciatura-.

-El placer es mío, señorita- le dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora, tomando su mano para besarla.

-El honor es mío, Sr. Hunter- .

-¡Por favor!- intervino el Sr. Britter –Los dos son muy jóvenes, no se traten con tanto formulismo, además, es posible que Joel nos visite muy a menudo, ya que se irá haciendo cargo de los asuntos de su padre-.

-En tal caso, Annie, con tu permiso- le dijo con una gran sonrisa e inclinando su sombrero se retiró con el Sr. Britter a su oficina dejando a Annie casi con la boca abierta.

* * *

Archie ingresaba a las instalaciones de la Universidad cuando se topo con una no muy grata presencia.

-¡Archibald Corwell! Tiempo de no verte, ¿No me extrañaste?-.

-Para nada, primo Neil ¿Acabaron tus problemas existenciales y regresas a estudiar?-.

-Pues si- dijo con un puchero de molestia –Mi padre está sobre mí y si no termino con la carrera me va a desheredar-.

-Tú eres su hijo varón, a quien le corresponde llevar la responsabilidad…-.

-Del futuro de la familia- lo interrumpió arremedando la voz de su padre - ¡Ya lo sé, pero yo no le veo la prisa, mi padre es un hombre fuerte que nos va a durar mucho tiempo. Y yo soy joven, tengo apenas 19 años. Debería de disfrutar más de la vida, sin responsabilidades ni compromisos, eso solo complica todo. Ya lo ves, quise ofrecerle mi apellido a Candy ¿Y qué hizo ella? ¡Me rechazó! ¡A mí! ¡A Neal Leagan! Por eso es mejor no comprometerse y conocer a muchas chicas primero. Esto es lo que deberías hacer tú, mi querido primo-.

-¿Yo?-

-¡Claro! Ahora que ya te deshiciste de esa mojigata de Annie…-

-¡No hables así de Annie!-

-No te enojes, veo que todavía estas muy sensible por ello-

-Yo no estoy…-

-Mira, por qué no te das una vuelta por el vecindario, a ver la mercancía o a casa de Madame Chassier, tiene unas chicas estupendas –

-¡Neil!- Ese comentario lo lleno de rabia.

-No vayas muy lejos- le dijo haciendo caso omiso a la molestia de Archie –Aquí en la universidad, en la biblioteca, hay un bombón, como te gustan a ti, tímida y sin gracia-.

Archie le iba a contestar pero apareció el rector y los reto a los dos.

-Jóvenes, pasen a tomar sus clases-

-Si señor Bernand- dijeron los dos jóvenes y se dispusieron a entrar a clases.

* * *

Pasó una semana en donde las visitas de Joel Hunter a la casa Britter eran muy frecuentes. Siempre había unos minutos para que los jóvenes platicaran antes de la reunión en la oficina del Sr. Britter.

-Joel ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto Annie jugando con sus dedos.

-Tú dirás, soy todo oídos-.

-¿Escogiste estudiar lo mismo que tu papá, porque te gustaba o porque es lo que se esperaba de ti?-.

-Bueno- meditó un momento rascándose una sien –La necesidad de que mi padre pudiera retirarse de su trabajo dejando un digno representante fue el motivo además de mi patrimonio. La mejor herencia que mi padre me puede dejar son mis estudios, sus clientes y su prestigio. Yo no lo puedo defraudarle en eso-.

-Pero… ¿Te gusta lo que haces o es obligación?-.

-Te confieso que al principio, si me sentí obligado, pero al paso del tiempo, cuando fui a prendiendo, me empezó a gustar. El tener en orden las finanzas de las familias y darles la seguridad de que su patrimonio está protegido es muy satisfactorio-

-Hablas igual que mi amiga Candy, se apasiona cuando habla de su trabajo como enfermera, y le brillan los ojos como a ti-.

- ¿En serio?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y ofreciéndole una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-Si- Annie desvió su mirada y comprendió que nunca le había hablado a un hombre así, salvo a Archie.

* * *

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases en la Universidad de Economía. Archie se dirigió a la biblioteca a cambiar unos libros. En la recepción se encontró con una nueva encargada. Era una chica bonita de cabello castaño.

-Buenos días, vengo a entregar estos libros y a solicitar otros títulos-

-¡Yo!… si señor… Usted disculpe, es que soy nueva- dijo la joven revolviendo los papeles buscando la libreta de control de préstamos de libros.

-No te preocupes… disculpa, tu nombre es…- le contesto tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Sara, Sara Harper, señor- le dijo ruborizándose.

- Mucho gusto Sara, pero no me digas señor, mi nombre es Archibald Corwell, pero me puedes decir Archie-.

-Está bien señor Archie, en un momento le entregare sus libros – diciendo esto se dirigió al almacén de libros con un paso torpe por el nerviosismo. Esto le recordó a Archie a cierta muchacha… ¡No! Mejor no pensar en ella. Sara regreso con los libros solicitados por Archie.

-Aquí tiene sus libros Señor Archie-.

-Gracias Señorita Sara, nos seguiremos viendo- concluyó con una breve inclinación a modo de despedida y ella se volvió a ruborizar.

* * *

Annie iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho voces provenientes de la oficina de su papá. En otros tiempos, ella hubiera seguido su camino, pero su recién descubierta curiosidad hacia los negocios de su papá, la hicieron detenerse y prestar atención a lo que decían.

-No creo que nos convenga deshacernos de esas propiedades, Charlie- dijo el Sr. Britter un tanto molesto.

-Pero comprende que no te están dejando ningún beneficio, Jonathan- replico el contador –Ha pasado un año y no se han podido convertir en algo rentable-.

-Tal vez si las rentamos a menor precio-

-Nadie está interesado en ellas, necesitan muchas reparaciones y sólo se están devaluando con el paso del tiempo. Llegara el día que ni siquiera se puedan vender-

-Está bien Charlie, tú sabes más que yo de esto. Ponlas en venta y veremos que podemos rescatar de todo esto-

Los dos hombres salieron del despacho mientras Annie simulaba haber llegado en ese momento.

-Señorita Britter- saludo muy cortes el contador –Me da gusto saludarla, espero que no se moleste, pero mi hijo Joel no para de hablar de usted y de lo inteligente que es-.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Annie y el contador se despidió del Señor Britter y de ella. Cuando se quedaron solos, padre e hija se fueron a sentar a la sala a tomar el té, mientras esperaban a su madre.

-Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo- soltó sin más el Sr. Britter.

-Tú lo has dicho, un amigo- le dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Yo no digo que te vayas a casar con él, sólo que es bueno que tengas un nuevo amigo-.

-Papá, te puedo hacer una pregunta- .

-Dime, querida-.

-¿Es muy difícil aprender a manejar los negocios de la familia?-.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? No debes de llenar tu cabecita por los problemas financieros-.

-Solo es una pregunta, contéstame papá-.

-Bueno… se tiene que estudiar economía. Hay que estar bien preparado para no tomar decisiones equivocadas que te hagan perder en vez de ganar. Además existen "tiburones" que estarían muy felices de acabar contigo y quedarse con todo por lo que has trabajado…es muy complicado para ti, mejor hablamos…-.

-¡No papá! Sígueme platicando, es muy interesante ¡Y emocionante!-

-¿Te parece?- le dijo mirándola sorprendido de que su tímida hija se interesara en el tema.

-Sí, sigue por favor-

El Sr. Britter sonrío y empezó a contarle anécdotas, tratando que fueran fáciles de entender para alguien que no conocía la jerga de los negocios.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Archie salía de las clases de la Universidad cuando se encontró con la nueva encargada de la biblioteca que traía una pila de libros, cuando en ese momento el tacón de su zapato se rompió haciéndola trastabillar. Archie viendo lo que ocurría, sin pensarlo corrió a auxiliarla antes de que se cayera.

-Señorita Sara- le dijo sujetándola del brazo – ¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Si.. si.. gracias.. Sr. Archie- le contesto toda nerviosa.

-Archie-

-Sí, Señor Archie ¿No lo dije correctamente?-

-Digo, que no me llames Señor Archie. Sólo Archie, así me llaman mis amigos-.

-¿Me considera su amiga, señor Archie? ¡Perdón! … Archie. Apenas me conoció ayer-.

-Creo tener la habilidad de saber a primera vista quienes son buenas personas y quiénes no. Y usted, señorita Sara es los buenos- dijo galantemente.

-Me halaga, pero si quiere que lo llame Archie, usted me tendrá que decir Sara-

-Me parece que estás en lo justo ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?-.

-Sí- le dijo tendiéndole la mano para sellar el acuerdo y mientras esto pasaba un par de ojos venenosos los miraban a lo lejos. Neil Leagan subió a su coche saboreando la información que le pasaría a su hermana Elisa. Información que se regaría como pólvora una vez puesta en labios de ésta.

Archie y Sara caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que la muchacha se detuvo frente un edificio de departamentos.

-Esta es mi casa, Archie-.

-Bueno, pues fue un placer ayudarte aunque solo fueran unas cuantas cuadras- le dijo entregándole la pila de libros.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, y aprecio lo caballero que eres-.

Del edificio salió un joven que reprendió a Sara.

-¡Sara! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tu mamá está preocupada porque no llegabas-.

-Ya estoy aquí, sana y salva gracias al señor Corwell- le dijo haciéndole notar al joven la presencia de Archie-.

-Encantado de conocerle Señor…-.

- Hunter, Joel Hunter-contestó un poco apenado por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia –Mis disculpas, pero es que la madre de esta señorita es muy nerviosa y confía mucho en mí para proteger a Sara que…-.

-No se disculpe, tal vez tengo un poco de culpa, por entretener a la señorita. Pero en vista que está en buenas manos me despido- se despidió haciendo las reverencias correspondientes –Señorita Sara, Señor Hunter- y siguió su camino, preguntándose qué relación tendrían Sara y ese joven, que no le dio buena espina. Él no era de las personas que se dejan llevar por la primera impresión, como le había dicho a Sara, pero en esta ocasión algo lo inquietó de sobre manera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nuevamente a la salida de la Universidad, Archie se topo con Sara.

-¡Archie! Qué bueno es verte-

-Lo mismo digo ¿Tuviste problemas con tu madre ayer?-.

-No, para nada. Joel es muy exagerado-.

-Perdona mi indiscreción, pero pareciera que Joel está muy al pendiente de tu bienestar ¿A caso es tu prometido?-.

-No para nada, mi relación con él es una larga historia, no quiero aburrirte-.

-No digas eso, de cierta manera, te pido disculpas si te entretuve de más ayer, y espero que aceptes una invitación a tomar un café, el día que tú me indiques-.

Sara lo miró a los ojos y se ruborizó, la propuesta la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Discúlpame si te incomode con mi invitación- repuso apenado por su propuesta tan directa-.

-No… no es eso… solo me tomo desprevenida. La verdad no pensé que un caballero como tú, pudiera invitar a una persona como yo-.

-¿Una persona como tú?- pregunto un poco molesto – Espero que no te refieras a los niveles económicos o a los ilustres apellidos-.

-La verdad es que si. Yo solo soy una empleada de la biblioteca y tú…-.

-Y yo soy un pasante de economía, sin aún tener un futuro prometedor. Un simple mortal, muy bien vestido- dijo quitándose una pelusa imaginaria del traje – pero solo eso. Y mi invitación es una mera cortesía, solo eso.- lo dicho al último fue una aclaración, por si Sara pensaba que la estaba seduciendo.

-Está bien, te lo confirmo mañana. Primero tengo que pedir permiso a mi madre-.

-Muy bien, pues esperemos que sea una respuesta positiva- concluyó, levantándose el sombrero en señal de despedida. Se retiró un poco pensativo. Aunque no lo considerara una cita, sería la primera mujer que invitaría a salir, después del rompimiento con Annie. No sabía si fue buena idea o no. Lo cierto era que tenía que empezar a pensar en él. Como le había dicho Albert –_No tomes compromisos precipitados, conoce nueva gente, nuevos amigos, así podrás conocer en que parte del mundo estas parado y lo que quieres hacer en él- _Y eso era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer.


	5. Cap 4 Caminos que se cruzan

CAPITULO 4 CAMINOS QUE SE CRUZAN

Comenzaba el mes de noviembre y el otoño estaba muriendo. Era una tarde gélida que anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno. La crema y nata de la sociedad se reunía en las cafeterías y restaurantes del barrio de The Loop. Sara y Archie entraron en un café pequeño, elegido por ella. El mesero los condujo hacia una pequeña terraza ubicada en el segundo piso del lugar, donde tenían una vista insuperable: a sus pies, el ir y venir de los paseantes, a su alrededor los impresionantes edificios de muy diversos giros parecía comérselos en medio de sus anuncios llamativos y los gritos de los dueños invitando a los transeúntes a pasar a sus locales llenaban las calles de vida.

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?- pregunto curioso.

-No lo conocía, sólo le oí hablar de él a Joel. Siempre me prometía venir conmigo a este lugar, pero solo se quedaron en palabras. Sé que es una zona muy cara, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo que…-.

-No te preocupes. Tuviste buena elección, es un lugar muy agradable y acogedor- le dijo mirando los detalles rústicos del lugar, con lo cual trataban de imitar a una cabaña –Me recuerda un lugar que conozco…- Sin querer sus pensamientos viajaron hasta el hogar de Ponny, el lugar donde se crio Annie.

- ¿Sucede Algo?- pregunto intrigada al ver que Archie se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

-No, nada- dijo reaccionando de pronto – Disculpa, solo me acorde de algo… _de alguien_…-

-Bueno, pues mientras nos traen nuestro café, te contaré mi historia con Joel-

-Muy bien, escucho tu historia-

Entrando al mismo café en donde se encontraban Sara y Archie, llegaban Annie y Joel. El mesero les pregunto si querían subir al segundo piso o quedarse en el primer piso. Joel dejó que Annie decidiera, pero ella dudaba mucho, así que le pidió que se asomara al piso superior para que pudiera decidir. Ella lo hizo y subió curiosa por las escaleras de madera. Al llegar arriba, pudo admirar los marcos de madera que le recordaban al Hogar de Ponny. Se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos cuando de pronto su mirada se posó en una pareja. Su corazón se paro. A unos metros de distancia se encontraba Archie. Un Archie sonriente, un Archie feliz, platicando con una muchacha; una muchacha linda, una muchacha atractiva, que le hablaba alegremente ¡Al tonto de Archie! ¡Que la miraba embelesado como un idiota! No pudo soportarlo y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Vamos de aquí! No me gusta este lugar- dijo pasando de largo a Joel y se dirigió a toda prisa a la salida ante la mirada de sorpresa de Joel y del mesero. A Joel no le quedo más remedio que disculparse con el empleado y seguirla. Una vez en la calle caminaron dos cuadras antes de detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa Annie?- le pregunto preocupado, viendo que ella estaba a punto de llorar - ¿Qué te ocurrió para que te pusieras así?-

-Perdóname Joel- le dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura y evitar las lágrimas –No quise hacer un espectáculo, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me ocurrió.. lo que pasa… es que vi…-.

-Tranquila- le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarla – Si no quieres hablar del asunto, lo comprendo ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-.

-No, estoy bien, podemos ir a otro sitio-.

-Conozco un café Francés excelente a unas cuadras de aquí-.

-Está bien-dijo con una tímida sonrisa –Y perdona mi comportamiento-.

-No hay nada que perdonar- le ofreció su brazo para dirigirse al café Francés. Mientras caminaban a su nuevo destino, Annie se hacía mil preguntas _¿Quién era esa muchacha?_ Ella estaba segura de que Candy no aceptaría el cortejo de Archie, no tanto por ser su mejor amiga, sino porque conocía los sentimientos de Candy. Pero… _¿Y las demás mujeres? Tan rápido encontró con quien suplirme ¡Por supuesto!... yo nunca signifique algo importante para él. _Annie siguió con sus tristes pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado al café francés hasta que cruzaron la puerta. El mesero los condujo hasta un rincón confortable y Annie se pudo relajar y disfrutar de la charla de Joel.

Sara comenzó su historia.

- Mi madre enviudó cuando yo tenía dos años de edad. Trabajó muy duro como lavandera para poder mantenernos- dijo mirando de reojo a Archie para ver su reacción, cosa que el joven ni se inmutó ante lo dicho por ella, sólo la escuchaba atentamente – Cuando yo contaba con diez años, conoció a un buen hombre, se enamoraron y se casaron-.

Joel contaba su gusto por el café.

-Hace mucho que no vengo a disfrutar de una buena taza de café-.

-¿Eres un bebedor empedernido?-.

-La verdad es que sí, sé que la costumbre es beber té, pero prefiero el café, aunque Sara me rete por beber tanto-.

-¿Sara?- pregunto curiosa por la manera cariñosa de referirse a ella.

-Ella es una joven inteligente, con gran sentido de la responsabilidad-.

-¿Es tu novia?- abrió los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca por ser tan indiscreta -¡Perdón! No debí preguntar-.

-No tienes porque disculparte, yo la incluí en nuestra charla. Sara es la hijastra de mi tío.

Archie encontraba interesante la historia de Sara.

-Qué bonita historia ¿Y Joel dónde entra? No me digas… déjame adivinar. Joel es hijo del hombre con el que se casó tu madre-.

-Casi aciertas- sonrió divertida –Joel es hijo del hermano de papá Hunter, como le decía cariñosamente a mi padrastro. Desde que tengo memoria, Joel y su padre siempre trataron a mi madre y a mí como si fuéramos de su familia-.

Annie estaba conmovida con lo que le contaba Joel.

-Entonces Sara y tú se criaron juntos, aunque ella no era hija natural de tu tío-.

-Así es. Yo nunca he conocido otra historia de amor tan profunda como la de mi tío y la madre de Sara. Hasta que…-.

Sara se puso melancólica.

-Hasta que papa Hunter murió de un ataque al corazón-.

-Lo siento mucho Sara- le dijo con verdadero pesar.

-No hay cuidado. Desde entonces quedamos bajo la protección del contador Charlie Hunter.

Joel recordaba entristecido.

-Quedaron bajo el cuidado de mi padre. Las consideró parte de la familia, aunque el apellido de Sara siguió siendo Harper, como se llamó su padre biológico.

Archie pregunto intrigado.

-¿Porque el señor Hunter no te adoptó legalmente?-.

-Papá Hunter se lo pidió a mamá, pero ella en un acto de justicia, quiso que yo conservara el apellido de mi padre verdadero-.

Annie quiso saber más.

-Entonces Clara y tú son muy unidos ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, es verdad. No sé si mi tío presentía su pronta partida, pero en los últimos meses antes de su muerte, no paraba de encomendarme a su esposa y a Sara. Le prometí que nunca las dejaría solas-.

Escuchar la promesa que hizo Joel, hizo que Annie se estremeciese. Le hizo acordarse de una vieja promesa.

Sara concluyó la historia.

-Es por eso que Joel nos protege mucho-.

-Porque te ve como a una hermana-.

-Sí, así es- afirmo con un dejo de melancolía que no paso desapercibido por Archie.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso no es así?-.

-Bueno… por parte de Joel… creo que sí. Por la mía… me hubiera gustado…que me viera como otro ser humano y no como un cachorrito desvalido-.

El comentario de Sara llevo a Archie a recordar un rostro bañado en lágrimas que le reclamaba nunca haber sentido amor de hombre por ella; y eso le caló hasta los huesos.

* * *

Horas más tarde, después de haber dejado a Sara en su casa y estar en la intimidad de su alcoba, reflexionaba sobre lo vivido: le había gustado salir con otra persona sin estar atado a ningún compromiso, conocer nuevos lugares, escuchar nuevas ideas. Sara tenía una charla amena e interesante, sólo que… _¿Porqué me estuve acordando de Annie todo el tiempo?_

* * *

Annie recordaba los momentos tan amenos que había pasado con Joel, pero siempre terminaba en la escena de Archie con esa chica. Le dolía el corazón y ese dolor no terminaba y volvía hacerse la misma pregunta _¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva a encontrarme con Archie frente a frente? Es inevitable, tarde que temprano nuestros caminos se cruzaran otra vez ¿Cómo voy a soportar ese encuentro? ¿Y si de su brazo se cuelga esa muchacha con la que le vi?_ Por más que trato de controlar sus lágrimas, brotaban de sus ojos incontenibles. Archibald Corwell le dolería hasta el alma infinitamente.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la separación con Annie; y Archie se preparaba para asistir nuevamente a las reuniones sociales. Como parte de mantener un estatus social alto en los negocios, tenía que asistir con frecuencia, aunque no fueran muy de su agrado. Esto era lo que se esperaba de él, al ser el heredero del clan Andry debería asistir a todas esas reuniones para establecer unas buenas relaciones públicas. Pero ahora solo tenía un pensamiento: El posible reencuentro con Annie, que seguramente asistiría a la misma reunión. Esto lo tenía muy inquieto. Sabía que este evento tarde que temprano ocurriría. Había ensayado su actitud cuando la tuviera enfrente. Sería cordial y amable, si ella no quisiera hablar con él, lo comprendería y se apartaría como caballero que era ¡Si! Así es como actuaria y esa bochornosa situación pasaría pronto. Muy en el fondo Archie guardaba la esperanza de que pudieran seguir sólo como amigos, aunque sabía también que eso sería más que imposible.

* * *

Elisa Ligan entro al salón de baile con un garbo de muerte. Tempranamente su sensualidad se hizo notar y pronto fue asediada por pretendientes de todos los estatus y edades. Heredera de una gran fortuna, era sin duda alguna, la mejor apuesta para un matrimonio de muchos beneficios, ella lo sabía y sacaba el mayor provecho de ello.

-¡Tony querido!- llamo a un muchachito espigado -¿Por qué no me haces un favor y me traes una copa de champaña?-

-¿Qué tu mamá no te prohibió tomar alcohol?-

-¡Exacto! Por eso dices que es para ti, pero me lo traes a mí- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Lo que tu digas Elisa- Y salió disparado con el encargo de tan elegante dama.

Riendo de su osadía, Elisa repaso con la mirada cada persona que se encontraba en el salón, sin encontrar realmente algo que le interesara. Más de pronto sus ojos se posaron en "un corderito" que sería el blanco de su lengua venenosa. Sabiendo que se divertiría de lo lindo, se dirigió directamente a su inocente objetivo.

-¡Annie, querida!- dijo melosamente mientras se acercaba a besar la mejilla de Annie -¡Qué alegría volver a verte en estas reuniones!-.

-Igualmente, Elisa-.

-La verdad…-murmuro abrazándola consoladoramente -Pensé que no te volvería a ver tan pronto, es decir, después de lo de mi primo, verlo en compañía de otras mujeres puede resultar doloroso-.

Annie no pudo pronunciar palabra. Un dolor le atravesó el pecho. Pronto, su pensamiento voló hacia la joven con la que se encontraba en café rústico.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- trato de hablar sin emoción, cosa que le resulto imposible – Te suplico por favor que no hablemos del tema de Archibald, ese asunto es solo mío-.

-¡Pero si ya lo llamas Archibald! ¡Vaya! El pleito sí que estuvo fuerte, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de presentarte a algunos caballeros que no les importa mucho que te hayan dejado plantada-.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero puedo arreglármelas sola-.

-No es molestia alguna, ¡Para que son las amigas! Además, ese primo mío no merece consideración alguna ¿Sabías que anda de coqueto por todos lados?- Annie sentía que corazón volvía a sangrar con cada palabra de Elisa -Incluso en la Universidad ¡Ha caído tan bajo! Figúrate anda tras las faldas de la encargada de la biblioteca y…- dirigiendo la mirada a la entrada del salón encontró el motivo para dar la estocada final –Y hablando del rey de Roma y éste que se asoma-.

Annie miro hacia la entrada y su corazón empezó a latir como loco. Archie llegaba con la elegancia que solo él era capaz de portar: Corte italiano, camisa de seda, pañuelo perfectamente doblado. Archie la miró desde que llegó. Con cierto nerviosismo se fue acercando a las jóvenes. El momento del reencuentro había llegado. Más en su trayecto le salieron a su encuentro tres caballeros.

-Sr. Corwell- saludó agriamente el señor Britter –Que bueno que lo encuentro, me evita la molestia de ir a la oficina del señor Andry. No es nada en contra de su tío. Si no por usted, ya lo sabe-.

-Sr. Britter, yo…- tartamudeo al recibir las palabras de desprecio del padre de Annie –Trate de hablar con usted, pero usted rechazó mi presencia en su oficina- se defendió tratando de ser diplomático.

-Sólo me interesa aclarar dos puntos. Primero, espero que no esté pensando dirigirle la palabra a mi hija en esta reunión y en ninguna otra nunca más. Segundo, los negocios que tengo con la familia Andry los atenderá de ahora en adelante el joven Hunter aquí presente- le dijo mirando al caballero más joven que lo acompañaba. Archie lo reconoció como el protector de Sara.

–Él es el hijo de mi contador, el Sr. Charlie Hunter- aclaró mirando ahora al caballero de más edad –Cualquier asunto relacionado con nuestras alianzas se aclararan en la oficina del señor Andry o en su caso, Joel lo verá en la Universidad-.

-¿En la Universidad?- pregunto intrigado-.

-El joven Joel es asesor en la Universidad. Por mi parte es todo. Buenas noches- concluyó despidiéndose como había saludado. Sin darle tiempo a Archie de decir algo, se retiro con sus acompañantes. Archie se quedó parado en medio del salón y su mirada buscó a Annie. Por un momento, quiso reanudar con su encuentro, pero un brazo femenino tomo el suyo por la derecha, estaba volteando para comprobar de quien se trataba cuando otro brazo femenino lo tomo por la izquierda. Las hermanas Miller lo habían atrapado. Entonces la Señora Miller hizo su aparición.

-¡Señor Corwell, que coincidencia de encontrarnos aquí!-

_-¿Será acaso el hecho de que su esposo sea socio de Albert?- _pensó conteniendo su disgusto por la intromisión. –Una coincidencia muy grata, Señora Miller- dijo finalmente, besándole la mano a cada una. Cuando levanto la vista buscando a Annie, ella ya no estaba a la vista, no sabiendo porque estaba sumamente molesto, tuvo que aguantar la charla sin sentido de las Miller durante un par de horas.

Annie iba con paso un poco acelerado para lo que dictaba la etiqueta de una dama.

-Annie, espera mujer- decía Elisa tras ella –no tienes que huir de Archie-.

-¡No estoy huyendo de él!, solo tengo que ir al cuarto de damas-.

-Deberías mejor ir a decirle unas cuantas verdades- le decía entre risitas burlescas –No es de caballeros lucirse con cuanta mujer se le atraviese, enfrente de su ex prometida-.

Annie quería que Elisa se callara. Había repasado en su mente el momento en que lo volviera a ver. Mil veces ensayo las palabras exactas que tendría que decirle, mil veces ensayo la pose que mostraría ante él. Pero todo fue inútil, solo basto mirar esos ojos de miel, para que su corazón quedara atrapado. Y al verlo con aquellas jóvenes se le vino el alma al suelo y no pudo contenerse y huyó. Entro al cuarto de damas con Elisa detrás y se encerró en un baño donde pudo soltar las lágrimas contenidas mientras escuchaba las palabras venenosas de Elisa. No lo iba a lograr, no podría volver a salir y verlo con otras mujeres. Era demasiado para ella.

-¿Annie, todavía estas ahí?- pregunto Elisa burlona.

-Por favor Elisa déjame sola te lo suplico-.

-Vamos Annie, no te pongas así. ¿Por qué no mejor le das una cucharada de su propio chocolate? Ya me di cuenta que en esta reunión se encuentra el joven con el que te han visitado últimamente…Annie ¿Me estas escuchando? Deberías pasearte de su brazo enfrente de Archie para que vea lo…-.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tus asuntos a otra parte, Elisa?- Una enérgica voz la interrumpió de su ataque venenoso que la hizo girar para buscar el origen de la misma.

-¡Vaya si es "Santa huérfana" al rescate de la otra huérfana!- bramó tratando de seguir teniendo el control de la situación.

-¿Por qué no vas a reunirte con las demás "damas" de tu calaña, Elisa? Muchas me han preguntado dónde te habías metido- Candy hablo serenamente.

-¿Y tú vas a obligarme a salir de aquí?-.

-¿Quieres que lo probemos? No me gustaría rasgar tu lindo vestido-.

-¡Eres una corriente que todo lo resuelve con golpes. No sé como la familia Andry te sigue protegiendo!- Dijo dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta de salida y cerrando ésta de un portazo.

-¡Nunca dejará de ser una cobarde!-.

-Igual que yo- dijo Annie saliendo del baño, limpiándose las lágrimas con su fino pañuelo-.

-¡Annie!- Candy abrazó a su amiga y las lágrimas de ésta volvieron a brotar– Tranquilízate, tienes que recobrar la compostura para salir de aquí-.

-¡No voy a salir!-.

-No querrás quedarte eternamente aquí ¿Verdad?-.

-Tienes razón, pero no tengo el valor de volverlo a ver-.

-Mira- le dijo obligándola a mirarla a los ojos –Sabes que te obligaría a salir de aquí a empujones-.

-¡Candy!-.

-Pero no soy como Elisa que disfruta del dolor ajeno. No quiero imaginarme si yo estuviera en tu lugar. Así que vamos a ser lo siguiente-.

-Haré lo que tú me digas, pero no me obligues a volver al salón de baile-.

-Saldremos juntas, y discretamente nos iremos por la cocina hasta llegar al jardín. Después saltaremos la barda y estaremos en la calle ¡Pan comido!

-¿Barda?-.

Archie salió del salón casi huyendo. El acoso de las mujeres, no solo de las Miller, lo estaba asfixiando, a las miradas rencorosas del Sr. Britter se les unieron las del los Hunter que le taladraron todo el cuerpo, Annie había desaparecido y para colmo ni Candy y ni Albert se veían por alguna parte. Tomo un carruaje de alquiler y se dirigió a su casa, sin esperar que su chofer llegara por él. Todo había sido un desastre, pero sobretodo, el tan temido reencuentro con Annie no se había llevado a cabo _¿Qué es lo que espera el destino para darme ese trago amargo? Quizás no es tiempo todavía._


	6. Cap 5 A flor de piel

CAPITULO 5 A FLOR DE PIEL

Al día siguiente del dichoso baile, Annie se encontraba en su recamara a oscuras. Se sobaba los arañazos que recibieron sus brazos por saltarse la barda con Candy. Se sonrío recordando la hazaña, sólo con Candy era capaz de atreverse a tanta locura. Afortunadamente, Candy había presenciado el acoso de Elisa. Esperaba que ella supiera enfrentarlo, pero al verla huir al cuarto de damas, le pidió a Albert que les avisara a sus padres que ella la llevaría a su casa y que por favor no le preguntaran nada. Y así había sucedido, sus padres respetaron el dolor aún latente de su hija. Ella se sentía enojada consigo misma por no ser capaz de enfrentarse con Archie y seguir su camino. Hubiera querido que la guerra en Europa le permitiera refugiarse en Francia o en Inglaterra, lejos de ahí, muy lejos de Archibald Corwell.

* * *

Se acercaban las vacaciones decembrinas, el ambiente festivo se sentía en cada rincón incluso en el ambiente solemne de la Universidad de economía. El rector tenía a todo el alumnado en el auditorio dando las últimas indicaciones antes de las vacaciones.

-Jóvenes, espero que aprovechen estos próximos días de descanso para estar con la familia, pero tampoco olviden el motivo por lo cual usted están aquí- se dirigía a ellos como a un pelotón del ejército –Nunca olviden que son economistas, y deben de estar al día con las noticias más importantes que se den en la bolsa de valores y en el movimiento político debido a la guerra, mantengan frescos los conocimientos que aquí han adquiridos y si pueden póngalos en práctica. Esto es todo por el momento, caballeros-.

Terminado su discurso, los alumnos salieron del auditorio hacia sus aulas. Neil alcanzó a Archie y no perdió la oportunidad de fastidiarle el día.

-Hola Primo ¿Qué tal te la pasaste la otra noche? Te vi rodeado de bellas mujeres, ahora sí tienes de dónde escoger. Espero que no te conformes con la bibliotecaria, no te conviene ese tipo de persona de baja categoría-.

-¿Qué diablos sabes tú de mi relación con la "bibliotecaria"?- le dijo muy molesto parándose de pronto y tomándolo por la chaqueta – ¡No te permito que te expreses así de ninguna de las personas con las que trato!-.

-Calma primito, sólo era un comentario. Tú puedes andar con la que te dé la gana. Así como lo hace Annie, que le ha dado por ir del brazo de sus empleados- soltó la última frase lenta y incisivamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin soltarlo de la ropa.

-¿Qué no lo sabías? El hijo del contador de su padre la anda enamorando, y creo que la pobre ya lo acepto, claro, después de que la dejaste plantada qué más podría hacer. No le queda de otra, por lo menos su fortuna la manejará alguien que sabe de contabilidad- A Archie le cayeron como piedra esas palabras y estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando Neil alcanzó a ver a alguien de reojo -¡Míralo, ahí viene! Y de pilón es un asesor- le dijo jaloneándose para soltarse del agarre de Archie y poner pies en polvorosa. Joel vio la escena y saludo muy cortante.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Corwell. No creo que este sea el lugar para iniciar una pelea de "jovencitos"-

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia lo que haga o deje de ser, Sr. Hunter- fue la contestación un tanto agresiva.

-Lo es- el joven respondió sin inmutarse por la agresividad de Archie – le debo respeto a esta institución y lo menos que puedo hacer es velar por el orden entre sus paredes-. Por un momento Archie tuvo una especie de déjá vu, recordaba cierta rivalidad con otro hombre, otra escuela, ¿Otra mujer? –Sera mejor que arregle sus asuntos personales afuera de aquí, Sr. Corwell-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Sr. Hunter, buenas tardes- Archie dio media vuelta y se retiro apretando los puños en un afán de contener su enfado y no golpear también a -_ése idiota de Joel Hunter._

* * *

Era el día de descanso de Candy, y se encontraba en su departamento atendiendo a su invitada.

-¿No crees que estarías mejor en la casa de los Andry? Debería de aprovechar las comodidades que te ofrece Albert-.

-No lo creo, Annie- le dijo sirviéndole una humeante taza de té –Mi independencia es muy importante para mí. Quiero mucho a Albert y le debo mucho más, él sabe que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea; pero también sabe que soy un espíritu libre y así quiero seguir-.

-Eso es lo que más admiro de ti, Candy. Si en este momento, la familia Andry se quedara en la ruina; ¡Qué Dios quiera nunca suceda!- enfatizo santiguándose entre las risas de las dos amigas –A ti no te afectaría en nada, económicamente hablando. Tienes una carrera que te mantiene sin lujos; pero cómodamente. Y aún, si no fueras enfermera, tú encontrarías la manera de sobrevivir sin pedirle nada a nadie; como lo hiciste cuando los Leagan te cerraron las puertas de todos los hospitales-.

-Bueno, Annie- Candy ladeo su cabeza recordando ese pasaje difícil por el que paso- Siempre he luchado por seguir adelante, actuando correctamente; pero en muchas ocasiones estuve a punto de rendirme, de renunciar a todo. Afortunadamente me he encontrado con amigos que me han apoyado para no claudicar; como lo fue el Dr. Martín en aquella ocasión-.

-Sí, me acuerdo de la historia que me contaste sobre ello; y eso es otra de las cosas que te admiro: la facilidad con que haces amigos que te apoyan y te quieren desinteresadamente-.

-"Si siembras amor, cosechas amor". Es una frase muy trillada pero muy cierta-

-"Y si siembras vientos, cosecharas tempestades"- Las dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando.

–¿A que pensaste en los Leagan?- Y se botaron de la risa.

* * *

Archie llego presuroso a la oficina de su tío Albert, casi se escondió en ella.

-¿Qué sucede Archie, de quién vienes huyendo?- dijo Albert preocupado.

-¡De las Miller, las Johnson, las Watson… ¡ ¿A caso todas las mujeres se han vuelto locas?-. Albert lanzó una carcajada ante el azoro de su sobrino.

-¿De qué te quejas? Cualquier hombre estaría envidiando tu suerte de tener a todas las damas solteras de Chicago tras de ti-.

-Dirás tras la fortuna de los Andry-.

-No te demerites, Archie, tú también tienes lo tuyo ¿No lo crees?-.

-Con tanta caza fortunas, es difícil saber, quién está realmente interesada por mí y no por el dinero-.

-Pero por ahí me comentaron que existe una chica linda, sencilla e inteligente que te ha llamada la atención; y creo que tú tienes la capacidad para discernir entre el interés monetario del amoroso-.

-Seguramente fue Elisa o Neil los que trajeron el chisme; y antes de que empieces a inventarte lo que no es, te lo quiero aclarar- Empezó a hablar paseando de un lado a otro de la oficina –Sara Harper es la bibliotecaria de la Universidad, hemos entablado una bonita amistad y hasta ahí queda todo el asunto-.

-Está bien Archie, no tienes porque darme cuentas-.

-Sólo te lo aclaro a ti, porque ya estoy harto de los dimes y diretes de ese par de buenos para nada de los Leagan y porque tu opinión es la única que cuenta para mí-.

-Te agradezco tu sentir, pero como te dije; a mí no tienes que darme explicación alguna, solo quiero que seas feliz. Si esa chica no es la indicada, quizá aparezca otra-.

-La verdad, Albert- dijo parando su andar por la oficina –Desde hace mucho tiempo deje de sentir esas inquietudes que tenemos los hombres por una mujer, Tú sabes a qué me refiero ¿Verdad Albert?- Archie se ruborizo un poco, apenado por el tema.

-Continua- Dijo Albert tratando de darle confianza.

-La cosa es que después que se termino mi interés por Candy, solo me ha quedado un vacio muy adentro de mí. Miro a las mujeres que me coquetean y no siento nada. Te confieso que el otro día, me atreví a pararme frente a la casa de Madame Chassier- Apenado miro a Albert que lo miraba fraternalmente –Pero sus "chicas" solo me provocaron nauseas. Realmente no sé qué me pasa-. Concluyó melancólico.

-Disculpa mi pregunta ¿Cómo es esa chica… Sara? No físicamente, me refiero en su trato-.

-Es una chica tímida, tranquila…-.

-Muy parecida a Annie ¿Verdad?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sara tiene ideas propias y sueños que realizar y Annie…-.

-¿Por qué te enojas? Con solo decirme que son diferentes lo hubiera entendido ¿Quedaste resentido con Annie?-.

-¡Claro que no! No tiene sentido lo que me dices- Archie se quedo de una pieza, pero Albert pudo ver en sus ojos una gran inquietud que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-Tal vez, es un reclamo callado de lo que esperabas de Annie y que ella nunca te lo dio; ni tú fuiste capaz de pedírselo. Cuando te dije que conocieras nuevas personas, no fue para que suplieras a Annie-.

-¡Yo lo sé Albert, solo..!-.

-Déjame terminar. No solo Annie quedo con el corazón roto; tú también quedaste lastimado y tienes los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sufrirás igual que ella, hasta que sepan curar sus heridas-.

-¿Y cómo diablos se hace eso?- lo miro tratando de encontrar una respuesta que calmara su fuego interno.

-El tiempo lo cura todo-.

-Espero que tengas razón, amigo mío, espero que lo tengas-.

* * *

Annie estaba a punto de terminar su visita a Candy.

-¿Dónde piensas pasar las fiestas decembrinas este año? Sabes que estás invitada a mi casa-.

-Gracias, pero no creo que a tu mamá le agrade mucho la idea; gracias a tu banquete para los niños de la clínica del Dr. Martín-.

-Lo siento Candy, no quise afectarte-.

-No te preocupes. Pasaré Navidad en el Hogar de Ponny y el año nuevo con Albert, la tía Elroy y Archie-.

-Te extrañaré, amiga-.

-Lo lamento, Annie… este año no estarás con Archie ¿Verdad?-.

-Así es, será mi primera Navidad y año nuevo que no estaré con él, desde que nos conocimos- dijo con melancolía.

-Para mí, también son días tristes-.

-La separación de Terry-.

-Así es, aunque el cariño de los niños, la hermana María y la señorita Ponny me alegran la navidad, siempre se me hace un nudo en el estómago al recordarlo. Y la amistad de Albert, Archie y tú me reconfortaban en año nuevo; la época cuando conocí a Terry-.

-Ahora será un trago amargo para mí, con tan solo la compañía de mis padres-.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu nuevo amigo? Podrías invitarlo-.

-De hecho mi padre ya le extendió la invitación a su padre, a su prima y la madre de su prima-.

-¡Uy! Tendrás casa llena-.

-Mucha gente no compensa lo vacío del corazón ¡Cómo me gustaría irme muy lejos de aquí, para no sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano a mí!-.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, tratando de consolarse mutuamente. Finalmente se despidieron, Annie le avisó a su doncella que se encontraba en la otra habitación, que se marchaban a casa.

* * *

La Nochebuena llevaba a los oídos de Archie sus sonidos característicos: las risas de niños, buenos deseos que se deseaban las personas, sonar de campanas y cascabeles, el coro de la iglesia entonando villancicos. Siempre era algo que confortaba el espíritu, pero también lo ponía melancólico; Stear ya no estaba con él, un año más que no compartían vivencias ni ocurrencias, hasta las ridículas peleas las extrañaba. Era una época difícil de digerir, se suponía que todo debería de ser alegría y gozo; pero sin las personas queridas nada era igual, y este año era peor… ahora ya no estaba Annie… ahora ya no estaba su amiga, la que lo arropaba con su cariño y le transmitía un calorcillo en el corazón, cuando su mano le acariciaba su mejilla y lo miraba dulcemente _-¡Maldita sea! Extraño a Annie ¡No debería de suceder esto! ¡No debo de desear que este conmigo!... Si yo no tengo nada que darle-._

* * *

Annie miro su imagen por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en su cuarto. Siempre procuraba verse impecable y cuidaba hasta el último detalle de su arreglo personal, todo para complacer a Archie; y ahora que él no estaba con ella, no veía el caso para hacerlo. Suspiro profundamente y se dirigió a la planta baja para recibir a sus invitados _¡Será una larga noche! _

Escucho la risa inconfundible de su papá y el hablar suave de su mamá, más al irse acercando a la sala donde se encontraban todos reunidos, se quedo de una pieza, el color abandono su rostro _¡la chica que estaba con Archie en el café rústico! ¡Esta en medio de la sala de mi casa! ¿Qué significa esto?_ Ajeno al torbellino en que se encontraba su hija, el Sr. Britter se acerco a ella.

-¡Annie, cariño! Déjame presentarte a estas encantadoras damas, bueno… tú ya conoces a Charlie y a su hijo Joel- Annie hizo una venia como correspondía –Y ella es Rose, la viuda del hermano de Charlie y su hija Sara- Annie le tendió la mano a la dama mayor, pero cuando tuvo que dársela a la dama joven, su entereza estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

-Gusto en conocerlas- logró decir antes de quedarse callada por varias horas. Solo el buen humor de su papá y el Sr. Charlie que protagonizaron la charla con sus anécdotas, pudieron hacer casi imperceptible el ausentismo de Annie. Sólo Joel lo noto, y en el momento en que pasaron al comedor aprovecho para hablar por un momento a solas con ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Annie?-.

-Perfectamente- fue la respuesta seca de la muchacha.

-Pues no lo parece-.

-Figuraciones tuyas ¿Pasamos al comedor?-.

-¿A caso te incomoda la amistad que tu ex prometido tiene con Sara?- Annie voltio a verlo sorprendidísima y antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Joel le aclaro el asunto –Mi padre me contó con discreción sobre el prometido que tenías y las malas lenguas me lo terminaron por señalar. Supe de su amistad con Sara un día que la fue a dejar a su casa- A Annie se le congeló el corazón.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías mencionado antes?-.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero?- su voz sonaba molesta –No me gusta ese tipo, ni para Sara, ni para ti. Quisiera que te olvidaras de él de una buena vez-.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no lo conoces-.

Joel tomo sus manos entre las suyas –Alguien que se atreve a lastimar a un corazón como el tuyo, no merece el sufrimiento que estás pasando por él- Se lo dijo en un tono que se denotaba más allá de lo amistoso. Annie no pudo evitar estremecerse, al sentir su mirada tratando de penetrar su alma. La Sra. Britter entró en ese momento a la sala.

.Annie, querida ¿Sucede algo? Los estamos esperando en el comedor-.

-No… no pasa nada mamá- Annie se soltó de las manos del muchacho -Joel me preguntaba si sabía tocar cierta pieza en el piano. Vamos al comedor-.

* * *

Nunca se había sentido tan triste la mansión de los Andry, como en aquella Navidad. A la mesa se encontraban La tía Elroy, Albert y Archie. Su plática era breve y muy trivial.

-Aunque somos pocos, quisiera que hiciéramos el brindis tradicional- Sentenció la integrante más longeva-.

-¿Y por qué brindaremos, Tía Elroy?- la voz de Archie sonó llena de amargura –¿Por qué cada día nos estamos quedando más solos?-.

-¡Archie!- Albert trato de controlarlo –Creo que has tomado demasiado vino-.

-¡Y qué, yo no le intereso a nadie!-.

-Nos interesas a nosotros, Archibald- contestó la Sra. Elroy, ante la actitud desconocida de Archie –Eres muy importante en esta familia, tú serás el sucesor de Albert y…-.

-¡Sólo por eso soy importante!, porque me convertiré en "el perro guardián" de la familia ¡Lo que sienta o no, no tiene valor!-.

-¡Creo que te estás pasando, sobrino!-.

-¡Archibald, demuestra tu educación!-.

-¡Pues no me interesa la educación, no me interesa "el bienestar de la familia"!- Archie se paró abruptamente y los demás lo imitaron -¡Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz!- Archie dejó el comedor con una tía Elroy en crisis nerviosa y con Albert verdaderamente preocupado por su sobrino.

* * *

Terminando la cena, Los Britter y sus invitados pasaron nuevamente a la sala. Joel pidió la palabra.

-Si me permite el Sr. Britter, me gustaría empezar entregando mis obsequios-.

-¡Por favor, Joel! No sea tan formal, adelante, estás en tu casa- Joel entrego primeramente sus obsequios a los Señores Britter, después a su padre y a su tía, y al final a Sara y Annie.

-¡Mira Annie!- decía la Sra. Britter emocionada como niña -¡Qué hermoso sombrero!-.

-De verdad es hermoso, Joel. Tienes buen gusto-.

-Debo admitir que yo no lo escogí, Sara me ayudó-.

-Eso habla de una buena educación- dijo la Sra. Britter y Annie se sintió incomoda ante el elogio de su madre hacia una extraña -¡Pero Annie! ¿Por qué no has abierto tu obsequio? No es correcto no hacerlo- Y encima la regañaba. Annie miro el gran sobre que tenía en su regazo y se pregunto por qué no lo había abierto. Abrió el enorme sobre y sacó unos papeles. Annie abrió los ojos como platos al comprobar de qué se trataba.

-¡El Nocturno Opus 9 No. 2 de Chopin!- expresó llena de alegría -¡Pensé que se habían agotado las ediciones! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-.

-Nuevamente admito que no lo hice yo. Sara tiene ciertos contactos, que nos ayudaron a conseguirlo-.

-Vaya Señorita Sara, usted sí que es un estuche de monerías- exclamo el Sr. Britter –Usted no es la típica jovencita que solo sabe coser y bordar-.

¡Era el colmo! ¡Ahora hasta su papá elogiaba a esa intrusa! ¡Ya sólo le quedaba que bailara sobre de ella!

-Lo que sucede señor Britter- comenzó hablar suavemente, pero con mucha seguridad – es que comencé hace un año mis estudios de bibliotecaria-.

-¿Se estudia para eso?- pregunto la Sra. Britter interesada –Pensaba que solo acomodaban libros-.

Sara no se molestó por el comentario de la madre de Annie, al contrario, sonrió con una risilla ahogada.

-No, no es así; un bibliotecario no solo "acomoda" libros. Los catalogamos, archivamos, clasificamos. Somos responsables de los préstamos y de su conservación. Estamos en contacto con las bibliotecas de todo el país y es así que si alguien busca un libro en especial o algún documento en específico, se corre la voz y si tenemos suerte ¡Lo encontramos!-.

-Así fue como encontramos la partitura de Chopin para Annie- dijo Joel con una gran sonrisa, dedicada solamente para Annie.

-Gracias nuevamente Joel… gracias… Sara- Annie tenía sentimientos tan contrarios que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se paró rápidamente –En agradecimiento, les tocare algunas piezas en el piano- se dirigió hacia el piano y mientras tocaba se perdía en sus pensamientos _-¿Por qué mi madre nunca me ha elogiado como lo ha hecho con Sara? ¿Por qué hasta alguien tan sencilla como Sara tiene un propósito en la vida?... ¿Por qué Archie nunca me regaló algo que en verdad me gustara? Solo me daba regalos por compromiso… pero creo que eso no era lo peor… lo peor era que yo los aceptaba sin decirle mi verdadero sentir. ¿Cómo es posible que Joel, con tan poco tiempo de conocerme, supiera hacerme un regalo tan significativo?... ¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar de él?-._ A estas alturas Annie se había dado cuenta de las intensiones de Joel y eso la confundía enormemente. Terminada la velada los Hunter se despedían con una invitación.

-¿Miami?- dijo sorprendida la señora Britter.

-Así es, Sra. Britter- afirmo el Sr. Hunter –Mi hermana vive allá y siempre pasamos el fin de año con ella, su esposo y su hija; sería un honor regresarles la atención que han tenido con nosotros esta Navidad, si aceptan nuestra invitación a pasar el Año Nuevo con nosotros en Miami-.

-Bueno, Charlie…- El Señor Britter dudo un poco y voltio a ver a su esposa e hija, que lo miraban expectantes. Vio la tristeza en los ojos de Annie, sus sentimientos a flor de piel y pensó que ese viaje tal vez le sentaría mejor que quedarse a revivir recuerdos de Archie –¡Me parece una estupenda idea! ¿Cuándo salimos?-.


	7. Cap 6 El viaje de Annie

CAPITULO 6 EL VIAJE DE ANNIE

Archie estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín de su casa cuando el mayordomo llamó su atención.

-Señor, usted disculpe, el Sr. Andry se encuentra aquí-.

-Hazlo pasar, Santiago-.

-Si señor-.

El leal mayordomo, le dio el pase a Albert y se retiro discretamente.

-Ya sé a lo que vienes, Albert- fue el recibimiento que le dio a su tío –y te doy toda la razón ¡me porté como un idiota! Lo siento-.

-¿Archie, me permites hablar, por favor?-dijo pacientemente, sentándose a un lado suyo –Escúchame… comprendo que te sintieras abrumado ese día, seguramente recordaste a Stear, la separación de Annie está muy reciente y agrégale que yo te estoy apurando para que te prepares a ocupar mi lugar, pues… -.

-Me lo dicen a cada rato, como si tú te fueras a morir pronto o fueras un ancianito a punto de hacerlo-.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!... Y lo lamento. El pleito que tengo con la tía Elroy de dejarte la responsabilidad a ti antes de tiempo, te perjudica más a ti que a nadie; mi renuencia a permanecer "enjaulado" no me permitió ver que te estaba lastimando, Archie. Este es "el destino" de todos los varones jóvenes de las familias adineradas; alguien se tiene que ser responsable de su continuidad en esta tierra; y el patrimonio y los hijos de cada familia es la manera de hacerlo-.

-Lo entiendo Albert. Solo que no estaba de humor en ese día tan especial, lo sabes bien- habló más calmado y melancólico.

-Esta claro, no te preocupes y… te vengo a proponer algo-.

-Tú dirás ¿De qué se trata?- le dijo mirándolo curioso.

MIAMI

Annie, Joel, Sara y sus padres llegaron por fin a la casa de la hermana del Sr. Charlie, después de varias horas de camino por tren y otro tanto por coche. La casa se encontraba cerca de la playa, sobre una pequeña loma.

-Mira Annie- le dijo Joel mostrándole el gran espectáculo de la naturaleza –Después de instalarnos en casa de mi tía, podremos venir a pasear a la playa-.

Annie le regresó la sonrisa y por un instante voltio a ver a Sara, sorprendiéndose por el gesto duro que le ofreció _-¡Vaya primita¡-_ pensó molesta _-¡Todavía de que se atreve a coquetear con Archie, se molesta de que hable con Joel!-_ Esa reflexión la dejo confundida -¿_Qué está pasando? No debo de seguir pensando en Archie ¡El ya no me pertenece! ¡Nunca me perteneció! Pero… ¿Qué sentirá Sara por Archie? ¿Lo amará tanto como yo?... ¿Y por Joel?-._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el auto se detuvo frente a una pintoresca casa. Era una casa grande, no muy lujosa, pero se veía muy confortable.

El barandal estaba pintado de blanco con imágenes de gigantescos girasoles, le seguía un camino repleto de plantas de todo tipo, y aunque era invierno, lucían rozagantes. Todos los ocupantes de los dos automóviles bajaron, tratando de recuperarse del efecto del largo camino y se encaminaron hacia la casa, de la cual se abrió una hermosa puerta de madera, de donde salió una joven de cabellera negra, como la de Joel.

-¡Tío Charlie, Tía Rose, Joel, Sara!- decía corriendo a su encuentro -¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron, sean bienvenidos!- Parecía una niña abrazando y besando a todos, incluyendo a los Britter.

-¡Julette, muchacha, si pareces una polilla! ¡Deja de dar vueltas para presentarte!- Dijo riendo el Sr. Hunter.

-Es que ha pasado todo un año sin vernos- lo dijo dramatizando la frase a más no poder, ante las risas discretas del Sr. Britter y Annie; y la mirada asustada de la señora Britter –Señores Britter, Soy Julette, la prima loca de Sara y Joel- dijo muy seria y haciendo una venia muy actuada.

-¡Julette! ¿Qué maneras son esas de recibir a nuestros invitados?- habló una enérgica voz detrás de ellos. Una señora regordeta de cara amistosa salió también a recibirlos -¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Tuvieron buen viaje? Yo soy la hermana de Charlie, y madre de esta alocada muchacha-. Concluyó dándole un ligero jalón a la falda de Julette.

-¡Mamá!, Mejor invítalos a pasar a la casa, deben de estar cansados; tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Tomó los brazos de Joel y Sara entre los suyos y los dirigió adentro de la casa, seguidos por todos los demás.

CHICAGO

Archie escuchaba con atención la propuesta de Albert.

-Compartiremos las responsabilidades; seis meses tú y seis meses yo-.

-Pero la Tía Elroy, solo quiere que lo dirija un solo hombre-.

-¿A caso le dirás el acuerdo a que llegamos tú y yo?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-.

-Entonces desde mañana te quiero en mi oficina para irte explicando cómo están los negocios, entre ellos me preocupa uno-.

-¿Existe algún problema?-.

-En realidad es evitarnos uno muy grueso-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-De retirar de los negocios familiares a los Leagan. Neal es una bomba a punto de estallar y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el empiece a tirar por la borda el trabajo de su padre-.

-En eso tienes razón, serán muy primos de los Andry, pero la verdad no le veo un buen futuro a las negociaciones que tengamos con ellos-.

-Es por eso que tenemos que manejarlo con mucha calma y tacto, todo legal obviamente, pero si podemos deshacernos de la asociación que tenemos con ellos, creo que nos evitaremos muchos problemas-.

-Cuenta conmigo, Albert. Pensé que yo era el único que veía peligro en la relación con los Leagan, me alegra que pienses como yo-.

-Pues es una triste coincidencia, lamentablemente; yo trate que Neal y Elisa sentaran cabeza, pero creo que no lo harán ni hoy ni nunca. No voy a permitir que sus malas acciones perjudiquen a la familia, aunque sean parte de ella-.

-La tía Elroy los defenderá a capa y espada-.

-Eso es seguro, pero no pienso claudicar, es por el bien de ella también-.

-Tal vez eso no lo entienda, y nunca nos perdone-.

-Pues tendremos que vivir con ello-.

-Si… con el peso de nuestras decisiones… las buenas y las malas-. Concluyó el joven melancólicamente.

MIAMI

Después de haber sido instalados, todos se reunieron en el comedor para una reparadora cena a base de pescado.

-Es un platillo delicioso señora… ¿hermana del Sr. Hunter?-.

-Eva, Eva Bathurst… pero solo llámame Eva, señorita… ¿Amiga de Joel?-.

-Annie, Annie Britter… pero solo llámeme Annie-.

Ante tal conversación todos rieron y comenzó una agradable velada que se extendió hasta muy avanzada la noche, a pesar del cansancio de los viajeros.

Finalmente Julette los llevo a sus habitaciones, afortunadamente a Annie le cedieron una habitación sola; no estaba de ánimos para tener un enfrentamiento con Sara, aunque fuera de puras miradas, como las que se lanzaban en la cena. Estaba claro, entre ellas dos, estaba declarada la guerra.

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes salieron a recorrer la playa; mientras los mayores se instalaron en unas mecedoras a disfrutar de la vista y de un té frío. Julette aprovechó que Sara se había colgado del brazo de Joel, para acercarse a Annie.

-A Joel le gustas tú ¿Verdad?- lo dijo sin reservas.

-Bueno… tenemos poco de conocernos… no creo…-.

-Por Dios Annie, no seas tan reservada conmigo; además solo hay que mirarle la cara de tonto que tiene cada vez que te mira… ¡Pobre Sara!-reflexiono de pronto con cierto pesar -¡Lo que debe de estar sufriendo, la tontita!-.

-¿Por qué hablas así de ella? ¿Qué sabes sobre sus sentimientos?-. preguntó interesada en saber más de Sara.

-¿Tú no sabes nada de la historia entre Joel y Sara, verdad?-

-Sólo que se criaron como hermanos-

-Para la mala suerte de Sara, que siempre estuvo enamorada de Joel… aunque en su última carta me habló de un amigo nuevo- A Annie se le revolvió el estómago –Quizás lo olvide y comience una nueva relación… Si Joel te ha puesto el ojo, es que tu estas disponible ¿O no?-.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera un filete a la venta. Por el momento no me interesa ninguna relación romántica?-.

-Eso me suena a una gran decepción amorosa-.

-¡Juliette! ¡No creo que sea prudente tener este tipo de conversación!-.

-Está bien- dijo resignándose momentáneamente – Tenemos unas cuantas horas de conocernos y ya quiero que me cuentes tu vida, discúlpame-.

-No hay nada que perdonar-.

-¿Ah no? Entonces cuéntamelo todo-. Dijo muy confianzuda colgándose del brazo de Annie.

-¡Pero qué dices! Yo… bueno… es que….!- Tartamudeaba con los colores en la cara a más no poder.

-Entonces háblame de Joel- cambió de tema rápidamente -¿Crees que es el indicado para curar tu roto corazón?-.

-¡Julette, no creo que… es un buen amigo y…-.

-Con eso me lo dijiste todo, cuando alguien dice "solo es un buen amigo" suceden dos cosas; él será el amor de tu vida o "solo es un buen amigo"-.

-¿Y tú como sabes tantas cosas del amor?- se defendió del ataque de preguntas de Julette, tratando de desviar el tema sobre ella –Eres muy joven para saber tanto del tema, creo que tienes mi edad-.

-¡Ah, el amor! Sólo es posible conocer de él de una sola manera… practicándolo-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo espantada al no saber el sentido que quería decir con sus palabras-.

-Tímida y con malos pensamientos- dijo divertida sobándose el mentón –Pues dando amor a todo ser viviente ¿A caso tú no quieres a tus padres?-.

-¡Claro que sí!-.

-Tendrás amigos entrañables-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

-¿Cuándo tocas el piano, no amas la música?-.

-¡Sí!... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que toco el piano?-.

-Me lo menciono Joel en su última carta- dijo sin darle importancia al comentario que Joel hizo de su persona a su prima–Pues ahí lo tienes, tú también das amor-.

Annie se le quedo viendo sorprendida. Esa joven a pesar de su juventud le enseñaba que hay más amores que el de un caballero, y al mismo tiempo volvió a comparar a Archie con Joel _¿En alguna ocasión, Archie hablo de mí, con algún amigo con afecto? _Le sangraba el corazón y a no ser por el siguiente comentario de juliette se hubiera puesto a llorar.

-Bueno, pero si estás hablando de arrumacos con tu novio…-.

-¡Julette!- grito poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No me digas que nunca te diste algún besito con él-.

Annie paso del rojo al blanco –_Archie nunca intento darme un beso_-. La sentencia de ese pensamiento la dejo fría –_Ningún acercamiento íntimo, sólo lo esperado por la sociedad: El beso en la mano, un abrazo tierno el día de su cumpleaños… ¡Eso fue todo!-. _

Juliette se sorprendió de la reacción de Annie.

-¡No!... no es posible… ¿Nunca te han dado un beso?... ¿Algún abrazo que te quitara el aliento?... ¿Nunca se atrevió a tocarte más allá de donde termina la espalda?-.

-¡Juliette!- Annie se volvió a poner roja como el betabel.

-Bueno, al menos mi nombre si te lo has aprendido-.

CHICAGO

Archie ya había comprado el regalo para Albert y su tía Elroy, ahora entraba a una tienda departamental para buscar el obsequio para Candy y sus primos Elisa y Neal; estos últimos casi a regañadientes, por no ser grosero y tomarlos en cuenta, no podía evitar que asistieran a la fiesta de fin de año, con suerte esta sería la última, y eso hacía más soportable el tener su presencia ese día.

Llego al departamento de perfumes y solicitó a la vendedora un perfume con aroma de rosas, el favorito de Candy; mientras la empleada iba por su pedido el popurrí de aromas empezó a rondar por su nariz, invitándole a descifrar a quién le recordaba determinado aroma. Un aroma a mar le recordó el espíritu aventurero de Albert, las notas de madera le pertenecía a él, nada más elegante que el aroma de la madera de cedro; en cambio el aroma a cedro negro con albahaca le recordaba a Santiago, su leal mayordomo. Estaba muy entretenido en su inspección de perfumes que se aventuro a donde se exhibían los de dama, un aroma a vainilla e incienso le recordó sin dudas a la Tía Elroy, el olor a musgo y helecho recién cortado no era de otra más que de Elisa _–¡Qué pesadez de aroma!-_ sonrió y trató de que no se le saliera la risa y lo juzgaran de loco hablando solo a los perfumes, más de pronto un aroma familiar hizo que se congelara un instante, el aroma a jazmín entro por su nariz pero se fue a instalar en el corazón _-¡Annie_!- Y no supo porque se le puso la carne de gallina y el corazón se le aceleró.

MIAMI

Después del almuerzo, todas las damas se prepararon para ir de compas, solo faltaban dos días para el fin de año y tenía que tener sus obsequios listos para el gran evento. Habían viajado ligeros, así que necesitaban un ropaje apropiado para la ocasión. Los caballeros dejaron en manos de las damas aquellos menesteres y ellos se fueron a jugar ajedrez a un parque cercano.

-¡Vámonos de compras!- Anunció Julette, poniéndose en medio de las dos muchachas y tomándolas del brazo las jaló hacia la calle, seguidas por sus madres.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, las damas adultas entraron en un local especialista en vestidos de damas recatadas y sobrias; más sin embargo, Julette se llevo a las otras dos jovencitas a otro que estaba dedicado a vestidos más juveniles y a la última moda.

-Miren chicas, éste es el último grito de la moda londinense- dijo mostrándoles un vestido negro con una falda que llegaba un poco arriba del tobillo, piedras doradas adornaban el escote en uve un poco más abierto de lo que se veía tradicionalmente -¿Quién se lo quiere probar?-.

Annie y Sara se voltearon a ver y por breves momentos, estuvieron de acuerdo que a Julette le faltaba un tornillo.

-¡Pero, si ni siquiera tiene corsé!- protestó Sara.

-¡Y el escote es muy pronunciado, sin mencionar que se nos verán los tobillos!- Segundo Annie.

-¡Por Dios, muchachas, no sean mojigatas! ¡Por eso no pescan novio! – dijo molesta por sus ideas tan conservadoras –Mira Sara, tu ponte este vestido de gasa color rosa de palo ¡Resaltará tu cabello castaño! Y tú Annie, ponte éste otro de seda color melocotón ¡Resaltarán tus ojos castaños! ¡Pero muévanse mujeres, que tenemos muchos detalles que arreglar!-.

Ante tal orden, las dos muchachas entraron a los vestidores a probarse los vestidos.

CHICAGO

Después de sus compras, Archie acomodaba sus paquetes en su auto ayudado por su chofer, cuando un alboroto llamo la atención de las personas a su alrededor y de él. Pero la sorpresa fue ver a Neil peleando con uno de los propietarios de las tiendas de regalos, sus gritos comenzaban a sonar más fuertes y amenazaban con irse a los golpes. Archie estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta y dejar que Neil se las arreglara solo, pero mientras tuvieran lazos financieros ¡Era parte de la familia! Le dio instrucciones a su chofer que lo aguardara en el coche y fue al encuentro de la pelea, donde ya se habían aglomerado alrededor de los dos en disputa.

-¡Caballeros!- grito enérgicamente para que los dos contrincantes dejaran de pelear y le pusieran atención -Creo que no nos conviene a nadie que se inicie una trifulca en este lugar, alguien puede llamar a la policía con las ya conocidas consecuencias-.

-¡Eso es lo que estoy a punto de hacer si este caballero no paga lo que sus "amiguitas" tomaron de mi tienda!- respondió el dueño de la tienda de regalos señalando a dos mujeres que a leguas se les veía que eran "de la vida galante".

-¡Mis amigas son dos damas muy decentes!- parloteaba Neil -¡Y si tomaron algo sin pagar, solo fue por distraídas!-.

-¡Insulta mi inteligencia!-

-¿No me cree? ¿No sabe con quién está hablando?-.

-_Ya sacó el tema del apellido_- pensó cansado Archie del mismo cliché de su primo –Neil, no seas tonto. Págale al señor lo que tus "damas" tomaron por "distraídas" y evitémonos esta bochornosa situación para la familia-.

-¡Lo que tu digas primito! ¡Todo por la familia!-.

Neil sacó su billetera y le pagó al propietario, que inmediatamente se metió a su tienda, los transeúntes se fueron dispersando, dejando solo a los primos y a las "damas".

-Es mejor que lleves a las señoritas a su casa y te regreses a la tuya, Neil-.

-¡No sea aguafiestas! Qué te parece si mejor me acompañas a tomarnos unos tragos con ellas ¡A ver si así quitas la cara de acartonado que tienes!-.

Archie abrió la boca para contestarle cuando lo abrazó una de las amigas de Neil.

-¡Pero Baby! Tú nunca nos mencionaste que tenías un primo tan guapo- le hablo la mujer aferrada a su cuello –¡Y qué bien huele!

-Señorita, es mejor que mantengamos distancias- recalco tratando de zafarse de su amarre –Yo a usted no la conozco-.

-Pero podemos conocernos desde ahorita- le bramó besándolo en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Archie se retorció alejándola de él, mientras Neil y las mujeres se carcajeaban.

-¡Eso es lo que te hacía falta, Archie! ¡Conocer a una mujer de verdad!... ¡Ella ésta libre esta noche! ¿No te quieres estrenar? ¡No lo niegues!... ¡Seguro sigues siendo virgen!-.

Archie sacó su pañuelo y se limpio la pintura labial que había dejado la mujer en su boca, deseo quitar también el sabor a tabaco y alcohol que percibió en ese beso robado.

-No vale la pena que te conteste- le dijo mirando seriamente a los ojos, que hizo que Neil parara de reírse – Solo te prometo una cosa ¡No te vas a divertir a costa mía! ¡Déjate de meterte en mis asuntos, y mejor pon atención a los tuyos!-.

-¡No aguantas una bromita!- Trato de bromear –Además yo tengo mis asuntos controlados, es más divertido alegrar un poco tu aburrida vida, y además…-.

-El Señor Bernand lo sabe, Neil- Lo interrumpió dejando a su primo congelado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A tu supuesto examen aprobado de la escuela de contabilidad, y puesto que ya no te ríes, te recomendaría que fueras preparándote para un examen extraordinario pensado solo en tu persona-.

Archie dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó dejando a un Neil pasmado con sus dos amigas tratando de reanimarlo.

MIAMI

-¡No puedo salir con este vestido!-. Exclamo Annie desde el probador -¡No es decente!- El vestido que había escogido Juliette para ella era ajustado en el talle que obligaba a su busto a resaltar. Nunca había visto su femineidad tan expuesta.

Juliette entro al probador.

-No exageres Annie, sólo es coqueto, no indecente-. Le sonrió con todos sus dientes y voltio a ver a la otra muchacha paralizada del susto.

-Te ves muy bien, primita-

-¡Estás loca! Si Joel me ve con esto se muere-. Replico Sara mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-¡Pues que se muera! Pero de coraje cuando vea que todos los muchachos andan detrás de ti ¡Vamos muchachas! ¡Tengan el coraje por única vez en su vida, de enseñar un poco de lo que Dios les dio! y si con eso conquistan a un caballero de buen ver, como mi Paul ¡Pues mucho mejor!-.

-¿Quién es Paul?- Pregunto Annie al no reconocer ese nombre.

-Es el novio de Juliette- Respondió Sara tratando de cubrir sus hombros desnudos.

-¡Sara! Los hombros van desnudos-. Le dijo sujetándole las manos para que dejara de jalar la gasa -¡Bien! Vamos a la mitad del camino. Primero quiten esa cara de conejos asustados… ahora quiten la cara de palo… ¡Mujeres! ¡Sí, son mujeres!... ¡Escúchenme bien!...- Por un breve momento se tapo los ojos con una mano, como meditando lo que les iba a decir; finalmente las miró a los ojos.

-En esta sociedad en que vivimos, las mujeres llevamos las de perder. El poder lo tiene el hombre en todos los ámbitos: social, económico… sexual - Al escuchar la última palabra Annie y Sara se sonrojaron -¿Lo ven? Ustedes se cohíben con solo escuchar esa palabra, que es parte de la naturaleza humana; y eso se debe a nuestra educación. Nos han enseñado que nosotras solo estamos aquí para servir al hombre, atender su casa, criar a sus hijos ¡Somos seres pensantes y tenemos sentimientos! Pero… la naturaleza es sabia, y nos dio un arma para defendernos y debemos aprovecharla-.

-¿Hablas de…?-.

-De nuestra misma naturaleza de mujer, primita. Ser coqueta no descocada, sutilmente provocadora, no prostitu… ¡Ya saben! Sonrisa gentil, modales refinados nos ayudan a conseguir con suavidad y sin que lo noten, casi todo lo que queramos. Resaltar la belleza que Dios nos dio no es ningún pecado-.

A regaña dientes, compraron los vestidos, y salieron de la tienda entre risitas, como si hubieran hecho una travesura. Esto era nuevo para Annie y Sara, era un despertar hacia un capitulo nuevo en sus vidas; sin embargo el que lo hayan compartido no las hacia olvidar que entre ellas... había cuentas que saldar.


	8. Cap 7 Renacer

CAPITULO 7 RENACER

MIAMI

Era 31 de diciembre, toda la casa Bathurst hervía en movimiento, todo era un reloj muy bien aceitado por la sra. Bathurst para que la fiesta de fin de año resultara todo un éxito. Las jóvenes estaban acomodando los presentes sobre una gran mesa, cuando escucharon que la puerta principal se abría; un señor canoso y de gran bigote entró, y detrás de él apareció un joven pelirojo de buen ver. Juliette grito al verlos y se lanzó a abrazarlos.

-¡Papá! ¡Paúl! ¡Qué bueno que regresaron!-

-¡Niña, te extrañe muchísimo!- le dijo el hombre mayor abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente, para después abrazar a su esposa, mientras Juliette abrazaba al joven pelirojo.

Los Britter y los Hunter contemplaron la escena del amor de una familia, hasta que ambas parejas se dieron un breve beso en los labios. La Sra. Britter casi se desmaya, El Sr. Britter tosió, Annie se puso de mil colores y los Hunter… Al parecer estaban acostumbrados y solo miraron hacia otro lado.

- Señores Britter- tomo la palabra la Sra. Bathurst –Les presento a mi esposo, el Sr. André Bathurst; y él es el prometido de mi hija, el Sr. Paul Valois. Ellos estaban en New York, por noticias de sus familiares en Francia-.

Los dos hombres saludaron con la venia correspondiente, y habló el mayor de ellos.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestra humilde casa, y la invitación no solo es para que pasen el año nuevo aquí, sino todo el tiempo que gusten-

-Se lo agradezco, Sr. Bathurst- habló el – Su esposa ha sido una anfitriona estupenda, y espero que las noticias de su familia sean positivas-.

-Afortunadamente, las noticias de la guerra en Europa no nos dieron malas nuevas-. Respondió Paul dando confort a todos los presentes. La mañana siguió con las anécdotas de los caballeros, mientras que las damas proseguían con los preparativos de la fiesta.

CHICAGO

Después del encuentro tan desagradable con Neil, Archie llego a la mansión de los Andry, y a su encuentro llego Candy.

-¡Archie! Qué alegría verte, te extrañe muchísimo- dijo la rubia abrazándolo fraternalmente.

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí! Me sentía como perdido sin mi cómplice favorita-

-¿Ya pensaste que broma le pondremos a Albert esta vez?-

-Bueno… este… La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo…Creo que no tengo ánimos para esa bromas infantiles que hacemos cada año-.

Candy no le dijo nada, ni le cuestiono su indiferencia tampoco. Le acarició la mejilla en señal de apoyo, pensando en que tanto en realidad estaba afectado por su rompimiento con Annie. En esos momentos llegó Albert.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Qué alegría de verlos juntos!-.

-¿Sucede algo en especial, Albert?- pregunto curiosa Candy.

-Nada en especial, solo me quería adelantar a los acontecimientos-.

-¿De qué hablas "tío Abuelo"?- dijo bromeando Archie-

Sin decir nada más, Albert dio una señal al aire y dos sirvientes salieron de quién sabe dónde, bañando a Candy y a Archie de harina completamente. A penas se recuperaban del susto, cuando los mismos sirvientes los mojaron con agua fría.

-Esto es por lo del año pasado- dijo Albert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Y también una advertencia, si me vuelven a hacer otra "bromita", se atienen a las consecuencias ¡A ver quién gana!-.

Sin más, dejó a los primos tiritando de frío, tratando de quitarse la mezcla pegajosa de su cuerpo.

MIAMI

Las tres muchachas se encontraban en la habitación de Juliette dándole los últimos toques a su arreglo personal, obviamente, Juliette dirigía la orquesta.

-¡Mira Annie, a ti te voy a prestar este par de aretes para que enmarque tu linda carita, y a ti Sara este collar de perlas te quedara divino!-.

-¡Juliette! Nos has colmado de atenciones ¿No crees que ya deberías de ver por ti misma? Todavía tienes la bata de baño-.

-No hasta que vea cómo van a caminar enfrente de todos-.

-¿Qué tan importante es cómo caminamos?-.

-Quiero ver- dijo dirigiéndose hasta un extremo del cuarto.

Annie y Sofía caminaron hacia ella, como lo hacían siempre; Annie con la espalda derecha, rígida como un palo y Sofía medio jorobada.

-¡No, muchachas, así no!- les dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia –De nada sirve la percha si no lo saben lucir ¡Mírenme!-.

Y aún con la bata de baño, Juliette se mostraba segura y coqueta, sin perder la elegancia.

-¡Nunca seremos como tú!- sentenció Sofía-.

-¡Pues no estoy pidiendo que lo sean!... Sean ustedes mismas… ¡Bien! Sofía no camines mirando el piso, endereza esa espalda… imagínate que eres la única persona capaz de enseñarle al mundo lo importante que es conservar un "incunable"-.

Al parecer Juliette dio en el blanco, porque Sofía empezó con una soltura que no había demostrado antes, y un brillo en los ojos que no habían visto.

-¿Qué me dices si piensas en Joel?-. Soltó de pronto Juliette.

Sofía perdió un poco la compostura, pero la recupero pronto. Más Annie hablo sin saber si era su voz la que se oía en esa habitación.

-¿Y qué me dices de Archibald Corwell?-

El ambiente se tensó, las dos muchachas solo se miraban desafiantes, y Juliette por primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno… creo que… ¿Por qué no van a la sala con sus padres mientras yo me arreglo?-.

Las dos jóvenes salieron con una distancia prudente una de la otra dejando a Juliette con la boca abierta.

CHICAGO

Después de darse una buena ducha, Archie comenzaba el ritual que más disfrutaba: el vestirse para la ocasión. Escogió un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanquísima, los zapatos nuevos y su pañuelo azul cielo; retocó su cabello rubio cenizo y aspiro el aroma que emanaba, no muy cargado, pero tampoco que pase desapercibido. Bajo las escaleras y se reunión con Candy y Albert que lo esperaban en la sala.

-Parece que llego demorado, pero la bromita de Albert me tomo más tiempo en el baño-.

-Eso es mentira- respondió afanoso Albert - Tú siempre te tardas lo mismo en cualquier circunstancia-.

-Eso es verdad- segundó Candy –Creo que te tardas más que una dama-.

Los tres reían y se bromeaban uno al otro, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Segundos más tarde entraron los hermanos Leagan.

-Parece que la fiesta ya comenzó aquí- tronó la voz de Neil para hacerse notar –Pero nosotros ya llegamos para mejorarla-.

-¡Tío William que alegría verte!- con voz melosa, Elisa se colgó del brazo de Albert, del cual no quiso separarse en la siguiente hora; hasta que llegó la tía Elroy y los señores Leagan, lo cual la obligó a comportarse un poco más recatada. Después de un rato de charla la tía Elroy anunció la cena, algo que cayó de la gracia de todos, porque el ambiente estaba muy tenso y aburrido.

MIAMI

Cuando Annie y Sara entraron a la sala, sus padres las miraron de arriba abajo.

-Bueno… es un estilo un poco atrevido… ¡Pero te ves hermosa, hija- dijo la Sra. Hunter abrazando a Sara.

-La verdad… un padre nunca está preparado para ver a su hija como toda una mujer-. Externó el Sr. Britter con una sonrisa de medio lado, que se le borró al ver a su esposa con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Pero Annie! ¿Qué clase de vestido es ese?- dijo la Sra. Britter tratando de murmurar, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta en su desacuerdo.

-Madre ¿No crees que con este vestido "cazaré" al mejor partido que andas buscando para mí?- le contestó murmurando también y la Sra. Britter ya no supo que decir porque el Sr. Bathurst invitó a todos a pasar al comedor.

Fue lo mejor para Annie, porque después de analizar lo que le había contestado a su madre, su corazón latía a todo galope _-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿En qué clase de hija me estoy convirtiendo? ¡Le falte el respeto a mi madre!- _.

Mientras todos se dirigían al comedor, el elogio de Joel no se hizo esperar.

-¡Estas realmente hermosa, Annie!-

-Gracias-.

Joel tenía toda su atención en Annie cuando giro la cabeza y se puso pálido, Annie voltio a ver qué fue lo que le impresionó tanto y junto con Joel vieron pasar con la cabeza muy en alto a Sara _-Por lo visto Joel también quedo impresionado con Sara-._ Annie no supo que pensar ni que sentir; la atención de Joel que había acaparado las últimas semanas se tambaleaba. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o celosa.

MIAMI

Ocho personas alrededor de una gran mesa, ocho personas degustando un gran banquete, ocho personas en su mundo individual, ocho personas y solo se escuchaba el uso de los cubiertos.

-Tío William- la voz de Elisa rompió el silencio, que hasta la tía Elroy se sobresaltó –Después de la cena me gustaría hablar contigo-.

-Estoy a tus órdenes, Elisa-.

-No creo que la ocasión sea la adecuada para tus peticiones Elisa, porque no esperas a que Albert termine sus vacaciones y regrese a su oficina- intervino Archie.

-Es algo personal, que no te incumbe y que requiere de prioridad en atención-.

-¿Personal y prioridad? ¡Mmm!... a mí me huele a líos de NeIl-.

-¡No hables así de mi hijo!- bramó el Sr. Leagan y todos comenzaron a lanzarse reproches.

La tía Elroy pidió las sales, Candy no sabía a quién atender, si a la tía Elroy o a la Sra. Leagan que estaba por caerse de la silla. Albert trató de calmar la situación, pero al no lograrlo, grito sobre encima de todas las voces.

-¡Silencio todos!- Al sonido de su voz los ánimos se calmaron -¿Qué es esto?... ¿Una jauría de perros?-

-¡Archie empezó todo!-

-¡A callar!- volvió a exigir orden – Ya es suficiente con la poca tolerancia que nos tenemos, como para ahora comenzar con los insultos. Sr. Leagan, usted es un adulto y sabe que así no se soluciona nada… en cuanto mis sobrinos, es hora de que empiecen a madurar. Es la última vez que se insultan como chiquillos malcriados, sino quieren que los corra de esta casa, aunque sean de la familia.

-¿No hablarás en serio William?- protesto el Sr. Leagan –Tenemos derecho de estar aquí-.

-No si eso implica romper la tranquilidad de la tía Elroy ¡Mírala! Está a punto de sufrir un colapso-.

-Creo que mejor nos retiramos- habló por fin la Sra. Leagan, y dicho esto, su familia la siguió hacia la salida. En cuanto salieron Albert miro a Archie como lo haría con un niño pequeño que ha sido descubierto en una travesura.

-Archie, pensé que eras más inteligente, no debes atacar a Neil ni Elisa sin pruebas-.

-¡Por Dios! Solo pregúntale a Neil qué es un balance y te dirá que es un bar de mala muerte ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de su ignorancia?-.

-Creo que llevaré a la tía Elroy a su habitación- hablo Candy al sentirse en medio de un fuego cruzado; junto con una doncella, se llevaron a la tía Elroy lo más pronto posible, lejos de aquella discusión.

-Archie, no sea imprudente. Si quieres llegar a algún día a manejar todo esto- dijo señalándole la mansión – tendrás que ser paciente y prudente, sino, se aprovecharán de ti y te comerán vivo ¡Hasta los idiotas como Neil!-

-¡Es que no soporto que sean tan hipócritas!-

-¡Pues no ganaras nada si pierdes la cabeza!- Albert exhaló y habló con más calma –Iré a ver a la tía Elroy-.

Albert salió del comedor dejando a Archie digiriendo sus palabras. Ahí, en medio del comedor, observó el banquete a medio comer y sin pensarlo dirigió su mirada hacia una silla en especial, una silla que ahora estaba vacía, igual que su corazón.

MIAMI

Terminando la cena, todos se reunieron en la sala para abrir sus regalos, cuando terminaron, el Sr. Bathurst pidió la atención de todos.

-Señores, ahora mi familia los invita a que vayamos a la playa ¡Qué mejor lugar para recibir la luz del primer día del año de 1917-.

Todos salieron gustosos hacia la playa, cuando llegaron se quitaron los zapatos y se sentaron para observar tan mágico suceso.

-Es hora de pedir un deseo- dijo Juliette al observar un pequeño rayo de luz tratando de asomarse en el horizonte.

-¡Mi deseo es que termine la guerra en Europa!- grito el Sr. Bathurst

-¡Mi deseo es seguir contando con mis nuevos amigos! – se atrevió a gritar el Sr. Britter ante la cara asustada de su esposa.

-¡Mi deseo es poder casarme con Juliette!- Exclamó sin tapujos Paul, el novio de juliette, que se voltio a mirarlo con infinita ternura.

Annie se paró y encaró la brisa marina.

-¡Mi deseo es renacer! ¡Quiero ser una mujer sin miedos y sin dolor en el corazón!-.

Los padres de Annie se abrazaron al escuchar su petición, su sufrimiento los había unido más que nunca. Y así, nació el año de 1917.


	9. Cap 8 Nuevas oportunidades

CAPITULO 8 Nuevas Oportunidades

MIAMI

Los Britter se encontraban arreglando maletas para regresar a Chicago, cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo mamá, Annie-

-Pasa hija- sonriente la Sra. Britter le abrió la puerta -¿Ya está lista tu maleta?-

-De eso quería hablarles… papá, mamá… quiero pedirles un gran favor-

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunto preocupado su padre.

-Quisiera pedirles su permiso para quedarme una semana más aquí, en Miami. Juliette me dice que no hay inconveniente, sus padres están de acuerdo-.

-¡Pero Annie…!- Exclamo la señora Britter.

-Creo que es una buena idea querida- interrumpió el Sr. Britter –Annie necesita un tiempo más largo fuera de Chicago-

-Está bien Jonathan- acepto la madre de Annie –Si lo consideras prudente, te apoyo… los apoyo a los dos- Y abrazó a su hija en un cambió de actitud que sorprendió a Annie.

CHICAGO

Archie se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y amargo sabor de boca _–Eso de que el alcohol te hace olvidar…. Se tendría que replantear- _salió de la cama tambaleante y se metió a bañar. Al salir y con la mente despejada, se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor, justo para ver a Elisa salir de la oficina de Albert hecha una furia, sus miradas se encontraron y pronto se oyó la amenaza.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa si algo le sucede a Neal!-

-¿Yo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Has puesto al tío William en nuestra contra!-

-Albert no necesita que nadie le diga las fechorías que hace tu hermano, se da cuenta perfectamente él solo-.

-¡Sí Albert William no ayuda a mi hermano, hablare con la tía Elroy!-

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?...Quizás porque sabes que ahora Albert tiene más poder que la tía Elroy ¡No, espera! O tal vez sea que lo que ha hecho Neil sea tan vergonzoso que no se lo puedes decir a la tía-.

Elisa lo miraba con rencor a punto de desbordarse, apretaba sus puños hasta ponerse blancos los nudillos y comenzó a temblar –Me las vas a pagar, Archibald ¡Tal vez no ahora! ¡Pero te juro que te haré pagar por cada una de tus humillaciones!- Se dirigió a la salida y sin esperar que algún sirviente le abriera la puerta, ella misma la abrió y cerró de un portazo al salir. En esos instantes Albert salió de su oficina.

-Creo que esto no pinta nada bien-

-¿Te vino a pedir que abogaras por Neil?-

-Sí, estabas en lo cierto, hay gato encerrado en esa acreditación de la escuela de economía. Elisa me pidió que moviera mis influencias para que no expulsaran a Neil de la Universidad de Economía-.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?-

-Qué si existían pruebas de fraude, me lavaría las manos; no voy a exponer la buena reputación que tiene la familia Andry por culpa de ese desubicado muchacho-.

-¿Y la tía Elroy?-.

-Evitare que se entere de este asunto hasta donde me sea posible-.

-Quizás los Leagan recurran a ella?-.

-Tal vez, pero sabré sortear esa situación, no te preocupes ¿desayunamos?-

-No gracias, creo que dejare a mi estómago descansar un poco de cómo lo trate ayer; prefiero regresar a mi casa- Archie empezó a dirigirse a la salida, cuando voltio a ver a Albert –Y nuevamente discúlpame por lo de anoche, prometo ser más inteligente la próxima vez-.

-Eso espero Archie, te daré una última oportunidad, porque si no, tal vez Neil no sea el único expulsado de la familia-.

-¿Bromeas, verdad?-.

-¿Tú qué crees?-.

Archie vio en el rostro de Albert que no estaba bromeando ésta vez y prefirió ya no preguntar más retirándose de la mansión Andry.

MIAMI

Annie en compañía de Juliette y su novio Paul, despedían a los Hunter y a sus padres en la estación de trenes. Abrazó fuertemente a su papá y al momento de despedirse de su madre…

-Mamá… quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije ayer, fue una grosería de mi parte, no sé que me pasó-.

-Annie, cariño, no te disculpes, es mi culpa por hostigarte tanto con lo del "buen partido" ¿Qué tal si nos damos otra oportunidad?-.

-¡Claro que sí, mamá!- exclamó abrazándola.

Los Señores Britter subieron al tren, seguidos por los hunter, pero Joel se retraso para poder tener unos minutos con Annie.

-Annie… quisiera pedirte algo-.

-Dime-.

-Cuando regreses a Chicago, quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser más que tu amigo-. Annie abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Joel se lo impidió -¡No, por favor! Déjame terminar…. No me contestes nada ahora. Me darás tu respuesta cuando regreses a tu casa ¿Te parece?-.

Annie no pudo hablar, solo asintió y Joel se despidió de ella con beso en la mano y una enigmática sonrisa. En minutos, el tren partió dejando a Annie envuelta en mil preguntas.

CHICAGO

Paso una semana desde el año nuevo y la gran Ciudad de Chicago volvía a su ajetreada vida. Pero un gran conflicto se vivía en las instalaciones de la Universidad de Economía. Archie salía de una de sus clases cuando le llamó un compañero de otro grupo.

-¡Hey Archie! ¿Sabías que tus tíos están con Neil y sus padres en la oficina del rector? ¿A qué se debe esta visita?-

Archie se puso pálido por un instante, tratando de buscar la solución a la lluvia de comentarios, preguntas y chismes que se aproximaban.

-No lo sé Smith, pero en cuanto tenga la respuesta, tú serás el primero en saberlo, ahora si me permites-.

Y salió casi corriendo hacia la oficina del rector, donde encontró ya a un considerable grupo de estudiantes curiosos a lo largo del pasillo, murmurando sobre las visitas al rector. Todos voltearon al verlo llegar, y estaban a punto de abordarlo con mil preguntas cuando la puerta de la oficina del rector se abrió. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral… salieron la tía Elroy sostenida por Albert…. Y Neil casi transparente con unas ojeras sumamente marcadas apoyado por sus padres, que casi lo llevaban en brazos… el rector solo salió para ordenar…

-¡Todos a sus clases, aquí no ha pasado nada!- y regreso a su oficina.

Archie quiso alcanzar a sus parientes, pero la masa de estudiantes se lo impidió, trató de salir por la parte trasera del edificio, pero sólo consiguió golpear de frente con alguien; cuando recobró la compostura…

-¡Sara! Me alegra verte, disculpa el golpe, estoy algo apurado- dijo reconociendo con quien había chocado y se apresuro a levantarle los libros que se le habían caído.

-No te disculpes, fue un accidente ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?-.

-Es muy largo de contar y muy complicado, de hecho ni yo mismo lo entiendo todavía… Por qué no mejor me dices que tal te fue en tus vacaciones-.

-Muy bien gracias, y espero que tú también la hayas pasado de maravilla-.

-¡Ni que lo digas!- expresó con un dejo de burla -¿Cuándo saldremos otra vez?-

-Cuando tú lo dispongas- le respondió sonrojada.

-¿Te parece la próxima semana?-.

-¡Fabuloso! Ahora me tengo que ir, he de entregar estos libros antes de que terminen las clases-.

Archie la vio alejarse rumbo a la biblioteca y empezó a reflexionar sobre la propuesta que le hizo a Sara _-¿Me estaré precipitando al volverla a invitar a salir? Quizás si la sigo tratando, nuestra relación cambie por algo más sólido y duradero… Creo que debo de darle una nueva oportunidad a esta naciente amistad… quizás ella sea lo que estoy buscando-. _

MIAMI

Annie regresaba de su caminata matutina por la playa. Les había dicho a sus padres que sólo estaría una semana con los Bathurst y ese plazo estaba llegando, sin que Annie tuviera ánimos para regresar, por un lado no quería encontrarse con Archie, y por el otro, la petición de Joel la tenía abrumada. Sólo tenía el consuelo de haber entablado una entrañable amistad con Juliette. Habían hablado de todo, de los padres de ambas, del novio de Juliette, de su relación con sus primos Joel y Sara y sobre su triste historia con Archie. Aún recordaba lo interesante que era la familia Bathurst

-_Mira- le platicó Juliette - tú sabes que mi familia es una familia de contadores: Joel y su papa… contadores de tus padres; mi padre es contador también de una familia adinerada de Miami, mi Paúl es estudiante de economía y hasta mi madre estudió economía-._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó?-._

-_Que le ganó el amor, decidió dejarlo para cuidarme a mí, aunque no me lo dice, pienso que ella todavía extraña ese mundo, al ver como brillan sus ojos cuando platica con mi papá de su trabajo-._

_-¿Y tú también quieres ser contadora?-._

_-Bueno, a mí me gano el cerebro-._

_-¿Perdón?-_

_Juliette rió ampliamente –Lo que pasa es que un requisito para ser contador es tener "cabeza" para las matemáticas, y para mí es como si me hablaran el chino. Si no fuera por ese detalle te aseguro que estaría estudiando economía también-._

_-Eso no lo dudo, eres muy emprendedora y valiente-._

-¿Qué tal la brisa matinal, Annie?- fue el saludo de Juliette, que hizo que Annie regresara de sus recuerdos.

-Siempre reconfortante… Juliette…creo que ya es hora de regresar a mi casa, creo que he abusado de la hospitalidad de tu casa-.

-No digas eso, sabes que te la ofrecimos de todo corazón-.

-Gracias por todo-.

-De nada ¿Y ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer cuando regreses?-.

-¿Hacer sobre qué? ¿Sobre Joel?... aún no lo sé-.

-¿Y sobre ti?-.

-Menos-.

-Deberías dedicarte a lo que más te gusta-.

-Ya me lo han dicho antes… pero al parecer… lo que creo hacer mejor, no me sirve para nada-.

-Analicemos… sabes tocar muy bien el piano ¿Puedes dar clases?-.

-No creo que dando clases de piano, me pueda mantener-.

-Sabes cocinar delicioso, el pollo a la naranja de ayer estuvo para chuparse los dedos-

-El sueldo de una cocinera, tampoco es para tener una buena solvencia económica, agrégale que "no sería un digno empleo para una Britter"-concluyó Annie imitando el modo de hablar de las señoras de sociedad.

-¿Y por que una simple cocinera? No quiero menospreciar la labor de esas valientes mujeres, pero… ¿Por qué no pensar en grande?-.

-Explícate-.

-Sí, ¿Te acuerda que te dije que yo no tenía cabeza para ser contador?-

-Así es, pero no me dijiste que era lo que te gustaba hacer-.

-Desde muy niña, me gustaba hacerle vestidos a mis muñecas, cuando crecí me hacía mis propios vestidos y a toda señora que se me paraba enfrente-.

-Por eso es que estas tan enterada de la moda-.

-Pero yo no pienso en sólo ser una costurera, quiero ir un paso más allá… diseñadora-

-¿Diseñadora?-.

-Sí, y es por eso que te digo que pienses en grande ¿Qué tal si pones el mejor restaurante de Chicago? Comandado por ti y tus recetas serían la locura-.

-La verdad no lo había pensado… pero, hay dos cosas más que me inquietan-

-¿Cuáles?-.

-No sé si me casaré algún día, y aunque así sucediera, me gustaría no depender de mi marido… Y sobro todo ¡Odio la tonta idea que el marido de una, tenga que hacerse cargo de la fortuna de tu familia!-.

-Te lo dije- respondió Juliette entre risas –las damas estamos en desventaja ¿A caso estas pensando en hacerte cargo tú misma de los negocios de tu familia?-.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¿Qué negocios tiene tu familia?-

Annie se petrifico, ni idea tenía de los negocios de su familia –Creo que no tengo ni idea de a qué negocios se dedica mi papá- reconoció con angustia.

-Me temo que primero tienes que empezar por ahí-. Y se botó de la risa.

MIAMI

Archie casi llego corriendo a la mansión Andry.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert!-

-¿Qué gritos son esos, Archie? La tía abuela por fin se quedo dormida y tú la vas a despertar-.

-Lo… siento- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la Universidad?-.

-Te lo trataré de resumir: Rector llama a oficina, atrapan a cómplices de Neil con el examen final y confiesan, Tía Abuela se entera y todo es pánico, trato directo con la Universidad, no expulsaran a Neil, le dan una nueva oportunidad, lo regresan a cursar a la escuela de economía como cualquier principiante sin privilegios de ninguna clase, a cambio la familia Andry aportará una cuantiosa suma a nombre de la Universidad de Economía y nada de esto se hará público-.

-¿Y tú lo aceptaste?-.

-No tuve más remedio, la salud de la tía Abuela estaba de por medio, incluso no me importaba enlodar el nombre de la familia, pero ella esta primero-.

-Tienes razón… somos unos desconsiderados-.

-Por favor, Archie, ahora más que nunca te voy a pedir prudencia, se nos avecinan vientos muy fuertes-

-Te lo prometo Albert ¿Está la tía sola?-.

-Candy la está cuidando, después la relevaré para que ella descanse-.

-Si necesitas de mí, sólo pídemelo-.

-Gracias, solo te pido que pienses las cosas antes de actuar-.

-Te juro que estoy en ello, aunque me es difícil, lo haré por la tía Elroy-.

MIAMI

-Annie ¿Qué más te preocupa, a parte del futuro de tu familia?-.

-Lo que te voy a contar es un poco vergonzoso para mí, sabrás que no soy hija natural de los Britter-.

-¿Te avergüenza?-.

-¡No! Pero hubo una época de mi vida en que la quise ocultar. Hoy en día estoy en paz con esa parte de mí y de cierta manera, necesito regresarle a la vida lo mucho que me ha dado, ayudando a los más necesitados; y así regreso al mismo punto de partida, no tengo ningún oficio ni beneficio para lograrlo-.

-¡Sí que tienes la vida complicada eh! Tener una profesión, cuidar el patrimonio de tu familia y ayudar a gente necesitada ¡Ojalá se pudieran resolver con una misma solución!-

-¿Resolverlas con una misma solución? ¡Qué interesante reflexión!… por lo pronto tengo que regresar a Chicago-.

-No sin antes probarte algunos de mis diseños-.

-Te los compro-.

-Pero si no los has visto-.

-Confío en ti, necesito regresar diferente a Chicago ¡nueva ropa, nueva Annie!-

-Muy bien amiga, pero también tendrás que cambiar por dentro ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad a mi primo Joel?-.

-Tal vez lo haga, será una nueva oportunidad para mí también-.

Esa tarde, Annie regresaba a Chicago, con muchas ganas de atrapar las nuevas oportunidades que se le presentaran, y así dejar atrás la etapa donde solo existía Archibald Corwell.

* * *

¡Auxilio, auxilio, me ahogo... Láncenme unos rewiews!

gracias a RVM85 por los ánimos que me da.


	10. Cap9 Una chica en la escuela de Economía

CAPITULO 9 UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA DE ECONOMÍA

Annie tenía cuatro días de haber regresado de Miami, cuando decidió hablar con sus padres.

-Papá, mamá, quiero hablar con ustedes-

-¿Qué sucede cariño- dijo con voz preocupada la Sra. Britter -¿Existe algún problema?-.

-Todo lo contrario, creo que ya lo resolví-

-Habla mi niña, que nos tienes con el alma en un hilo- exigió el Sr. Britter.

-He decidido… estudiar economía. Aprenderé a manejar los negocios de la familia y así cuidaré de nuestro patrimonio-.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo la Sra. Britter, viendo a su hija como si hubiera dicho un disparate, en medio de un asunto muy serio – ¡Sabes bien que eso le corresponde al que llegue ser tu marido, tú solo te debes de encargar de educar a tus hijos ¡Así es como cuidarás de nuestro patrimonio!-.

-¡No necesitamos a ningún extraño para que cuide lo que a papá le costó años forjar! Me siento con la capacidad de aprender y entender todo esos menesteres que manejan los hombres de negocios-.

-¡Tú lo has dicho, "hombres", no una muchacha alocada que no entiende cual es su lugar!-

-Annie, hija…- trato de hablar el Sr. Britter, pero sus dos mujeres no lo dejaban decir palabra.

-¡Mamá, por lo menos deja que lo intente!-.

-¡No dejaré que nos humilles, muchachita!-.

-¿Por qué crees que no puedo hacer algo bien?-.

-¡Te has ganado el afecto el joven Hunter, comprométete con él!-.

-¡No te respondo lo que estoy pensando por respeto, mamá!-.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- gritó el Sr. Britter y las dos se sobresaltaron y lo miraron atentas.

-¿No vas a dejar este tema, verdad?- miro resignado a su hija.

-No-.

-¿Aunque te estrelles?-.

-Al menos lo intentaré-.

Tras un breve silencio, que pareció siglos, respondió – Esta bien, inténtalo si quieres-.

-¡Qué! ¡Te has vuelto loco tú también?-. replicó la señora Britter

-¡Gracias papá! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

-Annie- la apartó para mirarla a los ojos – sólo ten en cuenta, que yo no voy a interceder por ti en la escuela de economía, tú tendrás que ir a solicitar que te acepten; y si lo hacen, sólo te pagare un mes de tus estudios, si lo consigues, te pagaré el siguiente-.

-Acepto tus condiciones ¡No les voy a fallar! ¡Se los prometo!- y saltando de alegría se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que prepararse para lo que vendría.

Los padres de Annie quedaron solos.

-¿Qué has hecho?- habló la Sra. Britter casi en un murmullo – La van a destrozar-.

-Y nosotros estaremos aquí para consolarla, pero es hora de que Annie pruebe lo que es el mundo real-.

* * *

Archie y Sara tomaban un helado sentados en la banca de un pequeño establecimiento.

-Archie ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?-.

-Pregunta-

-¿Qué significa para ti Annie Britter?-.

Archie casi se atraganta con la pregunta -¿Cómo sabes de Annie?-.

-Por Joel, sé que fue tu prometida, pero… quisiera saber que representa para ti ahora-

-Bueno… pues… exactamente eso, ella es mi ex prometida- respondió sintiéndose incomodo con aquella pregunta.

-¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?... perdona si soy muy directa, pero quiero saber en qué suelo estoy parada-.

-Annie siempre será una parte importante de mi vida, ¡imagínate! nos hicimos novios

Desde que ella tenía quince años, estudiamos juntos en el Real Colegio San Pablo…-.

Y sin pretenderlo, empezó a hablar de Annie, evocando sus añoranzas -Cuando me castigaron, por culpa de un maldito inglés ¡Se atrevió a llevarme una frazada y una canasta con comida hasta donde me tenían encerrado y…- De pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba hablando de Annie con verdadera devoción, mientras Sara lo miraba dulcemente.

-Creo que ya contestaste a mi pregunta. Sigues enamorado de Annie-.

-¡No, nada de eso!... lo que pasa es que la costumbre suele ser muy fuerte… de hecho yo fui quien termino con ella-.

-Tal vez estas arrepentido de ello y no lo quieras reconocer-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-.

-Pues, si no defines tus sentimientos, tal vez sea muy tarde para los dos-

-¿Tarde para los dos?-.

-¿Sabes que Joel la está pretendiendo, verdad?-

-Algo he escuchado-.

-Pues si Annie lo acepta habré perdido al hombre que amo y tú…-

-¡Annie tiene derecho a rehacer su vida con quien quiera!... Yo… fui muy cruel con ella… nunca fui el novio que se merecía-.

-Y quisiste enmendarte conmigo-.

-Mi amistad por ti es sincera, no te estoy usando de pretexto para olvidar a Annie-.

-¡Ah! O sea que sí la quieres olvidar-.

-¡No! No malinterpretes mis palabras-.

-¡Mejor ya no digas nada y llévame a mi casa!-

-Sara, por favor…-.

-¡Archie, por favor!-.

-Está bien… y perdón- Archie pago la cuenta y se retiraron en silencio.

* * *

Tres días después, Annie llegó con su doncella a la escuela de economía. Tenían media hora de haber llegado y todavía estaban paradas frente al edificio, tratando de reunir valor. El gran edificio era un poco más chico que el de la Universidad, pero para ella ahora representaba un monstruoso desafío.

_-¡Candy, porqué no estás aquí conmigo-_ pensaba angustiada _-¡No! Ya no tengo que_ _depender de Candy cada vez que tengo un problema, lo tengo que resolver sola_- aspiró profundamente, le pidió a su doncella que la esperara en una banca cercana, cruzo la calle y entro a la escuela. Llego a la recepción y solicito ver al rector.

-Señorita, no tengo cita, pero quisiera saber si es posible ver al rector de la escuela-.

-¿Asunto?- contestó indiferente la secretaria

-Sobre la incorporación de un nuevo alumno… yo sería la estudiante-.

-El ciclo escolar comenzó hace tiempo-.

-Lo sé, por lo mismo me gustaría hablar con el rector-

-Veré si la puede recibir. Su nombre…-.

-Annie Britter-.

La secretaria entro a una oficina dejando a Annie sola, y ella se entretuvo mirando los diplomas de los que seguramente eran grandes eminencias de la economía, más por nerviosismo que por curiosidad. De pronto la secretaria salió de la oficina por la que había entrado.

-Puede pasar Señorita Britter, el Sr. Thompson la recibirá-.

Archie se encontraba solo en su salón de clases. Había regresado del descanso antes de tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido un par de días atrás con Sara y sobre todo no había parado de pensar en Annie _-¡Pero si yo terminé con ella porque no me provocaba como mujer! ¡Un matrimonio no se puede basarse solo en la amistad! ¿Realmente será que es por costumbre que no dejo de pensar ella? ¡Dios! Estoy hecho un lio, ¡Ni mis supuestos sentimientos prohibidos hacia Candy me tenían en este estado!-._

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y Archie opto por concentrarse en los libros, ya que no llegaba a ninguna conclusión respecto a Annie.

Annie salió de la oficina del rector Thompson, estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad. Se despidió de la secretaria y se dirigió hacia la salida. De pronto las puertas de los salones se abrieron, las clases habían terminado y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, cruzándose en el camino de Annie. Una figura conocida captó su atención _-¡Neil!-_ Se vieron brevemente y Annie siguió su camino. Rápidamente, Neil se dirigió con la recepcionista.

-Oiga, ¿Usted sabe a qué vino esa linda muchacha de cabello castaño?-.

-¿La Señorita Britter?-.

-Si-

-A incorporarse a la escuela-

-¿Qué?- Neil no salía de su asombro -¡No puede ser! ¿Y el señor Thompson la aceptó?-.

-No lo sé, el Señor Thompson no me ha informado nada-.

-¡Pero ella es una mujer, no puede entrar aquí, además ella que va a saber de economía!-.

-¿Y a mí que me dice? – exclamó la secretaria sin comprender las palabras de Neil, mejor váyase joven-.

Neil se quedó pensativo, esta nueva carta tenía que manejarla con cuidado. No se iba a precipitar.

* * *

Neil llegó a la Universidad de Economía. Los estudiantes salían de clases y pronto divisó su objetivo.

-¡Hola primo!-

-Neil ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿A caso me está prohibido la entrada a este lugar?-.

-Lo digo porque tus ex compañeros te podrían incomodar-.

-No estaré mucho tiempo- Neil no podía guardar más tiempo su veneno –Vine a ver si podía encontrar a Joel Hunter-.

-¿Se puede saber para qué?-.

-Para que vaya a consolar a su noviecita ¿Ya sabes a quién me refiero verdad?-.

-No empieces con tus medias palabras ¡Saca tu veneno de una vez! ¿Qué tienes que decir de Annie?-. A Archie se le empezó a calentar la sangre.

Neil se carcajeo de lo fácil que era sacar de sus casillas a Archie -¡Qué bien sabes de quién te estoy hablando!-

Archie lo tomo por la chaqueta –¡O me dices a qué viniste o te puedes ir largando de mi presencia!-.

-La muy ilusa de Anita se atrevió a solicitar su incorporación a la escuela de economía, el Sr. Thompson la trató como a un trapo y la corrió, seguramente esta desecha y necesitará consuelo, algo que tú ya no tienes derecho a darle-. Y se soltó a carcajada abierta.

Archie lo alejo de él de un empellón, quiso ir a la casa de Annie, pero sabía que no lo recibirían, además de que no tenía ningún motivo para explicar su presencia en esa casa, así que se decidió por ir a la escuela de Economía.

Annie llego junto con su doncella al departamento de Candy.

-¡Espera Vicky! Déjame recuperar un poco ¡Todavía estoy temblando!- expresó y las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por su cara-.

-¿Por qué no regresamos a la casa, señorita?- dijo la doncella con genuina preocupación.

-¡No! Antes que nada, tengo que hablar con Candy, ella es la primera que tiene que saber lo me ocurrió-

Subieron las escaleras y tocaron a la puerta; esperó un segundo eterno y se abrió la puerta.

-¡Annie! ¿Ya fue tu entrevista?- le pregunto Candy sonriente, pero al ver su cara pálida y llorosa, se asustó -¡Annie ¿Qué pasó?-.

Archie llegó corriendo a la escuela de economía.

-¡Señorita! ¿Asistió hoy una señorita de nombre Annie Britter?-.

-No puedo dar ese tipo de información-.

-¡Por favor, es importante!-.

La secretaria lo miro tan angustiado que asintió.

-¿Podría hablar con el Sr. Thompson? Me es urgente-.

-El Sr. Thompson ya salió de su oficina, pero puede que todavía lo encuentre por donde estaciona su automóvil, por la parte trasera del edificio-.

-Gracias señorita-. Y salió disparado hacia donde le indicaron. Mil preguntas le cruzaron por la mente _-¿Qué hacía Annie aquí? ¿Quiere estudiar economía?- _las imagines de una Annie asustadiza, nerviosa, a punto del colapso lo angustiaron más; dio la vuelta al edificio y diviso al rector.

-¡Señor Thompson! ¡Aguarde por favor!-

-Sr. Corwell, que agradable visita ¿Qué tal le va en la universidad?-.

-Bien, bien- decía tratando de recuperar el aire que por el esfuerzo perdió –Sr. Thompson, el día de hoy tuvo la visita de una señorita-.

-Sí, así es, la señorita Britter ¡Qué curioso! El Sr. Leagan también pregunto por ella-.

-Sr. Rector, no sé si Annie vuelva a visitarlo, pero si lo hace quisiera que tuviera en cuenta que ella es una persona muy dócil, frágil, se asusta fácilmente. Si nuevamente viene a verlo, por favor, como un favor muy especial, no sea muy duro con ella; sea muy sutil al explicarle por qué no la puede admitirla en la escuela y…-.

-¡Sr. Corwell! Creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-La señorita en cuestión, es una dama de mucho carácter, de fuertes convicciones y ¡testaruda!-.

-Quiere decir que…-

-¡Me aceptaron, Candy!- dijo Annie entre sonoros sollozos -¡Soy la nueva estudiante de la escuela de economía! Y se echo a llorar entre sus brazos.

-¡Annie, amiga, lo lograste! ¿Por qué lloras?-. Consolaba a su amiga abrazándola amorosamente.

-Es que no sabes lo que pase, ¡Me estaba muriendo del miedo!-.

-Pero pasa, pasen, no podemos hablar en el pasillo-

Annie y su doncella entraron al departamento de Candy. Vicky se acomodo en la salita de espera de siempre, mientras su patrona hablaba con su amiga, las cuales se acomodaron en la sala principal.

-Cuéntamelo con lujo de detalles-

-Bueno… entré a hablar con el Sr. Thompson, el rector… y le dije que quería estudiar economía…-.

Archie no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Yo le dije desde el momento en que me comento lo que pretendía, que era imposible por muchas razones y se las tuve que enumerar una por una; primero le dije que tenía que tener una educación básica en matemáticas ¡y me enseñó su certificado del Real Colegio San Pablo!-

-Sí, ahí estudiamos juntos-.

-Pues entonces sabrá las magnificas calificaciones que tiene-.

_-Yo nunca me preocupe por preguntarle por sus calificaciones-_ pensó Archie mordiéndose los labios.

-Luego le hice ver que ser economista era cosa de hombre, que eras muy estresante para una dama ¿Y qué cree que me respondió?-.

-¡No tengo idea!-

-Que la única diferencia entre ella y los hombres era lo que guardaban entre los pantalones-.

Archie se tapó la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

-Me pidió pruebas de algún documento que dijera que ella no podía estudiar economía y no sé qué tanta más palabrería, que me mareó y termine aceptándola como alumna en esta escuela-.

-Se lo aseguro Sr. Thompson, Annie Britter será la mejor de su clase-.

-Eso espero joven, no quiero ser el hazmerreír de este lugar-.

Archie se despidió del rector y regreso más calmado a su casa. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Annie ¡Pero a la nueva Annie! solo… había un problema ¿Esta nueva Annie lo dejaría acercársele?

* * *

Gracias por seguir mi historia


	11. Cap 10 Nuevamente tú, antiguamente tú

CAPITULO 10 NUEVAMENTE TÚ, ANTIGUAMENTE TÚ.

Annie entro al salón de clases con las piernas temblándoles, pero trato de aparentar que tenía controlada la situación. Quince pares de ojos la vieron entrar, quince pares de ojos la vieron sentarse en una de las bancas de adelante, quince pares de ojos la vieron acomodar sus libros _–Sonríeles, te ganaras su confianz_a- recordó que le dijo Candy y quince pares de ojos la vieron sonreír. Se escucharon silbidos, risitas y uno que otro _¡Oh!_, catorce personas le regresaron la sonrisa… sólo uno le mostro una mueca de fastidio _-¡Neil! Candy me dijo que lo regresaron a la escuela de Economía, para mi mala suerte, ahora es mi compañero de clases-. _

En esos instantes un caballero de buen ver entro al salón y todos se pusieron de pie, Annie los imitó _–A la tierra que fueres… -. _

-Caballeros…- de pronto reparo en Annie –Dama… tomen asiento- cuando todos tomaron asiento, prosiguió hablando –antes de empezar nuestra lección de hoy, quiero darles la bienvenida a la señorita Britter, a el Sr. Reagan y… nuevamente al Sr. Leagan al grupo de "los caracoles", lentos y bab… perdón, se me olvidaba que aquí hay una dama- Por un momento el ambiente solemne y rígido, se relajó entre risitas reprimidas -¡En fin! Mi nombre es Alister Garber, y seré su peor pesadilla, empecemos la clase…-

Annie respiró profundamente y se propuso salir airosa ese su primer día.

* * *

Terminadas sus clases Archie llegó a las oficinas de Albert, quien lo había citado para una junta importante con el Sr. Leagan. Albert salió de su oficina e invitó al Sr. Leagan, a su abogado de éste y a Archie a pasar a la sala de juntas.

-Sr. Leagan, tengo una propuesta que ofrecerle- comenzó Albert –Hemos estado comprando acciones de su compañía estos últimos años, pero también hemos llegado a la conclusión de que preferimos comprarle las restantes y finiquitar nuestra sociedad-.

-Ese fue tu propósito desde un principio ¿Verdad William?- externó sin emoción el Sr. Leagan –Irme comprando acciones hasta obtener la mayoría y finalmente desaparecerme del mapa-.

-Negocios, simples negocios. Usted es un hombre de experiencia y supo a lo que se exponía desde las primeras acciones que me vendió-.

-Sí, lo sé, debo admitir que la ambición de mi propia familia, me nublo el entendimiento ¿Qué sucedería si no acepto lo que me propones?-.

-Sencillamente, seguirá siendo un socio minoritario, sin voz ni voto en las decisiones de la empresa Andry-.

-Y sin tener un aumento en el valor de las pocas acciones que me quedan ¿No es así?-

-Ciertamente-.

-En ese caso, todo se ha dicho. Dame solo un par de días para analizar tu propuesta y te haré llegar mi respuesta con mi abogado aquí presente- El Sr. Leagan se puso de pie y todos lo imitaron –Con su permiso-.

Cuando el Sr. Leagan y su abogado se retiraron, Archie y Albert se relajaron.

-¡Vaya jugada maestra, Albert!-

-Como se lo dije, negocios son negocios, pero esto no hubiera ocurrido, si su familia no le exigiera un tren de vida que sobre pasa sus posibilidades-.

-El Sr. Leagan es un hombre de carácter ¿Cómo es que se deja manipular por sus hijos y su esposa?-.

-Hay amores que te hacen perder la cabeza y aun que estés consciente del daño que te hacen no puedes evitar hacer mil locuras por ello-.

-No puede ser que una persona se denigre tanto-.

-No digas de esta agua no he de beber…-.

-¿Y tú como sabes tanto del amor, no he visto que alguna dama te este moviendo el piso?-

-Eso querido Archie… no te importa-.

-¡Albert!-.

-Pasamos a cosas más amenas, tengo una invitación muy importante e interesante-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-El cumpleaños del gobernador-.

-La crema y nata de la sociedad-.

-Sí-.

-Las familias más importantes-.

-Sí-.

_-Annie-. _

* * *

Annie se despertó a duras penas, se había desvelado leyendo las toneladas de lecturas que el Sr. Garber les dejaba para estudiar _–¡Vamos Annie, levántate!-_ se daba ánimos sola. Se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo y bajo a desayunar con sus papás. Llegó al comedor y ellos ya habían comenzado a degustar sin esperarla.

-Otra vez se te pegaron las sábanas, querida- fue el saludo de su madre.

-Tal vez sea muy pesado para ti el estudio-. Segundo su padre.

-Me la están aplicando ¿Verdad?-.

-¿Qué querida?-

-"El te lo dije"-

-Para nada, anda, toma tu desayuno, necesitas recobrar fuerzas- dijo su madre y Annie supo que a pesar de todo, sus padres la apoyaban "por debajo del agua".

-Bueno, yo ya termine. Estaré en mi oficina por si me necesitan- dijo su padre siguiendo la misma tónica para hablarle.

-Papá ¿Después me podrías prestar el periódico? El Sr. Garber nos dice que debemos mantenernos informados de lo que acontece en el mundo-.

-Como gustes querida… por cierto. Les informo que estamos invitados al cumpleaños del gobernador, estén preparadas-.

-¿Podrían ir ustedes dos solamente? No me gustaría desvelarme más, prefiero descansar-.

-Si quieres estar dentro del mundo de los negocios, tienes que hacer ciertos sacrificios, además, este tipo de eventos te acerca a posibles clientes y contactos para los negocios ¿Qué?... ¿Todavía no llegas a ese capítulo de tu libro?-.

-Entiendo papá, entiendo, estamos jugando tus reglas-.

-¿Quién está jugando? Necesitaras un acompañante, puedes invitar a Joel-.

-Sí, así lo haré-. Annie se quedó desayunando, analizando la situación. Esta invitación la acercaba más a estrechar los lazos entre Joel y ella, y por otra parte la enfrentaba a su demonio privado _–Archie, creo que es hora de hacerte frente y pasar página… ya es hora de olvidarte-._

* * *

El día del gran evento llegó, el salón elegido era majestuoso, con sus cortinas de terciopelo y candelabros del más fino cristal. Los invitados eran recibidos por el festejado y su señora esposa. Al fondo un cuarteto de cuerdas deleitaba a los invitados ya presentes, mientras el ir y venir de los meseros no paraba, manteniendo las copas llenas de la más exquisita champagne.

Llegaron los Andry y mil miradas femeninas se posaron en el caballero rubio de ojos color de cielo, era alto, apuesto y dueño de una gran fortuna, sólo tenía un defecto esa noche, de su brazo iba una rubia con hermosos ojos verdes, envuelta en un vaporoso vestido aguamarina. Atrás llegó el otro caballero Andry con ojos color almendra, elegante, muy buen mozo y soltero… ¿O no? Su brazo sostenía a una dama joven, bonita, no se podía comparar con la belleza natural de la rubia, pero al fin y al cabo, se encontraba tomada del brazo del soltero más codiciado de la ciudad.

-Bienvenidos sean Señores Andry-

-Gracias por invitarnos, Sr. Gobernador, señora- Albert saludo caballerosamente –Mil disculpas por que la Sra. Elroy Andry no pudo asistir, ha estado un poco indispuesta últimamente-.

-Lamento escucharlo, espero se recupere rápidamente, pero pasen ustedes y diviértanse-.

-Gracias, con su permiso-.

-Archy- dijo Sara casi en un murmullo - ¿De verdad crees que ha sido buena idea que haya venido?-.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con Joel?-.

-Sí, pero…-.

-Entonces no hay pero que valga. Estoy seguro de que vendrán los Britter, y como es protocolo venir en parejas a estos eventos, forzosamente vendrá Joel acompañando a Annie-.

-¿Pero qué quieres que haga yo? Me siento incomoda rodeada de tanta gente tan elegante, no sé cómo comportarme y cuando llegue Joel ¡Sí es que llega! Qué le voy a decir?-.

-Ya pensare en algo-

-¿Quieres decir que no tienes ni idea de lo que vas a hacer? ¡Jesús bendito!-.

-Tranquila ¿Por qué no hablas un poco con Candy? Ella es muy buena para dar consejos-.

-Pues deberías de haber escuchado sus consejos antes de traerme a este lugar-.

-¡Hola!- saludo Candy alegremente –Sara ¿Me permites hablar un momento con mi primo? Albert te acompañara-

-Cambio de parejas- Archie trató de bromear mientras Candy lo conducía a un rincón para poder hablar con cierta privacidad.

-¿Me quieres explicar cuál es tu juego, Archibald?-

-Cuando me dices mi nombre completo, es que estas enojada conmigo, gatita-

-No me digas gatita, y sí, estoy enojada contigo ¿Qué pretendes al enfrentar a Annie con Sara? No crees que ya has hecho sufrir bastante a mi amiga, como para que ahora le restriegues a tu nueva novia-.

-Sara no es mi novia, y no pretendo enfrentar a Sara con Annie… más bien… quiero que Sara distraiga a Joel… mientras yo hablo con Anny y…

-¿Qué?- Candy se tapo la boca para no gritar.

-Y si tú pudieras entretener a los señores Britter, sería fabuloso-.

-¿Qué locura es esa Archi? ¿De qué quieres hablar con Annie?-

-Eso es algo privado, gatita-.

-Desde el momento en que rompiste el compromiso con Annie, no hay nada privado entre ustedes ¡Y no voy a permitir que la sigas atormentando!-

-¿Atormentando? Pero si ella parece que ya se olvido de mí ¿A caso no anda de coqueta con ese Joel Hunter? Seguramente por eso quiere estudiar economía ¡sólo por quedar bien con su "amorcito"!-.

Candy abrió la boca asombrada, sin poder emitir palabra al escuchar hablar a Archie de esa manera, aspiró profundamente, recobrándose.

-¡Cabeza hueca! ¿Por qué los hombres a pesar de su inteligencia pueden llegar a ser tan tontos?-

-Bueno ¿Me vas ayudar sí o no?-

-Primero me tienes que decir que sientes por Annie… quiero la verdad-.

-No lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-.

-¿A caso tú nunca has tenido un conflicto sentimental?-

Candy se quedo callada un momento, recordando de pronto cuando sus sentimientos se debatían entre Anthony y Terry.

-¡Pero tú te estás pasando de fresco!- pudo contestar finalmente –Si tienes un "conflicto sentimental" resuélvelo antes de hostigar a Annie-

-Para eso tengo que hablar con ella ¿Me ayudas?- y Puso cara de cachorrito desvalido.

-Tendré que hablar con Annie antes que cualquier cosa. A ella le ha costado lágrimas de sangre recuperarse de tu rechazo, y si con Joel Hunter ha encontrado la paz que necesitaba, aunque te quiero muchísimo, no permitiré que te le acerques-.

Archie y Candy regresaron con sus respectivas parejas. En ese momento, los Britter llegaron a la fiesta. Los Sres. Britter adelante, por supuesto, y atrás de ellos una bonita pareja, un joven alto de ojos negros, bien vestido, llevaba a su lado a una joven de ojos expresivos. Muchos ya la conocían, pero era la primera vez que llamaba la atención poderosamente. Portaba un vestido de strapless con un solo hombro color malva, era recto, acentuaba su silueta, poco común para la época, no llevaba sombrero y su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un gracioso chongo, lo que permitía admirar su largo cuello, adornado con una discreta gargantilla. Los chorros de tela de las damas presentes parecieran pesar el doble al contemplar ese sencillo vestido, que permitía a su dueña moverse con soltura y elegancia.

Archie quedo impactado. Era ella, su antigua prometida, Annie Britter. Pero ahora lucia un poco diferente, más segura, más sofisticada, incluso se atrevería a decir que emanaba una luz misteriosamente sensual.

-Archie- Sara lo llamo discretamente jalándole la manga del saco – cierra la boca-.

Archie no le hizo caso, con la mirada siguió a Annie ¡Qué importaba si tenía a Joel a su lado!

-Archie- Albert jaló a su sobrino hacia una de las terrazas –Sara me conto sobre tus intensiones con Annie y su acompañante-

-¡Traidora!-

-¡Sara es una chica mucho más sensata que tú, y de antemano te digo…!-.

-¡Seré un caballero! Lo prometo-.

-Además, recuerda que Sara es tu pareja esta noche, aunque no sea tu novia, le debes respeto-.

-Y lo tendrá, te lo juro-.

Al otro lado del salón los Britter se cruzaban con una no muy grata compañía.

-¡Señores Britter, Annie querida, joven!- con voz melosa, Elisa hacía su aparición, abrazándolos.

-¿Cómo estas Elisa?-

-No también como tú- le contesto barriendo con la mirada a Joel, que se incomodo un poco –Me alegra verlos, y quisiera felicitar a Annie por entrar a la escuela de economía, dure el tiempo que dure-.

-¿Quieres ir contando los días?-

-¡Annie! ¿Qué manera es esa de contestar?-

-Déjela señora Britter, seguramente está nerviosa porque su ex prometido, Archibald Corwell, se encuentra al otro lado del salón-.

-Gracias por su información, Señorita Leagan- intervino el Sr. Britter –Ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos que encontrar nuestra mesa-.

-Adelante-.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a ocupar su mesa asignada. Los Andry quedaron tres mesas separados de los Britter, eso tranquilizo un poco a las dos familias, por el momento. Los Britter compartieron mesa con los Reagan.

-¡Britter! ¡Me alegro que tu familia conviva con la mía!-

-A mí también Reagan- Annie contestó reconociendo a su compañero de clase-

-La verdad estoy muy nervioso. Papá quiere que me acerque a los hombres de negocios con experiencia, para que aprenda de ellos, tú sabes… pero no conozco a nadie y no sé como comenzar ¿Tú a quién conoces?-.

Annie meditó por un momento, aparte de su papá, al único que conocía era a William Albert ¡Pero ni loca se le iba a acercar!

-Aunque no los conozcan, pueden acercarse a comentar algo sencillo, pero coherente- intervino Joel -Por ejemplo… Me han contado que usted es un gran hombre de negocio ¿Qué tal le ha ido esta última temporada?-.

Joel los llenó de confianza, pero Annie todavía dudaba por un pequeño detalle.

-Joel, creo que no se vería bien que una dama ande por el salón hablando con los caballeros-.

-Yo no soy conocido, pero te podrías acompañar por alguien que si lo fuera ¿Qué tal tu amiga Elisa?-

-¡Dios nos ampare! Ella sería la última a quien llamaría "amiga", pero si tengo a una verdadera amiga aquí presente, _Candy- _.

Terminada la cena, los invitados pasaron al gran salón de baile. El gobernador y su esposa abrieron el baile, y poco a poco empezaron a unírseles otras parejas, entre ellas, los señores Britter, y Candy con Albert. Annie le hizo una señal a su amiga para que supiera que quería hablar con ella. Terminada la pieza, Candy y Albert fueron hablar con ella.

-¡Amiga!- dijo Candy abrazando a Annie -¡Te ves hermosa!-.

-¡No más que tú! ¿Qué te parece mi vestido? Es diseño de mi amiga Juliette-.

-¿La prima de Joel?-.

-Así es… Albert… Sr. Andry, buenas noches-.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Ya no merezco que me llames por mi nombre?-.

-Perdóname, Albert- hablo apenada, bajando la mirada –No sabía que esperar tras lo de Archi… Archibald-.

-Lo que sucedió entre ustedes no tiene por qué afectar el cariño que te tengo, Annie-.

-Gracias, Albert… Candy y tú conocen a mucha gente ¿Me podrían presentar con algún caballero del mundo de los negocios?- Se los pregunto poniéndose roja hasta las orejas.

-¡Por supuesto Annie! De hecho la mayoría de los aquí presentes han sido pacientes del hospital donde trabajo… y otros son socios de Albert-.

-¡Con gusto seré tu anfitrión en tu iniciación a las relaciones públicas!- le dijo sonriéndole para darle confianza-.

-¡Claro que sí!... Annie… Ahora, yo soy la que te quiere preguntar algo… ¿Permitirías a Archie, hablar un momento contigo?-.

Annie se puso pálida, todo espero, menos que Archie quisiera hablar con ella. No pudo articular palabra alguna, sólo se le quedo mirando a Candy.

-¿Eso es un no?- pregunto un poco preocupada por la palidez de Annie, y ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Sólo hablare con el Sr. Corwell a la medianoche, cuando termine todo lo que vine hacer aquí, hablar con algunos hombres de negocios y… ¡a divertirme!-.

-Así será Annie ¿Empezamos?- Albert le ofreció su brazo para comenzar el recorrido por el salón.

-Adelántense, tengo que dar un recado-. Candy sonrió de lado y fue a darle la respuesta de Annie a Archie.

Poco después Candy se les unió, y juntos fueron presentándole a algunos de los socios de la familia Andry a Annie, que fue recuperando su aplomo poco a poco. Después de una hora, Annie regresó con Joel.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-

-Todavía no lo sé, pero al menos he aprendido a entablar una conversación con un perfecto extraño, Candy es un ángel tremendo, tiene a todos en el bolsillo-.

-En vista que ya tuviste tu primer encuentro exitoso con los hombres de negocios ¿Qué te parece si te apiadas de mí y me concedes este baile?-.

-¡Dios! Lo siento Joel, te invite a este evento y te he tenido olvidado, perdóname-.

-Si aceptas bailar conmigo, no habrá problema-. Y le sonrió cálidamente.

Annie sonrió y se dedico a disfrutar de la fiesta. Ya habían bailado varias piezas, cuando una pareja se acerco a ellos. Eran Archie y Sara.

-¿Cambio de parejas?- dijo sonriente Archie.

Joel miro interrogante a Annie.

-¿Me puedes permitir un momento con el Sr. Corwell? Al parecer todavía hay algo pendiente que me quiere decir-.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó inquieto.

-¡Por supuesto que estará bien! No soy un criminal-. Protestó Archie.

-¡Andan Joel! Baila un poco con Sara, viene muy hermosa hoy- dijo Annie tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos.

Joel y Sara se retiraron a bailar al otro extremo del salón, dejando a Archie y a Annie frente a frente. Archie fue el primero en dar el primer paso. Tomo las manos de Annie, para iniciar el baile, y al hacerlo… los dos se estremecieron. Annie bajo la mirada para que él no viera su sonrojo, aunque esto no era necesario porque Archie estaba abrumado, tratando de explicarse cómo es que de pronto un calor suave se apoderó de cada poro de su piel, llenándolo de confort. Empezaron a moverse al compás de la suave música, uno aspirando el aroma del otro.

-Tu perfume…-. Dijo Archie con ronca voz.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu perfume no es el mismo-.

-Lo he cambiado, todo lo he cambiado-.

-¿Por mí?-.

-Al principio, todo fue por usted Sr. Corwell… ahora lo hago por mí-.

-Me gusta… me gustan los cambios que has hecho… realmente estas muy hermosa esta noche- se lo dijo cerrando un poco más el abrazo.

Annie sintió que las palabras de Archie, le acariciaban la piel, y temió perder el control de la situación.

-Gracias, Sr. Corwell… ¿Qué es lo que me quería decir, que no pudo esperar a la medianoche?- Annie se retiró un poco de ese abrazo tan cerrado-.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?-.

Annie pensó en rechazar la petición, pero al mismo tiempo reconoció que era preferible a seguir atormentándose con el contacto tan íntimo que tenían en ese momento.

-Salgamos a la terraza, Sr. Corwell-.

-¡Deja de llamarme Sr. Corwell!- le dijo tomándola de una mano y dirigiéndose a la terraza más próxima.

¡Qué sensación tan extraña! Ahí estaba ella, nuevamente tomada de la mano de Archie, siguiéndolo, siempre tras él. Annie apresuró el paso y se puso a la par. Cuando salieron a la terraza, Annie se soltó de su amarre.

-Si prefiere le puedo decir Sr. Archibald-.

-¡Por favor Annie! ¡Deja esa actitud! No quiero que me odies-.

-Yo no lo odio Sr. Archibald, simplemente he quitado cualquier rastro de afecto hacia usted-.

-¡No puedes borrar tantos momentos que compartimos!-.

-Por lo visto usted sí. Pues bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?-.

Archie vio en los ojos de Annie una férrea determinación que nunca le había visto, que le provocó un escalofrío desconocido.

-Yo… solo quería que me perdonaras-.

-Ya le perdone hace tiempo, puedes estar tranquilo y seguir con su vida-.

-No quiero que me tengas rencor-.

-¡Ya se lo dije! No le odio… no le amo… me es indiferente- A Annie se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos, pero se mantuvo firme, ante el asombro de Archie.

-Quisiera… si me lo permites… estar al pendiente de ti-.

-Para eso tengo a mi padre, gracias. No se siga sintiendo más obligado a cuidarme-.

-No me siento obligado… sólo… déjame estar cerca de ti-.

Annie no entendía la actitud de Archie.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar Archibald?... ¿A caso busca mi amistad?-.

Archie no contestó con palabras, su mirada lo dijo todo.

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca!-

-Pero dijiste que no me odiabas…-.

-¡Pero tengo dignidad… y no voy a entablar una amistad con el hombre que me rechazo… que me dijo que yo no le "atraía como mujer"!-

-Pues ahora me "atraes" mucho- dijo socarrón, mirando el escote de su vestido.

-¡Qué!- Annie se quedo petrificada, no lograba asimilar las palabras y el proceder de Archie _-¿Qué es todo esto, Dios mío?-. _

-¿Hablas de "amistad", y luego de "atracción? ¿O solo te aburriste y quieres entretenerte en algo? ¡Qué mejor que burlarte de la sosa de Annie ¿Verdad?-.

-¡No, Annie! ¡No es así!... ¡Esto es muy complicado y confuso para mí! ¡Créeme!- Archie sintió que su oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos.

Annie había comenzado a llorar, pero ahora sus lágrimas eran de rabia y rencor; más de pronto, levanto la cabeza con orgullo y hablo calmadamente.

-Sí, Archibald… le creo… siempre nuestra relación fue confusa y complicada… cosa que ya no quiero continuar… mejor olvídese de mí… estaremos mejor separados, nada de amistades absurdas. Buenas noches Sr. Corwell-. Annie abandono la terraza dejando a Archie consumiéndose en sus inseguridades.


	12. Cap 11 Una piedrita en el camino

CAPITULO 11 UNA PIEDRITA EN EL CAMINO

El grupo de "los caracoles" se encontraba en una pizzería, guiados por su profesor, veían trabajar a los afanosos cocineros.

-Tienen que aprender cómo trabaja una empresa por dentro- explicó tratando de ser muy claro – Cómo mueven sus maquinarias, qué materias primas utilizan, los insumos que necesitan para trabajar… en fin de la a "a" la zeta-

Annie tomaba notas tanto en su libreta como en su cabeza, tratando de entender lo que les decía.

–Cuando ya lo hayan hecho, es momento de proponerles que les compren a ustedes, esos insumos o esa maquinaria; y les digan cuáles son las ventajas que tendrán si los prefieren a ustedes que a sus competidores.

-¡Calidad y precio!- grito Annie emocionada-

-Sí, esas serían unas buenas ventajas - le contesto sonriendo por su entusiasmo.

-¿Pero por qué nos trae a una pizzería? ¿No debería de llevarnos a las grandes corporaciones?- pregunto Neil fastidiado por la harina que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Todo a su tiempo, joven Leagan, además, no se imaginan todo lo que pueden aprender de las microempresas-.

_-Una microempresa, eso es lo que necesito, _¿Qué tan complicado es manejar una microempresa propia y al mismo tiempo tener que cuidar otros negocios?-

El Sr. Garber la voltio a ver -¡Caramba jovencita! Esa sí que es una buena pregunta, pues sí, es algo complicado, pero no imposible. Yo le recomendaría prudencia… que primero ganara experiencia en negocios ajenos y después iniciara el propio… Grupo, es hora de retirarnos, agradezcan a estos nobles caballeros, su atención y paciencia al recibirnos en su trabajo.

Cuando todos salieron a la calle, el Sr. Garber llamó aparte a Annie.

-Señorita Britter, ¿Usted conoce al Sr. Corwell?-.

Annie se extraño de su pregunta –Sí, Sr. Garber ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Podría decirle usted, que nos deje de seguir? No creo que él tenga interés en volver hacer este recorrido, y por lo que he observado, su único objetivo es mirarla a usted-.

-¿Qué cosa dice?-

-Observe discretamente por arriba de mi hombro, en la esquina de enfrente ¿No es el caballero Corwell?-.

Annie miró como se lo indicó… ahí estaba Archie "leyendo" un periódico.

-Discúlpeme un momento, Sr. Garber-. Dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza y cruzo la calle para enfrentar al "Sr. Corwell".

-¿Qué significa esto, Archibald?-.

-¿A qué se refiere Señorita Britter?- respondió sin quitar la vista del periódico.

-¿Porqué me está siguiendo?-.

-¿Yo?- le dijo mirándola muy sorprendido, con la cara más inocente que pudo poner.

-¿Por qué no está en sus clases?-

-Eso es algo que no le interesa, Señorita Britter, y yo no la estoy siguiendo, solo estoy aquí parado leyendo el periódico, eso no es ningún delito-.

Annie entrecerró los ojos, pidiendo al cielo paciencia –Será mejor que regrese a sus clases y no pierda el tiempo "leyendo" el periódico-.

-Tomaré en cuenta su petición, señorita Britter, buenos días- dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

Annie regreso con su grupo, y El Sr. Garber les dio un aviso.

-Presten atención, con esta visita concluimos ciertos objetivos, que ahora tendrán que ser evaluados, así que la próxima semana se llevaran a cabo los primeros exámenes, prepárense ¡y buena suerte!-.

* * *

Archie camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se decidió y fue a las oficinas de Albert. Después de saludarlo, le contó lo que había pasado con Annie.

-¿De qué te ríes, Albert- protesto muy enojado el joven –No tiene gracia lo que te estoy diciendo-.

-Perdón… lo siento. No me burlo de ti, sino de las circunstancias-.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando!-

-Creo que si-.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues explícamelo porque yo no!-.

-Estas arrepentido de haber dejado a Annie, porque te has dado cuenta de que estas enamorado- sentencio sin más.

-No tiene caso seguirlo negando, sí, estoy enamorado de Annie, de la antigua Annie y de la nueva Annie-.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?-.

-No creo poder hacer algo, ella me odia, aunque diga lo contrario, la he perdido ¡Por mi estupidez la he perdido!-

-Siguiéndola a todos lados no la vas a recuperar-

-¿Crees que todavía tenga la oportunidad de recuperarla?-

-No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace-.

-¿Y que sugiere que haga, "Sr. Corazón"?-.

-Lo que nunca hiciste-

-¿Qué?-

-Enamorarla- se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos para ver su reacción –A Annie te la "dieron" en bandeja de plata, nunca sufriste por conquistarla ¿Sabes a caso que flores le gustan a ella? ¿Qué me dices de lo que le enfadaba? sus gustos, de sueños, ¿Estabas al pendiente de ellos?-.

Archie se quedo callado y bajo la mirada, mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrarse.

-¡Fui un egoísta!... Annie se conformaba con lo que yo le daba, mientras ella se deshacía en complacerme… aunque…-.

-Sigue, saca lo que traes adentro-.

-Yo esperaba que me reclamara mi desinterés, esperaba que discutiera conmigo si algo no le gustaba ¡pero nunca lo hizo!-.

-Y tú nunca se lo dijiste-.

-No es de caballeros, desear esas cosas de una dama-.

-Pero si de un hombre exigírselo a una mujer, a la mujer con la que quiere compartir su vida- Albert se levanto de su sillón y se acerco a Archie poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Mi consejo, es que le digas a Annie, no solo lo que sientes por ella, sino lo que te molestaba cuando estuvieron juntos, y escucha lo que tenga que decirte, aclaren las cosas… pongan las cartas sobre la mesa, si logran resolver sus rencores, ser sinceros entre ustedes, tal vez, tengan una oportunidad-.

-Si es que ella, me permite acercármele-.

-Eres un Andry, lo lograrás-.

-Y ahora está Joel Hunter-.

-Eso sí, es un problema grande-.

* * *

Annie estaba caminando de un lado para otro hecha una furia, en el departamento de Candy.

-¡Y se portó muy digno, diciéndome que no me estaba siguiendo, que sólo estaba leyendo…!-. De pronto reparó en Candy, que estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto sin definir –Candy.. ¿Qué sucede?-.

Candy regreso a la realidad -¿Qué?... así… No te preocupes Annie, hablare con Archie-.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?-

-Nada importante, Annie- dijo recobrando su jovialidad de siempre.

-Siempre te vengo a abrumar con mis problemas, amiga. Me olvido que tú también tendrás los tuyos-.

-Te digo que no es nada importante, mejor olvidémonos de los problemas y cuéntame cómo te sientes con los próximos exámenes-.

-Estoy más que nerviosa. Estos exámenes lo son todo para mí, con estos exámenes les demostraré a mis padres que puedo lograrlo, y me demostraré a mí misma que puedo hacer algo de provecho-.

-Tenlo por seguro, Annie-. Y las dos amigas se abrazaron, aunque Annie se quedó preocupada por Candy.

* * *

El gran día llego. Los nerviosos estudiantes esperaban en sus lugares la llegada del examen. El Sr. Garber llegó con algunos alumnos de grado superior que serían los observadores. En total silencio repartió los exámenes.

-Tienen dos horas para contestar el examen ¡suerte!-.

El tiempo transcurrió, a la hora acordada el Sr. Garber recogió los exámenes y se los entrego a uno de los observadores.

-¡Bien! El joven aquí presente llevara los exámenes al rector, el los evaluara, pueden retirarse-.

Los alumnos se fueron retirando.

-Será un martirio esperar a ver qué pasó con tu examen- comento el joven Reagan.

-No hay otro remedio- le contesto Annie y se fueron a su casa.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente, para el grupo de "los caracoles", pero llego el día de la entrega de las calificaciones. El Sr. Garber los iba nombrando y les entregaba su examen con su calificación y las observaciones del rector. Annie veía pasar a sus compañeros, unos rascándose la cabeza con cara de angustia, a Reagan se le dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado, pero su nombre no lo escuchaba.

-Señorita Britter, creo que tenemos un problema con usted, sígame por favor- le indico el Sr. Garber y condujo a Annie a la oficina del rector.

Cuando entraron a la oficina del rector, el hombre era toda severidad en su semblante, lo que le indico a Annie que algo no estaba bien.

-Señorita Britter- se dirigió a ella fríamente -si no me equivoco, usted vino a esta oficina para que le diéramos la oportunidad de demostrarnos que era digna de ser alumna de esta institución-.

-¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Qué pasó con mi examen?- Annie estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Que qué paso?- El rector reveló su enojo finalmente, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó lo que parecía el examen, arrojándolo sobre el mismo -¡Esto, señorita Britter, es una burla!-.

Annie tomo los papeles con manos temblorosas, y tuvo que esperar un poco a que las lágrimas la dejaran ver lo que estaba escrito. Era un examen, sí, pero las respuestas eran burlescas, con palabras soeces, y al final firmaba "Annie Britter".

-¿Usted solo vino a divertirse, señorita? Pues le informo que nosotros no somos su burla ¡Queda expulsada de la escuela de economía! Puede retirarse-.

* * *

El joven Reagan salió de la escuela a encontrarse con otro joven en la esquina.

-Reagan, ¿Cómo les fue en el examen?- pregunto un ansioso Archie.

-¡Ha ocurrido algo malo!-.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a Annie?-.

-No lo sé todavía, el examen de Britter se lo confiscaron y la llevaron a ver al rector y tú sabes que cuando te llevan a ver al rector…-.

-¿Están todavía en su oficina?-

-Sí, y todo el grupo está haciendo guardia en la puerta esperando noticias-.

-¡Pues qué esperas, regresa allá adentro e infórmate de todo! Yo te esperaré aquí-. El joven Reagan regresó corriendo, dejando a Archie echando chispas _–¡Qué no tenga nada que ver Leagan! ¡Dios, por favor cuídala!-. _

* * *

Annie estaba clavada en el suelo, las palabras del Rector la hirieron de muerte ¡La estaban echando como a un criminal! No lo podía soportar, se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí… pero una serie de voces empezaron a llenar su cabeza _-¡Duró muy poco tu estancia en la escuela, huerfanita!-, -¡Te lo dijimos tu padre y yo, eso no es para muchachitas como tú!-, -¡Me has decepcionado, amiga!-, -¡Por eso termine contigo, porque eres poquita cosa!-._

Annie se voltio de nuevo, encarando al rector, y se limpio las lágrimas con sus manos.

-¡No me voy a ir!-.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué mujer tan impertinente?... ¿O nos va ofrecer un soborno?- Bramó el rector.

-¡No les voy a ofrecer un soborno y si les voy a exigir una disculpa!-

Los dos letrados se quedaron mirando uno al otro.

-¡Creo que se ha vuelto loca!-

-¡Este examen no es mío!- Voltio a ver al Sr. Garber -¡Usted puede comparar mis anotaciones! ¡Esta no es mi letra!- y regresó a enfrentar al rector –Sr. Thompson, lo reto a usted a que me vuelva hacer el examen aquí! ¡En este instante!-

-¡Ja! ¿Quiere seguir jugando?... Muy bien, tome asiento señorita Britter-.

* * *

Reagan salió corriendo nuevamente de la escuela, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Archie.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-¡Deja… tomo… aire!-.

-¡Pues hazlo rápido que me tienes en ascuas!-.

-Britter ya salió de la oficina del Rector-.

-¡Y…!-. Archie casi se arrancó un mechón de su cabello de la desesperación.

-No estoy muy bien enterado, solo te diré lo que vi y escuché… Britter salió de la oficina del rector, se veía que había llorado, pero al mismo tiempo se veía tranquila. Paso de largo, junto a nosotros y en ese momento Leagan lanzó una ricita. ¡No me lo vas a creer! Britter se detuvo y se fue directo contra Leagan, puso su carita así de centímetros de la Leagan y dijo algo así como…-

_-Fuiste tú ¿Verdad?, algo le hiciste a mi examen para que quedara mal ante el rector-_

_-No sé de que hablas, Britter, además, tú crees que me interesaría hacerte quedar mal, no eres tan importante; tan solo eres una huérfana después de todo ¡Escuchen todos! Annie Britter se crió en un orfanatorio-._

_-¡Vamos Neil! Tus trucos baratos ya no sirven conmigo, ya no le puedes poner piedritas a mi montura ¡Esta huérfana no caerá por ti!-_

-… y se retiro dejando a Neil del peor genio que te puedas imaginar-.

-Gracias por la información, Reagan- le dijo Archie más calmado.

-James-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Me llamo James Reagan, y fue un placer ayudar al amigo de mi hermano, ahora tengo que regresar a la escuela antes de que empiezan a preguntar por mí-

-Gracias James, por todo, nuevamente-.

Archie no se movió de su lugar, tenía que arreglar cuentas con Neil.

* * *

Annie se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva en uno de los salones vacios de la escuela, cuando entro el Sr. Garber.

-No debería llorar más-.

-¡No me diga que también los ofende que me ponga a llorar!-.

-Lamentablemente en el mundo de las finanzas, las lágrimas significan debilidad, fracaso, y usted ha demostrado todo lo contrario-.

-¡Pero es que me duele que hayan pensado que yo hice ese horroroso examen!-.

-¿A caso yo la acusé de algo?-.

-No… ¡Pero tampoco me defendió!-

El Sr. Garber comenzó a reír –Perdóneme, sólo estaba esperando saber de qué temple estaba hecha; y no me defraudó, usted será de las que no se rompen. Sólo le recomendaría que no se dejara llevar por sus emociones ¿No está impuesta a exponerlas, verdad?-.

-Me ha costado dejar la timidez y la inseguridad con la que nací… pero ahora creo que me estoy excediendo-.

-Suele suceder, tantos años guardando cargas emocionales, que a la hora de sacarlas a la luz, nos pueden perjudicar en nuestro juicio. Como se lo dije anteriormente, prudencia… ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? ¿Quiere que la acompañe a su casa?-.

-No se preocupe, dentro de poco llegara mi doncella y nos iremos a casa-.

-¿A caso su padre no le manda a su chofer?-

-Todavía no me lo gano, y creo que tendré que convencerlo de que pasé el examen, sin una prueba en papel-.

-No se preocupe, le haré una carta, aunque no le expondré lo que realmente paso-.

-Gracias… ¿Usted cree que darán con el culpable de esto?-.

-El rector se lo prometió, aunque ya tenemos nuestras sospechas. Tómelo como una piedrita en el camino-.

-Entiendo, aunque me temo que en el mundo real, las piedras son más grandes-.

-Así lo es señorita Britter, esto que pasó no es nada comparado con lo que le espera allá fuera-.

* * *

Neil caminaba solo por la calle, con lo que pasó con Annie, todos sus compañeros huían de él como de la peste misma. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, una mano se apoderó de su cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-¡Veamos, primito! ¿Piensas que metiéndote con Annie me tienes agarrado del cuello como yo te tengo en este momento?-.

-¡Y tú… a cada rato… me lo confirmas!-. Pudo decir con el aire escaseándosele.

-Tal vez así lo sea, pero apréndete esto, cada vez que trates de dañarla…-Archie le propino un golpe en el estómago –tendrás un recuerdo de estos – y le propino otro – y si sigues insistiendo –y otro más –los golpes irán subiendo hasta tu linda carita ¿Me entiendes, primito? – y lo soltó, cayendo estrepitosamente en el piso-.

-¡No creas que con esto me asustas!-

-¿Quieres más?-

Neil, cual cobarde, logró levantarse y huir de los puños de Archi.

* * *

Annie se levantó con los ojos hinchados, les contó a sus padres que lloró por la emoción de haber pasado el examen, y aunque la carta del Sr. Garber fue prueba válida, se extrañaron de no ver el examen en sus manos. El señor Britter extendió su ayuda en seguirle pagando unos meses más sus estudios y hasta le ofreció a su chofer para que la llevara y trajera de la escuela, claro siempre en compañía de su doncella.

Al bajar las escaleras empezó a notar el aroma a flores, y ante sus ojos, fueron presentándose dos hermosos ramos de flores.

-¡Annie, querida! Llegaron hace cinco minutos ¡Vamos, lee la dedicatoria!-. Exclamo la Sra. Britter.

Annie no salía de su asombro, muy pocas veces recibía flores, generalmente eran de su papá.

-"Por haber cumplido tu palabra, con amor papá", ¡Estas son de papá, las azucenas son de papá!-.

-¿Y las jazmines?- preguntó apurada su madre.

-"Para la dama del piano y de la pluma, su más ferviente admirador, Joel Hunter", ¡Qué hermosas palabras!- Annie se encontraba de verdad conmovida.

En esos momentos, nuevamente llamaron a la puerta, una de las doncellas salió a abrir la puerta y regreso con un ramo el doble de grande que los anteriores, tan grande que la doncella pidió ayuda para poder cargarlo. Entre dos doncellas, Annie y su madre, lo pudieron poner en medio de la sala. Annie empezó a observarlo detenidamente, era un arreglo floral extraño y único, porque no solo se componía de Azucenas y Jazmines, sino que también pudo observar, rosas rojas, rosas rosadas, lirios, nardos, margaritas y hasta una gerbera blanca, una explosión de color que dejó impresionadas a las mujeres que lo observaban.

-No creo que sea de papá-.

-Ni del joven Hunter- segundo su madre -¿Por qué no lees de una buena vez la dedicatoria?-.

Annie abrió el sobrecito y leyó –"Nunca supe cual era tu flor favorita, por eso te envió este ramo para que escojas las que te gusten, esperando me perdones por esa falta, tu más ferviente admirador, Archibald Corwell"-.

-Annie- la Sra. Britter estaba extrañadísima -¿Por qué el Sr. Corwell te envía flores? ¿Cómo sabe que estás celebrando algo?-

-Madre, El Sr. Corwell ya paso por este camino por donde yo empiezo a caminar, sabe las fechas de los exámenes, lo que creo que no se ha dado cuenta, es que nuestra relación ya termino- voltio a ver a sus doncellas –Muchachas, sin ofender, pueden quedarse con este ramo, a mi no me interesa-. Y se metió a la oficina de su papá, antes de que su madre siguiera haciendo preguntas.

En la intimidad de la oficina vacía, Annie soltó una lágrima, que inmediatamente se limpió con coraje _-¡No más lágrimas! ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?... Cuando termino conmigo, pensé que nunca más cruzaríamos palabra, yo sufriría al verlo de lejos, en compañía de otra mujer, y así, la distancia poco a poco iría borrando mi amor por él ¡Pero lo que está haciendo no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué me ofrece su amistad? ¿Por qué me dice que le atraigo como mujer?... Será mejor que ponga todas mis fuerzas en otra cosa antes de volverme loca-._

Annie busco por la oficina el periódico que siempre dejaba su papá, lo encontró y empezó a leer, eso la sacaría por un rato a Archie de su mente. Más de pronto una noticia llama su atención.

-¡Dios! ¡Candy! ¡Tengo que hablar con Candy!-.


	13. Cap 12 Las cartas de Candy

CAPITULO 12 LAS CARTAS DE CANDY

Candy y Annie se encontraban tomando el té, en un momento determinado, Annie tomo valor para abordar un tema delicado.

-Candy ¿Has leído el periódico esta mañana?-.

-No, la verdad prefiero no llenarme la cabeza con los problemas que existen en el mundo, bastante tengo con los que hay en mi alrededor, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Bueno… Es mejor que estés enterada de una buena vez… La compañía de teatro Stratford vendrá a Chicago-. Y miro la reacción de Candy que ni se inmuto, al ver que no decía nada, comprobó sus sospechas –Tú… ¿Ya lo sabías?-.

-Si- contestó con una tristeza infinita en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿La noticia salió ésta mañana?-.

-Recibí una carta hace un par de semanas-.

-¿Carta… de Terry?-.

-De Susana Marlow-.

-¿Cómo supo tu dirección?-.

-Investigaría donde trabajo, dejaron la carta en el hospital-.

-¿Por qué te escribió esa mujer?- preguntó con enojo al ver que una lágrima solitaria se dibujaba en el rostro de Candy.

-Para hacerme una petición… no acercarme a Terry, mientras dure su estancia aquí-.

-¿Cómo se atreve esa mujer a pedirte semejante cosa?- enojada se paro y empezó a pasearse a lo largo de la estancia.

-Quiere que Terry se encuentre tranquilo y que nada lo inquiete en su estadía-.

-¡Ja! ¡Y a ti que te pase un tren! ¿Verdad?-.

-¡Annie! Nunca te había visto tan alterada ¿Qué paso con mi amiga la tímida y tranquila?-.

-¡Se murió!- grito para después bajar la cabeza avergonzada y hablar más suave –Perdóname, últimamente externar mis emociones me ha llevado a exagerar un poco, creo que el Sr. Garber tiene razón en que debo tener prudencia-.

-¿Hablas del profesor que se llama igual que Stear?-.

-El mismo ¡Pero no te me salgas del tema!... ¿Y qué piensas hacer a cerca de lo que te escribe Susana?-.

-Lo que me pide-.

-¡Candy!-

-Piénsalo bien, lo que me pide es lo mejor para todos… él sigue comprometido con ella, y pronto se casarán…para mí… para mí sería muy doloroso volverlo a ver… más si Susana está a su lado-. Candy tuvo que callar porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estalló en sollozos.

Annie, ya no pronunció palabra alguna, abrazó a su amiga solamente, tratando de reconfortarla como ella lo hiciera desde la separación con Archie, quién más que ella sabía del dolor de sentir al ser amado tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

* * *

Archie recibía las nuevas buenas de parte de Albert.

-El Sr. Leagan me entregó ya las últimas acciones que tenía de nuestra compañía, mañana terminaremos de finiquitarle-.

-¿Y qué dice la tía Abuela?-.

-Como era de esperarse, me grito hasta de lo que me iba a morir, en este momento no me puede ver ni en pintura-.

-Se tendrá que ir conformando tarde o temprano, y se terminara convenciendo cuando mire a lo lejos de lo que nos hemos librado-.

-Así es, aunque como familia no podremos librarnos de ellos nunca-.

-Si se pudiera escoger a los parientes…-.

-Bien, pasemos a otro asunto que me inquieta un poco-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-De Candy-. Diciendo esto, Albert le entrego el periódico y le señaló una nota, Albert se quedo mirando la reacción de su sobrino en espera de lo peor

-¡Cómo ese mequetrefe se atreve a pisar este lugar otra vez!- exploto el joven quitando algunos mechones de su cabello de la cara.

-Es por su trabajo, viene con la compañía Stratford. Además que yo sepa no tiene prohibido venir a Chicago si se le da la gana-.

-¡Pero él sabe que es la ciudad de Candy. No puede acercarse a ella, él está comprometido!-.

-Aunque él estuviera ya casado, no es un delincuente y si Terry quiere a cercarse a Candy ¡Si los dos quieren verse! No hay nadie que se los impida. Solo la dignidad y la promesa que hicieron ambos-.

-¡Pues yo no voy a permitir que se vuelva a acercar a Candy!-.

-No seas infantil, Candy ya tiene 18 años, ella puede decidir verlo o no, sin importar nuestra opinión. Tú sabes que ella hará lo correcto. Mi preocupación no es por ella, sino por ti, así como te has conducido últimamente, dudo de que seas razonable y llegues a hacer alguna tontería, otra vez-.

-Yo solo quiero que no la vuelva a lastimar-.

-Yo también, pero eso es asunto de dos… él estará solo algunos días, manejemos este asunto tranquilamente-.

Archie se quedo pensativo… esto no pintaba para nada tranquilidad.

* * *

Un poco más tranquila, Candy quiso saber cómo Annie la seguía llevando con Archie.

-No para de enviarme flores, cada día llega un ramo de una flor diferente, con su dedicatoria de siempre, pidiéndome perdón por diferentes motivos-.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-El domingo me envió rosas rojas, pidiéndome perdón por no saber que comida era mi favorita; ayer me envió margaritas, pidiéndome perdón por no saber que me hubiera gustado para mis cumpleaños y hoy en la mañana llegaron unas azucenas con su disculpa por no saber si prefiero el teatro o la ópera ¡Perdón! Otra vez lo del teatro-.

Candy sonrió suavemente –Annie ¿No te has dado cuenta, de que Archie está arrepentido de haber terminado contigo?-.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, solo que yo no quiero dar marcha atrás-.

-¿Te es difícil perdonarlo y comenzar de nuevo? ¿O en verdad te has enamorado de Joel?-.

-Joel es otro asunto que me trae en jaque. Al principio su atención hacia mí, me halagaba como mujer, pero aquella vez que vi que Sara le movió el piso, empecé a dudar de que su devoción sea solo para mí.

-¿Estas celosa?-.

-En principio sentí que sí, pero cuando lo veo cerca de Sara o de otra chica bonita, no siento la misma punzada en el corazón, como sucede con Archie-.

-Si estas convencida de eso ¿Por qué no perdonas al tonto de mi primo y regresas con él? ¿Tanto rencor le tienes?-.

-No es rencor… es miedo… un miedo que recorre todo mi cuerpo cada vez que pienso, que Archie solo está jugando conmigo, que solo me busca por su promesa dada, porque se siente culpable… ¡Qué sé yo! Todo menos que le pueda interesar como mujer-.

-¡Ay amiga! No te menosprecies, la verdad has cambiado muchísimo, te vez más segura, más femenina ¿No crees que eso haya hecho reaccionar a Archie?-.

-¡No, no y mejor cambiamos de tema si no quieres que me enoje contigo!-

-Ni hablar-.

* * *

Archie ya había salido de la oficina de Albert y se encontraba indicándole a su chofer, que lo llevara a la casa de Candy, aunque su tío le había advertido de que no hablara con su prima sobre la llegada del actor inglés, el joven no podía dejar de pensar en ello, así que decidió ir hablar con Candy y saber cómo estaban las cosas. Llego a las afueras del departamento de Candy, más cuando salía del coche, se presentó ante él, Elisa Leagan.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, primo! Necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Cómo sabías que vendría a ver a Candy?-.

-Está bien- dijo resignada como si confesara una travesura –Te seguí desde la oficina de Albert-.

-¡Y bien! ¿Para que necesitas hablar conmigo Elisa?-.

-Quiero que convenzas a William, de que nos dé una pensión a Neil y a mí-.

-¿Y a santo de qué, ustedes merecen una pensión?-.

-¡Por todos los años que papá trabajó para ustedes!-.

-Al Sr. Leagan se le dio lo que le correspondía hasta el último centavo, no es nuestra culpa si ustedes lo derrochan; además, Neil ya es mayor de edad-.

-¡Pero yo no! Y tengo necesidades que cubrir, sin los negocios con los Andry no podré solventarlos-.

-¿Por qué no platicas con tu padre, a ver si pueden hacer crecer la pequeña fortuna que les queda. Si la saben manejar puede que hasta doblen la cantidad; y si dejan de extralimitarse en sus gastos, quizás la tripliquen-.

-¡Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi contador! ¡Tú crees que voy a perder el tiempo metiéndome en los negocios! Eso es cosa de hombres, las mujeres solo estamos para gastar el dinero de ellos-.

-Para que discuto contigo- resignado se cubrió los ojos.

-¡Me tienes que ayudar, Archibald! ¡Me lo debes!-.

-¡No te debo nada! Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a visitar a Candy-.

-Vienes por la nota en el periódico ¿No es así? Será divertido fastidiarle la vida a la "huérfana" un par de días-.

-¡Eso si que no! Si te atreves…-.

-¡Adiós primo! ¡Tal vez nos veamos en el teatro!-. Y se alejo riendo.

_-¡Esta mujer me saca de mis casillas con tanta facilidad!- _Hizo una respiración profunda y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio de Candy, al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se llenaron de una figura conocida -¡Annie!-

-Señor Corwell, buenas tardes, con su permiso-. Saludo e intentó alejarse con su doncella.

-¿Has recibido mis flores?-.

-Cada una de ellas, gracias… y le agradecería que ya no me enviara más flores, son ya suficientes las que he recibido-.

-Entonces podemos hablar de una invitación a tomar un café-.

-No-.

-¿Un helado?-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Se lo repito, entre usted y yo, ya no existe más que la amistad de una amiga en común-.

-Pues podemos hablar de esa amiga en común- Archie se aferraba a cualquier cosa con tal de no dejar partir a Annie.

-Gracias, pero yo ya hable con ella, ahora si gusta puede ir a verla y…- Annie miro que Archie sostenía un periódico –¿No me diga que viene hablar sobre la nota del periódico?-.

-Sí, necesito saber…-.

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué no?-.

-¡No dejaré que se meta en ese asunto! ¡Deje tranquila a Candy!-

-No puedes impedírmelo señorita Britter- Y pasó de largo de ella, más una suave mano tomo su brazo, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que le calo hasta los huesos.

Annie quizás sintió lo mismo porque lo soltó como si le quemara su contacto y bajo su mirada ruborizada.

-Perdón… yo… le pido por favor que no moleste a nuestra amiga, ella sabrá enfrentar este dilema-.

-No lo creo, tengo que hablar con ella-.

-¡No por favor!- y lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

Esta vez, Archie tomo sus manos y le impidió retirarse. Annie se paralizó y no pudo mover ningún músculo, mientras un furioso rubor pintaba sus mejillas.

-Si aceptas tomar un helado conmigo, puede que desista de hablar con Candy sobre la nota del periódico-.

-¿Me está chantajeando?-.

-Si-.

* * *

¿Cómo es que llegó a esto? Annie recordaba una a una las barreras que había construido para alejarse de Archie y ahora se encontraba a un metro de él, tomando un helado. No hablaban, solo tomaban helado, mientras Vicky, la doncella de Annie tomaba el suyo a unos metros más atrás en compañía del chofer de Archie.

-¿Tendré su palabra de que no volverá a insistir, sobre el tema de Terry con Candy?-. Preguntó más que nada para romper el escrutinio que Archie había comenzado hacer de su persona-.

-Lo siento, mentí-.

-¿Por qué?-

-No me dejaste otra opción ¿De qué otra manera te podría convencer para que vinieras conmigo?-.

-Está bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Por qué…?-.

-¡Por favor! No intentes saber el por qué de todo… solo disfruta de tu helado, mientras yo disfruto de la vista- lo dijo volviendo con su escrutinio sobre el cuerpo de Annie.

Annie se sonrojo, Archie lo hizo otra vez, otra insinuación sobre su persona ¡Y esas miradas! Él nunca la había mirado así, se empezó a poner nerviosa y arremetió contra su helado, provocando que se embarrase los labios.

Esa situación hizo que Archie posara su mirada en los labios de Annie –_Esos labios los he visto muchas veces… por qué ahora me parecen tan apetecibles_- y para colmo Annie se paso la lengua sobre ellos al no encontrar la servilleta a la vista, lo que provoco un cambio en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Tosió y se reacomodo en su silla.

-¿Y qué me dices de tus estudios? ¿Te está gustado estudiar economía?-.

-Es interesantísimo y complicadísimo, me llevará tiempo comprenderlo todo; pero creo que voy por buen camino-.

-¿Tú idea es hacerte cargo de las finanzas de tu familia?-.

-A largo plazo ¿Por qué no?... aunque no he podido encontrar la profesión que me dé ganancias y al mismo tiempo me agrade realizar-.

-¿Tocar el piano?... no, creo que no… ¿Cocinar?- y se sintió satisfecho al dar en el clavo, al ver que Annie sonreía –Podrías poner un elegante restaurant, donde la crema y nata de esta ciudad se sintiera alagada de asistir en él-.

-Ya me lo había planteado-

-Joel- Y no pudo evitar que los celos lo invadieran.

-No, su prima Juliette. Pero yo lo veo un poco difícil, se requiere un gran capital para montar uno que sobresalga de los grandes que ya existe aquí…-.

Archie solo podía beber sus palabras. La antigua Annie sólo era capaz de responder en monosílabos, y la pasión con la que ahora hablaba lo tenía "embobado".

-…Y por otro lado, me gustaría dar algo de apoyo a los necesitados, pero no darles solo el dinero y lavarme las manos… quisiera crear algo que se pudiera mantener por si solo… no sé…-.

-Comedores comunitarios-.

-¿Cómo dice?-.

-En Europa, surgieron los comedores comunitarios para ayudar a las personas de bajos recursos. Se les da una sopa barata, de fácil preparación; pero no por ello deja de ser nutritiva y sabrosa. Estos comedores son sostenidos por las aportaciones de donativos particulares y organizaciones religiosas…-.

Annie no supo cómo ocurrió, pero en ese instante Archie lució imponente, más gallardo que nunca, hablando como un experto en su materia, no pudo apartar su mirada de esos labios delgados pero masculinos, que se movían como las mariposas que sentía en ese instante en la boca del estómago.

-¡Buena Propuesta!- y Annie se puso de pie -muchas gracias por todo Sr. Corwell, ¡Vicky! Nos vamos-. Y se encamino hacia la calle seguida de Archie.

-¡Pero Annie! ¡Qué paso! ¿Por qué ese cambio tan brusco?-.

-Me pidió que lo acompañara a tomar un helado, ya lo hice, ya me voy-.

-Permíteme llevarte a tu casa-.

-¡No!- y se voltio a encararlo -Si piensa que con esta invitación cambia algo entre nosotros, se equivoca, esto no significa nada ¡Buenas tardes Sr Corwell-.

Y la vio partir, dejando a su corazón latiendo como un loco.

* * *

Al día siguiente, terminadas sus clases, regresaba a su casa en el coche de su padre, lo que le permitió analizar la propuesta de Archie.

_-¡Comedores comunitarios! _Esa idea se quedo prendida en Annie, y no la abandono en toda la noche ¿Cómo podría crear un comedor comunitario que fuera independiente económicamente? Sin que dependieran de la caridad de las familias adineradas, ni del clero; sino todo lo contrario, que se mantuviera por sí mismo ¡Era algo loco! Pero no imposible. Tenía que encontrar la solución.

Al entrar a su casa, una doncella le entrego un sobre.

_-Candy, ¿Qué estará pasando?-_ y abrió apresurada el sobre. Lo que leyó la dejo más intrigada, Candy le solicitaba la fuera a ver a su departamento lo más pronto posible. Para que Candy le pidiera tal cosa con urgencia debía de tratarse de algo serio.

-¡Vicky!, salimos nuevamente, ¡Cora!, avísale a mi madre que demoraré un poco más, no sabes a donde fui- y partió rápidamente.

* * *

Más tardo en tocar la puerta del departamento, que Candy en abrirla precipitadamente, jalando a Annie a su interior, cerró de un portazo, dejando a su doncella afuera. Un segundo después volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Discúlpame, no quise ser grosera, pero necesito hablar con la señorita Britter a solas, toma este dinero y vete a comer algo. Regresa en una hora ¡Gracias! – Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Recibí otra carta-

-¿De Susana?-

-De Terry-.

-¡Dios Bendito! ¿Y qué te dice?-.

-Quiere verme-

-¿Cómo?-

-El llegara en tres días con la compañía de teatro Stratford, estarán ensayando hasta el estreno, el cuarto día; dice que quiere verme en cuanto llegue a su hotel, el Hotel Hamilton-.

-Y… ¿Lo irás a ver?-.

-¡No Annie, no me atrevo! Temo que si lo vuelo a tenerlo enfrente, me olvide de la promesa que hice y me arroje a sus brazos-.

-Si él te quiere ver, no habrá poder humano que detenga a ese inglés testarudo-.

-Por eso te he pedido que vinieras… necesito que tú vayas a verlo, en cuanto llegue-.

-¡Yo! ¡Estás loca! ¿Y qué le voy a decir a ese "rebelde"? ¿Y si me quiere golpear por irle a entregar tu negativa?-.

-¡No exageres Annie! Terry es un ser dulce y comprensivo-.

-Lo ves con ojos de amor-.

-Pero en algo tienes razón, no va aceptar un "no" por respuesta… ¡Tienes que convencerlo, de que lo mejor para los dos, es no vernos! Que sigamos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora-.

-No lo sé Candy, esto es muy complicado… ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?- Annie trataba de encontrar la respuesta en su mirada más que en sus palabras - ¡Esta bien! Te ayudaré hasta donde pueda, cuenta conmigo-.

-Gracias Annie-.

* * *

La gran noticia corrió como pólvora. La compañía de teatro Stratford junto con su estrella masculina, arribaban esa mañana a la estación de tren, los actores descendieron repartiendo besos y sonrisas, a toda la muchedumbre que deseaba verlos y tocarlos; pero la estrella principal era un muro impenetrable, empujando una silla de ruedas, se apresuro a abordar un carruaje.

Annie observo como llegaba ese carruaje hacia la parte trasera del Hotel Hamilton, de un salto descendió un joven gallardo de finas facciones, pero varoniles maneras –Creo que está más alto de lo que le recuerdo- le dijo a Vicky, su doncella.

-Señorita ¿Por qué estamos espiando a ese señor?-

-No lo estamos espiando, sólo me cercioro de su llegada a este lugar-. Annie volvió a mirar hacia Terry, quien bajo del carruaje una silla de ruedas; no hubo duda de quién era su acompañante.

-Vamos Vicky, esperaremos una hora antes de preguntar por él-. Y se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

Una figura masculina elegantemente vestida, se hizo presente por la parte trasera del teatro, casi con sigilo entro al lugar.

-Disculpe caballero- le dijo un empleado al descubrir su presencia – Usted no debería de estar aquí-.

-Mil disculpas, solo será un instante- diplomáticamente habló -¿Sería tan amable de proporcionarme información respecto a los actores de la compañía Stratford?-

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-Su hospedaje-

-Eso no es ningún secreto, están en el hotel Hamilton, seguramente toda la gente aficionada al teatro estará abarrotando el lugar, tendrá suerte que pueda ver alguno en ese lugar-.

-¿Y aquí en el hotel?-.

-Ellos empezaran los ensayos, hoy por la tarde, pero tampoco le aseguro, si será recibido, el director es un hombre muy estricto respecto a las visitas-.

-No se preocupe hombre, sabré mover mis influencias, _me escuche como Neil_, gracias por todo, con su permiso-.

* * *

Annie acababa de ver salir del hotel a tres jovencitas, que lloraban a mares, el gerente del hotel fue tajante, no visitas a los actores ¡Mucho menos a Terrance Grandchester!

-¡Vamos señorita! Nos van a correr de aquí- suplicaba Vicky

-Cálmate mujer, no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy-.

Con las piernas temblándoles se acerco a la recepción –_demuéstrales que tú_ _eres única_- recordó lo dicho por Juliette.

-Señor, ¿Puedo hablar con el gerente?-

-Con él está hablando, ¡Y si es para solicitar ver a los actores y principalmente a Terrance Grandchester, lo lamento está prohibido las visitas!-

- _Ser coqueta no descocada… Sonrisa gentil, modales refinados nos ayudan a_ _conseguir con suavidad y sin que lo noten, casi todo lo que queramos_- Recordó Annie

-Caballero- le dijo con una sonrisa discreta –Yo no soy una admiradora del Sr. Grandchester. Yo soy la enviada del Sr. William Albert Andry y le traigo una invitación al Sr. Terrance, no deseo verlo, solo… si pudiera hacerme el favor de hacerle llegar esta nota, él sabrá de que se trata-.

-Está bien, se la daré en cuanto baje-.

-No, tengo estrictas indicaciones de no retirarme hasta que el Sr. Grandchester me dé la respuesta-.

-¡Pero acaba de llegar! ¡No lo puedo molestar!-

-No se preocupe, no será reprendido, él espera esta invitación, y si no le hace saber que ya llegó ¡Entonces si se enfadará!-

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer-.

-Estoy segura que podrá lograr esta encomienda, ¡ah!... una recomendación…que ni el director Hathaway ni la Señorita Marlow se enteren… ellos no están invitados - le sonrió más ampliamente y el gerente subió hacia las habitaciones, en cuanto desapareció de su vista, Annie se relajó y se sobó la mandíbula _-¡Dios! Me sentí Elisa- _

Annie no aguardo mucho tiempo, el gerente llego con la respuesta.

-Señorita, el Sr. Grandchester la recibirá en nuestro saloncito de visitas, pase por favor-.


	14. Cap 13 El beso

CAPITULO 13 EL BESO

Candy estrujaba su falda de enfermera, mientras escuchaba a Annie relatar su encuentro con Terry.

-Nunca vi la desilusión tan latente en una persona, como en los ojos de Terry cuando me vio a mí, en tu lugar-.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntaba con premura-.

-Lo que supusimos desde el principio, el hombre no aceptaba tu negativa de verte, le expuse todos los argumentos habidos y por haber-.

-¿Y en qué termino todo?-.

-Yo salí del hotel con una promesa suya de que no te buscaría- Annie miro la desilusión en la cara de su amiga -¿Eso… es lo que querías?-

-Sí- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¡Para que nos hacemos tontas! Tú amas a ese hombre y él a ti, si hubieras escuchado las palabras de amor que te dedico, en este momento estarías con él para no separarse jamás-.

Candy comenzó a llorar suavemente –La promesa…-

-¡Olvídate de esa tonta promesa! ¡No sabes el daño que hacen las promesas tontas!-.

Candy voltio a ver a Annie y pudo ver que ella también sufría.

-Tal vez piensen Terry y tú, que le están haciendo un bien a Susana… Pero mírate en mi espejo… ¿Cómo puede Susana ser feliz al lado de un hombre que no la ama?... ¿Sólo por una promesa?-.

-Annie-.

-No sabes el dolor que se siente tener al ser amado a tu lado solo en cuerpo, y que su alma y sus pensamientos se encuentre al lado de otra mujer-. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlas –Que él se vaya apagando poco a poco, y tú sepas que es por tu culpa… porque no lo dejas en libertad-.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron y dejaron correr sus lágrimas, después se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Candy, piénsalo bien… Terry y tú pueden tener esperanza, pueden ser felices ¿Me prometes que lo pensarás mejor?-.

-Está bien Annie, pero faltaría ver lo que dice Terry-.

-Tú sabes dónde se encuentra, o quizás él te busque en el hospital-.

-Pedí una licencia. He estado trabajando mucho y sin descanso, así que no hubo problema-.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-En un principio pensé que el trabajo mantendría mi mente alejada de Terry, pero después me puse a pensar que quizás, era el lugar donde él me podría localizar más fácilmente-.

-¿Y así quieres poner pies en polvorosa? Créeme, de nada sirve la distancia, tendrás que enfrentarlo-.

-O quizás me vaya al hogar de Ponny-.

-¡Candy!-

-Lo siento, estoy confundida-.

-Tomate tu tiempo, pero no demasiado… me voy-

-Cuídate-

Candy abrió la puerta y en el umbral apareció la gallarda figura de William Albert Andry

-Señoritas, buenas tardes-.

-¡Albert! Pasa, yo ya me retiraba-

-Que te vaya bien, porque quizás a Candy no le vaya igual-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto alarmada.

-Vengo aclarar cierta invitación que llego a un actor inglés, realizada por una joven de cabello castaño a mi nombre, de la cual yo no estaba enterado-.

-¡Ups!- exclamó Candy

-Yo… bueno… tendrás que disculpar a Candy… fue idea mía ¡Con permiso!- Y salió rápidamente.

* * *

Archie toco la puerta del camerino de Terry. La puerta se abrió y un apuesto hombre un poco más alto que él le sonrió burlón.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Ahora tengo el cuadro completo… ¡Pase Usted, Sr. "Elegante"-.

-Mi nombre es Archibald Corwell Andry- dijo entrando al camerino.

-Quizás por eso te dejaron pasar, dejé órdenes explicitas de que dejaran entrar al que tuviera el apellido Andry ¡Todos han venido! William Albert Andry, Elisa Leagan Andry y ahora el "elegante", Archibald Corwell Andry. Todos menos ella-

-Y no vendrá. Ella es más sensata que tú, y si estoy aquí es para…-.

-Advertirme de no intentar buscarla, sí, tu "tímida" ya me lo dijo-.

-¿Annie estuvo aquí?-.

-No, en el hotel. Aunque ahora recuerdo, Ella ya no es tu "tímida" ¿Verdad?-

-No te metas en mi vida-.

-¿Y tú si puedes meterte en la mía?-.

-¡No es lo mismo! Candy puede perder su reputación si la ven con un hombre comprometido con otra-.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a comprometer su reputación?-.

-Ya lo hiciste en el colegio ¿Lo recuerdas?-.

-Sabes que fue una trampa-.

-Y esto no es el colegio, aquí está la vida de Candy, su trabajo, su casa ¿Te imaginas todo lo que ha trabajado para hacerse de un nombre, sin depender de los Andry-.

-Lo sé, y te puedo asegurar que no hare nada que pueda perjudicarla-

-¿Tengo tu palabra?-.

-Palabra de caballero inglés-.

Archie se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Oye "Elegante"!- y Archie lo voltio a ver –No sé qué paso con tu "tímida", sea lo que sea, procura arreglar las cosas con ella. No vale la pena perder a la persona que te ama por tonterías-.

-¿Qué te dijo Annie?-.

-Nada, solo pude percibir lo brava que está contigo, pero también que sigue sintiendo algo por ti-.

Archie se despidió del actor con una inclinación de cabeza y apresuró el paso para salir del teatro _–No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo ¡Tengo que hablar con Annie!-. _

* * *

Terminaba un día más de clases, y todos los estudiantes se dispersaban para regresar a sus casas. Annie venía platicando con Reagan cuando descubrió a Archie aguardando en la recepción.

-Creo que vienen por ti, nos vemos Britter- dijo Reagan y se alejo corriendo.

-Hola Annie, ¿Podemos hablar?- Habló suavemente.

-No tengo tiempo Sr. Corwell, Vicky y el chofer de mi padre aguardan afuera por mí-.

-Le pedí a mi chofer que hablara con ellos, para pedirles que te esperaran un poco más-.

-En ese caso ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?-.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? Los salones del ala este, siempre están desocupados-.

Archie no espero la respuesta de Annie, la tomo de la mano y la jaló hacia los salones vacíos. Annie apresuro el paso para estar a la par, ya nunca más iría detrás de él. Entraron al primer salón desocupado.

-Muy buen Archie, ya estamos aquí-.

-Supe que hablaste con Terry, y te lo quiero agradecer-.

Annie se le quedo viendo sorprendida, nunca en el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, le agradeció por algo que hiciera por iniciativa propia.

-Yo también hablé con Terry, pero parece que tu conversación con él, surtió más efecto. Ahora es hora de atender nuestros asuntos-.

-¿Nuestros asuntos?-.

-Quiero que regresemos... ¡No!... Quiero más… Quiero que te cases conmigo- Hablo imperioso.

Annie no salía de su asombro, Archie no solo se atrevía a contemplar una reconciliación, sino que casi se lo estaba ordenando ¡Y se quería casar con ella, como si nada doloroso hubiera paso entre ellos!

-Esas palabras me hubieran llenado de alegría el corazón algunos meses atrás… pero ya no, no me interesa regresar contigo ¡Mucho menos casarme!-.

-Sé que te lastimé…-.

-¿Lastimarme?... ¡Me mataste!.. ¿Cómo pretendes que olvide el desamor?-

-¡No puedo retroceder el tiempo!- Dijo por fin defendiéndose –¡No puedo borrar cada una de tus lágrimas! – Y se atrevió a limpiar con sus dedos la lágrima que brotaba ya de los ojos de Annie.

Ante el contacto, Annie retrocedió.

-¡Es verdad, no puedes! ¡Así que te agradecería que dejaras de insistir! ¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡No quiero que te sigas sintiendo comprometido con la promesa que le hiciste a Candy! ¡Yo…¡ ¡Yo también tengo la culpa en eso! ¡No debí aceptarlo desde un principio!-.

-¡Con un demonio!- Y la tomo por los hombros empujándola y acorralándola contra la pared.

Annie pego sus brazos a los costados y cerró los ojos con fuerza en espera de una violenta respuesta de Archie. Él sólo colocó sus manos en la pared, manteniendo a Annie encerrada entre sus brazos. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, podían sentir sus alientos chocar uno contra el otro. Archie hablo suavemente.

-Cómo desearía borrar todo lo que te he hecho sufrir… pero no puedo- y empezó a olfatearle toda la cara lentamente, como un animal salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa -… cómo desearía haber correspondido a cada una de tus muestras de amor, como realmente te lo merecías… cómo quisiera… probarte-.

Y Archie tomo sus labios en forma sutil, gentil, sin prisas, mientras Annie sentía que se le salía el corazón, su cuerpo se estremeció como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo. Ahí estaba el hombre que amaba dándole su primer beso sin su consentimiento, avasallando con todo, robándole lo último que le quedaba, su orgullo.

Archie estaba embriagado con su sabor _–Cómo no te besé antes-_ sus labios empezaron a exigir más, a abrir más la boca de Annie, necesitaba su rendición total.

Orgullo, orgullo herido, eso fue lo que apoderó de la mente de Annie, que empezó a empujar a Archie para liberarse. Archie lo percibió y la tomo por la cintura cerrando la mínima distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y el beso se hizo más demandante.

Annie hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y de un empellón se separó de Archie. El sonido de una bofetada se oyó en el solitario salón.

Archie la voltio a ver, quitándose los mechones de cabello de su rostro. Annie temió lo peor _–seguramente me golpeara- _Pero en sus ojos no vio furia… sus ojos eran diferentes… se oscurecieron. Y sin que lo pudiera evitarlo, la volvió a abrazar, poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra sujetándola por la nuca, besándola furiosamente, pareciera quererle robar el alma.

Annie volvió a empujarlo, liberándose de su amarre.

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! ¿No te has cansado de hacerme daño?- Y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Eres mía Annie Britter! ¡Siempre lo has sido!-.

* * *

Annie llego temblando al departamento de Candy, se detuvo un poco antes de tocar la puerta.

-Vicky podrías…-.

-Sí, ya lo sé señorita, usted quiere hablar a solas con la señorita Candy. La esperaré en el coche-.

-Gracias Vicky-.

En cuanto la doncella se retiró, Annie toco la puerta… pero no se abría _–¡Qué extraño! Candy me dijo que no saldría de su departamento, ¿Habrá cambiado de parecer?-_ De pronto la puerta se abrió y Annie entro apresuradamente.

-¡No sabes lo que ha pasado con Archie!-.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- Pregunto Candy no muy interesada.

-Me… ¡Me besó!-.

La actitud de Candy cambió -¡Noo! ¿Y qué hiciste?-.

-¡Le di una bofetada!-.

-¿Y te devolvió el golpe?-.

-¡Noo!... ¡Me volvió a besar!-.

-Me supongo que no es lo mismo en todos los casos- Candy lo dijo murmurando, casi para sí misma.

Fue cuando Anny reparo en su persona. Tenía la ropa desaliñada… y estaba algo despeinada.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?- se lo dijo alarmada.

Algo se escucho romperse en el cuarto del fondo. Annie cayó en la cuenta de que Candy no estaba sola.

-No me digas que…- comenzó a murmurar -…él está…-

Candy afirmo con la cabeza, poniéndose de mil colores.

-¡Me voy!- casi grito -¡Aquí no ha pasado nada!-.

-Annie espera…- intento detenerla -¿Ahora qué vas hacer con Archie?-.

-Eso ya está decidido desde hace mucho… ¡Olvidarlo! ¡Aunque me tenga que lavar los labios con agua bendita todos los días!-.

-¡Annie!- desilusionada la dejo ir.

* * *

Suave piel entre sus manos, aroma de cítricos tentadores, unos labios pequeños pero con un sabor delicioso.

_-¡Quiero más! ¿Qué tesoros ocultos tras las telas encontraré?-_.

-¡_No te me acercarás!_-

_-¡Tú me amas!-._

_-Ya no-_

_-Te perseguiré hasta que caigas rendida en mis brazos- _

_-¿Me atraparás?...-_

_-¡Ya lo verás! ¡Annie!... ¿A dónde vas?... ¡No me dejes!...-_

Archie despertó sudando frío, su respiración era agitada. No había tenido otra pesadilla desde que muriera Stear. La angustia de perder a un ser querido regresó golpeándolo con ganas. Annie estaba viva… pero lejos de él, y cada intento por acercarse a ella, sólo la alejaba más _–Annie, ¿Qué me has hecho? Ya he probado tus labios, y no puede resignarme a no volverlos a tener-. _

* * *

Archie entro a la mansión Andry muy temprano en la mañana. Albert tenía poco de haberse levantado, era fin de semana y no iría a la oficina.

-¡Qué cara! ¿No dormiste bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-No dormí-.

-¿Por Annie?-

-¿Por quién más?... seguí tu consejo de hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas-.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Le dijiste lo que buscabas de su relación? ¿Le preguntaste lo que a ella le molestaba?-.

-No pude-.

-¿Cómo que no pudiste?-

-Estaba… ocupado-.

-¿Cómo que estabas ocupado? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-.

-Besándola-.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos, por primera vez se quedo sin palabras.

-¡Sí, lo sé! Primero era hablar con ella, y después vendría lo demás… ¡Pero es que no pude resistirme! ¡Annie me ha hechizado! No sé qué sucede conmigo cuando estoy cerca de ella, mi cuerpo reacciona extraño, ¡Y lo único que quiero es abrazarla y comérmela a besos!-.

-Bueno…- Habló por fin y con mucho tiento –Los hombres… tenemos ciertas necesidades que cubrir…-.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero por qué me hacen perder el control cuando estoy con ella?-

-Por qué tu cuerpo ya encontró a la persona indicada para hacerlo, ¡Qué mejor que hacerlo con alguien a quien amas!-.

-¡Pues díselo a ella! ¡Es más terca que una mula!-

-¡Archie!-.

-Albert… ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-No te queda más que el esperar que el beso que le diste, surta efecto-.

-¡Mi Dios!-

* * *

Noche de estreno, noche de gala. Mucha ropa fina, muchas joyas. El teatro estaba a reventar. Las familias más adineradas estaban ahí.

-¡Señorita Britter! Gusto en verla con su familia-

-Señor Reagan, a mí también me alegra verlo con sus hijos y ¿Su esposa?-

-Esta indispuesta-

-Nada grave supongo-

-Depende del punto de vista de cada quien-

-No lo entiendo-

-A figúrese, no sé si James le ha comentado que mi hijo mayor se va a casar-

-Sí, pronto será la boda-.

-Pues bien, mi esposa había mandado traer a un chef francés para la ocasión ¡Contratado desde hace cuatro años! Estalló la guerra, pero el chef aseguraba que eso no lo iba a detener, hasta ayer… mi esposa recibió un telegrama confirmando que no vendría. Ahora no hay tiempo de buscar algún suplente y más de tan alta calidad. Mi esposa no para de llorar, casi le da un infarto-.

-Sr. Reagan, dígale a su esposa que no se preocupe. Yo me encargaré de… de encontrar quien cocine y prepare un pastel digno de príncipes-

-¡De verdad!, ¿De quién se trata?-

-Eso es un secreto profesional, pero confíe en mí, no lo defraudaré-.

El Sr. Reagan se alejó con sus hijos aliviado con la promesa que le hiciera Annie.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué piensas hacer, querida?-

-Ganarme mi primer dinero, papá-.

-¿Vas a cocinar para los Reagan?-

-Sí y no, después te explico-.

-Espero que no te metas en algún lío ¡Mira quien se acerca!-

-Señores Britter, Annie, Buenas Noches-

-Sr. Corwell, Sr. Andry, bueno saludarlos- fue el saludo cortante del Sr. Britter.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro-.

-¿Nos quiere decir algo?-

-Sí, quizás no es la forma correcta, ni el lugar indicado, pero su hija no me ha dejado otra opción. Señores Britter, les pido formalmente la mano de su hija-.


	15. Cap 14 El gran Incendio

CAPITULO 14 EL GRAN INCENDIO

Los Sres. Britter se quedaron pasmados, ambos se voltearon a ver, después los dos miraron a su hija y por último volvieron a mirar a Archi.

-¿Qué clase de broma es ésta, Sr. Corwell?-.

-Ninguna broma, de hecho nunca se retiró la petición de mano, nunca me lo permitieron, me cerraron la puerta sin más- Archie hablo tranquilamente –No los culpo, me lo merecía… pero ahora he rectificado y vuelvo a solicitar su permiso para casarme con Annie-.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, querida?- le pregunto el Sr. Britter a Annie.

Annie trato de razonar un poco lo que diría, no quería provocar el enojo de sus padres, ni la testarudez de Archie, se encontraban en un punto donde toda la sociedad tenía los ojos puestos en ellos.

-¿Les parece hablar del tema al termino de la función? Ya escuche la tercera llamada-. Y se dirigió a su palco esperando que sus padres la siguieran, cosa que ocurrió.

-¡Vaya con Annie! ¡De verdad en el futuro será una buena negociante! ¡Qué diplomacia! –Albert no salía de su asombro.

-No la alabes tanto, que todo esto lo hizo para huir de mí-.

-Y muy bien hecho, casi me da un infarto cuando te escuche, éste no es el sitio, Archie-.

-¡No me sermonees! Vamos a nuestro palco-

* * *

El telón se abrió, y una cascada de suspiros femeninos se escuchó, en el escenario se encontraba Terrance Grandchester, quien se hubiera hinchado de orgullo al tener a toda las damas atentas a sus palabras; pero el joven actor estaba concentrado en sus líneas, su potente voz llenaba todo el teatro y conmovía corazones; pero a Annie se le figuro que de vez en cuando la mirada de Terry escudriñaba a la audiencia, tal vez en busca de una cara conocida y especial. También pudo notar que en primera fila se encontraba Susana Marlow, en su silla de ruedas lucía como centinela, custodiando a un precioso tesoro; Una mala vibra sintió por su izquierda, los hermanos Leagan con sus padres, más a su derecha algo la hizo estremecer, la mirada de Archie, que lejos de seguir la obra, sólo la miraba, hasta que Albert le llamó la atención, y entonces pudo poner ojos y oídos en el joven inglés.

* * *

Archie trataba de poner atención a la obra, Terry era un actor esplendido, y lo estaba desaprovechando, pero esa figura espigada de la izquierda no lo dejaba concentrarse. Voltio a su derecha y encontró una figura conocida.

-Eleonor Baker-

-¡Sh! Baja la voz- le murmuro Albert.

-Siempre que la miro, me recuerda a Stear- comenzó también a murmurar – Todavía conservo las fotos que coleccionábamos en el colegio-.

Archie sonrió melancólico, recordando aquellos tiempos, y se obligo a dejarlos a un lado para poder seguir la obra.

* * *

El primer acto terminó y todos salieron a los pasillos.

-¿Es usted la señorita Britter?- le dijo un mozo del teatro.

-Así es-.

-El Sr. Grandchester la espera en su camerino, dijo que sería breve-.

Annie voltio a ver a sus padres.

-Una persona solicita verme, no se preocupen no es Archie, y no tardaré, se los prometo-.

-¿Estás segura? Esto es muy extraño –se preocupo la mama de Annie - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No será necesario, el mozo me guiara y me traerá de vuelta-.

Y así, siguiendo al mozo, Annie llegó al camerino de Terry que estaba abierto. Tanto el mozo como ella fueron testigos de que ocurría una discusión. El mozo se disculpo con Annie, no quería enfrentarse con los causantes de esa pelea.

Annie avanzó hasta quedar en el umbral del camerino. Observo que Susana tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas, pero sus ojos no reflejaban tristeza, sino furia.

-¡Estás esperando que ella venga a verte!-.

-¡Ya tienes mi respuesta!-

-¡No permitiré que te aleje de mí!-

-¡No puedes impedirlo!-

De pronto, se percataron de la presencia de Annie.

-¿Y quién es esta?- Bramo Susana.

-Es mi invitada, retírate Susana, todo lo que te tenía que decir, ya lo hablamos esta mañana-.

-¡Pues yo no he terminado!-.

Susana empujo su silla de ruedas y Annie se hizo a un lado para no ser atropellada por ella. Más en un instante se detuvo y miró a Annie, ella nunca había visto tanto rencor y tanto odio, en unos ojos tan bellos.

-¡Tú debes ser su amiguita! ¡Le traes recados de ella!-

-¡Vete Susana!- casi suplicaba Terry

Susana continuó su camino perdiéndose en el pasillo.

-Discúlpame, Annie- habló más tranquilo y apenado - ¿Gustas tomar asiento?-.

-No, gracias, no puedo tardar mucho-.

-Yo tampoco… soy el actor principal-.

Annie sonrío ante la atípica conversación que tenían.

-Antes que nada, una disculpa por lo que paso en el departamento de Candy, Te diste cuenta que estaba escondido en su cuarto ¿Verdad?-.

-Sí- y se sonrojo un poco –Pero confío en que Candy supo manejar la situación-.

-Me temo que mejor que tú con el "elegante"-.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- dijo con el rubor a todo lo que daba.

-Fue imposible no escucharte, pero no te apenes, sé que pronto tendrás a tu "elegante" comiendo de tu mano, como yo lo estoy por Candy-. Y su seguridad dejo paso a su preocupación -No asistió a la función ¿No es así?-

-No-

-Me lo dijo, pero en el fondo yo tenía la esperanza de verla entre el público-

-¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión?-

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Candy no se sentiría tranquila con Susana rondando por aquí, ¿Te imaginas que hubiera ocurrido si ve la discusión que tuviste con Susana?-

-Tienes razón… pero desde que llegué a Chicago, necesito su presencia para seguir adelante… ¡Dios! Yo le prometí terminar mi relación con Susana y lo he cumplido, sólo velaré por su seguridad económica y su salud-.

-No creo que Susana lo haya aceptado-.

-Tendrá que aceptarlo. No voy a permanecer a su lado por una absurda promesa, que me consumiría poco a poco hasta morir-.

Por una fracción de segundo, Annie no sabía sí hablaba de Susana o de ella.

-¡Por favor "timida"! Dile a Candy que acepte verme, que soy un hombre libre. No me atrevo a volver a su departamento, porque seguramente no me dejaría entrar-.

-Capte el mensaje, hablaré con Candy, ahora me retiro-.

-El mozo te llevara de regreso-.

-No lo creo, huyó cuando te oyó discutir con Susana-.

-Lo lamento "tímida"-.

-Annie, me llamo Annie y no te preocupes, sabré regresar-.

Annie salió y después de caminar por el largo pasillo, ya no estaba segura de poder regresar por sí sola.

_-Vamos Annie, no te acobardes ahora- _Ella sola se daba valor, mientras avanzaba con pasos vacilantes –_Toda la culpa la tuvo los gritos de Susana, yo no quiero llegar a hacer como ella, no quiero terminar amargada, guardando tanto odio y rencor-._

Annie siguió caminando entre pasillos y telas, telas y telas… una puerta.

-¡Vaya! ¡Buena la he hecho! Salí al recibidor del teatro ¡A ver si me dejan volver a entrar!-

* * *

Todas las personas regresaban a sus palcos y butacas para la continuación de la obra teatral, Archie buscaba en dirección del palco de los Britter, pero no habían entrado todavía. Finalmente los señores Britter ocuparon su lugar, pero Annie no estaba.

-Albert, ¿Por qué está haciendo mucho calor?-

-¿Sientes calor?... De hecho se siente el aire pesado-.

De pronto, un murmullo empezó a crecer, Archie comenzó a presentir que un terrible suceso se acercaba. El murmullo se transformo en exclamaciones, las exclamaciones en gritos.

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!- la voz de alarma recorrió todo el teatro.

El telón estallo en llamas y la gente se levanto de sus lugares y corrieron a la salida, pero el fuego era más rápido, las telas que cubrían las paredes, también sucumbieron y los empujones comenzaron a provocar pánico.

Albert y Archie salieron de su palco para encontrarse con una avalancha de personas queriendo salir.

-¡Albert, necesito buscar a Annie-.

-Vamos al palco de los Britter-

Cuando llegaron los Señores Britter ya estaban en el pasillo.

-¡Annie! ¿Dónde está Annie?- preguntaba con angustia.

-No lo sabemos, no regreso de su visita-.

-¿Cuál visita?-

-¡Archie! Salgamos de aquí, las llamas ya treparon por los palcos, quizás en el camino la encontremos-

Corrieron junto con la muchedumbre hacia la salida. Archie buscaba y buscaba la figura de Annie. Al bajar las escaleras, el crujido de la madera asustó más a la gente, que empezó a pisotear a los caídos.

-¡Ese muchacho!- grito la señora Britter -Con ese muchacho se fue Annie-

De un jalón, Archie atrapó al mozo que también huía.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Annie?-

-¿Quién?- respondió asustado.

-La señorita Britter-.

-Fue a hablar con Terrance Grandchester a su camerino-.

-Llévame a los camerinos-

-¡Ni loco regreso ahí! Es donde empezó todo-.

-¡Sólo dime por donde ir! ¡Albert, lleva a los señores Britter a la salida! ¡Yo iré por Annie!-

-¡Pero yo te puedo ayudar a buscarla!-

-¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Esto se viene abajo! – y se alejo a contracorriente del mar de gente, que a Albert no le dio tiempo de detenerlo.

* * *

Annie estaba en el recibidor tratando de convencer al empleado de que ella ya estaba en los palcos y que por equivocación fue a dar ahí.

-¿Por qué no me cree lo que…- Algo raro percibió su olfato -¿No huele a humo?-

-No quiera bromearme para poder entrar-

-¡Shh! Escuche, qué es ese sonido que viene de adentro?-

El empleado puso cara de fastidio y abrió la puerta que daba a las butacas de la sala del primer piso y una muchedumbre se abalanzó sobre de ellos, empujándolos contra la pared.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucede?-.

Como pudo, trato de llegar a las escaleras que iban a los palcos, pero cada paso que daba, retrocedía dos y peligraba caer y ser aplastada por la gente. De pronto la imagen de Albert se distinguió de entre todas, su gran altura le permitía avanzar.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Aquí estoy!-

-¡Annie!- Albert se dirigió hacia ella y al llegar, Annie vio detrás de él venía sus padres, al verlos los abrazó.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Sí, estamos bien, el Sr. Andry nos ha ayudado a salir. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, el teatro se está quemando-. Apresuro el Sr. Britter.

-¿Y Archie?- dijo al no notar su presencia -¿Dónde está Archie?-

-Supo que fuiste a ver a Terry y fue a buscarte a los camerinos-.

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!- y en un arrebato trato de entrar, más Albert se lo impidió.

-¡Suéltame Albert, tengo que ir a buscarlo! ¡Por mi culpa puede morir!-.

-¡No hay nada que hacer!- y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola hacia la salida.

* * *

Archie había llegado al pasillo que daba a los camerinos, pero solo era una pila de llamas hambrientas, que devoraban la madera y las telas del lugar.

-¡Annie! ¡Annie! ¿Dónde estás?- El joven sólo pensaba en Annie sin importarle la seguridad propia.

Escucho unos gritos lejanos y se dirigió hacia ellos, más en el camino, un madero se precipito encima de Archie, quien por intuición alzó el brazo para protegerse. Un agudo dolor se apodero desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos, siguió caminando hacia las voces, para encontrarse con Terry con una mano tapándose una herida en su costado y con la otra cargando a Susana, quien gritaba como loca, queriéndose soltar de Terry, con sus manos quemadas. Terry estaba a punto de desfallecer, tenía el rostro enrojecido y le costaba respirar. Archie corrió a auxiliarlos, recibiendo codazos de Susana, se puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para poder salir de ahí.

-¡Terry! ¿Dónde está Annie?-

Terry no pudo contestar, solo negó con la cabeza. Señalándole el camino comenzaron su viacrucis; Archie con el brazo roto seguramente, Terry a punto de desmayarse y Susana retorciéndose para zafarse de ellos.

* * *

En el patio del teatro, la gente comenzó a recibir atención médica, algunos por la inhalación del humo, pero la gran mayoría por golpes, pisotones y crisis nerviosa.

-¡Por favor Albert! ¡Busca a Archie!- suplicaba Annie sentada en los escalones.

-¡Cálmate Annie! nada me gustaría que poder entrar al teatro, pero la policía y los bomberos ya no permiten que se acerque nadie. Todo el teatro está en llamas y la Universidad está empezando a arder-.

-¿La Universidad?- Annie se paró de un golpe y tuvo la necesidad de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Ahí estaba el legendario edificio, vencido por el fuego.

-¡Annie!-.

Annie se voltio hacia donde escucho su nombre.

-¡Candy!-

Las dos amigas corrieron a abrazarse. Annie noto que Candy estaba cubierta de hollín

-¿Estabas en el teatro?-

-Sí, no podía perderme la actuación de Terry, y me instalé en las gradas del último piso. Cuando comenzó el incendio quise buscar a Terry, pero la gente que huía me aventó hasta la salida. Ahora estoy ayudándolos con los primeros auxilios-.

-¿No sabes de Terry?-.

-No-.y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y de Archie?- la miró esperanzada.

-Tampoco-.

Albert corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Muchachas, miren ahí!-

Albert señaló a lo lejos, por la parte trasera del teatro, en medio del humo, un trío muy peculiar.

-¡Son ellos!- grito Candy corriendo hacia su encuentro, seguida por Annie y Albert.

Candy abrazó a Terry que se desmayo entre sus brazos, Albert tomo a Susana, que seguía luchando por librarse, y una enfermera llegó a auxiliarlo, inyectándole un calmante, para que no se hiciera daño, traía las manos quemadas; Annie abrazó a Archie que lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¡Dios bendito!- lo soltó al instante -¿De dónde estás lastimado?-

-Mi brazo derecho… pero me puedes abrazar por la izquierda-.

Annie iba a reprenderlo, cuando de pronto, Archie se desmayó.

-¡Archie, amor, despierta!- grito desconsolada.

La gente comenzó a rodearlos, la madre de Terry llegó, toda golpeada pero viva, los Leagan empezaron a lanzar amenazas sobre poner una demanda en contra del teatro. Y todos voltearon a ver la destrucción del teatro y la Universidad de Economía.

* * *

Debido al incendio, tanto el teatro como la Universidad quedaron en ruinas. Imposibilitados los dos edificios para usarse. El teatro podría permanecer cerrado por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre. No era importante. Pero la Universidad era otro asunto. Las familias adineradas que tenían a sus hijos estudiando en la universidad de economía se reunieron en la casa del rector Bernand, para discutir sobre lo que se haría para continuar con los estudios de sus hijos.

-Será imposible reconstruir el edificio en poco tiempo; además, el mobiliario y la biblioteca se perdieron totalmente- informo el rector –la única solución será que compartamos las instalaciones con la escuela de contabilidad-.

Un murmullo se levanto entre los presentes y el rector pidió silencio.

–¡Señores! Los socios dueños de la Universidad y la escuela de Economía nos han dado carta abierta al Sr. Thompson y a su servidor, para realizar las adecuaciones necesarias y que sus hijos no pierdan muchas clases-.

Al fin se pusieron de acuerdo, y a la mañana siguiente de la reunión, carpinteros entraron a la escuela de economía y comenzaron las modificaciones. Pronto la escuela y la Universidad compartiría el mismo espacio


	16. Cap 15 Como en los viejos tiempos

CAPITULO 15 COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS

Annie acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de Archie, quien inconsciente, yacía en una cama del hospital donde trabajaba Candy. Ni cuando eran novios, se había atrevido a mirarlo tan fijamente como hasta ahora, con su mirada trazaba cada línea de sus facciones varoniles, quería recordarlo así, tan tranquilo. Le habían dado un tranquilizante para aminorar su dolor, tras verle puesto el yeso a su brazo derecho.

Los sentimientos de Annie estaban en conflicto con su cabeza. Las barreras que había edificado a su alrededor para mantener alejado a Archie se vinieron abajo. En el momento en que supo que su vida peligraba, y sobre todo, que lo había hecho por ella, le había llenado el corazón de una dulce miel, el sentirse bien amada por Archie era algo nuevo para ella, tanto así, que por un lado ensalzaban su ego femenino, pero por el otro la asustaba _-¿De verdad, los sentimientos de Archie han cambiado hacia mí? ¿O solo quiere descargar en mí sus ansias masculinas?- _Este último terminó por herir su orgullo y descartar cualquier cambio en sus decisiones. Archibald Corwell ya no sería el centro de su vida.

Archie se empezó a mover, inicio de que recobraba la conciencia, y Annie quitó su mano y salió del cuarto.

-Albert, Archie se está despertando- le informo y se empezó a retirar.

-Pero Annie, ¿No esperarás a hablar con él?-

-No, se encuentra en buenas manos, está Candy y estás tú, no me necesita-.

-Creo que tú y yo sabemos que no es así, él te podría necesitar más que a nadie en el mundo-.

-Por favor Albert, no es el momento… discúlpame- y salió del pabellón de los convalecientes.

En el pasillo se encontró a Candy recargada en la pared, llorando en silencio.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se trata de Terry?-

-Su voz- le contesto entre sollozos –Terry perdió su voz-.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto angustiada.

-Inhaló demasiado humo, y le lastimo las cuerdas vocales; los doctores le están haciendo estudios, para ver el grado de daño, y saber si será permanente

-Ten fe amiga, rezaré contigo para que se recupere pronto… y ¿Susana?-.

-Está en un estado de shock, tiene quemaduras en las manos de tercer grado y también inhaló algo de humo… ya fue avisada su madre-.

-¿Hay algo que no te cuadra?- preguntó intuyendo algo.

-No tengo pruebas, sería imprudente de mi parte hacer acusaciones sin ellas-.

-¿A caso crees que Susana tuvo que ver con el incendio?-.

-¡No lo sé! tal vez las quemaduras se las hizo al tratar de salir ella sola de algún camerino, o quizás no pudo avanzar con su silla de ruedas lo suficientemente rápido, y el fuego la alcanzó… quizás Terry sepa la verdad-.

-¿No ha declarado?... digo, tal vez en forma escrita-.

-No… ¡Se puso como loco cuando trato de hablar y no pudo emitir sonido alguno! ¡No sabes la desesperación que tuve de no poderlo ayudar! ¡No pude hacer nada!.. ¡Nada!-.

Annie abrazó a su amiga, era un hecho que tampoco ella podría hacer gran cosa.

-¿Ya hablaste con Archie?- le dijo separándose del abrazo, haciendo a un lado sus problemas para escuchar a los de los demás, típico de su persona.

-No, hace un instante comenzó a despertar-.

-¿Y por qué no hablaste con él?-

-¿Y qué le voy a decir? "Gracias por arriesgar tu vida a lo tonto, pero estoy bien, adiós"-

-¿Y qué tal un besito de "bien hecho, amor mío"?-

-¡Candy! ¡Nunca te había escucha hablar así!- dijo sonrojándose al recordar el beso con Archie, -¿Qué hicieron Terry y tú en tu departamento?-.

-Nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir- le contesto sonrojándose también- ¿No me digas que no sentiste mariposas cuando Archie te besó?-

-¿Ya te ha besado Terry, no es así?-.

-¿Y toda esa persecución suya no te ha conmovido como mujer?-

-¿Y los diálogos apasionados de la obra eran pura actuación o eran para ti?-

-¿Dime si no cambió en algo que Archie te hubiera querido rescatar?-.

-¿Dime si todavía lo amas?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, hubo un gran silencio y las dos tuvieron que taparse la boca para contener la risa.

-Estamos en un hospital- pudo Candy decir y condujo a Annie hacia el patio del edifico, donde pudieron reírse a sus anchas en un rincón alejado de las habitaciones.

-Annie, ¿Por qué no le das y te das una nueva oportunidad?-

-¿Si tú se la das a Terry, puede que lo piense?-

-Es muy diferente, no tienes en tu vida a una Susana Marlow-.

-No, pero existen una Sara y todas las jóvenes "busca esposo" de la ciudad-.

-Ellas no son obstáculos para ti, el único obstáculo eres tú misma-.

-En tu caso es lo mismo, antes del incendio Terry habló conmigo, ya había terminado con Susana, y me pidió que te dijera que ella ya estaba fuera de su vida-.

-Pero ahora… con este incendio… dependerá más de Terry, él tendrá que apoyarla-.

-Terry le salvo la vida, cuenta saldada… Además ¿Y tu sospecha sobre el origen del incendio?-.

-Te digo que no puedo hablar sin pruebas-.

-¡Candy! No vamos a llegar a ningún entendimiento-.

-Tienes razón, amiga, esto resulta muy complicado y doloroso-.

-Sobre todo doloroso-.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde el gran incendio. En los periódicos se especulaba que fue premeditado, pero no había pruebas contundentes, mucho menos si había habido algún culpable. Por una parte comenzaba la demolición de las ruinas de la Universidad, para poder construirla nuevamente, y por la otra, las adecuaciones en la escuela de economía estaban terminadas. Los dos alumnados estaban en el patio de la escuela de Economía escuchando al rector Thompson.

-Estimados alumnos, sean bienvenidos, trataremos de no entorpecer las labores de cada nivel estudiantil, los de la Universidad seguirán bajo la guía del rector Bernand y los de la escuela a su servidor. Si existiera algún conflicto lo resolveremos entre los dos. Los asesores nos ayudaran para que sea más pasajera esta situación, acudan a ellos si necesitan ayuda. Por lo pronto ellos los guiarán a sus nuevas aulas, ¡Adelante!-.

Al principio fue un caos -¡Grupo catorce a la derecha!- se escuchaban a los asesores conducir a los alumnos -¡Grupo ocho a la izquierda!-.

En medio de estos recorridos, Annie se encontró con Joel que guiaba a un grupo a su salón, él le sonrió y ella le correspondió, aunque se le congeló la sonrisa cuando noto la mirada inquisidora de Sara, que se encontraba con el encargado de la biblioteca. Annie desvió la mirada para toparse con Neil Leagan, con la mirada de rencor por reencontrarse con sus ex compañeros de la Universidad, y para terminar con la cereza del pastel…

-_ahí está él… elegante, carismático, con una personalidad arrebatadora a pesar del brazo enyesado_-. Annie supuso que Archie le sonreiría y empezó a meditar cual sería su respuesta, si ella le sonreía como agradecimiento a su valor, tal vez él pensaría que estaba dando su brazo a torcer; si se portaba indiferente, tal vez él pensaría que era una malagradecida, y… _-¡Archie no sonríe!-._

Annie llena de asombro observó como Archie la miró sin externar sentimiento alguno y después, se dirigió a saludar a Sara "muy sonriente". Esto lo decía todo, la locura de amarla se le había acabado al Sr. Corwell.

-Archie- dijo Sara entre dientes -¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Cambiando de táctica, una táctica muy fría-.

-¿Y tú brazo cómo sigue?-.

-Necesito ayuda, no puedo hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas el escribir mis anotaciones-.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-.

-No quiero distraerte de tus deberes, que ahora se complican, al tener que manejar los mismos libros para dos instituciones a la vez-.

-Quizás no te ayude todo el tiempo, pero el encargado de esta biblioteca es un buen amigo mío, y nos ayudará-.

-Gracias… ¿Y cómo siguen las cosas con Joel?-.

-"Estancadas". Por un momento pensé que se había fijado en mí como mujer, después llega tu "noviecita" y lo descompone todo-.

-De verdad ya no sé qué hacer, yo… he hecho todo por acercarme a ella, le he pedido perdón de todas las formas y todavía no soy merecedor de él… tal vez, debamos resignarnos de que tú y yo hemos perdido-.

* * *

El grupo de Annie esperaba a que un asesor los condujera a su nuevo salón, cuando se acercó el Sr. Garber.

-Señorita Britter, necesito pedirle un gran favor- empezó hablar entre apenado y apurado –Como ya sabe, las familias que apoyan económicamente tanto a la escuela como a la Universidad están presionando a los rectores, y los rectores nos presionan a nosotros-.

-¿Qué sucede Sr. Garber? ¿Me está poniendo nerviosa?-.

-Bien, un alumno distinguido de la Universidad resulto lesionado en el incendio-.

A Annie no le gusto como empezaba ese asunto.

-Durante un mes y medio estará imposibilitado del brazo derecho y …-.

-¿Se está refiriendo a Archibald Corwell?-.

-Sí, y como es un conocido suyo, pensamos que …-.

-¡Se equivoca! El Sr. Corwell y yo hemos terminado relaciones desde hace tiempo ¿Por qué no escoge a otra persona?-.

-Tenemos instrucciones de que sea usted o nos retirarán cierto apoyo económico ¡Y lo necesitamos más que nunca!-.

-¡Señor Garber! Lo que usted me dice no es ético ¿Dónde está el orgullo y la dignidad de sus rectores?-.

-Se lo han comido ¡Por favor señorita Britter! Tómelo como una experiencia única, no cualquier estudiante principiante tiene permitido presenciar las clases de la Universidad, tal vez hasta aprenda cosas más provechosas que en su grupo, "el de los caracoles"-. Enfatizó esto último con un poco de vergüenza- Le aseguro que se le recompensará enormemente...- y tomo aire ruidosamente –yo personalmente me encargaré de ponerla al corriente para los exámenes ¿Contamos con usted?-.

-Yo… bueno…-.

-¡Sabía que no nos podía fallar! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Mañana mismo empezará, sígame, le enseñaré "su nuevo salón"-.

Annie no tuvo más opción que seguir a un nervioso profesor.

-¡Señor Corwell! Quisiera presentarle a la persona que estará apoyándolo en este difícil trance por su salud, creo que ya la conoce, la Señorita Britter… los dejaré solos, permiso-. Y antes de que Annie o Archie pudieran pronunciar palabra se retiró.

Un silencio incómodo reino entre ellos, hasta que Annie decidió hablar.

-Muy bien Sr. Corwell, lo felicito, logró lo que quería-.

-¿Y qué se supone que quería, Señorita Britter?- habló seriamente, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-El que fuera su ayudante, durante el tiempo que no pueda usar su mano-.

-Se equivoca señorita Corwell, no fue idea mía-.

-¿No?-.

-No, he comprendido que a usted no le interesa tener ninguna relación conmigo, por lo tanto ¿Por qué la obligaría a permanecer a mi lado?-.

Annie no supo que contestar.

-Aclarado el asunto, la espero en este salón mañana en la mañana, sea puntual, no quisiera perderme de ningún detalle de las clases, no soy de buena memoria-.

Archie dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a Annie seriamente confundida.

* * *

Por la tarde Annie visitó a la Señora Reagan.

-¡Annie, querida! Pasa, te estábamos esperando-.

-Traigo a mis ayudantes-.

-¡Que pasen, que pasen!-.

La señora Reagan condujo a Annie y a sus doncellas a su gran comedor, donde aguardaba media docena de señoras encopetadas y hambrientas. Annie les llevaba una degustación como prueba de la habilidad del "chef internacional".

-¡Exquisito, Exquisito! Dígale al chef… Perdón, ¿cuál es su nombre?-.

-Su… nombre… Paul, Paul Valois-.

-Dígale al chef Paul Valois que está contratado, ahora pasemos a la oficina para hacer el contrato y darle el anticipo-.

-Sí señora Reagan-.

-Usted será la responsable de que el Chef Valois esté a tiempo para la boda ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto, cuente con ello-.

Annie y sus doncellas salieron de la casa Reagan, nerviosas pero satisfechas.

-Muchachas, ya lo escucharon, hicieron un trabajo estupendo-.

-Sólo bajo su mando, señorita- le dijo Gertrudis-.

-Pero esto es solo una prueba, el verdadero desafío será la boda-.

-¿Y cómo va a presentar a un chef que no existe?- Preguntó muy observadora Vicky.

-¡No lo sé! Pero hablaré con mi amiga Candy, ella es experta en salir de líos-.

* * *

Annie aguardaba en la sala de visitas para ver a Candy, cuando vio pasar a tres enfermeras acicalándose y revisando si no tenían arrugas en su falda, traían un carrito con unas mantas dobladas, toallas y un equipo para cortar el cabello, se detuvieron un instante al parecer se echaban algo a la suerte, la ganadora empujó el carrito hacia las habitaciones, mientras las otras dos aguardaron en el pasillo. Pasaron diez minutos y la enfermera ganadora regresó con el carrito toda llorosa, las otras enfermeras inmediatamente fueron a preguntarle lo que había ocurrido, por toda respuesta, ella extendió una de las mantas donde se podría leer hasta la salida del hospital escrito con tinta china…

Candy

Annie sonrió suavemente y lo comprendió todo, Terry sólo quería a una enfermera en especial, y la quería para él solo.

En esos momentos, la solicitada enfermera apareció, y las indignadas enfermeras le entregaron a Candy la manta y el carrito y se fueron con la nariz muy en alto.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- pregunto al aire.

-Lo que tu "duquesito" las hace hacer por ti-

-No lo llames así-.

-Desde que empezó a emitir sonido, él me dice "tímida"-.

-¡No sabes cuanto a progresado! Dentro de un par de semanas le darán de alta-.

-¿Y qué pasará entonces?-.

El entusiasmo de Candy se apago.

-Será un hecho de que regresará a Nueva York, a reunirse con la compañía teatral… y con Susana-.

-¿Y qué pasó con esa mujer?-.

-Fueron días terribles, su madre llegó diciendo pestes de Terry y… sobre todo de mí-.

-¡Qué mujer!-.

-Insistía en el deber de Terry de permanecer con Susana toda su vida… finalmente el Sr. Hathaway, director de la compañía teatral, le ofreció pagar sus gastos hospitalarios y la invitó a regresar a Nueva York con ellos-.

-¿Regresó a Nueva York?-. preguntó interesada -¿Quieres decir que desistió todo el asunto con Terry?-.

-No… lo último que dijo fue que si él era un caballero, regresaría con Susana, recién le dieran de alta, a cumplir con su promesa-.

-Mujer ilusa-.

-¿Quieres pasar a saludar a Terry?-

-Primero te quiero pedir un favor-. Le dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Annie?-.

Annie le contó sobre la Sra. Reagan, el banquete para la boda y de su imaginario Chef internacional.

-¡Vaya!- le dijo cuando terminó de escuchar a Annie –Cada día me superas más-.

-¡Candy! ¿Me podrás ayudar?-.

-Pues verás, resulta que en este hospital se encuentra la persona que podría hacerse pasar por Chef perfectamente… es un actor profesional-. Terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Terry?...-.

-¿Y quién más? Vamos a hablar con él?- y como niña traviesa, tomo a una asustadiza Annie de la mano y la jaló hacia el cuarto de Terry.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Annie no podía controlar a sus piernas nerviosas. No supo cómo es que llegó al salón de Archie, tomo asiento a su lado, lo saludo brevemente sin mirarlo a los ojos, tomo su cuaderno y pluma fuente y puso toda su atención a lo que debía escribir. Aunque Archie se dedico a hacérselo más difícil.

-Escribe también lo que está en el pizarrón- se lo dijo acercándose a susurrarle al oído.

A Annie se le ponía la carne de gallina, cada vez que hacía eso, podía sentir su aliento acariciar su oreja, y embriagarse con su aroma de madera de cedro; y se hubiera desmayado si supiera por lo que pasaba en la mente de Archie en ese momento.

-_Es como estar en la gloria y el infierno al mismo tiempo_- pensaba Archie, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos –_aspirar su aroma de cítricos, sentir su calor ¡Me está volviendo loco! ¡Qué bueno que ella está escribiendo todo! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice el profesor!-._

Y así, entre sutiles excusas para rozar su piel, el hablar susurrando para acercársele, pasaron tres semanas.

-Termino la clase, jóvenes, nos vemos el próximo lunes, buen fin de semana-. Les indico el profesor y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a salir.

-Señorita Britter, la espero en mi casa para hacer la acostumbrada revisión de los apuntes y pasarlos en limpio-.

-Sí… ¡No!-.

-¿Noo?-

-No puedo, tengo un compromiso… tal vez el domingo-.

-¿Un compromiso?... ¿Quizás una cita?- el ponerse celoso era una condición que últimamente no lo abandonaba-.

-Eso no le incumbe Sr. Corwell-.

-Sí lo es, ya que está perjudicando que esté al corriente con mis anotaciones-.

-No es para tanto, ya le dije que lo haremos el domingo-.

-No me quedará tiempo para estudiar, ni resolver los problemas que nos dejó el profesor-.

-Le dejaré las anotaciones-.

Archie miró las notas de Annie e hizo un puchero.

-No entiendo a su letra-.

Annie abrió la boca ante la excusa que había inventado Archie.

-Si la acompaño a su cita, podremos ir adelantando algo-.

-¿Acompañarme a la boda?-

-¿Cuál boda?- _Un montón de bobadas pasaron por la mente de Archie -¿Quién se casa? ¿Annie se casa? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Joel?-._

-Para su información, Sr. Corwell es un trabajo importante que tengo que cumplir –dijo orgullosa, alzando la nariz-.

-¿Trabajo?... ¿Tú primer trabajo? ¡Wow! ¡Esto no me lo puedo perder!-.

-¡No lo estoy invitando!-

-No será necesario, con preguntar quién de la alta sociedad se casa este fin de semana, tendré una invitación de inmediato, si es que no ha llegado ya a la casa de Albert, o la mía-.

-Es en vano que le diga que no me siga ¿verdad?- le dijo resignada.

Por toda respuesta, le guiño el ojo y salió del salón.

* * *

La cocina del hotel en donde se celebraría la recepción de la boda, hervía en movimiento. Bajo la supervisión de Annie, se elaboraba un menú francés que Annie previamente aprendió a preparar, recordando platillos que había probado en sus viajes a Francia.

-Le falta un poquito de más espárragos a esta ensalada, Imelda-.

Archie la observaba desde un rincón para no entorpecer el flujo del ir y venir de doncellas, con un orgullo que no le cabía en el pecho _–Es una líder nata-._

-¡Ya llegó el Chef!- anunció Vicky.

-¿El Chef? ¿Qué no estás cocinando usted, Señorita Britter?- preguntó intrigado, y más se quedo intrigado al observar a un peculiar personaje entrar junto con Candy.

-Es algo largo de contar, Archibald-. Y se acerco a recibir a los recién llegados.

El hombre que acompañaba a Candy era alto, delgado, con un bigote mosquetero, y traía puesto el tradicional sombrero de Chef de alcurnia, una bata de chef inmaculadamente blanca, que sería pecado si se manchaba de tomate… pero sus ojos…

-Sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien…- Archie se acerco al peculiar personaje quien bajo la mirada.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de cerca el hombre alzó la mirada –_Bonsoir… monsier_- dijo roncamente, casi en un susurro.

-¿Terry?...- dijo azorado -¿Terry Grandchester?-.

-¡Shh, No grites! Lo echaras todo a perder-.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?-.

-¡Ahh! ¿Annie, tú lo invitaste?-.

-No, él vino solito- le dijo mientras corría a comprobar la temperatura del horno.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo alzando los brazos – Te lo explico rápidamente-.

Candy lo poso al corriente en un santiamén.

-Así que le vamos hacer creer a la Sra. Reagan y a sus invitados que esto lo cocino un Chef francés-.

-Si-.

-Terry es la fachada-

-Si-.

-¿Y el reconocimiento a Annie qué? ¿Ella se está matando aquí en la cocina para que quede bien un personaje ficticio?-.

-A mí no me interesa el reconocimiento, sino la ganancia- le dijo cuando paso de largo para recibir al panadero que llegaba en ese instante.

-No me parece justo-.

-A mí tampoco, pero hagámoslo por nuestra amiga ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó para mantener el espíritu justiciero de Archie un rato – Sólo tengo un pequeño problema-.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron asustados Annie, Archie y hasta el ronco de Terry.

-No se me da mucho el francés, quizás no me crean que soy su intérprete-.

-¡Pero Archie sabe hablarlo muy bien!- anunció Annie, que por un momento se olvido de llamarlo por su nombre completo.

-¡Chismosa!- la regañó provocando una risa sofocada por parte de Terry, que Candy tuvo temor de que se ahogara.

-¡Por favor Archie, ayúdanos en esto!- suplicaba Candy.

-¿Tú crees que no reconocerán al "gran Terrance Granchester"?-.

-¡Idiota!- dijo roncamente Terry.

-¡Imbécil!-. Respondió Archie.

-¡Por favor muchachos no peleen! Háganlo por los viejos tiempos- les pidió Candy

-Está bien, seré su traductor, espero que su francés sea aceptable-.

-¡Idiot!-.

-¡Imbécile!-.

-¡Calma!- pidió Annie –Terry, por favor ponte esta bufanda, afortunadamente le dije a la Sra. Reagan que el viaje te había afectado un poco y que estás resfriado, con eso justificamos tu ronquera-.

Terry hizo una teatral reverencia y dejó que Annie le colocara la bufanda, después se dirigió a Candy.

- Bientot…- le dijo tomando sus manos y pegándoselas a su pecho -Mon amour-.

Candy casi se derrite en ese piso de cocina, y junto con Annie vieron desaparecer por la puerta al comedor a Archie y Terry.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-. Musito Annie.

* * *

Candy regreso algo molesta del comedor.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Algo va mal?-.

-¡No qué va! ¡Todo está de maravilla!- dijo más que molesta.

-¿Entonces, por qué estás molesta?-.

-Nuestros queridos "amorcitos" tienen a todas las damiselas y hasta las ya casadas "encantadas"- dijo esta última palabra con cara de fastidio-.

Annie no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería Candy y decidió asomarse a investigar un poco. Una rubia colgaba del brazo de Terry y una pelirroja del brazo bueno de Archie _-¡Y ellos en cantados de la vida!-_

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece, amiga?-

-Que mejor voy a preparar el postre, antes de que le clave el cuchillo a ese traductor-.

-Yo voy a lavar los platos, "necesito fregar platos"- segundo Candy.

* * *

La fiesta terminó, y en el comedor ya vacío, la Sra. Reagan se deshacía en elogios hacia el Chef francés.

-¡Mis amigas quedaron encantadas!-

-Me supongo-

-Ellas se encargaran de recomendarlo por toda la ciudad-.

-Se lo agradezco-.

-Y a ti, por ser una joven tan responsable, cumpliste con lo prometido-.

-Gracias señora Reagan-.

-¿Ahora que te parece si pago el resto?-.

-¡Por supuesto, Sra. Reagan!-.

Mientras Annie finiquitaba el contrato, Candy seguía molesta, y molesta regreso a la cocina, seguida del "Chef". Archie se quedo a una distancia prudente de Annie y la Sra. Reagan. Cuando terminaron, la Sra. Reagan se despidió de ambos y se retiró. Meseros, y cocineras se acercaron para recibir su pago. Poco a poco se fueron retirando los trabajadores de Annie y pronto, se quedo ella sola con Archie, mirándola con una intensidad que la inquietaba de sobremanera. Se acerco a ella y se atrevió a sentarse a su lado.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue?-.

-Creo que bien, para ser la primera vez, aprendí muchas cosas, más que la ganacia monetaria-.

-Hace rato me dijiste que lo hacías por el dinero, ahora dices que sólo fue satisfacción personal ¿Cuánto te quedó de ganancia?-.

Annie estaba tan cansada, que no quiso comenzar una pelea con Archie y le mostró su libreta de anotaciones. Seriamente, Archie analizó cada inversión, cada gasto, hasta el mínimo detalle.

-Annie- le dijo mirándola a los ojos –Casi no tuviste ganancias, esto no es negocio para ti-.

-Lo sé, necesito hacer algunos ajustes, analizarlo mejor, quizás la próxima vez me salga mejor-.

-Le voy ayudar Sra. Britter- y se paro para dirigirse a la cocina –en mis tiempos libres analizaré estos movimientos que realizó, para poder entender dónde estuvo las fallas-.

Annie lo siguió sin saber si sentirse alagada o invadida en su intento de ser independiente.

-No está mal- le dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina y dándole el pase a Annie –sólo se requiere ciertos ajustes –Annie entro a la cocina y se quedo congelada – Debido a tu inexperiencia…- Archie alzó la mirada de la libreta de Annie y no pudo creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

-¡La está besando!-

-¡Qué romántico!-

-¡Terry está besando a Candy!-

-¡Y con qué ternura!-.

-¡Eso no es ternura! ¡No voy a permitir este descaro!- y se dirigió hacia ellos, los cuales no se habían dado cuenta, por que estaban entregados a un profundo beso.

-¡Noo!- lo detuvo Annie tomándolo del brazo bueno -¡Deja que sean felices! ¡Ellos merecen ser felices!-.

-¿Y nosotros no?-.

-Bu… bueno, son cosas distintas, ellos se aman de verdad, y tú… ¡tú nunca me amaste!-.

-¡Ya hablaré contigo "otra vez" de lo que acabas de decir! ¡Ahora tengo que detener a ese imbécil!- y volvió a dirigirse hacia los enamorados.

-¡Dije que no!- y lo volvió a jalar del brazo.

-¡Ay, me duele!- le dijo con expresión de profundo dolor.

-Te estoy jalando de tu brazo bueno, no mientas Archie-.

-No miento… me duele… me duele que pienses que no te amo, que no te ame en el pasado… en los viejos tiempos también lo hice-.

Y con su brazo bueno, la tomo por la cintura, tomando sus labios una vez más. Annie quiso gritar, golpearlo, rechazarlo; pero no pudo, su cuerpo la traiciono, al reconocer la calidez de su piel, lo dulce de sus labios, no pudo contenerse y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, entregándose por primera vez, a la urgencia de su beso.

-¡Vaya!- una ronca voz los hizo separase al instante –la tímida y el elegante… sí que derriten miel- y Terry abrazó a Candy sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


	17. Cap 16 Más allá de los besos

CAP 16 MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS BESOS

Annie entro a su casa con sigilo, ya era de madrugada, alcanzó el primer escalón de las escaleras rumbo a su recamara, cuando la luz de velas la sorprendieron.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- exclamó sorprendida -¡Casi me matan de un susto!-.

-¿Susto?- comenzó hablar la Sra. Britter -¡Susto en que nos tienes a tu padre y a mí! ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-.

-Les pedí que no se preocuparan por mí, que tendría a amigos que me cuidarían-.

-Candy puede ser buena amiga- dijo el Sr. Britter -¿Y el Sr. Corwell?-.

Annie abrió los ojos como platos -¿Cómo supiste que también asistió Sr. Corwell?-.

-Elisa Leagan-.

-Comprendo… bueno… lo que sucede es que… yo no le di importancia a su presencia… él sólo quería supervisar… ¡Supervisar los movimientos financieros que hice!... ¡Sí, eso fue!... y así poder evaluarme si lo realice correctamente-.

-Si no mal recuerdo, eso fue lo que te ofrecí, cuando me platicaste del pequeño negocio que acordaste con la Sra. Reagan-.

-Bu… bueno, es que… ¡fue una tarea que le encargó su profesor! ¡Sí! Supervisar una transacción y revisar sus aciertos y deficiencias-.

-¡Mmm!- murmuro el Sr. Britter sobándose el mentón –Primero te hacen ser su secretaria, ¿Ahora eres parte de su tarea?-.

-¡Sí!-.

-Annie, querida- habló nuevamente su mamá -¿La petición de mano del Sr. Corwell, sigue en pie?-.

-La verdad, no lo sé… no hemos vuelto a hablar de eso-.

-¿Y la vas a aceptar?-

Annie no supo que contestar, esa noche fue especial, no solo por su primer trabajo, sino por la cercanía que tuvo con Archie.

-¿Aceptaras de vuelta a tu vida, a un hombre que te hizo sufrir hasta casi consumirte en vida?- pregunto seriamente su padre.

-Necesito… tiempo, no es fácil contestar esa pregunta-.

-¿Lo estas pensando? Hace algunas semanas podías contestar inmediatamente un rotundo no, ¿Y ahora necesitas tiempo?

Annie percibió el enojo de su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-.

Annie dio gracias a Dios de que la obscuridad ocultara el rubor de que fue presa, no le iba a contar a su padre, de los besos que se había dado con Archie, quizás los primeros fueron robados, pero los que siguieron ya no lo fueron.

-Por favor papá, es muy tarde, y mañana… hoy tengo que hacer mi tarea, ¿Te parece si lo discutimos después-.

-No pasara del domingo-. Sentenció y emprendió la subida de las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

Annie llegó a su recamará y se dejó caer en su cama, agotada, física y emocionalmente. Aún recordaba, que en el transcurso del viaje, del hotel hacia su casa, Archie la había besado otras dos veces más…y ella le correspondió _-¿Qué me está_ _pasando, Dios? Me he vuelta adicta a sus labios_- recordó tocándose los labios _-¿Y Candy y Terry? ¡Ese par de bribones! ¡Cómo me convencieron para permitir que sólo Archie me trajera de vuelta a casa!-_ Se colocó una almohada encima de su cabeza _-¡Grr! ¿Qué voy hacer, qué voy hacer? ¿Podré confiar otra vez en Archie? ¿Cómo sabré que es amor lo que siente por mí? ¿O es pura calentura?_ _Cómo la que estoy empezando a sentir, cada vez que se me acerca... ¿Y qué decir de mi dignidad?... ¡ El me rechazó, canceló el compromiso! ¿Realmente podré olvidar esa ofensa?-. _Annie no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta un par de horas después.

* * *

Archie despertó abrazado a su almohada, le había costado conciliar el sueño, como nunca en la vida. Inquietudes masculinas lo acecharon y no lo dejaron en paz, todas ellas con la cara y el cuerpo de Annie –_Es verdad lo que dijo Albert, mi cuerpo ha_ _elegido a su contraparte femenina. Ya no tengo dudas, Annie me complementa en todos los sentidos, como amiga, como mujer. Lo malo es que las malas decisiones que tome en el pasado me están cobrando un alto precio. No solo me cuesta convencer a Annie de mi arrepentimiento, ni de que mis sentimientos hacia ella son profundos y sinceros. También he perjudicado a su familia… ojalá y no haya tenido demasiados problemas por llegar de madrugada… No creo que los Sres. Britter olviden la ofensa que les hice al rechazar a su hija ¡Si me pusiera en su lugar, no permitiría que el hombre que lastimo a mi hija, volviera a su vida… como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?- _Se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar, esperando que el agua fría pudiera calmar esas ansias que lo atormentaban, pero sólo recordar lo vivido con Annie lo volvía imposible, y por más agua fría que utilizaba, no encontraba la tranquilidad _–Sólo_ _voy a pescar un resfriado_- sentenció antes de salir de la tina, se cambió y bajo al comedor, donde se encontraban las anotaciones de Annie de esa semana, como pudo, se concentró en ellas, para poder realizar el trabajo que presentaría al día siguiente –_De algo estoy seguro… amo a Annie, quiero que sea mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos_-.

* * *

El lunes comenzaba una nueva ajetreada semana en la escuela-Universidad de economía.

-Buenos días Sr. Corwell-. Dijo tomando su respectivo asiento junto a Archie.

-Buenos días Señorita Britter- respondió muy respetuoso, mirándola a los ojos –la próxima semana, seguramente me quitaran el yeso-.

-Significa que…-.

-Ya no necesitaré de su ayuda para mis apuntes, podrá regresar a sus clases normales. Puedo ahora regresarle el favor… le puedo asesorar para tus próximos exámenes-.

Por eterno segundo no pudieron apartar sus miradas, Annie no entendió muy bien que paso, pero supo que Archie le preguntaría por la postura actual de sus padres respecto a él, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Mis padres no permitirían que volviera a frecuentar la casa, Sr. Corwell-.

-¿Cómo supiste que te iba a preguntar eso?-

-No lo sé… lo supuse solamente-.

En ese instante la llegada del profesor interrumpió su peculiar conversación.

* * *

Esa semana se fue como un suspiro, recién le quitaron el yeso, Archie fue a visitar a Albert a su oficina, más se sorprendió cuando llegó, pues una visita lo estaba aguardando también a él.

-Sr. Leagan ¿Cómo está?-.

-Archibald ¿Qué bueno que llegas?-.

-¿Qué le sucede? Lo noto nervioso-.

-Ya hablé con Albert, y le pedí me dejara aguardar por ti-.

-Sigo sin entender-.

-¿Podemos hablar con Albert, por favor?-.

Los dos hombres entraron a la sala de juntas, donde Archie se intrigó más al ver no solo a Albert, sino al abogado del señor Leagan. Después de los saludos, se sentaron a escuchar al Sr. Leagan.

-Archivald… he decidido nombrarte a ti como mi fiduciario, Albert ya acepto ser mi albacea-.

Archie voltio a ver a Albert, con una gran pregunta dibujada en su rostro _-¿Qué no se supone que nos libraríamos de los lazos financieros con los Leagan?- _Y el propio señor Leagan se lo contesto.

-Sé muy bien que al comprarme las últimas acciones, fue solo una estrategia para alejar a mi familia de los negocios Andry… no los culpo… yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero ahora… sólo vengo como cliente, eso no me lo pueden negar, además quieran o no, somos familia-.

-Pero… ¿Porqué me escogió a mí para manejar un fideicomiso? Albert tiene más experiencia-.

-Tal vez tenga más experiencia- hablo Albert –Pero debido a que no hice mis estudios en una forma convencional, aunque tenga a mi cargo a todo un imperio; no cuento con la acreditación para manejar un fideicomiso-.

-Yo no he terminado mis estudios, me faltan algunos años para recibirme-. Protesto Archie.

-Eso bastara para que la misma Universidad avale este contrato-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Por favor Archie!- se atrevió a nombrarlo con su diminutivo- Yo no confío en nadie más… sólo en ustedes dos, para salvar a mi familia de sí misma-.

-¿Y qué dice su esposa, sus hijos?-.

-Por supuesto que no están de acuerdo, pero si seguimos como hasta ahora, mi fortuna desaparecerá antes de que yo deje este mundo-.

-Tengo aquí un borrador, para que lo estudien, y puedan decidir- intervino el abogado depositando sobre el escritorio el contrato.

-Nos retiramos- anunció el Sr. Leagan poniéndose de pie –¡Por favor! Se los pide un hombre desesperado, acepten mi propuesta-. Dicho lo último salió de la sala de juntas con su abogado.

* * *

Annie daba vueltas por toda su habitación y su inquietud se incrementaba cada momento más. Se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Señorita Annie , la señorita Candy está aquí-.

-¡Qué pase, que pase!- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a una Candy muy preocupada.

-¡Annie! ¿Qué te sucede? Vicky fue a verme al hospital y me dijo que no te sentías bien; pero no quiso que trajera a un doctor-.

-¡Es que… no sé que tengo! ¡Me daría vergüenza hablar de esto con un doctor! Y como tú eres lo más cercana a uno… y eres mi amiga… y mujer-.

-Y somos del hogar de Ponny-. Añadió Candy para tratar de tranquilizar a Annie.

Y como niña pequeña, Annie se echó a llorar en los brazos de Candy, quien la recibió en brazos amorosos.

-¡Vamos llorona! ¿Dime que te sucede?-.

-Archie-.

-¡Uy! ¿Y ahora que te hizo ese cabezón?- le dijo tomándola de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

-Nada… creo…no lo sé ¡Mejor toma asiento! Esto es largo, complicado y… bochornoso-.

* * *

Archie no podía creer que el Sr. Leagan lo había escogido a él para manejar su fortuna en un fideicomiso.

-Si acepto, me estaré ligando a Neil y Liza de por vida-.

-Según las cláusulas de este contrato, sólo será hasta que los hermanos Leagan aprendan a sobrevivir por sus propios medios-.

-Es decir, nunca-.

-Quizás nos den alguna sorpresa-.

-Perdóname, Albert, si no soy tan positivo como tú; pero he crecido al lado de esos dos y sé que nunca cambiarán-.

-Es entonces una decisión difícil de tomar-.

-¿Puedo negarme?-.

-Sí, pero de antemano te digo, que el Sr. Leagan antes de venir con nosotros…-.

-¿Ya fue a ver a la Abuela Elroy?-.

-Sí-.

-¡Mi Dios!- Y pegó su frente al escritorio, con las manos en su cabeza.

* * *

Candy hacia un esfuerzo supremo por no reír, o su pobre amiga se encerraría como una tortuga en su caparazón.

-Y desperté latiéndome el corazón como caballo desbocado, sudando a mares y … mojada… después de soñar con Archie- dijo Annie con la cara toda roja y mirando al piso.

-¿Y soñaste más que los besos de Archie, verdad?-.

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya te pasó?-

-Estamos hablando de ti- dijo sonrojada –Annie, lo que me estás contando… son cambios naturales de tu cuerpo, tu sexualidad ha despertado, y lo maravilloso de esto, es que solo te pasa con mi primo Archie ¿O no?-.

-¡Sii! Y por más que trato no lo puedo evitar, esto jamás me había ocurrido cuando éramos novios-.

-Porque eras una niña, y ahora ya te estás convirtiendo en mujer -.

-Candy- hablaba con la mirada clavada al piso -¿Qué sucede después de los besos?-.

-¿Después de los besos?-.

-Sí, ¿Qué sigue? Presiento que hay algo más después de los besos-.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te lo digo?... sigue la consumación del acto sexual-.

-¿La consumación de… que?- pregunto perpleja.

-¡Ay Annie, en que líos me metes!... Pues veras… en la escuela de enfermeras, nos enseñaron que sucede cuando un hombre se acuesta con una mujer-.

Annie la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y el oído atento a cada palabra de Candy.

-Tú sabes que hay ciertas diferencias físicas entre un hombre y una mujer ¿Verdad?-.

Annie asintió solamente.

-Entonces, cuando las dos personas se acuestan…-.

* * *

La secretaria de Albert les dejó el café a los dos caballeros salió de la oficina.

-Albert, necesito pedirte un gran favor-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Necesito que solicites una cita con el Señor Britter-.

Albert casi se ahoga con su café.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué me pones al frente de la batalla?-.

-Porque tú me acompañaste la vez que pedí la mano de Annie, y ahora quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer-.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo tú te deshiciste de ese compromiso, tú solito-.

-¡Albert, No puedes dejarme que me hunda en la desgracia! ¡Aunque yo haya tenido la culpa!-.

-¿Y exactamente qué quieres que le diga a los Señores Britter?-.

-Primero que nada, lo arrepentido que estoy, que haré todo lo que me digan para enmendar mi error, y que me permitan continuar mi relación con Annie-.

-¿Annie ya está de acuerdo?-.

-No se lo he dicho-.

-¡Archibald!- Albert no podía creer lo que su loco sobrino decía -¿Cómo es que la novia todavía no está enterada de que ya tiene prometido otra vez?-.

-Es un hecho de que Annie me sigue queriendo… me lo ha demostrado-.

-Pero tú no se lo has pedido con palabras ¿O sí?-.

-¿Es necesario?-.

Albert se paró para darle un coscorrón a Archie.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me tratas como niño?-.

-¡Porque te portas como tal!... No iré a hablar con los señores Britter hasta que la misma Annie me diga que está de acuerdo con volver contigo-.

-¿Por qué me hacen la vida tan complicada?-

-¡Tú…-.

-¡Ya no me digas más!- y se paró para salir de la oficina.

* * *

Annie estaba tan blanca como el papel.

-Estás segura que los hombres hacen eso a las mujeres-.

Candy solo se encogió de hombros –Así son las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres-.

-Mi madre me dijo cuando me comprometí con Archie, que mi deber era satisfacer las necesidades de mi esposo, pero no me imagine que esto fuera tan… doloroso-.

-No creo que sea tan terrible como lo describen. Algunas enfermeras casadas, me han comentado que solo fue doloroso al principio -.

-¿Y qué más te contaron?-.

-Annie ¿No crees que lo debemos averiguar por nosotras mismas?-

-¡Candy, que cosas dices!-.

-Bueno… todo a su tiempo- dijo riendo –Te imaginas despertar junto al hombre que amas, compartir las cosas más intimas…-.

-¡No creo poder hacerlo!-.

-A mí me parece que has dejado de ver a Archie de forma idílica, ahora lo ves de verdad, con sus defectos y sus cualidades… ya dejaste guardado al "príncipe de la colina"-.

* * *

Archie llegaba a su casa cuando Neil apareció ante él.

-¡Qué bueno que apareces!- trono su voz aguardentosa, casi no se podía mantener de pie.

-¡Neil, pero en qué condiciones vienes!-.

-¡Vengo como me dé la gana! Necesito hablar contigo-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Quiero que me devuelvas mi herencia-.

-Yo no tengo tu herencia-.

-¡Si la tienes! ¡Papá dijo que te la iba a dejar a ti, antes que a mí! ¡A mí, que soy su hijo!-.

-No me va a dar tu herencia, Neil, es solo un fideicomiso, además todavía no he aceptado-.

-¡Mentira! Tú te quieres que dar con nuestro dinero, con el de mi hermana y con el mío-.

-Será mejor que hablemos cuando estés en condiciones, vete a tu casa-.

-¡Yo no me voy a ir, hasta que me regreses mi herencia!-.

-No estoy para aguantar borrachos-.

Y de un empellón apartó a su primo, quién trastabilló y se fue hacia atrás, dando manotazos por un intento inútil de mantener el equilibrio, y no paró hasta estrellarse contra la pared, perdiendo la conciencia. Archie se alarmó y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Neil, reacciona!-.

Un sonoro ronquido, le indico a Archie que su primo solo estaba desmayado, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo.

-Santiago, ayúdame a subirlo al coche y acompaña a Tom a dejarlo hasta su casa, si te preguntan que le ocurrió, solo dile que estaba durmiendo la mona en un lugar no muy adecuado-.

-Si señor-. Y el fiel sirviente inició su encomienda.

* * *

Al día siguiente Annie caminaba por la escuela distraídamente, todo lo que había hablado con Candy le había removido todo su interior. De pronto distinguió la figura de Archie hablando con algunos de sus compañeros.

-_¿Cómo sabré que es amor y no sólo deseo carnal lo que sentimos Archie y yo?_- recordó claramente –_Cuando no solo el deseo te domine… cuando sientas ternura, comprensión, deseos de ayudarle, eso es amor… cuando no necesiten palabras para saber lo que siente o piense el otro, eso también es amor-._

Y lo que sintió en esos momentos fue orgullo, al ver como se desenvolvía entre sus colegas, distinguiéndose en su seguridad… y en la elegancia de sus movimientos. Archie voltio al sentir una mirada, y le sonrió; Annie regreso la sonrisa _-¿Cómo se verá_ _Archie sin su ropa elegante?-_ y esa loca pregunta la asustó, por que se imaginó a Archie sin camisa alguna. Se puso sería, los colores se le subieron y huyó de ese lugar. Recorrió a toda prisa el pasillo rumbo a su salón y en un mal paso, fue a dar al suelo.

-¡Uy, uy! tomó un tobillo con las manos, pero le dio un dolor agudo e intenso.

-Annie ¿Qué te paso?- le dijo Joel al verla tirada en el piso –Déjame ayudarte-.

-Gracias, Joel-.

Annie trató de apoyar el pie lastimado pero le dolía profundamente.

-Te llevaré al hospital-

-No Joel, no es necesario, sólo llévame a mi salón, es el siguiente-.

Apoyándose en Joel, consiguió llegar al salón, que en esos momentos estaba vacío. Joel la ayudó a sentarse en su lugar.

-¿Me permites?-.

Joel se inclinó y tomó el tobillo de Annie, presionando en varios puntos.

-Al parecer, es una torcedura muy fuerte. Será mejor que te revise un doctor-. Le dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

-Lo hare, gracias por todo, ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?-.

-Bien, se me ha cargado un poco el trabajo, con la fusión de la escuela y la Universidad, pero sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarme-.

-¿Y… Sara?-.

-El próximo fin de semana saldremos a tomar un café, como tanto se lo había prometido-.

-Me alegro por los dos-.

-¡Annie Britter!- Tronó la voz de Archie por todo el salón

Annie y Joel se separaron sobresaltados ante la orden del joven millonario. Annie voltio a ver a Archie y en sus ojos miel encontró una furia que nunca había visto.

Archie sólo vio lo que quiso ver: Las manos de Joel en el tobillo de de Annie, mirándole la boca y ¿Y Annie? ¡Lo estaba permitiendo!

-¿Y dices amarme? ¡Eres una mentirosa!- Se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

-¡Archie! ¡Regresa!- Annie se quiso levantarse, pero el dolor de su tobillo y la mano de Joel la detuvieron.

-No te muevas, te vas a lastimar más- le pidió Joel –Si quieres, alcanzaré a Archibald y le explicaré todo-.

-No, no es necesario- respondió melancólica –tal vez esto sirva para saber que tan profundo es su amor por mí-.

* * *

Archie bebía Whisky, en un bar cualquiera, sentado en la barra, perdía toda galanura.

-¡Qué! ¿No me invitas un trago?-

Archie voltio a ver quien le hablaba, para encontrarse con un sonriente Terry.

-Idiota- le respondió.

-Imbécil- contestó el Ingles sin borrar su enigmática sonrisa

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Fue realmente fácil, "elegante", aunque no me enorgullezco de ello. Recién me había separado de Candy, cuando me dio por visitar, todos los bares de Nueva York. Esperaba que el alcohol, me ayudara a borrar de mi mente y de mi corazón su recuerdo, pero fue peor; así que supuse, que tú no serías tan diferente a mí-.

-¡Claro que somos diferentes!... Yo tengo clase… elegancia…-.

-Y testarudez-.

-¿Testarudo yo? ¡Si es esa mujer que no entiende que la traigo clavada aquí!- y se golpeo el pecho-.

-Que te parece si te llevo a tu casa, te duermes y mañana seguimos dialogando sobre las mujeres-.

-¡Ja… ja! Tú te crees muy experto, señor actor. Traes los corazones de las damas en un puño, pero no puedes convencer a Candy de que se case contigo-.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió…Pues sí, es verdad, esta otra "testaruda" mujer, me está costando interminables baños de agua fría y…-.

-¿Tú también haces eso? ¡Cantinero! Sírvale un Whisky a mi amigo Terry… vamos a platicar largo y tendido-.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que Terry convenciera a Archie de abandonar el bar. Ya era de madrugada, Archie le indico una dirección y Terry lo llevó hasta ahí. Lo ayudo a bajar del auto.

-Así que esta es tu casa- dijo Terry admirando la arquitectura del lugar.

-No… es la casa de Annie-.

-¡Tarzán pecoso me va a matar!-

-¿Quién es Tarzan pecoso?-.

-Te lo dije hace media hora, vamos, sube al coche, te llevo a tu casa-.

-No, necesito hablar con Annie ¿Por qué no vas tú a convencer a la gatita de que se case contigo? ¡Anda! Yo estaré bien-.

-¡No te puedo dejar aquí!-

-¡Pues no me dejes aquí! Ayúdame a subir la barda… de este lado… por aquí-.

-Lo hare, porque esto me ha recordado de cierto episodio de mi vida. Alguien también me ayudo a entrar a una habitación- y colocando sus brazos como apoyo, Archie subió el pie hacia la propiedad de los Britter –Espero que entres a la indicada… y no desaproveches la ocasión como yo-.

* * *

Annie se movía inquieta en su cama, el dolor de su tobillo no la dejaba dormir… y el encuentro con Archie mucho más. De pronto un ruido de exterior la puso alerta… algo o alguien se acercaba por la ventana… una sombra se hizo presente en el umbral de la ventana. Annie iba a lanzar un grito, cuando la sombra cayó pesadamente al piso.

-¡Ay! ¡Maldita cortina!-

La voz conocida de Archie le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-¡Archie!- exclamo tratando de ahogar su voz -¡Qué haces aquí!-

-Vine a reclamarte ¡Mujer coqueta!-

-¡Shh! Baja la voz, vas a despertar a mis padres ¿Mujer coqueta? ¿Estás tomado, Archie?-.

-¡No! Yo soy un caballero y no me emborracho!- dijo con voz aguardentosa – Solo tome unas copitas con mi amigo Grandchester-

-¿Tu amigo Grandchester? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amigo de Terry?-

-Desde que descubrimos que a ustedes la mujeres no hay quien las entienda. Según ustedes nos aman tanto que estaría dispuestas a todo por nosotros y a la mera hora ¡Ja… ja! Nos cambian por "un guapito".

-Archie, vas a despertar a todo mundo, vete a tu casa por favor, mañana hablaremos-.

-¡No!- dijo acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba Annie –Primero me tienes que dar una explicación ¿Por qué permitiste que "ése" te tocara?-.

-"Ese" se llama Joel, y solo me ayudó por que la muy tonta de mí, me caí, lastimándome un tobillo, mira-.

Y Annie sacó su tobillo vendado de entre las sábanas, más comprendió tardíamente el error que cometió.

-¡Qué hermoso tobillo tienes!- le dijo sentándose en la cama, tomando su pie entre sus manos, para después, tocar su pantorrilla.

-¡Archie!- tuvo que ahogar su grito ante el placer que le provoco la caricia -¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces?-

-Que suave piel tienes- Y no la soltó, solo se acercó más a ella y tomó sus labios.

Y una vez más, Annie le correspondió –_Sólo debemos de no perder la cabeza y no dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones-. _Recordó lo que Candy le dijo, cuando ella le pregunto hasta a donde había llegado con Terry.

-¡Archie, no!- y le obligó a separarse de sus labios -¡No es correcto, vete a tu casa!-.

-Qué bonito se escucha cuando me llamas Archie- y comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Annie se contradecía, lo alejaba con sus brazos y su ser entero lo llamaba a que la siguiera acariciando.

Archie llego con besos al cuello de Annie, y comprobó que su sabor lo embriagaba más que el licor que había probado, su mano ya estaba acariciando su muslo y la otra tomaba prisionera la mano de Annie que insistía en vano en alejarlo.

Y en ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió y se alumbró con la luz de tres enormes candelabros.


	18. Cap 17 Las bodas

CAPITULO 17 LAS BODAS

Un auto llegó a la casa de los Britter, de él salió un joven muy atractivo, de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta el hombro, pero más allá de su belleza física, su rostro reflejaba una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho. Dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del pasajero y ayudar a salir a la responsable de esa felicidad.

-¡Terry, amor!- Le recrimino por abrazarla en la calle -¡Nos pueden ver! – Y sin embargo también lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-¡Que nos vean! Somos libres de amarnos- Y le dio un breve beso en los labios –Pero ya llegamos a la casa de la "tímida" –Concluyó fastidiosamente, soltándola.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde-.

Y tomados de la mano, llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa, mientras esperaban que alguien les abriera, Candy descubrió el coche de los Andry.

-Albert ya se encuentra aquí ¿También habrá venido la Tía Elroy?-.

-Mejor, así ahorramos tiempo, y hablamos con todos de una buena vez-.

Cuando un sirviente les abrió y les cedió el paso al interior, se sorprendieron con las idas y venidas de toda la servidumbre. Las doncellas con risitas escondidas, los caballeros con sonrisas sarcásticas.

-Te dije que no fue buena idea que dejaras aquí a Archie-.

-El "elegante" sí que sabe armar tremendas fiestas-.

El mayordomo los condujo hasta la oficina del Sr. Britter, toco suavemente y obtuvo el permiso de abrir y dejar pasar a la pareja.

-¡Candy, qué bueno que llegas!- La recibió Albert.

Candy observó una escena muy pintoresca. Al centro de la oficina se encontraba de pie el Sr. Britter, con una cara de piedra, que no se podía saber que pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Albert se encontraba también de pie pero en una esquina, junto a un sillón donde una apenada tía Elroy se encontraba sentada. La Sra. Britter llorosa estaba sentada en un sillón junto con Annie, quien lloraba quedito, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, quitándole pelusa imaginaria a su vestido. A un metro de ellas en una silla, estaba sentado Archie, con un pedazo de carne cruda sobre su ojo morado.

-¡Archie! ¿Qué te pasó?- Exclamó Candy, yendo a su encuentro, como buena enfermera, a revisarle el golpe.

-Sólo me dieron mi merecido-.

-¡Ni una pizca!- Bramó el Sr. Britter -¡Bien! Si ya está toda la familia Andry, entonces podemos…- y se quedó mirando a Terry, que se había quedado de pie en la puerta -¿Y usted quién es, jovencito?-.

-El también es parte de la familia- Lo defendió Candy –Bueno, próximamente será parte de la familia-.

-¿A qué te refieres Candice?- Casi graznó la tía Elroy

-Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado- Intervino Terry, mientras Candy regresaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano –Le he pedido a Candy que se case conmigo, y ella ha aceptado.

-Pues los felicito- Gruñó el Sr. Britter –Pero la primera boda que habrá…-

-Será la mía- Y todos voltearon a ver a Albert.

-¿Te vas a casar, Albert?- Se atrevió a preguntar Archie - ¿Con quién?-.

-Con la doctora Robinson- contestó Candy, despejando así sus sospechas.

-Así es Candy- dijo un sonriente Albert –tu intuición nunca te falla, pequeña-.

-¡Pues albricias también, William!- Grito el Sr. Britter por tanta interrupción sobre el real problema en ese momento -¡Pero la primera boda que se tiene que llevar a cabo es el de este bribón- y señaló con dedo acusador a Archie, para después mirar fríamente a Annie –Y mi hija-.

-Disculpen que interrumpa- Habló Terry –Pero Candy y yo nos tenemos que casar lo más pronto posible…- y aclaró al ver la cara de desconfianza que empezaron a poner todos -El Sr. Hathaway, director de la compañía teatral donde trabajo, me está esperando en Nueva York. Ya que me he recuperado de mi voz, él espera que iniciemos una extensa gira, para poder recuperarnos económicamente tras el incendio-.

-Pero mi boda, es prioridad- Expuso Albert –He adquirido ciertos negocios que no permiten que un soltero los maneje, es un requisito empresarial-.

-¡Pues mi buen nombre está primero! Si quieren, al día siguiente de la boda de mi hija, pueden celebrar mil bodas-.

-Yo…-Se escucho una débil voz –No me quiero casar- Y todos voltearon a ver asombrados a Annie Britter.

-¡No hicimos nada malo! ¡No pasó nada!- Explotó Annie

-Annie…- Murmuró Archie melancólicamente y se paró de la silla.

-Annie tiene razón, no hay nada que lamentar, aunque las pruebas digan lo contrario…sin embargo… ¡Yo si me quiero casar!-.

-¡Pues yo no… sonsacador!- Protestó poniéndose también de pie.

-¿Vas a negar lo que sientes por mí? ¿No crees que es un poco incoherente, después de lo que tu familia vio anoche?-.

Todos tosieron incómodos ante la conversación de la pareja.

-Pues lo que hicieron tiene consecuencias, Annie- Intervino el Sr. Britter – Seguramente la servidumbre ya empezó a correr la voz por toda la ciudad, de que en tu cuarto fue encontrado el Sr. Cornwell-.

-No me importa lo que diga la gente, yo estoy en paz con mi conciencia-.

-¿Estará en paz tu conciencia, cuando nos señalen a tu madre y a mí? ¿Se ha puesto a pensar, jovencita de negocios, que su imprudencia nos perjudica también a nosotros?-

Annie se puso blanca como el papel, su padre tenía razón, en la sociedad donde se movían, la reputación de una persona, perjudica o beneficia a toda su familia.

-Tal vez, Annie se encuentra asustada, con todo esto- Intervino Candy, abrazando a su Amiga -¿Me permitirían hablar con ella a solas?-.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la oficina, dejando solo a las dos amigas. Candy condujo a Annie nuevamente al sillón y las dos se sentaron.

-Annie, yo sé que tú sigues profundamente enamorada de Archie ¿Por qué no te quieres casar con él?-.

-Así no… así no-. Y negaba con su cabeza, una y otra vez- No, si lo hace para cumplir una promesa rota; no… si lo hace para cubrir las apariencias y salvar "mi honor"-.

-Pero Archie te ha demostrado que te quiere de verdad, ¿No ves las tonterías que comete por ti?-.

-¿Y no será… solo por meterme a su cama?-.

-¡Noo! No lo creo. Archie será un cabeza dura, pero es leal a lo que siente… dolorosamente lo sabes-.

-Sí lo sé, y también por eso mismo digo que así no, ¿Quién me asegura que no volverá a cambiar de opinión?-.

-¡Por Dios, Annie! Archie no es capaz de llegar a eso… en algo tienes razón, nadie te puede asegurar el futuro, ni si los sentimientos de alguien cambiaran o no… solo confía, ten fe… sigue a tu corazón-.

Tras un buen rato de conversar, las dos chicas salieron de la oficina y se encontraron en la sala con los demás.

-¡Annie tiene algo que anunciar!-

Todos se encontraban en expectativa, cuando finalmente…

-Me casaré con el Sr. Cornwell- y todos suspiraron aliviados -¡Pero primero se casará Candy, después Albert, y al final Archie y yo!-.

Ante tal actitud, todos se dieron por satisfechos del acuerdo final.

Campanas de boda, campanas de alegría, y al parecer, toda la ciudad de Chicago estaba de fiesta. La primera boda, fue la más concurrida, la más fotografiada. El famoso actor de Broadway, Terrance Grandchester contrajo nupcias con la hija adoptiva del magnate William Albert Andry. Miradas de envidia rodeaban a la pareja, las cuales se les escurrían sin alterarlos ni una pisca, era tanta su felicidad que todo a su alrededor carecía de importancia.

Los fotógrafos de las revistas y periódicos más exclusivos se peleaban por obtener las mejores fotos de los recién casados. El joven actor, que siempre fue huraño hacia los reporteros, se mostraba abierto y sonriente, cosa rara en él. Su flamante esposa, no solo era hermosa, sino que emanaba un carisma que conquistó a los reporteros.

Detrás de la famosa pareja, los parientes de ambos aguardaban a que Candy y Terry pudieran subir al coche que los llevaría a su recepción, y así poder salir sin lidiar con admiradoras del recién casado y los reporteros y fotógrafos.

Cuando por fin, todos se encontraban en la recepción, Annie pudo finalmente acercarse a la novia.

-¡Candy!- le dijo abrazándola -¡Qué alegría siento por ti! ¡Al fin tienes lo que mereces!-.

-Y tú también lo tendrás pronto, te lo puedo asegurar-.

-¿Puedo felicitar a la novia?- Terció Archie.

-¡Por supuesto! Ven acá Primo- dijo Candy jalándolo para que la abrazara.

-Voy a checar el banquete, todo debe de estar perfecto para ti, Candy-.

Annie se alejó perdiéndose entre los invitados.

-¿Viste a una chica bonita huir de mí? Pues bien, esa era mi prometida, quien será mi esposa en dos semanas, y que no le he vuelto a besar desde que sus padres nos encontraron es su habitación-.

-Compréndela Archie, está muy nerviosa de cómo se dieron las cosas, ella nunca pensó que así le propondrías matrimonio-.

-¡Por Dios! Ya no hablemos de lo mismo ¿A caso quieren que me corte las venas?-.

-No desesperes Archie, todo va a salir bien-.

-¡Qué Dios bendiga tus palabras!- y sonrió tristemente.

La gran boda terminó y la ciudad regresó a su rutina, por lo menos durante una semana, en la cual, los estudiantes de economía no podían perder el tiempo.

-¿Y que cuenta la "señorita" Britter, ya no ha tenido visitas por la noche?- La voz sarcástica de Neil Leagan, la alejo de su lectura.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a contar mis visitas? Pensé que en tu vida existían cosas más interesantes-.

-¡Uy! La "señorita" está de malas-.

Neil abrió la boca, para seguir con su acoso, pero la llegada del señor Garber, lo calló.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Dama!- su siempre cordial saludo se opacó por las risitas burlescas de sus compañeros.

_-¡Dios! Todo mundo lo sabe- _Y recordándose que ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, enderezó más la espalda.

-La próxima semana se efectuaran los exámenes, ya lo saben, prepárense ¡Y suerte!, y ahora comenzaremos nuestra lección de hoy-.

-Vaya, Anita- Susurró Neil –Espero que mi primo no te distraiga mucho, será mejor que le digas que ya no te visite por las noches-.

-Creo que estoy más preocupada, de que mi examen no se extravíe otra vez, y que aparezca otro con una horrenda letra-.

Neil quiso responderle algo, pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

Fin de semana, campanas de boda se anunciaron otra vez; pero esta boda era algo diferente a la anterior, hombres de negocios reconocidos en el ambiente, se pavoneaban pomposos con sus esposas a la salida de la iglesia, los fotógrafos no estaban en el ambiente del espectáculo, sino de las finanzas. Aunque cierto joven inglés se tuvo que mantener anónimo junto con su hermosa esposa, por si alguien lo reconocía. Al llegar a la recepción, Terry se sintió menos agobiado y se dedico a disfrutar de la fiesta y de su esposa. Archie esperaba en la puerta de la cocina, cuando una hermosa joven de pelo castaño salía presurosa.

-Debiste delegar, si quisieras disfrutar de la fiesta-.

-No estaría tranquila al no saber cómo se está desarrollando el banquete-.

-¿Y ya estás tranquila?-.

-Sí-.

-Entonces, espero que "mi prometida" me dedique algún tiempo de su apretada agenda-.

Sin decirle nada más, la tomo del brazo y la condujo a la pista de baile, la orquesta tocaba un dulce vals, pretexto para mantener a Annie entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?-

-No lo hago, solo he estado ocupada dejando todo en orden antes de nuestro casamiento-.

-Te quieres casar conmigo ¿Verdad?-

-Te lo dije enfrente de los Britter y de los Andry-.

-Eso fue muy frío ¿No es cierto?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Vamos a tomar un poco de aire-

-Pero…-

Nuevamente Archie mantuvo la iniciativa y la llevo a una de las terrazas.

-Annie… se que nuestro "nuevo" compromiso, no es lo que esperabas. Debí de pedirte que te casaras conmigo de una forma más… romántica; con flores, con música, un anillo, no lo sé…-.

-No te agobies por eso, ya no hay nada que hacer-.

-Te prometo- le dijo tomando sus manos –Que haré lo imposible para hacerte feliz-

-No prometas- Y puso dos dedos sobre su boca, Archie los besó suavemente. Más mirándola a los ojos le dio a entender, que la iba a besar en los labios.

Archie la besó con pasión, con exigencia, con la certeza de que esa boca era suya.

-¡Vaya! ¡A los tortolitos ya no se les puede controlar!- Una fastidiosa voz tuvo que interrumpir el íntimo encuentro.

-¡Elisa! ¿Por qué no me extraña que siempre te estés metiendo por donde no te llaman?- fue la brusca respuesta de Archie.

-Te estaba buscando, ¡Yo que iba a saber que te estabas revolcando con la "huérfana"!-.

-¡Qué vulgar eres!- Reclamó Annie.

-¿Vulgar? ¿Yo? Yo no soy la que recibe a hombres a media noche en su dormitorio-.

-¿Qué… diablos quieres?- dijo Archie tratando de controlarse.

-Decirte que ya hable con la tía Elroy, y ella está de acuerdo en que nos regreses nuestra herencia, ya que nuestro padre ha perdido la sensatez y nos la ha negado-.

-No digas mentiras, he hablado con lo tía Elroy, y está de acuerdo en lo del fideicomiso, es más… ella me exigió como parte de mis obligaciones como Andry que velara por ustedes, aún cuando le pedí que me alejara de todo este embrollo-.

-¡Pues no debes de aceptar ese disparate! ¡Ese dinero es nuestro, y nosotros sabremos qué hacer con él!-.

-¡Liquidarlo en un dos por tres!-.

-¡Eso a ti no te interesa!-.

Las voces de Archie y Elisa iban tomando altura, y Annie comenzó a preocuparse. Albert y Candy se asomaron a la terraza.

-Archie por favor- pidió Annie suavemente –Tranquilízate-.

-¡Tú no te metas, mosquita muerta!-. Amenazante avanzó hacia Annie

Archie protegió a Annie, poniendo su cuerpo como escudo.

-¡Con ella no te metas!-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Intervino Albert

-¡Tío William!- Lloriqueo Elisa - ¡Tienes que exigirle a Archibald que nos regrese lo que nos pertenece!-.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu casa Elisa, este es un día de fiesta, es mi boda, y no se permite hablar de negocios el día de hoy. Hablaremos otro día-.

-¿Otro día? ¿Cuándo? ¿En tu luna de miel?-.

-Yo no me iré de viaje, hasta que se haya casado Archie, tenemos una semana. Te espero en mi oficina-.

Sin nada más que agregar, Elisa salió hecha una furia, empujando a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto a Annie preocupado.

-Sí, gracias por protegerme-

Archie le sonrió y un calorcito le llenó el corazón a Annie, cuando Albert y Candy se acercaron para ver si se encontraban bien.

Otra gran boda había concluido, los días pasaban veloces y Annie estaba hecha un racimo de nervios, ¡El examen! ¡Su boda! En realidad no sabía a cuál de las dos cosas le temía más; dudas, inseguridades, llenaban su corazón –_jamás dejare de ser la tímida y la insegura-._

El día del examen llegó, y Annie se dirigía al salón en donde lo presentaría cuando se encontró con Joel.

-¡Hola Annie! ¿Lista para el examen?-.

-Creo que sí-

-Lo harás bien, estás preparada- y le dedico una cálida sonrisa –Me supongo que después vendrá la prueba más difícil-

-¿Te refieres a mi…?-

-Si, a tu boda-.

-No sabes cual nerviosa estoy-.

-También pasarás esa prueba, y Sara y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte… para apoyarlos-.

-¿Sara y tú, ya se comprometieron?-

-No, estamos disfrutando nuestro noviazgo-.

-Créeme, hacen bien, conózcanse primero como pareja-.

-Gracias y suerte- Joel besó galante su mano y se despidió.

Annie todavía sonreía cuando voltio hacia el lado contrario y se encontró con unos ojos de león, a punto de devorarla.

-¿Ya te despediste del "guapito"?-.

-Por favor, no me salgas con esto ahora, Archie. Voy hacer mi examen y no quiero entrar al salón enojada contigo, necesito toda mi concentración para ello….Archie… hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde que nos volvimos a comprometer-.

Ante tales palabras, Archie cambio su actitud -¿Qué sucede, Annie?-

-Cuando ya estemos casados… ¿Me permitirás terminar mis estudios?-.

Archie sonrió -¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién soy yo para truncar tus sueños?-.

-¿El del dinero?-

-Sí, es cierto, pero te aseguro que eso no significa que hare solo lo que me plazca. Tú me has demostrado que puedes tomar decisiones propias. Y ahora te dejo, yo también tengo que presentar un examen, suerte amor-.Y le beso la mano para despedirse, como lo hizo Joel, sólo que había una gran diferencia, este beso le tocó el corazón.

El gran día había llegado, la última gran boda se llevaría a cabo. Annie se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Se encontraba en su habitación con su madre y dos doncellas ayudándole a ponerse el vestido de novia, modelo exclusivo de su amiga Juliette.

A Annie todo le parecía fuera de la realidad, no podía aceptar todavía que estaba a punto de contraer nupcias con el amor de su vida, se había hecho a la idea de que eso era imposible y había construido barreras para soportar el dolor de perder a Archie; y por lo mismo, lo que ocurría en ese momento le parecía como si estuviera soñando y que de un momento a otro despertaría… sola.

Tocaron a la puerta y la Sra. Britter dio el permiso para que entraran.

-¡Annie, estás bellísima!- Exclamó Candy –Tendré que comprarle algunos vestidos a tu amiga Juliette-.

-Pues se los podrás pedir en la fiesta, ayer llegó con sus padres y su novio-.

-¿Nerviosa?-.

-Creo que está demasiado alterada- intervino la Sra. Britter –Tiene las manos frías y no deja de temblar-.

-Tranquila, Annie, todo saldrá bien-.

Nuevamente, las campanas de la iglesia anunciaron nupcias. En el interior de la iglesia un nervioso novio aguardaba al pie del altar.

-Tranquilo Archie- se acercó Albert a reconfortarlo –O me pondrás más nervioso que cuando me casé-.

-¿Y si no viene?-.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-.

-Quizás lo pensó mejor, y decidió que no merezco estar a su lado-.

Albert le iba a contestar, pero un murmullo los hizo girar a ver la entrada de la iglesia. Ahí estaba ella, envuelta en un hermoso vestido de novia, avanzando del brazo de su padre hacia el altar.

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?- Pregunto el sacerdote.

-Yo la entrego- Contestó emocionado el Sr. Britter, quien dejó a Annie al lado de Archie y fue a tomar su lugar junto con su esposa.

La ceremonia comenzó, y Annie continuaba sumamente nerviosa, esto lo percibió Archie, quien trataba de tranquilizarla apretando su mano, ya que Annie no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo, Archibald Corwell Andry…- la parte culminante de la ceremonia llegaba a su término, y Archie se preguntaba si no había cometido un grave error otra vez _-¿Realmente me seguirá amando o sólo se casa conmigo para proteger la reputación de sus padres?-. _

-Si alguien conoce algún impedimento, por lo cual no se deba realizar esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- El sacerdote solemnemente lanzó la conocida frase.

Archie sudo frío, sentía que Annie desaparecería de su lado, y nunca más la volvería a ver.

-Los declaro Marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-.

Archie levantó el velo de novia, y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Annie ante el suspiro de las mujeres presentes.

La recepción no dejó de estar a la altura de las dos anteriores. La novia gustosa se hubiera arremangado las mangas y metido a la cocina, pero Archie tuvo la brillante idea de platicar con el personal de Annie, y les concedió a Gertrudis y a Vicky el mando total del banquete; ellas con los banquetes anteriores, habían adquirido cierta experiencia, y gustosas se prestaron para suplir a la chef principal.

-¡Annie!- Llegó a su encuentro una despampanante Juliette, abrazándola-

-¡Juliette! ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir! Y perdóname por apurarte con el vestido de novia, pero no podía confiar en nadie más-.

-No hubo ningún problema, tus medidas ya me las sabía, y este vestido era un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace mucho y no sabía cómo terminarlo, hasta que tú me inspiraste ¡Te ves bellísima!... Ahora preséntame al suertudo-.

-Archie- Annie llamó al que ahora era su esposo –Ella es Juliette Bathurst, la prima de Joel y Sara-.

-¿Tu amiga de Miami? ¿La modista?- Pregunto Archie curioso.

-Diseñadora- Corrigió Annie -y sus padres y su novio también están aquí-.

-¿El autentico Paul Valois?-.

-¿Cómo que el autentico?- Pregunto Juliette confundida.

-Es un largo cuento, te platico…-.

Y se alejaron chismorreando, dejando sólo a Archie, más Terry se acerco a conversar-.

-Bien, "elegante", creo que todo resulto perfecto, las tres bodas se han realizado-. Comenzó hablar Terry.

-Sí, se han realizado, pero yo tengo mis dudas todavía, de que hayan sido perfectas-.

-Tienes razón, no existe la perfección, pero mientras tengas a la mujer que amas a tu lado, lo parecerá-.

-¿Y bastara con tenerla a tu lado?- dijo Archie observando a Annie presentar a Juliette a Candy – Sabiendo que su alma se encuentra muy lejos de ti-.

-Archie ¿No supondrás que…?-.

-Es una duda que me está calando hasta los huesos, y no me abandona ningún minuto-.

-Eso desaparecerá esta noche-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-En la cama, tonto-

-¿En la cama?-.

-Un hombre sabe si su mujer finge o no… la entrega, no sólo carnal, sino también emocional-.

-Como llevas quince días de casado, te crees de mucha experiencia-.

- Aunque no lo creas, me basto una sola noche, para darme cuenta de que Candy me pertenece en cuerpo y alma-.

-Eres un presuntuoso-.

-Sí, el amor me convirtió en eso, pero la contraparte de todo esto es…que yo también le pertenezco por completo a ella, ¡Qué tengas suerte esta noche, "elegante"!- concluyó alejándose de él, para ir al encuentro de su esposa.

-Idiota-.

-Imbécil-.

La fiesta concluyó, y poco a poco los invitados se despedían de los recién casados.

-Gracias por todo Candy- abrazó fuertemente a su amiga

-No hay nada que agradecer. Mañana partiré con Terry para Nueva York, así que esta es nuestra despedida, por un buen tiempo no nos veremos-.

-Pero nos escribiremos-

-No lo dudes, y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Y la rubia se fue con su esposo.

-Muchachos, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, ya saben dónde encontrarme- habló Albert a los dos -todavía me quedaré una semana aquí-.

-Espero que tu esposa no se enoje-.

-No hay problema, también ella tiene que resolver algunos asuntos en el hospital, antes de que salgamos de viaje-.

-Gracias por todo, Albert- Y Archie abrazo a su amigo.

Pronto, los padres de Annie también se fueron y se quedaron solos, en el gran salón donde fue su recepción. Archie percibió que Annie se había vuelto a poner muy nerviosa, y trató de distraerla.

-¡Vaya fiesta! Al parecer aquí concluye todo el ajetreo por tanta boda-.

-Así parece-.

-¿Nos vamos a casa, Sra. Corwell?-.

Y Annie se alteró más.

-Sí… por supuesto-.

Viajaron en silencio, Archie se moría por comérsela a besos, pero no se atrevía por temor a asustarla más. Llegaron a su casa, que desde ese momento sería la de Annie también.

El chofer los dejo en la puerta de la casa y se fue. El joven recién casado abrió la puerta, nadie se encontraba según sus órdenes, tenían la casa para ellos solos, por dos días.

Ante una sorprendida Annie, Archie la cargo.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Sigo la tradición-.

Y llevándola entre sus brazos, cruzaron el umbral.

-Bienvenida a tu casa, amor- La bajó, encendió un candelabro, y dejó que Annie curioseara lo que la poca luz del candelabro le permitía observar.

-Es curioso, es la primera vez que estoy en tu casa-.

-Nuestra… nuestra casa, de ahora en adelante tú serás la dueña y señora de esta casa-. Se acercó a ella, pero no se atrevió a besarla en los labios, lo hizo en su frente. La tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia el piso de arriba, hacia las habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Archie, éste muy galante le abrió la puerta para que entrara primero. Annie apretaba fuertemente la falda de su vestido, estaba hecha trisas, los nervios se la estaban comiendo. Archie colocó el candelabro sobre una mesita y se dirigió hacia Annie, abrazándola por detrás. Esto le provocó un sobresalto. Estaban solos, ya no estaban Candy ni Terry, ni interrumpirían sus padres, ni se entrometería Elisa. Estaban solos. Annie sentía el aliento de Archie sobre su cuello, y comenzó a temblar.

-Al fin solos, Annie, al fin solos-.


	19. Cap 18 La señora Cornwell

CAPITULO 18 LA SEÑORA CORNWELL

Archie ya tenía un buen rato, abrazado a Annie, con los ojos cerrados. Temía que si los abría, ella desaparecería. No había comenzado el cortejo por temor a su rechazo. Percibía su miedo y no la quería asustar… ¡Pero la necesitaba tanto!

-¿Archie?- habló susurrando.

Archie se forzó a abrir los ojos y mirarla. Ella bajo la vista y su cara se cubrió de rubor.

-¿Me permitirías cambiarme de ropa?-.

-¿Cómo?- parpadeó sorprendido.

-Necesito quitarme el vestido de novia… después de tantas horas, es un poco molesto-.

-Comprendo- y la soltó muy a su pesar.

-¿Mi ropa… el baño…?- Ella seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vicky trajo tus maletas ayer, las tengo en este rincón- y se dirigió a recogerlas y ponerlas sobre la cama.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras abría una de las maletas y tomaba su bata de dormir, estrujándola contra su pecho.

-El baño lo tienes atrás de ti… -.

Casi no termina la frase, cuando Annie presurosa entro al baño y se encerró en él.

-_Pero si quieres, yo te puedo quitar ese vestido_- Archie se toco la frente _-¡Qué patético soy!-. _Archie no sabía qué hacer _-¿Qué no se supone que entraríamos a esta habitación a consumar nuestro matrimonio? ¿Que yo la besaría y ella me correspondería? ¿Por qué Annie rehúye a nuestro encuentro íntimo?... ¿A caso me dejo de amar?... ¿solo se caso conmigo por compromiso?-._

El tiempo de Annie era interminable, se acercó a la puerta del baño, agudizando el oído para tratar de averiguar qué ocurría con ella.

-¿Annie… te encuentras bien?-.

-¡Bien… muy bien! En un momento salgo- Respondió Annie tras la puerta.

-Iré por una jarra con agua, de pronto me dio sed-.

Archie salió de la habitación. Annie escuchó la puerta cerrarse y salió del baño. Noto que Archie había encendido un quinqué, para que ella no quedara totalmente a oscuras. Traía su bata de dormir de siempre, no se había atrevido a desenvolver la ropa interior que le regalaron Candy y Juliette, especialmente para su noche de bodas.

_-¡Qué hago Dios mío!-_ Y empezó a dar vueltas a por la habitación _-¡Amo a Archie! De_ _eso no hay duda! Pero… tengo tanto miedo de tener intimidad con él… ¿Y si después de entregarme a él, me vuelve a rechazar?... ¿Y si no lo satisfago como mujer?... ¿Y si_ _considera que soy poquita cosa?... ¡Y yo que lo deseo tanto!-_ Ese último pensamiento la estremeció, al fin reconocía la atracción sexual que él ejercía en ella.

Escucho como Archie regresaba a la habitación y abría la puerta. En un santiamén, corrió a la cama, se metió entre las sabanas y fingió que estaba dormida.

Archie coloco la jarra y el candelabro en la mesita, observo que Annie estaba ¿Dormida?, perdida entre los edredones. En ese momento no supo si entristecerse o alegrarse _–No voy a obligarte a que intimides conmigo… primero te voy a conquistar_-.

Archie se quitó su traje de novio y se colocó su pijama color vino, apago las velas del candelabro y la luz del quinqué; se introdujo entre las sábanas, a un lado del "capullo" Annie –Será una larga noche, amor mío- dijo audiblemente y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

Annie apretó los ojos al escuchar lo último que dijo Archie. Ella lo sabía, sería una larga y fría noche. El escuchar la tela de su ropa correr por su piel fue una tortura feroz, haciendo que se le enchinara la piel –¡_Quisiera que me abrazaras, que me dijeras que me amas… que me hicieras tu mujer!-_ quiso voltear y entregarse a sus brazos, pero la tempestad de sus dudas y temores fue más fuerte y...no se movió.

A la mañana siguiente, Annie comenzó a despertar, por un momento se sintió en su antigua cama, en casa de sus padres; más sus sentidos se llenaron de un calor nuevo, reconfortante, su nariz percibió el aroma a cedro muy conocido por ella –_Debo estar soñando otra vez con Archie… sueño que estoy con él… que lo abrazo…- _Y al hacerlo, la realidad termino por despertarla totalmente. Se encontraba abrazada a un Archie real, acostados los dos en la cama de él. Archie dormía profundamente, pero la tenía acunada entre sus brazos _-¡Es realmente hermoso!- _.De golpe vinieron los recuerdos de lo vivido las últimas horas ¡Su boda! ¡Su marido! Voltio a verse… y aún conservaba su bata de dormir… no se sentía diferente… ¡Oh decepción! Archie había sido todo un caballero al no obligarla a tener relaciones sexuales.

* * *

Archie despertó sintiendo que algo le faltaba, dio manotazos queriendo encontrar lo que había perdido, parpadeo un par de veces y se centró en su realidad. Annie ya no estaba a su lado _-¿Se habrá ido?... ¿Me habrá dejado?-. _Archie trató de tranquilizarse al recordar, que la propia Annie, aunque dormida, había abandonado su "capullo" y se había acurrucado en sus brazos, lo cual él acepto gustoso. Se paró de la cama y con una rápida inspección concluyó que ella no se encontraba en la habitación. Se vistió de prisa y bajo las escaleras rápidamente; al llegar a la planta baja se detuvo de pronto, el olor a café caliente guió sus pasos a la cocina.

Ahí estaba ella, preparando el desayuno _-¡Encantadora visión!-. _Annie notó su presencia.

-Buenos días- Lo saludó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –No sé qué te gustaría desayunar, así que te preparé algo que a mí me gusta-.

-Entonces será delicioso- se acerco a ella, la tomo brevemente por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un poco más de rubor apareció en ella –Toma asiento, te serviré-.

Como si se tratara de un matrimonio de mucho tiempo, compartieron el desayuno, comentaban sobre los sucesos de la fiesta, de lo mucho que extrañarían a Candy y de lo borracho que se había puesto Neil.

-Bien- dijo Annie poniéndose de pie –recogeré la mesa y lavare los platos, después…-.

-¡Oye, oye!... Tranquila. Estaremos sin servidumbre sólo hasta mañana, pero no significa que te voy a dejar todo el trabajo de hoy solo a ti, te ayudaré-.

Annie sonrió y se volvió a ruborizar. No se lo podía explicar, pero el convivir como pareja, aún sin haber tenido relaciones íntimas; tenía un ligero tono erótico, echaban chispas aún sin tocarse.

Por la tarde, Archie le mostro cada rincón de la casa, y cuáles eran sus sitios favoritos y el por qué; Annie sentía que al hacerlo la dejaba entrar a lo más intimo de su ser, y eso la hacía sentirse única.

Pero la noche llego y Annie estaba más rígida que una tabla. Repitió lo mismo de la noche anterior, se cambió en el baño; más al salir, Archie la estaba esperando frente a la puerta. Le temblaron las rodillas cuando el rodeo su cintura y la acerco a él. Sus besos fueron demandantes y ella se dejó llevar.

_-¿Dónde aprendió a mover las manos así? Quemándome toda- _

Las manos de Archie exploraban, acariciaban, estrujaban; el cuerpo de Annie era su paraíso particular y tenía que conocerlo y marcar territorio, porque Annie era suya, era su esposa, y ahora sería su mujer. Tomo a la muchacha entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. La colocó suavemente, como si se tratara del cristal más delicado y se recostó junto a ella.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo- murmuro contra su piel, y empezó nuevamente su exploración.

Annie no sabía cómo actuar, quería tocarlo pero no se atrevía, así que solo se entregaba dócilmente.

Archie se conformaba con eso, devorando ese suave cuello, pronto se encontró con la orilla de la bata de dormir de Annie, introduciendo su mano para acariciar sus muslos, y entonces encontró el camino hacia el misterio de entre sus piernas.

Annie abrió los ojos como platos, esa invasión a su intimidad la sacudió.

-No… no- comenzó a balbucear, pero Archie no se percató porque estaba entregado a sus caricias -¡No por favor!- y con todas sus fuerzas lo alejó de ella, se echó para atrás, hasta topar con la cabecera, dejando a un Archie asombrado y asustado.

-¿Qué te sucede, Annie?- le dijo perplejo, más angustiado de haberla lastimado, que de su orgullo herido.

-¡No… puedo… no puedo! ¡Lo lamento mucho Archie!- Y saltó de la cama y se fue a encerrar al baño.

-Annie…- El corazón de Archie comenzó a sangrar _–No puedes porqué no me amas… fue un error casarnos_-.

Estuvo un buen rato hincado sobre la cama, con las manos enterradas en el colchón y la cabeza agachada, hasta que finalmente se paro, tomo su bata y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-Annie… podrás salir tranquila… me iré a dormir a uno de los cuartos para huéspedes, yo… yo ya no te molestaré más-. Y salió del cuarto.

Annie se encontraba sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas, llorando lastimosamente.

_-No te quiero perderte, Archie… pero tengo tanto miedo de entregarme a ti-. _

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Annie bajó a la planta baja, se encontró con una casa llena de bullicio. Doncellas limpiando hasta el último rincón de la casa, se encontraban entregadas a su labor. Santiago, el mayordomo de Archie, fue a su encuentro.

-Señora Cornwell, buenos días- la saludó con una leve reverencia –Mi nombre es Santiago, el mayordomo de la casa, y estoy a sus órdenes-.

-Gracias, el señor…-.

-Ya salió para la Universidad, señora-.

-¿Tan temprano?-.

-No me expreso el motivo, pero así es, sólo me encargo decirle mis obligaciones hacia usted, y que tiene a su disposición el auto para llevarla a la Universidad, ¿Desea que se le sirva su desayuno?-.

-Sí, gracias-.

-Entonces, ordenaré que se lo sirvan, permiso señora- Y volviendo hacer una leve reverencia se retiró.

Annie se dirigió al comedor a esperar su desayuno _-¿Señora? ¡Qué grande me queda esa palabra!... ¿Qué pasara ahora?... ¿Archie me regresará con mis padres, por… defectuosa?... ¿Qué le diré cuando me lo encuentre en la escuela?.. ¿Qué hará él?-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su desayuno traído por una amable mujer de mediana edad.

-Aquí está su desayuno, señora, espero que le guste, el señor Cornwell, me mencionó lo que le gustaba a usted-

-Gracias, muchas gracias, se ve que esta delicioso-

-Permiso-.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, Annie se permitió derramar una lágrima sobre su desayuno, el mismo que ella preparó el día anterior, para Archie y ella.

* * *

Cuando Archie entró a su salón de clases, fue recibido con silbidos y aplausos, muchos de sus colegas le palmearon el hombro y ponía el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡Felicidades Cornwell!- le dijo uno de ellos –No cualquiera se casa antes de terminar la carrera, y continúa con sus clases como si nada ¿Por qué no te fuiste de luna de miel?-.

-Bueno… ella y yo-.

-¡No quisieron esperarse!- grito otro desde el otro extremo del salón -¡Ya sabemos de tus visitas nocturnas!- y más pulgares arriba se vieron.

-¡Sí! Así es. Afortunadamente mis padres me heredaron en vida- Archie sudaba frío ante la explicación que daba –Económicamente, puedo mantenernos sin trabajar y seguir estudiando-.

-¡Qué suerte has tenido, amigo! Mira que tener a tu mujer en la misma institución y en tu casa también, espero que no se aburran pronto-.

-No… claro que no- Archie dio gracias a Dios que en esos momentos, llegó su profesor y puso orden a ese improvisado festejo.

* * *

Annie entró algo dudosa a su salón, sus compañeros la observaron de arriba abajo, curiosos la examinaron. Ella los dejó que su escrutinio terminara, pero se desesperó y les gritó.

-¡Sólo me case! No tengo nada de diferente a como la última vez que nos vimos-.

-¡Claro que hay diferencia "señora"!- abrió la boca Neil -¿No vienes adolorida?-

-¡No seas grosero!- le grito Reagan -¡Respeta a la dama!

-¡Largo de aquí!- le grito otro, y comenzaron a rodear a Neil, insultándolo, hasta que lo sacaron del salón, justo cuando entraba el Sr. Garber.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿A dónde va el señor Leagan?-.

-No se sentía bien el día de hoy- Respondió James Reagan.

Conforme con la respuesta, prosiguió a dar la clase.

* * *

Al término de las clases, el Sr. Garber retuvo a Annie un momento.

-Sólo quiero expresarle mi admiración, señorita Britter… perdón, señora Cornwell. Cualquier otra mujer, al casarse hubiera abandonado los estudios, me alegra que continúe con nosotros-.

-Espero no defraudarlo Sr. Garber-.

-No se defraude a usted misma-.

Annie salió del salón rumbo a la salida, durante los descansos de las clases no se había topado con Archie, pero ahora…

-¡Archie!-

Él estaba parado cerca de la puerta de salida, distinguido como él solo, con un porte que le hizo temblar las rodillas. La estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo fue tu día? ¿Tus compañero te dejaron respirar?- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien, ellos se portaron bien-.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¿A dónde?- Por un momento Annie pensó que la llevaría devuelta a casa de sus padres.

-A la casa, nuestra casa-.

-Si, por supuesto- y se mordió un labio _-¡Qué tonta soy!- _y salieron los dos juntos, mientras todos los presentes los observaban, algunos hasta suspiraron ¡Hermosa pareja! Fue el veredicto de todos.

El viaje duró una eternidad, Annie tenía muchas preguntas, pero sólo una era la más importante ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos? Archie se había comportado muy correcto y gentil, pero era un tímpano de hielo ¿A dónde quedo su sonrisa? Esa mirada cálida ¿Dónde estaba? _–Murió cuando lo rechacé-_

Los señores Cornwell llegaron a su casa, Archie invitó a Annie a pasar a la biblioteca.

-Puedes disponer del servicio como mejor te plazca, ellos ya saben que te tienen que obedecer, al menos el tiempo en que estemos juntos-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- y la sangre se le heló.

-Es obvio que cometimos un error al casarnos, no te culpo, las circunstancias te obligaron…-

-Bueno, Archie…-

-Déjame terminar, antes de que pierda el valor…- Archie aspiró profundamente – No sería bien visto, si nos separáramos ahora, tras unos días de casarnos. Y financieramente, no te correspondería nada-.

-¡No me casé por tu dinero!-.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, no quiero que te quedes sin nada. Una mujer divorciada no tiene muchas oportunidades…-.

-¿Divorciada?-.

-No podemos fingir que somos un matrimonio normal. Tú no soportas que me acerque a ti… no te voy a obligar-.

Annie no podía articular palabra alguna.

-La ley te otorga una indemnización después de los seis meses de casados… espero que los puedas soportar…-

-¡Archie, no…!-

-Mudaré mis cosas a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, los sirvientes pensarán que somos de esos antiguos matrimonios con cuartos separados…-

-¡No es…!-

-¡Cuánta razón tuviste el día que rompí nuestro compromiso!-.

-¡Archie!- las lagrimas hicieron presa de ella.

-Me dijiste que yo conocería tu dolor… porque la mujer que amo nunca me correspondería… ¡Ya se cumplió lo predijiste!-.

Negándose a escucharla, salió de la biblioteca dejando a Annie llorando a mares.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme, una disculpa si no publico más seguido pero me salió trabajo (bueno) y me formatearon la máquina (malo), espero que les haya gustado uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic.


	20. Cap 19 Peligro

Cap 19 PELIGRO

Así pasó una semana. Archie se portaba cálido y amable con ella, ante la mirada de extraños, más cuando se encontraban a solas, volvía a su frialdad de siempre.

_-Extraño sus besos, sus caricias. El está enojado conmigo con justa razón ¿Qué hombre puede soportar que su mujer lo rechace?- _

-Señora, llegamos a casa de sus padres- Le anunció el chofer.

-Gracias ¿Podrías depositarme estas dos cartas al correo? Una es para Nueva York y la otra para Miami-.

-Por supuesto señora-.

-Y después regresas por mí, dentro de dos horas-.

-Así lo haré, señora-. El chofer descendió del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a su señora.

Cuando Annie entró a la casa de sus padres, por un momento recordó el día en que llegó ahí por primera vez. Era una niñita llorona, temerosa de todo, pero los brazos amorosos de los señores Britter le dieron fortaleza, la misma que ansiaba encontrar ahora, que era una mujer casada.

-¡Annie, cariño! ¡Qué alegría verte aquí!- la recibió su madre abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente - ¿Y tu marido, no viene contigo?-.

-Pidió que lo disculparan, tuvo que asistir a una junta urgente con Albert. Antes de que se marche a su luna de miel, tienen que resolver algunos asuntos-.

-Negocios, siempre negocios-.

-Y a propósitos de negocios- La voz de su padre se hizo presente -¿Tu marido está de acuerdo en que sigas estudiando?-.

-Archie es un hombre muy comprensivo- Annie quedo pensativa _-¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando sepan que Archie me dejará en seis meses?-._

-La verdad, no pudiste conseguir mejor partido- dijo entusiasmada la Sra. Britter –Es muy pronto todavía, pero… ¡Me muero de ganas de ser abuela!-.

Annie se puso pálida.

-¡Mujer! No la asustes, deja que disfrute de la compañía de su esposo, los hijos vendrán después-.

-Lo siento, es verdad. Se me olvida que no tuviste luna de miel-.

-No se preocupen por eso ¿Y no me invitan a tomar el té?-. Y así le dio largas a un asunto que tarde que temprano tendría que enfrentar.

* * *

-¡Qué… diablos!- Expresó sin dar crédito a lo que Archie le decía -¡Ustedes dos sí que lo complican todo!- Albert caminaba de un lado a otro de su oficina con las manos en la cabeza.

-Esto no tiene remedio, Albert- Mirando por la ventana, Archie le explicaba a Albert la situación con Annie- Fue un error habernos casado-.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que la situación de Candy y Terry era complicada! ¡Annie y tú se llevan las palmas!-.

-Hice todo de mi parte, para que esto funcionara- Hablaba con una extraña calma.

-¿Estás seguro? ¡Porque desde que comenzaron su relación siendo apenas unos chiquillos, nada ha ido bien!-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Dijo saliendo de su letargo.

-Tú nunca la conquistaste, ella nunca te coqueteo ¿Cuándo se ha visto que una relación amorosa se base en solo "dame" y nada en "doy"?-.

-¡Ya le ofrecí mi corazón, y me lo rompió en cachitos, al negarse a ser mi mujer!-.

-¿Y quieres que ella se te entregue a la primera, después de que la despreciaste como mujer?-.

-¡Eso ya es historia vieja! Yo le pedí perdón, y ella me perdonó… creo-.

-Lo ves, Archie- le habló mirándolo a los ojos –Nunca han aclarado las cosas entre ustedes dos-.

-No tuvimos tiempo, sus padres nos pillaron-.

-Si no los hubieran pillado, estoy seguro de que Annie te hubiera rechazado igual-. Albert tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló profundo antes de continuar hablando –No me gustaría irme de viaje dejándote en esta situación-.

-No te tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros, sabremos resolver nuestros problemas-.

-Se te avecinan tiempos difíciles-.

-Los Leagan, lo sé-.

-Si aclararas las cosas con Annie, si vivieran como un sólido matrimonio, a ti nadie te vencería-.

-Si se pudiera…-.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Neil se acercó sigiloso a Annie, quien leía su examen calificado con una excelente promedio.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo Anita!- Y provocó que casi brincara de su lugar.

-¿Hay algo pendiente entre nosotros?-.

-Contigo nada, con tu marido. Mi hermana Elisa y yo, hemos notado que ahora el mundo de Archie, gira en torno a ti, así que si no podemos convencerlo por las buenas, tal vez quiera por las malas-.

Annie tembló al escuchar su amenaza y notar cómo ardía fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-. Trató de hablar lo más serena posible.

-Sí. Dile a Archie que no acepte ese tonto fideicomiso, o su tímida esposa puede recibir las consecuencias- y le rozó la mejilla, haciendo que Annie diera un paso atrás.

-Ese fideicomiso es protección para el futuro de Elisa y el tuyo, Archie me lo explicó-.

-¡Archie te puede decir que el cielo se está cayendo, y tú se lo creerás porque eres muy ingenua y tonta!...Lo que sí puedes y debes creer- Y comenzó a cercarla –Es que quizás, yo te pueda enseñar algunos trucos… - y volvió a tocarle su mejilla- y placeres en la cama, que el simple de mi primo ni siquiera sepa que existen-. Su cercanía ya no era prudente-.

_-¡Dios mío que hago!-_ Annie trataba de que los nervios no la traicionaran, con la cara de Neil a centímetros de su rostro _-¿Qué haría Candy en mi lugar?-._ Imágenes de la joven rubia le llegaron de repente.

Neil no estuvo muy seguro de lo que pasó, alguien le dio un fuerte pisotón, y luego una rodilla se estampó en sus partes nobles, que lo hizo doblar de dolor. Lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue a Annie huyendo del lugar _-¡Estoy seguro de que estábamos solos, auh!-. _

* * *

La campana que utilizaba la escuela para reunir a todos los alumnos comenzó a sonar. Algo fuera de lo común ese día, sin embargo, todo el alumnado se concentró en el patio principal. Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos estuvo presente, los dos rectores hicieron acto de presencia.

-Estimados alumnos de la escuela y la Universidad de economía- Comenzó hablar el señor Bernand – Hemos tenido una serie de problemas en las instalaciones de este edificio… Alguien está tapando los baños, rompiendo las ventanas, desapareciendo las llaves de los salones… ¡Como si fueran travesuras de colegiales!- Un gran murmullo se levanto.

-Voy a dirigirme a ese "vándalo"- Intervino el Sr. Thompson y todos comenzaron a mirarse sospechosamente –No nos va amedrentar, estamos tras su pista y esta vez, ni su dinero ni su linaje, nos va a detener de tomar medidas legales en su contra-.

-Por lo pronto- Volvió a hablar el Sr. Bernand – Necesitaremos una semana para reparar los daños y que puedan retomar sus clases-.

-Es decir- Segundo el Sr. Thompson –Tiene una semana de vacaciones "forzadas", tómenlo como un respiro tras sus exámenes. Tendrán tiempo para analizar sus errores y aciertos, eso es todo, pueden retirarse-.

Los alumnos se fueron alejando poco a poco, más cuando los rectores desaparecieron de vista, un gran júbilo cimbró el lugar.

-Iré a tomar el sol a la playa, no habrá mucha gente- se escuchó decir.

-Yo no saldré de mi cama- dijo otro por ahí.

Todos hacían planes para aprovechar esas vacaciones forzadas. Archie localizó a Annie entre los alumnos y se acerco, le toco el hombro y ella se sobresaltó. Él tomo con otro sentido su reacción.

-Ya sé que no soportas mi presencia…-

-¡No digas tonterías! Sólo me agarraste desprevenida-

-En fin, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer esa semana?- pregunto cómo sin darle importancia-.

-¡Mmh! No lo sé…sí ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Vamos a visitar a Candy!-.

-No-.

-¿No?-

-No vamos a ser mal tercio-.

-No andas bien en matemáticas, seremos cuatro-.

-No lo dije en sentido literal, no podemos ir a importunarlos-.

-¡Por favor, por favor!- Annie parecía una niña pequeña y Archie tuvo que controlarse para no soltarse a reír.

-Está bien, tú ganas-.

-¡Sii!- y corrió a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Por un momento Archie se sintió el rey del mundo.

-¡Ah, el amor!- la voz de Neil molestó otra vez.

Annie al verlo se pego más a Archie, quien noto su reacción.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿A caso siempre tengo que querer algo para saludar a mi primo?- y miró lascivamente a Annie – y a mi nueva primita-.

-¡No me gusta tu actitud, Neil- Y Archie puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Annie, acercándola.

-Solo digo que ahora tienes que cuidar más de tus intereses, que los ajenos-. Y antes de que Archie dijera algo, se alejó presuroso.

Archie tomo a Annie de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Sucedió algo con Neil? ¿Te hizo algo?-.

Annie vio una furia creciente en los ojos de Archie –No sucede nada, no te preocupes-.

-Ahora más que nunca nos debemos de alejar de aquí, mientras los trámites del fideicomiso concluyen… te tengo que alejar de Neil-.

Annie se quedo de una pieza, ¿Ese era el hombre que le había pedido el divorcio? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por alguien que lo rechazó?

-Mandaré un telegrama a Candy, no quiero que lleguemos de sorpresa-.

Ambos salieron de la escuela rumbo a su casa, quizá lo sucedido haya sido una nueva oportunidad para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, al menos eso es lo que pensaba cada uno, en su mundo particular.

* * *

Una cabellera rubia corría de un lado a otro, de tanto en tanto se asomaba a la ventana, esperando ver llegar a ciertos invitados.

-¡Calma Candy! Ya me pusiste nervioso y eso que no son nada mío-.

-¿Cómo que nada tuyo? Son tus primos-.

-Sólo porque tú los heredaste, no significa que los tenga que adoptar yo también-

-¡Terry!-

-Sólo bromeo, amor- Y Terry atrapó a Candy entre sus brazos y le beso la nariz –Y no frunzas tanto la nariz, se te notan más las pecas-.

-¡No te metas con mis pecas!-

Terry no pudo evitar una carcajada, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Creo que ya llegaron-

A Terry se le escapó un torbellino rubio de entre los brazos, que fue abrir personalmente la puerta.

-¡Annie! ¡Archie!-

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, los correspondientes saludos se realizaron y los comentarios del viaje. Poco después, Candy mostraba a sus invitados sus habitaciones.

-Tienes una casa hermosa, Candy- comentó Archie, contemplando los detalles arquitectónicos.

-No es tan grande ni lujosa como la tuya, pero para mí es un palacio. Acomoden sus cosas y bajen al comedor-

-Estaremos listos-

Candy los dejo y cerró la puerta. Annie y Archie se miraron y voltearon a ver el cuarto. Obviamente, solo existía una cama.

-Yo puedo dormir…-. Comenzó hablar Archie.

-¡No! No digas nada ahora- Y se atrevió a poner sus dedos en los labios de Archie –Hagamos lo que nos dijo Candy-. Y presurosa se dispuso a desempacar, dejando a Archie parado con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

La cena con los Grandchester resulto muy amena.

-Por fin Albert se fue de luna de miel-. Explicó Archie –Estaba preocupado por el asunto de los Leagan-.

-Será mejor que te cuides de ese par, elegante- Habló Terry

-Lo sé, pero la tía abuela Elroy me hizo prometer que los protegería aún en contra de ellos mismos-.

-Pues pesada carga te ha heredado ¡No es justo!- Protestó Candy.

-La tendré durante diez años, si en ese lapso de tiempo ellos aprenden a ser independientes económicamente, su fortuna estará a salvo-.

-Por favor- intervino Annie – Dejen de hablar de los Leagan por el día de hoy-.

-Es verdad- reconoció Candy – Archie está aquí para descansar de ellos, aunque sea un par de días-

-Si están cansados del viaje, pueden subir a su habitación…- Ofreció Terry

-¡No!- dijeron al unísono Archie y Annie

-Si no es inoportuno, me gustaría hablar contigo, Candy- Dijo Annie –No tardare mucho-.

-Y a mí me gustaría que me invitaras una copa de Whisky, Terry- Pidió Archie.

-Muy bien, vamos a la biblioteca, mientras las damas platican un rato-

Cuando los jóvenes abandonaron el comedor. Candy miro a los ojos de Annie.

-Muy bien Annie, Ahora dime la verdad ¿Qué está pasando entre Archie y tú?-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo raro entre nosotros?-.

-No quieras contarle las rayas al tigre-

-Está bien… es penoso contártelo…-.

Con la cara encendida de carmín, Annie le contó la penosa situación con Archie y su intención de divorcio.

-¡Qué les pasa a ustedes dos!- explotó Candy -¡Tienen todo para ser felices y lo desperdician por cosas sin importancia! Y me extraña más de ti-

-¿De mí?-

-Tú sabes lo que es perder el amor de tu vida. Pensé que al recuperarlo, te aferrarías a él con uñas y dientes-.

-¿Y si él me quiere volver a dejar?-

-Está en ti, que eso nunca llegue a suceder-.

-¿Cómo?-

-Utiliza tus armas de mujer- y se puso en actitud seductora.

-Hablas como Juliette-.

-Y tiene razón. No hay nada más maravilloso en el mundo que hacer el amor con el hombre que amas. Pero esto no termina sólo en la cama; el día a día es una oportunidad para mantener vivo el amor, en todos los aspectos, no sólo en lo físico, y todo eso hará que tu hombre te quiera dejar por nada ni por nadie.

En esos momentos, Archie y Terry hicieron su aparición.

-Observa, chica-. Y coquetamente se acercó a su marido, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó en sus brazos –Terry amor, ¿Me podrías dar un masaje en mis pies?-.

-Lo que mi lady ordene, sólo con la condición que después me des un masaje en mi espalda- contestó Terry.

-Propuesta aceptada-

Y Terry voltio a ver a Archie y le susurró -¡Qué te dije!-.

-Hasta mañana muchachos- Se despidió Candy y se retiró con Terry.

Archie y Annie se quedaron solos nuevamente.

-Bueno… pues… a dormir- Anunció Annie y se fue a la habitación seguida de Archie.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Archie prendió el fuego del quinqué y siguió con su cantaleta inicial.

-Con unas frazadas como colchón, podré dormir en el piso…-.

-Me voy a meterme al vestidor a cambiarme- le interrumpió Annie –Cuando salga, espero verte en la cama- Y se metió al vestidor.

Archie parpadeó varias veces antes de fijar su vista a la puerta del _vestidor -¿Escuche bien? ¿Ella me ordenó que me metiera a la cama?... ¿Con ella?- _Él ya no quiso perder el tiempo, y rápidamente se cambió de ropa, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama en un santiamén _-¿Y si le entendí mal?- _Pronto, obtuvo su respuesta.

Del vestidor, salió Annie en bata de dormir, pero para Archie fue como si hubiera salido con la ropa íntima más atrevida. Annie con la mirada en el piso, llegó hasta la cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas, provocando que las inquietudes masculinas de Archie se dispararan.

-¡Que pases bonita noche!- Archie casi gritó, apagó la luz del quinqué y se envolvió entre las sábanas, dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches, Archie- le contesto toda sonrojada y se acurrucó en su espalda.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Annie… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Tratando de dormir-.

Pasaron otros minutos más.

-¿A caso me quieres volver loco?-.

-Sí-

Archie se incorporó rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta de Annie, y volvió a prender el quinqué.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Por…- y bajó la mirada –Porque te amo y no quiero que nos divorciemos-.

-¡Pero tú no quieres ser mi mujer!-.

-Eso es… un pequeño contratiempo, que trataré de arreglar y…-.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Cómo que un pequeño contratiempo?... ¿Quiere decir que no me rechazaste porque ya no me amas?-.

-¡Yo nunca te he dejado de amar! Aunque… no te mereces mi devoción por ti-.

-¡Ya te pedí perdón por haberte dejado! ¿De qué otra manera quieres que te pida perdón?-.

-Sí, sufrí mucho por tu abandono… pero eso solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso-.

-Albert tiene razón ¡Tenemos que hablar!- Y se levantó –Muy bien, entonces… comienza hablar, por favor-.

Annie analizaba la situación _–Si le abro totalmente mi corazón ¿Resultare nuevamente herida? Tal vez…ahora sí, me dejará para siempre- _Recordó todos los consejos de Candy y de Juliette. Si quería llegar a algo sólido con Archie, tenían que hablar con el corazón en la mano.

Annie suspiro profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Reconozco que acepté la promesa que le hiciste a Candy para que te quedaras conmigo, sólo por estar a tu lado, no me importaba que estuvieras enamorado… de ella-.

-Sí, lo estuve. Pero ese sentimiento se convirtió en un cariño entrañable de hermanos, sólo eso-.

-Pues a mí me tratabas como a tu hermanita pequeña, nunca me viste como mujer ¿Por qué nunca me besaste en nuestro noviazgo?-.

-Tú tuviste la culpa-.

-¿Yo?-

-Tú te la vivías idolatrándome, cualquier cosa que te decía estabas de acuerdo sólo por complacerme, además… nunca te comportaste provocativa conmigo-.

-Por que el comportamiento de una joven prometida es ser reservada, si te me hubiera insinuado seguramente pensarías que era una descarada, nada digna de ti-.

-Si lo hubieras hecho para muchos hombres, por supuesto que lo pensaría, ¡Pero quería que me provocaras a mí, sólo a mí! El día que bajaste por las escaleras del brazo de Joel, casi me vuelvo loco ¡Quería desaparecer a Joel, y a cada caballero que posaba su mirada en ti -.

-Yo nunca fui una coqueta-.

-Lo sé, pero esa vez, volviste mis sueños realidad, al vestirte como me hubiera gustado que te vistieras para mí-.

-Sí yo no me insinúe ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? ¿No se supone que los hombres dan el primer paso?-

-¡Porque no me provocabas! Siempre callada, siguiendo la etiqueta ¡Cómo me habría gustado que me hubieras llevado la contra, aunque fuera una sola vez!- Archie pensó que Annie rompería en llanto, pero no podía parar –Llegué a quererte, a pesar de todo. Tú has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, tu cariño me fortaleció en muchas ocasiones. Pero necesitaba más… quiero a una mujer que tome decisiones por ella misma… y también quiero una mujer que me complazca como hombre-.

-Si me tienes paciencia, lo haré-.

-Annie- Archie fue a su encuentro y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos –No quiero que lo hagas por deber… si no que lo sientas-.

-Yo lo siento… - tenían los rostros muy juntos – Perdóname por no entregarme a ti, en nuestra noche de bodas… pero me moría de miedo… no sabía si iba a estar a la altura, de la mujer que tú esperas de mí… además… desde que terminaste conmigo la primera vez, nació en mí una desconfianza, un temor a sufrir otra vez. Esa noche te iba entregar no solo mi cuerpo, sino mi alma entera. Si me rechazabas otra vez… no tendría nada por qué vivir-.

-Annie, lo siento, los "perdón" no serán suficientes nunca. Pero déjame demostrarte mi arrepentimiento, y la sinceridad de mis sentimientos. Quiero llegar a ser el hombre que siempre has soñado, aunque no soy perfecto-.

-Yo sólo quiero a un hombre que me tome en cuenta, que sea detallista y… que me haga su mujer-.

Esa fue una clara invitación, que Archie tomo gustoso. Tomo sus labios, y los saboreó, reclamando para sí, el derecho de tenerlos para siempre.

A Annie se le desbocó el corazón, pero ya no le importaba, quería que ese hombre la hiciera su mujer, quería que Archie fuera su hombre.

Archie la recostó, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, con las manos libres de toda atadura, la acariciaba por arriba de su bata de dormir, provocando que Annie se estremeciese; su ego masculino creció, más de pronto…

-¡No, Archie, espera!-.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede?- la soltó incorporándose, más que molesto-.

-Estamos en casa de Candy y Terry-.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo esto? Ellos están en su cuarto y nosotros dos aquí solitos- y volvió apoderarse de su cuello.

Más Annie se mantuvo firme.

-¡Por favor, Archie, escúchame!-

Fastidiado, Archie se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos -¡Bien! Seré paciente, te escucho-.

-Quiero que lo hagamos en casa-.

-¿En nuestra casa?-

-Sí, como debió de haber sido-.

-Mañana mismo nos regresamos-.

-¡Archie, no podemos ser groseros!-.

-¡Pero Annie!- protestó sin mucho éxito al ver la cara de Annie suplicante –Esta bien, total, ya esperamos mucho tiempo, puedo esperar unos días más-.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- y lo abrazó, besándole todo el rostro.

-No abuses Annie-.

Archie volvió apagar el quinqué, y se acostó abrazando a Annie.

-Buenas noches, Annie-.

-Contigo a mi lado siempre tendré buenas noches, amor-.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los Granchester resultaron ser muy buenos anfitriones, llevaron a la joven pareja de Chicago, a los lugares más significativos de Broadway, comieron en un restaurant al aire libre, y luego se fueron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo disfrutaban da la agradable compañía. De vez en cuando Terry jalaba a Candy hacia la oscuridad de una calle, para robarle un beso. Archie no se quería quedar atrás y lo imitó ¿Y Candy y Annie? Felices de la vida, sintiéndose deseadas y amadas.

Pasaron los días y a pesar de la impaciencia de Archie por regresar a Chicago, pudo disfrutar de esos días de tranquilidad, y con la certeza del amor de Annie, fueron para los dos una pequeña luna de miel. Su relación se fortaleció, y los malos entendidos se fueron aclarando.

-Archie, ya revise nuestras maletas, pero no estaría de más que las checaras tú… Archie ¿Me estás escuchando?-.

Pero Archie estaba más ocupado en mordisquearle el hombro, que en atender a sus palabras-.

-¿Estás segura… que quieres que esperemos… a estar en casa?-.

-Archie, amor, solo es un día, y la espera habrá valido la pena, te lo aseguro-.

Archie hizo un puchero gracioso, que provocó la risa de Annie. Archie volvió a sonreír otra vez, y se volvieron a perder en un apasionado beso. Cuando no tuvieron más remedio que separarse para tomar aire, se acordaron de que Candy y Terry los estaban esperando para cenar, la última noche, antes de regresar a Chicago. Bajaron al comedor, donde los anfitriones ya los estaban esperándolos.

-Quiero que hagamos un brindis, aunque sea con vino tinto- anunció Candy –Por el porvenir de la familia-

-¡Por el porvenir!- brindaron todos.

-La próxima semana empiezo a trabajar en el hospital Rever- Anunció Candy

-¿Vas a permitir que trabaje?- Archie interrogó a Terry.

-Si no la dejo, me mandará a dormir al sillón, ¿Y tú permites que la "tímida" ande inventando "Chef" que no existen?-.

-Esa lección ya la aprendí- Intervino Annie –Cuando regrese a Chicago, atenderé a algunas personas que quieren el servicio del "Chef Francés", les diré la última mentira, que el Chef Valois, tuvo que regresar a Francia, a buscar a su familia, atrapada en la guerra, pero que me confió sus recetas, les daré una degustación para convencerlas de que puedo ocupar su lugar-.

Terry voltio a ver a archie.

-Tu mujercita sí que tiene una imaginación bárbara, debería de escribir una novela, ¡Explótala! O préstamela para escribir una obra de teatro-

-¡No te metas con ella, idiota!-.

-¡Sólo fue un cumplido, imbécil!-

-¡Aay, por Dios! Ya van a comenzar- anunció Candy

-Déjalos, así se muestran el cariño que se tienen-.

Las dos muchachas estallaron en risitas, y los dos jóvenes las miraron con los ojos como platos.

La cena paso muy amena, después siguieron conversando en la sala un buen rato, hasta que fue la hora de retirarse a dormir.

* * *

En el andén del tren se escucho anunciar el viaje rumbo a Chicago, dos amigas se abrazaban nostálgicas por separase nuevamente.

-Escríbeme pronto- Pidió Candy

-Y tú respóndeme de inmediato-

-Así lo haré-

Acomodados en sus lugares los Señores Corwell se despidieron de sus amigos, los señores Grandchester.

-Nos vamos a casa, amor- Annie se acurruco en brazos de Archie.

-Aunque estoy feliz por regresar, debo de reconocer que me la pase muy bien, con esos dos rebeldes-.

-Sí, ellos han formado un sólido matrimonio, así como quiero que sea el nuestro-.

-Lo será, amor, lo será-

-Aunque siempre habrá problemas que sortear-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Candy no me lo dijo, pero tampoco quise preguntar, pero… creo que siguen teniendo problemas con Susana-.

-¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?-.

-Si las cosas con ella estuvieran en paz, Candy no hubiera evadido tanto el referirse a ella-.

-Creo que tienes razón, Terry se hubiera ufanado en mostrarme el acuerdo que llego con ella, cosa que no lo hizo-.

-Espero que se resuelvan las cosas favorablemente para ellos-.

-Yo también lo espero… ¡Oye! Creo que Terry tiene razón ¡Te voy a rentar como detective!-.

-¡Archie!-

-¡Bromeo amor!- Y riendo la abrazó.

* * *

Por fin llegaron a su casa, pero los asuntos pendientes les negaron la noche de amor anhelada. Archie recibió un mensaje de su abogado, Annie preparó sus libros para regresar a la escuela al día siguiente, y además mandó a un mensajero a avisar a sus padres que había regresado de su viaje. Cuando entró la noche lo único que querían era dormir, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos uno en brazos del otro, en la recámara principal.

El día llegó y los dos saltaron apresurados.

-¡Dios nos tenemos que apurar sino llegaremos tarde a las clases!-

-Annie, yo no voy a ir el día de hoy a clases, ayer recibí un mensaje del abogado de los Andry, tengo que ir a la oficina de Albert para revisar el fideicomiso-.

-¿No esperarán a que regrese Albert?-.

-Sólo revisare los acuerdos previos-.

-Está bien amor, ten cuidado-.

-¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa? ¡Mira! Tus manos están frías-.

-Todo esto del fideicomiso me da mala espina-

-Espero que tu intuición te falle esta vez- trató de bromear, pero después se puso serio –Por precaución, pedí que te cuidaran mientras estás fuera de casa-.

-Archie, no es necesario…-.

-No hay pero que valga, nunca me perdonaría que te ocurriera algo malo por mi culpa-

A regañadientes, Annie acepto y después de desayunar tomaron cada quien su rumbo.

Annie llegó a la escuela, en un coche que designo Archie exclusivamente para ella, manejado por un guardaespaldas.

-Creo que mi esposo, ha exagerado un poco, Sr. Smith-.

-Ninguna precaución es exagerada, señora- le respondía el guardaespaldas, que le abría la puerta cortésmente.

Annie bajo del coche y cruzó la calle junto con el guardaespaldas. Más de pronto un rechinar de ruedas se escucho muy cerca, los dos voltearon hacia el sonido y vieron aproximarse hacia ellos un automóvil a toda velocidad.

-¡Cuidado señora!- grito el guardaespaldas jalando a Annie, quien se había paralizado de la impresión de ver atacada su integridad.

* * *

Archie se movía inquieto en su sillón, estaba muy distraído, tuvo que pedirle al abogado que le repitiera algunas cosas. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y entró la secretaria de Albert.

-Señor Cornwell, alguien llamo del hospital, diciendo que atropellaron a su esposa-

Archie se puso de pie como resorte y pálido como el papel. Se disculpo rápidamente con los abogados y salió corriendo al hospital.

* * *

Annie se encontraba sentada en una cama, donde un doctor la terminaba de examinar, estaba pálida, y sus ojos denotaban un terror creciente, pero se mantenía callada.

Archie entró al cuarto como una tromba seguido de un enfermera que intentaba detenerlo.

-¡Annie!- grito angustiado, al mirarla llena de moretones en los brazos y un notable golpe en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Sr. Corwell, se ve más aparatoso de lo que en verdad es-

Annie al verlo, regresó a la realidad de lo que había pasado y estalló en lágrimas.

-¡Archie, Archie!- Y le tendió los brazos para que la abrazara -¡He tenido tanto miedo!-.

Archie la abrazó con cuidado, procurando no lastimarla.

-Tiene moretones y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero nada de cuidado- Indicó el galeno –Me preocupaba más que no reaccionaba ante lo acontecido, pero llorar la ayudara a sacar todo el miedo que tiene acumulado-.

-Annie, amor, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó tratando de hablar calmadamente.

-El Sr. Smith y yo cruzábamos la calle hacia la escuela, cuando un auto se fue contra nosotros- comenzó a relatar mientras trataba de tranquilizarse –El Sr. Smith me jaló hacia la banqueta ¡Y el auto lo aventó a él! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

-No se preocupe Señora Cornwell, el sufrió un fuerte golpe, pero gracias a que es una persona entrenada, para estos casos, le salvó la vida; ahora se encuentra en recuperación en el cuarto de al lado-.

-¡Dios! No quiero pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera puesto protección-

-La policía llegara en cualquier momento, doctor- les anunció una enfermera.

-No se preocupen Señores Cornwell, les pediré que interroguen a la Señora, hasta mañana, ya que se haya recuperado un poco del susto-.

-Se lo agradezco mucho doctor-.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ahora, si me lo permiten, iré a revisar al señor Smith-.

El doctor y la enfermera salieron, dejando a la pareja, asimilando lo ocurrido. Esto ya no eran simples amenazas, había actuado contra su integridad. Ambos sabían quiénes eran los responsables, pero sin pruebas… se tornaba más peligroso.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme. Me voy despidiendo, últimos capítulos.


	21. Cap 20 Un regalo para Archie

Cap. 20 UN REGALO PARA ARCHIE

Annie y Archie llegaron a su casa después de haber declarado en la estación de policía. Los padres de Annie los estaban esperando.

-¡Annie, cariño!- La señora Britter corrió a abrazar a su hija -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien, mamá, papá, no se preocupen más-

-¿Cómo es que no nos vamos a preocupar?- el Sr. Britter tenía el seño fruncido a más no poder- Nunca nos ha pasado algo similar en nuestras vidas. ¿Tiene identificado a los responsables?-.

-Ni el Sr. Smith ni yo, pudimos ver el rostro del conductor; lo tenía cubierto-.

-No se preocupen Señores Britter- intervino Archie –Reforcé la seguridad al doble-.

-¿Y hasta cuándo durará eso?- el Sr. Britter seguía angustiado –No se la pueden pasar así, toda la vida-.

-Tanto la policía, como los investigadores que contraté, están trabajando para aclarar este asunto- Archie voltio a ver a Annie-Tal vez si fueras a casa de tus padres algún tiempo… dejas la escuela una temporada…-.

-¡Nada de eso!... esos malvados no lograrán que cambie mis planes por ellos. Además, mi deber es estar al lado de mi esposo, en las buenas y mucho más en las malas-.

-Annie tiene razón, Archibald- Reconoció el Sr. Britter –Aunque nada me gustaría más que tener a mi niña de nuevo en nuestra casa-.

-Pero ahora es una mujer casada- apoyó la Sra. Britter- Y si volviera a nuestra casa, no creo que se conforme con estar encerrada-.

-Entonces, confiaremos en que nuestros guardianes de la ley, resuelvan pronto este problema, y así podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Los Sres. Britter pasaron toda la tarde acompañando a la joven pareja, hasta que fue hora de retirarse.

-Saben que cuentan con nosotros, a cualquier hora-

-Lo sabemos, papá-

-Cuídate cariño, y no hagas cosas temerarias- le recomendó su mamá.

Cuando quedaron solos, Archie abrazó cariñoso a Annie.

-Necesitas descansar, amor. Iremos a tu recamara para que te recuestes-

Annie asintió y dejó que Archie la condujera a la habitación.

Archie se retiraba cuando Annie le habló.

-Archie… esta noche… ¿Podrías dormir conmigo? No quiero que sigas durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados-.

-No quiero importunarte, te podría lastimar-.

-Son solo moretones, ahora más que nunca, necesito de tu compañía y tu cariño-.

-Está bien, querida. Mudaré mis cosas-

-¿A cambio quieres un masaje en la espalda?- Annie trato de bromear para que Archie ya no estuviera tan preocupado-.

-Lo que quiero…-Y se acercó sigiloso –Es que estés a salvo y tranquila-.

-Contigo lo estoy- y lo abrazó –

-Tal vez, sí deberías pasar una temporada con tus padres, podría yo asesorarte si faltas a clase un par de semanas…-.

-Guarde silencio señor Cornwell- Y ella inició el beso. Un beso profundo y lleno de promesas y proyectos por realizar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al término de las clases, Archie buscó a Neil en la escuela… pero no lo encontró, no había asistido. Salió de la escuela y condujo hacia la residencia Leagan. Llegó justo cuando los hermanos salían de ella.

-¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!- la voz burlona de Elisa denotaba agresión-¡Tanto tiempo buscándolo, y ahora él nos honra con su presencia en esta casa!-.

-¡No es una visita de cortesía! ¡Vengo a reclamarles su proceder!-

-¿De qué habla nuestro primito, Elisa?- fanfarroneo Neil.

-No tengo la menor idea, quizás porque se casó con una mujer simplona, se le está secando el cerebro-.

-¡Ustedes son los responsables del atentado que sufrió Annie!-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué atentado?- Elisa habló como si desconociera lo ocurrido-.

-Ustedes mandaron a atropellar a Annie-.

-¿Por qué íbamos a mandar a atropellar a la huérfana?-

-¡Por todo el maldito asunto del fideicomiso! ¡Les juro que si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a la tía abuela, me olvidaba de todo!-

-¡Pues qué esperas! ¿A que le ocurra otro atentado a tu mujercita?- Bramó Neil-

Archie se quedó de una pieza.

-Lo que acabas de decir me confirma que fueron ustedes los culpables del ataque-

-Yo sólo digo que las mujeres casadas son… mucho más interesantes-.

El cínico comentario cumplió su cometido y Archie le propinó un puñetazo al rostro de Neil.

-¡Eres un salvaje!- Grito Elisa y corrió al lado de su hermano que yacía en el suelo -¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Si no vas a regresarnos el dinero, mejor lárgate!-.

Archie ya no comento nada, volvió a subir a su coche y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Annie se encontraba revisando sus últimos apuntes de la escuela, quería ponerse al día, con la intención de regresar a la escuela al día siguiente, cuando encontró su vieja libreta de anotaciones; ya la había dado por perdida, cuando la abrió se encontró con algunas anotaciones que le causaron daño. Ella había anotado la fecha en que Archie rompió su compromiso, la fecha en que lo vio con Sara en el café, la fecha en que ella huyó de su presencia saltando una barda con Candy, hasta llegar a la primera Navidad que pasaría sin su amado Archie; hizo una última anotación, una promesa _–No lloraré en su primer cumpleaños en que no estaré con el-. _Annie hizo memoria de fechas _–¡Su cumpleaños es pasado mañana!-._ Annie se levanto del escritorio con la libreta en las manos, se acercó a la chimenea y la arrojó al fuego _–No sé cómo es que me hice tanto daño. Compraré una nueva libreta donde sólo anotaré días felices… y el primero será el primer cumpleaños de Archie siendo su esposa… ¿Y su mujer?-._

Annie tomó conciencia de que ese glorioso evento, todavía no había ocurrido, por diferentes circunstancias no se había consumado _–Tiene que ser inolvidable… que mejor día que su cumpleaños-._ El sólo pensarlo la lleno de carmín. Tenía que planearlo muy bien, pensar en todos los detalles… se pondría el vestido que le gusto en la fiesta del gobernador, le prepararía sus platillos favoritos… y ya en la noche, se pondría la ropa íntima que le regaló Candy o la Juliette, y se volvió a sonrojar acompañada de una risita nerviosa _-¡Pasado mañana! Me tengo que dar prisa!- _Con ese pensamiento salió de la biblioteca, justo cuando llegaba Archie.

Annie corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazó y le dio un breve beso en los labios. El rostro de Archie se transformó, de una cara realmente molesta, paso a una sonriente.

-Me alegra que mi tímida esposa, me reciba así-.

Annie se sonrojó y lo soltó -¿Crees que soy muy atrevida?- y voltio a ver si la servidumbre había sido testigo de su atrevimiento.

Archie la volvió a abrazar –Para nada, esto es uno de los cambios que me agradan de ti-.

Cuando se separaron, Annie tomo la mano de Archie.

-¡Dios, Archie! ¿Por qué tienes la mano lastimada?-.

-Por golpear a un idiota, pero no te preocupes, el idiota no sufrió daño alguno-

-Fuiste a golpear a Neil-.

-Sí, por su manera de hablar ahora estoy seguro de que fueron los Leagan-.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas contundentes de ello… no quisiera que te metieras en un lío-.

-No te preocupes amor- le dijo besándole la frente –Me iré a bañar y bajaré a comer-

Annie lo siguió con la mirada realmente preocupada _–El asunto de Elisa y Neil no va a terminar nada bien-._

* * *

Al día siguiente, los Cornwell salían de su casa, cuando llegó un coche patrulla, de él salieron dos corpulentos oficiales y se plantaron delante de ellos.

-¿Señor Cornwell?-

-Sí, soy yo-.

-Queda bajo arresto por agresión e intento de asesinato-

-¡Qué! ¿Quién me acusa de ese disparate?-

-Lo sentimos pero carecemos de esa información- Los agentes lo tomaron de los brazos y lo condujeron a la patrulla –Sólo tenemos la encomienda de llevarlo a la estación de policía, tiene derecho a guardar silencio…-.

-¡No pueden llevárselo! ¡Mi esposo es inocente!-

-Annie tranquila, llama al abogado-.

Annie no pudo hacer nada, se llevaron a Archie como si fuera el peor criminal del mundo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Annie se encontraba aguardando en la estación de policía

a que el abogado de los Andry, saliera de litigar a favor de Archie. Finalmente el abogado salió.

-¿Cómo está la situación, Sr. Jones?- preguntó angustiada -¿Soltarán a Archie?-

Antes de que el abogado respondiera, de la misma oficina salieron los hermanos Leagan y otra persona, que seguramente sería su abogado.

-Archibald pagará muy caro su ofensa- Comenzó a hablar Elisa.

Annie voltio a mirar a Neil. Estaba hecho un guiñapo, moretones en todo el rostro, con un ojo cerrado por un gran golpe y el labio partido.

-¡Mira lo que me hizo tu marido! ¡Con esto, él se quedará encerrado un buen tiempo!-

-¡Esto no es posible! ¡Archie no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante, aunque te lo merecieras!-

-¡Lo ve abogado!- se dirigió a la tercera persona –Esa mujer es cómplice de mi primo, deberíamos levantar cargo contra ella-.

-¿A caso quieres que salgan a relucir tus trampas y desmanes en la escuela?... ¿O quizás el acoso que has hecho de mi persona?-.

Neil dudo un instante, no esperaba que aquella muchachita tímida se defendiera tan feroz mente.

-No querrás que el apellido de tu familia y el de tu esposo salga restregado por los suelos de la comunidad financiera-.

-No se te olvide que tú también perteneces lamentablemente a la familia Andry. Mi familia me perdonará que sacuda un poco el polvo de su rutinaria vida con algún escandalillo de chismosas pero… Yo no tengo problema si el apellido Leagan sale restregado por los suelos de la comunidad financiera-.

-¡Señora Cornwell, señor Leagan!- el abogado de los Andry llamo a tener prudencia –Me parece que no es el sitio indicado para sacar los trapos al sol-

-Vamos Neil- intervino finalmente Elisa- este lugar no es digno de nosotros-.

Y los hermanos Leagan salieron con su abogado, dejando a Annie con la mandíbula trabada de coraje. Trato de recuperar la compostura y se dirigió al abogado.

-Sr. Jones ¿Cuándo saldrá Archie en libertad?-.

-Usted misma lo ha visto, los hermanos Leagan tiene un alegato más que convincente-

-Pero están mintiendo, Archie no le propino esa paliza-.

-Es su palabra contra la suya-

Annie estaba desmoralizada, cuando llegó el Sr. Leagan-

-¡Papá, al fin llegas!-.

-Vine en cuanto leí tu mensaje-.

El abogado lo puso al corriente.

-Por lo que me dice el Sr. Jones, está algo complicado, sólo queda hacer una cosa-.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Influencia y poder. Será mejor que regreses a tu casa, esto va estar largo y tendido-.

-¡Pero papá…-.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de enredos-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Te los contaré otro día, ahora, me quedaré con el Sr. Jones a desenredar esta telaraña... Usted señora, a su casa ¿O si gustas, tu madre te recibirá encantada?-.

-Esperare a mi marido en nuestra casa, gracias por todo papá- Annie se despidió con un fuerte abrazo a su papá y regreso a su casa.

* * *

Annie regreso a la casa Cornwell, y al momento de entrar la sintió inmensamente vacía, subió las escalares pesadamente y al momento de ingresar a su habitación soltó el llanto.

_-Debo de ser fuerte… por Archie. No le seré de gran ayuda si me derrumbo- _

Abrió su closet y sacó el vestido de noche que pensaba usar en el cumpleaños de Archie, y lo colocó en la puerta del closet _-¿Por qué siempre se nos caen nuestros planes?- _Miró su cama, quien aunque no habían tenido relaciones íntimas, ya compartía con Archie. –_Esta noche será muy fría y larga, amor- _

Se puso a leer un poco para distraer su mente, no tenía ganas de meterse a la cama y empezar a llorar por Archie. Pero la lectura no ayudo de mucho. Decidió que un baño podría despejar su mente y quizás encontrar la solución a todo ese problema con los Leagan.

Annie entro al cuarto de baño; cerró, pero no puso pasador, no tenía caso. Nadie la molestaría. Mientras se llenaba la tina de tibia agua, vertió aceites relajantes y prendió una vela aromática. Se desvistió y entro a la tina. Sonrió al notar que el cuarto se había llenado de un ambiente místico y romántico ¡claro! Si tuviera a su lado a Archie eso sería la locura.

Archie llegaba a su casa, cansado física y mentalmente. Nadie lo esperaba, nadie sabía que llegaría después de muchas horas detenido en la jefatura de policía. Ya estaba entrando la noche, así que tomó un candelabro y se dirigió a su recamara. Tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Annie y dormirse abrazado a ella.

Archie entró a la habitación sigilosamente, diciéndose que posiblemente Annie se encontraba ya dormida. Pero una vez adentro noto que Annie no estaba en la cama. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, que había luz en el cuarto de baño. Su corazón dio un sobresalto al comprender en un segundo que su Annie estaba tras esa puerta que se encontraba enfrente de él. Como todo caballero, lo más lógico era haber dado media vuelta y salir. Pero el no pudo obedecer la voz de la razón ¡Tenía que entrar! ¡Él era su marido y tenía todo el derecho de entrar! _-¿Y si me rechaza?-_ La vieja duda le volvió a tocar el corazón… Y se dio valor, recordando que entre ella y él ya se estaban aclarando las cosas.

Giro el picaporte y entró… para perderse en la visión más maravillosa que jamás hubiera visto. Ante él, sentada en la tina se encontraba Annie cubierta de espuma. De espaldas a él y concentrada en el desfrute de su baño, ella no había notado su presencia.

_-¡Por los dioses del Olimpo! La Diosa afrodita a descendido a la tierra-_ fue el último pensamiento coherente que pudo tener antes que Annie se incorporara de la tina. Las pupilas de Archie se dilataron ante tal visión. Ajena al escrutinio de su esposo, Annie se enjuagaba con agua limpia para quitarse el jabón, sin darse cuenta de lo que esto provocaba en Archie. Se dio vuelta y quedo enfrente de él. Se quedó paralizada, y la esponja voló de su mano. Quiso tapar su desnudez, pero Archie fue más rápido que ella. Solo basto dos zancadas para que Archie la atrapara entre sus brazos y su boca fuera presa de sus besos.

Cuando tuvieron que tomar aire, Archie siguió con su cuello, en un atrevido movimiento, la tomó por los glúteos y la sacó de la tina.

-Archie…estás aquí- habló con dificultad.

-Aquí estoy, amor-. Le contestó con los labios pegados a su piel.

-Tu traje… lo estoy arruinando-

-¡Me importa un rábano el traje! ¡Solo me importas tú!-. Y la tomó en sus brazos.

Cargando su valioso y mojado tesoro, salió del cuarto de baño. Haciendo acto de malabarismo, se las ingenió para no dejar caer a Annie y destender la cama. La depositó en el centro de la cama, y él se puso de rodillas sobre la misma. La contempló en toda su desnudez, provocando que Annie se estremeciera y desviara la mirada, avergonzada.

Archie se inclinó, tomo su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Eres realmente hermosa- le dijo con voz grave por la pasión –sabes que te amo, por cómo eres, por cómo cambiaste; pero en este momento te deseo más que nunca-.

Y nuevamente la colmó de besos. Se volvió a incorporar y sin dejar de observarla, comenzó a quitarse el saco, el chaleco, la camisa…

Annie lo miraba hipnotizada, pese a su pudor, no podía apartar la mirada de él, más cuando el continuó con el pantalón, nuevamente desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos. En breve sintió el peso de Archie, que se colocó suavemente sobre ella. El choque fue eléctrico, sentir piel con piel fue la gloria para los dos.

Archie no quería que se volviera a asustar, y avanzó cauteloso, con caricias suaves, pero firmes, besos tiernos, pero apasionados.

-Annie- le susurró y ella abrió los ojos sin atreverse a mirarle todavía –Tócame- Y ella lo miró a los ojos –este encuentro es de dos- y le tomo sus manos y se las colocó en su pecho, al contacto él se estremeció.

Annie con manos temblorosas fue recorriendo el torso de Archie, que aunque era delgado, tenía sus músculos bien definidos y fuertes. Annie comprendió que Archie tenía razón, esto era una entrega de dos. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda, embelesada con esa caricia, le tomó por sorpresa que Archie, tomara uno de sus senos con sus labios, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, más se sorprendió de sí misma, cómo arqueó la espalda para ofrecérsele completamente.

Las caricias de Archie fueron más atrevidas, su autocontrol se fue perdiendo, al saborear la piel de Annie y encontrar el camino hacia los pliegues de su intimidad, al sentir la mano de Archie en esa parte tan sensible, se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros.

-Archie- susurró temerosa

-¿Dime, amor?-

-Tengo… miedo-

-No tengas miedo, estoy contigo, no te lastimaré…bueno… quizás un poco-.

-Estoy nerviosa… ¿Y si lo hago mal?-

-Yo también lo estoy… aprenderemos juntos ¿De acuerdo?-

Annie asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose la reina del mundo al entender que para Archie, también era su primera vez.

Las caricias se intensificaron, y Archie intuyó que el momento había llegado. Su masculinidad fue bien recibida entre los muslos de Annie y el ritual se efectuó con lentitud, pero con firmeza.

Algo se rompió de pronto, y un dolor interrumpió el encuentro amoroso, los dos se quedaron quietos, abrazados, tan sólo aguardando a que esa sensación desapareciera. Cuando así sucedió. Archie comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando que Annie se acoplara a su cuerpo y una antigua danza comenzó.

_-Así es como debe ser la unión de dos seres que se aman_- pensó Annie entre el oleaje de nuevas sensaciones _–No hay nada perverso ni vergonzoso-. _

Los embates de Archie fueron más rápidos, y comenzaron a sentir que la conclusión de este acto maravilloso, estaba apenas por llegar. Annie sintió que mil fuegos artificiales estallaron en su interior, y estaba tratando de recuperarse cuando sintió que lo mismo le pasó a Archie, que vertió su semilla en ella.

Archie se recostó a un lado de ella gimiendo roncamente, cuando pudo recuperar un poco el control, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y ella se aferró a su torso.

-¡Dios! ¡Eso fue… maravillo!- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Annie podía escuchar el corazón de Archie, latiendo frenético, igual al suyo. Poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando, sólo para tomar conciencia del acto que se había realizado. De pronto Annie levanto su cabeza del pecho de él.

-¡Dios Santo!-.

-¿Qué sucede, Annie?-

-Tu cumpleaños-

-¿Mi cumpleaños?-

-Yo te iba a preparar tu comida favorita, me pondría el vestido que usé en el baile del gobernador, y… bueno… después vendría esto- le dijo volviéndose a sonrojar -¡Pero te llevaron preso…-.

-Annie, Annie, tranquila amor. Ya es más de medianoche, así que ya es mi cumpleaños, y el regalo que me acabas de dar, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo… ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Estas lista?-.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para volverlo a hacer-.

-¿Se puede volver a hacer?- le pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro-

Como respuesta, Archie le sonrió ampliamente y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Y se volvieron a entregar, a conocer cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, a decirse sin palabras lo mucho que se amaban, sin dudas, sin miedos, simplemente la entrega perfecta entre un hombre y una mujer.


	22. Cap 21 Saldando cuentas

Cap. 21 Saldando cuentas

El nuevo día se fue presentando, los rayos del sol lo bañaron todo, incluida la casa de los Cornwell. Annie comenzaba a abrir los ojos pesadamente, envuelta en un calor confortante, no tenía prisa por despertar del todo, se reacomodo en los brazos de Archie para seguir disfrutando de su cercanía.

Archie también comenzaba a despertar, movió sus brazos buscando la presencia de Annie, por un momento temió no encontrarla, pero la tibieza de su piel, le confirmo que no fue un sueño lo que vivió con ella. El ciclo se había cerrado, se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma literalmente.

-¿Annie, ya estás despierta?-

-No, Creo que no- le contestó con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a su torso -Todavía estoy soñando que ya soy tu mujer-.

Archie sonrió e imitó a Annie, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos se llenaran de su presencia. Pasaron algunos minutos endulzados con suave silencio.

-¿Archie?-.

-Dime, amor-.

-No es que me queje- Y abriendo los ojos lo voltio a ver -pero, ¿Cómo es que saliste de la cárcel tan pronto? El abogado de los Andry me dijo que era un caso difícil.

-Todo se debe a tu padre- Y la miró a los ojos -Yo no quise poner el nombre de Albert o la tía Elroy como escudo; por lo que Neil tenía la ventaja. Pero tu padre lo manejó muy bien, a pesar de que no es abogado defensor. Convenció a la policía que esto solo era un pleito entre parientes y que si nos dejaba resolverlo en forma privada, la policía se vería beneficiada con equipo nuevo. Obviamente salí bajo la responsabilidad de tu padre, y de mantenerme alejado de Neil-.

-¿Y sus heridas?-

-Se desestimaron cuando me revisó el doctor de la policía, y comprobar que no hay prueba científica de que yo haya dado paliza alguna-.

-¡Dios mío, amor! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá esta guerra?-.

-No lo sé, Annie. Pero el día de hoy no me importa. Es mi cumpleaños y me lo pienso celebrar contigo a mi lado-.

-¿Y la escuela?-.

-Sólo por hoy ¡Compláceme!-.

-Lo que tú quieras, Archie-.

-¿De verdad?- y levantó las sábanas para admirar su cuerpo -¿Lo que yo quiera?-

-¡Archie, no! ¡Ya es de día!-.

-¿Y qué? Estamos casados, y el amor no sólo es para la noche- Y comenzó a besarle el vientre –Por mí, te amaría día y noche-.

Las débiles protestas de Annie fueron acalladas por los besos y las caricias, y nuevamente se entregaron a su amor.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que Annie pudo convencer a Archie de salir de la cama y tomar nuevamente un baño, sólo que Archie se incluyó en éste. Se la pasaron retozando como chiquillos en la tina de baño. Por fin salieron de su recamara limpios y bien cambiados.

-Archie, ¿Me gustaría pedirte un favor?-.

-¡Oye! Es mi cumpleaños, sólo debes complacerme a mí-.

-Sólo uno-.

-¿Cuál será, señora Cornwell?-.

Annie se tiñó de carmín al comprender la intensión de las palabras de Archie.

-¿Podríamos visitar a mis padres? Quisiera agradecerle a mi padre, el hecho de que te haya ayudado-.

-Te doy toda la razón-.

Bajaron a desayunar y después se alistaron para ir a visitar a los Britter.

-Creo que hemos dado un buen espectáculo-.

-¿A qué te refieres querida?-.

-¿No notaste las caras de sorprendidas de la cocinera y las doncellas… y el pobre de Santiago?-.

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que nunca nos habían visto como dos tortolitos enamorados, hablando tontería y media y dándonos ricos besitos-.

-¡Por favor, Archie! No me beses delante de la gente… me da pena, ¡Y no me vayas a besar enfrente de mis padres!-.

-¡Ni Dios lo quiera! Todavía me duele el derechazo de tu padre-.

-¡No exageres! ¿Me juras que ya no me besaras delante de la gente?-.

-Lo pensaré- Y sin darle tiempo de responder le dio un ligero beso y le abrió la puerta del auto.

* * *

Los padres de Annie los recibieron afectuosamente.

-Sigo sumamente preocupado por la seguridad de Annie y la tuya también, Archibald- le habló muy serio, el Sr. Britter.

-Sé que esto último que pasó, no le demuestra que puedo hacerme cargo del problema, pero me esforzaré por que este asunto se termine de una buena vez-.

-Confío en ti-.

-¡Vamos señores!- habló la Sra. Britter – Mejor tomemos el té. Y charlemos de cosas más agradables-.

-Como el favor que te quiero pedir, madre-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-De que me vuelvas a prestar tu cocina y a tu servicio la próxima semana-.

-Cariño, sabes que lo haría con gusto, pero la próxima semana, tu padre ofrece una cena de negocios muy importante-.

-¡Dios! ¿Y ahora que haré?-.

-Puedes usar nuestra cocina, querida- intervino Archie –No es tan grande como la de tus padres, pero bastará para tu trabajo-.

-Gracias Archie, pero no es tanto el tamaño de la cocina, sino el personal-.

-Es cierto. Siendo un hombre soltero, no contraté a muchas personas a mi servicio-.

-Tendré que contratar a un personal exclusivo para esta empresa, pero no hay tiempo para entrevistas e investigaciones de las personas-.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al doctor amigo de Candy?- Opinó la señora Britter –Según recuerdo, me dijiste que las personas que te ayudaron a hacer la comida para los niños, eran personas decentes, pero con necesidades económicas-.

Annie no podía creerlo. Su madre no sólo recordaba las cosas que ella le comento, sino que se conducía con respecto hacia las personas necesitadas.

-Te lo agradezco, madre, lo haré-.

Después de un rato agradable con los Britter, los jóvenes esposos salieron en busca del doctor Martin.

-Archie, es tu cumpleaños ¿No será mejor que yo lo vea mañana?-

-Estar contigo es una manera de celebrarlo, y acompañarte en tus primeros pasos como empresaria, lo es más-.

* * *

El doctor Martin los recibió afectuosamente, Annie le contó todo su problema y el bonachón doctor, fue la respuesta a su problema.

-Annie, la memorable comida que nos hiciste todavía se comenta –Habló moviendo su bigote graciosamente –Mañana mismo tendrás a las amables personas que te ayudaron ¿Quieres que te las mande a tu casa?-

-A la casa de mi esposo- dijo Annie orgullosa, tomando de la mano a Archie-.

De regreso en su casa, Archie se fue a revisar algunos documentos del fideicomiso a la biblioteca, mientras que Annie insistió en preparar sus platillos favoritos para la cena.

La noche cayó, la servidumbre se retiró discretamente, dejando a los jóvenes disfrutar de su intimidad. Hablaron como nunca, de mil cosas distintas, como si trataran de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Poco a poco, los recuerdos dieron paso a los proyectos, proyectos de pareja, de una vida juntos.

* * *

Archie se encontraba en la alcoba esperando a que Annie saliera del vestidor. Él ya se encontraba acostado en la cama y se estaba impacientando.

-¡Annie! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-.

-Espera un momento-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Tomando valor-.

-Tomando… ¿Para qué?-

-No pensé que la ropa íntima que me regalo Candy, fuera tan… reveladora-.

Archie sonrió y le picó la curiosidad, salto de la cama y se acercó a la puerta del vestidor.

-Vamos, mi tímida esposa- Archie le susurró –Déjate ver de una vez-.

La puerta del vestidor se comenzó a abrir lentamente. Un par de grandes ojos castaños se asomaron.

-Señora Cornwell- le habló con mucha propiedad –Le recuerdo que ya conozco hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo ¡Hermoso! Y no tiene porque volverse tímida otra vez conmigo-.

Annie terminó de abrir la puerta y Archie se quedo pasmado. Annie traía puesto un negligee negro, de una tela transparente que casi no deja nada a la imaginación, amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas y con un primoroso rubor enmarcando su cara, fue para Archie la visión más seductora que hubiera visto jamás.

-¡Por todos los ángeles!- le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo -¡Voy a besarle los pies a Candy!-.

Archie la atrajo a su cuerpo, y la colmó de besos y caricias exigentes, muy exigentes; pero Annie no se asustó, lo recibió gustosa, sintiéndose afortunada de poseer la devoción de ese hombre.

No tardaron en llegar a la cama, que la convirtieron en su nube de ensueño, para viajar muy lejos, sin que los problemas los atormentaran.

Archie disfruto como nunca el erótico placer de desnudar a su mujer, y que ella le quitara la pijama fue la locura. Nuevas caricias surgieron de sus cuerpos, el complacerse el uno al otro fue su alimento de esa noche. Y cuando llegó el climax, Archie se alejó del cuerpo de Annie.

-Lo siento, amor- pudo decir tras recuperarse un poco –Me muero de ganas de que tengamos un hijo-.

La solo idea iluminó el rostro de Annie

-Pero necesitamos madurar como pareja primero, terminar los estudios… y realizar algunas metas-.

Annie le quito algunos húmedos mechones de su frente y le sonrió.

-Gracias por pensar también en mí-.

Y abrazados, sintieron que estaban preparados para enfrentar al mundo.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron de gran movimiento. Regresar a la escuela, ponerse al día y al mismo tiempo, prepararse para el banquete con un personal nuevo y el dolor de muelas del fideicomiso.

-Amor- le dijo mientras le arreglaba la corbata –No vayas a seguirle el juego a esos dos, ármate de paciencia lo que más puedas-.

-No te preocupes, Annie, todo saldrá bien. Esta es la última reunión antes de llevarlo acabo oficialmente. Albert llegara esta semana ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlo!-.

-Yo también-.

Se abrazaron y se despidieron con su acostumbrado beso. Archie se fue en su automóvil deportivo, mientras que el clásico se lo dejó a su chofer para que llevara a Annie a los lugares que necesitaba para preparar su banquete. Estaba a punto de subirse al auto cuando una presencia la detuvo.

-¡Vaya!- la voz de Elisa Leagan trono -Las mujeres solteras de esta ciudad se deben de estar preguntando ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan simplona como tú, haya podido atrapar al soltero más codiciado de Chicago? Él ya se había librado de ti ¿Por qué rayos regreso contigo?-.

-Mira Elisa- Le respondió alzando una mano para que los guardaespaldas no intervinieran, ante la proximidad de Elisa –Estoy tan ocupada, que no tengo ni tiempo ni ánimos de responder a tu veneno. Sé que no viniste a cuestionar mi matrimonio ¿Qué buscas en realidad?-.

-¡Caramba! ¡Qué manera de contestar! ¿Sabe Archie que no se casó con "la modosita" huérfana, sino con una "viborita"?-.

-¿Qué…quieres?- Annie trataba de no perder la paciencia. Ahora comprendía a Archie por perder los estribos con los Leagan.

-Sólo recordarte que pueden suceder cosas trágicas… si Archie continúa con idea del fideicomiso-.

-Elisa- le dijo mirándola a los ojos –Pensé que eras más lista-.

-¿Qué me quieres decir, mosquita muerta?-.

-Qué nunca se debe de lanzar una amenaza delante de testigos-.

Elisa se quedó muda, y fue entonces que reparó en la presencia del chofer y los guardaespaldas. Nunca pensó que la "servidumbre" podría "hablar". Tratando de recuperar su autocontrol, se ajusto sus guantes y tomó la actitud de una vieja amiga que se despedía de su visita.

-Nos veremos otro día, querida. Debemos tomar el té-.

Y desapareció en un santiamén.

* * *

Annie llegó a la clínica del doctor Martin, en la improvisada cocina, varias señoras practicaban los platillos que Annie les indicó elaborar. Las supervisó desde el manejo de los ingredientes hasta la presentación en el plato.

-Joan, la crema te salió estupenda, pero la ensalada está muy condimen…-

-¡Alto ahí, pillo!-. Una voz de alarma la interrumpió.

Annie y las señoras se dirigieron hacia el origen de los gritos. Una señora sujetaba el brazo de un muchacho flacucho que luchaba en vano de zafarse.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Este pillo se robaba el pan, señora Cornwell-.

Annie miró al muchacho, a leguas se le veía lo desnutrido que estaba, su ropa desgastada delataba su condición. En la mano libre sostenía con fuerza una pieza de pan y en sus ojos se veía la desesperación y el miedo. Esto último estrujó el corazón de Annie.

-¡Llame a la policía, Señora!-

-¡Dele una tunda, por ladrón!-.

-¡Por favor, señoras!- Annie llamó al orden –Seamos compasivas-.

Y se dirigió al muchacho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le habló con voz suave para no asustarlo más.

-"Perico"-

-¿Perico?-

-Así me dicen desde que me acuerdo-.

-¿Tienes hambre perico?-.

-Sí, señora… ¡Hace días que de aquí salen aromas deliciosos… y no pude resistirme! ¡Por favor no llame a la policía!-

-¿Qué hará señora?-.

Todas estaban en espera de su respuesta. Finalmente…

-Denle un buen plato de sopa, después que les ayude a cortar papas o lo que necesiten –Y se volvió a dirigir al muchacho –Te tienes que ganar ese pan, de donde yo vengo, trabajábamos duro, y al final del día, el pan sabía más sabroso.

-¡Pero señora, es un ladrón!-

-¿Va a confiar en él?-

-Confiaré… Espero que no me defraudes, Perico-.

-¡No señora, se lo juro!-.

Annie le sonrió, y pensó que era el comienzo de pagar su propia deuda. De saldar cuentas.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido trabajo. el final se acerca, mandenme mensajitos, plis.


	23. Cap 22 De raíz

Cap. 22. DE RAÍZ

Annie se encontraba muy nerviosa, la cocina de los Cornwell se había convertido en un hervidero de personas que iban y venían, algunas cortaban vegetales, otras vigilaban las ollas en la estufa; un chiquillo barría y quitaba las cajas vacías que se iban desocupando.

-¡"Perico"! ¡No cargues tantas cajas a la vez!-

-Descuide señora, soy fuerte, desde que como de su sopa- Y el muchacho siguió con su labor.

En esos momentos llegó Archie.

-¡Válgame! Pero si hay más movimiento que en la bolsa de valores-

-Lo siento amor, cuando salgamos rumbo a la casa de los Stones, dejaremos un verdadero sitio de batalla. Me temo que las doncellas me maldecirán toda la semana-.

-Yo pienso que ya va hacer hora de que pienses en esto como en una empresa, por lo tanto necesitaras un lugar más adecuado para todo esto, desde una gran cocina hasta una oficina. Necesitaras más personal… una secretaria, personal de aseo… no sé-.

-Todo lo que dices ya lo había pensado, amor; sólo que tu lo has dicho en una forma ordenada-.

-¿Quieres que te lo escriba?-.

-Claro… ahora discúlpame, tengo que saber por qué no ha llegado el camión para trasportar todo esto…-.

-¡Señora, señora!- Grito "Perico" dirigiéndose con Annie corriendo.

-¡Tranquilo muchacho! ¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡Hay un hombre herido afuera!-.

Todos corrieron a la calle y se encontraron con un hombre que sangraba de una pierna.

-¡Es el chofer del camión que esperaba!-. Lo identificó Annie y pidió ayuda -¡Por favor, llamen a un doctor!-

Archie ya hacía arrodillado junto al herido.

-¿Qué te sucedió? pregunto tratando de detener la hemorragia con su pañuelo.

-Un auto se me atravesó en el camino y fui a parar contra una fuente… Dos tipos me sacaron a punta de pistola… me amenazaron con dispararme si no me alejaba del camión… Querían que me regresara por donde venía… Al principio les hice caso… pero en cuanto ya no los vi, rodié por un camino que conozco y vine a avisarles-.

-Fuiste muy valiente ¿Lograste verlos bien?-.

-Traían la cara tapada-.

Archie se levantó y miró a su esposa.

-Esto me huele a Leagan-.

-No hay duda- Annie le dio la razón –Ahora no sólo peligramos nosotros… toda la gente a nuestro alrededor también… ¡Tenemos que acabar de una buena vez con esto, Archie!-.

-Tienes razón. Tiene que acabar de raíz… pero ahora, tenemos que solucionar este problema-.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo voy a transportar el banquete ahora?-.

-No te preocupes… hablaré a la oficina de Albert… su secretaría debe de tener los teléfonos de los camiones que utilizan para algunas transacciones… ¡Debo darme prisa!-.

-¡Gracias, amor!-

Archie abrasó brevemente a Annie para darle confianza y entró a la casa para hablar por teléfono. Annie trató de tranquilizar a la gente y a atender al herido.

* * *

Había sido un esfuerzo titánico, pero gracias a Archie, se consiguió el camión necesario para que Annie pudiera transportar su banquete hasta el lugar donde se celebraría su evento. Haciendo tripas corazón, Annie logró maniobrar el evento exitosamente. Al concluir todo, liquidó a sus empleados que se fueron a sus casas, cansados pero satisfechos. Archie se acerco a ella y la abrazó, fue entonces cuando Annie comenzó a llorar suavemente.

-Annie, no llores, todo ha salido bien. La gente que te contrató quedó encantada contigo-.

-¿Pero a qué precio?... Una persona estuvo en peligro, su camión que era su medio de vida quedó destrozado, y todas las personas que trabajaron hoy conmigo, quedaron asustadas-.

-Todo lo material tiene solución… pero la seguridad es otra cosa, no le podemos poner guardaespaldas a cada una de las personas que conviven con nosotros-.

-¡Tengo mucho miedo, Archie!... He tratado de ser valiente como Candy, segura de mí misma como Juliette, capaz como Sara… ¡Y hasta atrevida como Elisa!-

-¡Valga Dios!- le dijo sonriendo y tomando su rostro, la miró a los ojos -¡Pero si yo sólo quiero a una!...Una tímida mujercita que es valiente, segura, capaz y atrevida a su manera, sólo siendo ella misma-.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados, tratando de encontrar la manera de salir del problema de una buena vez.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la estación del tren, los Cornwell aguadaban la llegada de un tren en particular.

-En cualquier momento llegará el tren con Albert y su esposa-.

-Tranquilo, Archie-.

-No puedo, no sé qué le voy a decir-.

-La verdad, Albert tiene derecho de saber la verdad acerca de todo lo que nos ha pasado-.

Una algarabía se escuchó anunciando la llegada del tren. Archie y Annie esperaron a distinguir una conocida figura.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Albert, Rose!-

Los caballeros Andry se abrazaron efusivamente, mientras las damas se saludaban de beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Les dijo Annie como una buena anfitriona

-¡Pero Annie! No seas tan formal ¡Abrázame! dijo Albert abrazándola efusivamente, para después soltarla y mirarla junto con Archie –Espero que ya hayan arreglado las cosas entre ustedes dos-.

-Ni que lo digas, tía abuelo- Y Archie abrazó a Annie, besándola, haciendo que Annie se pusiera de mil colores-.

-¡Archie… enfrente de Albert y Rose no!-.

Todos rieron y se dirigieron al auto de los Andry.

-Quiero todos los detalles de lo que ha ocurrido durante mi ausencia, Archie-.

-Pues prepárate porque es largo y macabro-.

-No me asustes-.

-¡Oh si!, pero te lo contaré todo mañana, ahora tienen que desempacar y descansar-.

-Está bien, hablaremos mañana en mi oficina-.

* * *

Albert no daba crédito a lo que Archie le contó.

-¡Pero cómo es posible esto! ¿Elisa y Niel llegando hasta el intento de asesinato?-.

-Así es Albert y necesito que me ayudes… no puedo con esto yo solo-.

-Tendremos que hablar con la tía abuela. Era algo que quería evitar a toda costa pero esto ha rebasado los límites de la prudencia… le pediré que te libere de tu compromiso con el fideicomiso-.

-¿Crees que lo aceptará?-.

-Si no quiere que levantemos una demanda contra los Leagan, lo hará-.

-Pero no tengo pruebas sólidas para acusarlos-.

-Pero el simple hecho de que se levante una investigación contra ellos, la convencerá-.

-Ruego a Dios porque así sea-.

* * *

Annie se encontraba visitando a sus padres, en compañía de "perico".

-¡Así que este es "Perico"!- El Sr. Britter saludaba al muchacho con un apretón de manos.

-Así es, él es mi primer protegido… no podré llevar una segunda casa de Ponny por el momento, pero por algo se empieza-.

-¿Y por qué no comienzas con ponerle un nombre más decente?- intervino la Sra. Britter.

-Tienes razón mamá- Y voltio a ver al muchacho -¿Cómo quieres llamarte?-.

-Si fuera mujer- respondió el muchacho –Como usted, señora-.

Todos rieron por la curiosa respuesta.

-Bueno, no puedes llamarte Annie… que te parece Andrew-.

-¡Me gusta!- Y todos volvieron a reír e hicieron oficial el nombramiento.

-Oye papá, quiero preguntarte algo-.

-Dime querida-.

-Hace algún tiempo, te escuche hablar con el contador Hunter, sobre unas propiedades que nadie quería-.

-Y nadie las quiere, no las he podido vender-.

-¿Podrías enseñármelas?-.

-¿Qué estas tramando, querida?-.

-Sólo estoy buscando un lugar para montar en forma oficial mi negocio de banquetes, oficina y escuela pera "Peri… Andrew-.

-¿Todo eso?-

-No tengo muchas opciones-.

El Sr. Britter sonrió.

-Pienso que estas instalaciones serán tu mejor opción. Mañana te las mostraré-.

-¡Gracias, papá!- Y se paró a abrazarlo, y al separarse recalco sus palabras -¡Pero si son las convenientes, te las compraré! ¡Todavía no se cómo, pero lo haré!-.

-¡Pero hija, yo te las regalo…!-.

-¡Nada de eso! Negocios son negocios-.

-¡Vaya! Mi hija la empresaria-.

-No lo dudes… quizás algún día, te ayude con tus negocios, y no mi "hermoso" esposo-.

-¡No lo dudo, Annie!-.

* * *

La visita a la tía Elroy, no rindió frutos. Por más suplicas y después amenazas que lanzaron Albert y Archie, la longeva dama no claudicó. A toda costa quería salvar a sus descarriados sobrinos, aunque peligrara uno de los principales herederos de toda la fortuna Andry.

Albert intentó dialogar más con la Señora Elroy, pero Archie lo detuvo. Era evidente que para la gran señora, era difícil reconocer que tenía unas manzanas podridas en su jardín.

Pasaron los días, y el día de la firma del fideicomiso llegó. En la oficina de juntas de los Andry, aguardaban Albert y su abogado. La puerta se abrió y un acabado Sr. Leagan entró con su abogado, seguidos de sus hijos Elisa y Neil. Poco después llegaron Archie y Annie.

-¿Y esa huérfana? ¿Porqué está ella aquí?-.

-Porque es parte de la familia Andry- contestó Archie enérgico –Y te voy a pedir que no la agredas, de ahora en adelante te dirigirás a ella con respeto-.

-¿Y si no qué?-.

-¡Silencio por favor!- Albert pidió orden –Elisa, será mejor que te comportes, esto es un asunto legal, y aunque seas una de las parte beneficiadas, si no sabes comportarte te sacaré de la sala-.

Elisa iba a protestar, pero su hermano le mostró una mirada de "no caldees los ánimos" y guardó silencio.

-Bien, comencemos-.

El proceso fue largo y tenso, aún más con las intervenciones de Elisa y Neil que no dejaban de interrumpir, al considerar que tenían pocas ventajas en el asunto.

Annie discretamente apoyaba su mano en la de Archie, transmitiéndole confianza. Finalmente llegaron a la parte de las firmas.

-Sólo quiero agregar una cláusula más- Habló Archie.

-¿A caso quieres que se te pague más?- Intervino Neil

-Quiero que ustedes dos- les dijo señalándolos sin disimulo –Se mantengan lejos de mi familia… me refiero a mi esposa, sus padres, sus amigos, sus empleados y a mí. Que se les encarcelen si se acercan demasiado-.

-¡Estás loco!- Elisa se paró -¡No somos unos delincuentes!-.

-Cláusula aceptada- Intervino el señor Leagan y estampó su firma en el documento.

-¡Padre!-

Elisa y Neil no daban crédito a lo que realizó su progenitor. Con ojos asombrados vieron firmar a Albert, los abogados y finalmente a Archie. Ya nada podían hacer.

El Sr. Leagan y su abogado fueron los primeros en retirarse, dejando que Elisa y Neil despotricaran con Albert y Archie. Pero ellos no respondieron a su agresión, pusieron oídos sordos y comenzaron a retirarse.

Archie y Annie salieron tomados del brazo, con paso tranquilo. Elisa y Neil seguían gritándoles a Albert y al abogado. De pronto Elisa enloqueció, salió corriendo de la sala y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Archie y Annie, en su camino tomo un florero y se lanzó hacia Archie, quien se encontraba con Annie al pie de la escalera. Annie se dio cuenta de la intención de Elisa. Todo ocurrió demasiado a aprisa.

Annie empujó a un lado a Archie, y el florero la golpeó en la cabeza, cayendo por las escaleras, ante el terror de Archie que no pudo ayudarla.

-¡Annie!-

Archie corrió escaleras abajo, llegando hasta donde se encontraba su esposa. Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos…

-¡No la muevas, Archie!- le grito Albert, llegando hacia él -¡Es peligroso moverla!-.

-¡Pues llamen a un doctor! ¡Rápido, un doctor!-.

Archie estaba fuera de sí, voltio a ver a Elisa, quien permanecía en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, todavía sosteniendo el florero.

-No…- Elisa musito apenas –No lo quise hacer-.

Neil llego hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y le quitó el florero de las manos.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-. Y la jaló escalera abajo.

-¡Sí, lárguense!- Bramó Archie -¡Antes de que llegue la policía!-

Los hermanos Leagan pasaron junto al cuerpo de Annie, con la mirada furiosa de Archie clavada en ellos. Huyeron del lugar.

* * *

En la sala del hospital, aguardaban Los padres de Annie, Albert y Archie, cuando la esposa de Albert, se presentó ante ellos.

-¡Doctora Rose! ¿Cómo está mi esposa?-.

-Tranquilo Archibald, sólo fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo a consecuencia de la caída, pero nada de cuidado-.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-.

-Sólo un momento, necesita descansar-.

-Gracias, doctora Rose-.

-Rose, sólo dime Rose-.

Archie pasó al cuarto donde se encontraba Annie. Ella se encontraba vendada de su cabeza, y al mirarlo le tendió la mano.

-¡Archie! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Annie- le dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama -¿Cómo es que te preocupas por mí, cuando has recibido un fuerte golpe?-.

-No pensé en nada, sólo te quería fuera de peligro…¿Y Elisa?-.

-No lo sé, huyó con su hermano, pero la policía la atrapará pronto-.

-¿Ya la denunciaste?-.

-No, primero quería cerciorarme que te encontrabas bien; pero será lo primero que haga al salir de aquí-.

-Pero eso sería el escándalo para tu familia-.

-Primero es la vida que el escándalo, y esos dos ya demostraron lo que son capaces de hacer, y esta vez hay testigos-.

-Yo te apoyo en lo que decidas, amor-.

-Lo sé. Doy gracias a Dios por haber podido recobrarte, después de que yo mismo te aleje de mí-.

-Ya no pienses en el pasado, ahora nos corresponde construir una historia diferente-.

-Muy bien… ahora descansa-.

-¿Ya te vas?-.

-La doctora Rose me recomendó que te dejara descansar, además tengo que salir a decirle a tus padres que te encuentras bien; por el momento no les permiten entrar a verte-.

Annie asintió y cerró los ojos, el tranquilizante que le aplicaron comenzó a hacer efecto. Archie salió de la habitación y los padres de Annie se le acercaron.

-No se preocupen, Señores Britter. Annie se encuentra bien, ahora está dormida-.

-Mañana vendremos a primera hora- Hablo el Sr. Britter –Me imagino que pondrás la denuncia lo más pronto posible-.

-¡No por favor!- Se escucho la voz de la matriarca de los Andry.

La dama llegaba al hospital y se dirigió a los padres de Annie.

-¡Por favor, Sr. Britter! Yo respondo por las acciones de mis sobrinos-.

-¡Tía abuela!- Exclamó Archie sin dar crédito a lo que decía la Señora Elroy -¿Cómo puedes solaparlos? ¿Hasta dónde crees que llegaran si los sigues ayudando de esta manera?-.

-¡Por favor, Archibald! Ellos son de la familia, no denuncies a Elisa-.

-¡Libérame, tía Elroy! ¡Libérame, y te prometo que no acusaré a Elisa a la policía!-.

-¡Pero… ¡ ¿Qué será de ellos, si les dejamos en libertad?-.

-¡Déjalos, tía! Ellos ya son mayores y es hora de tomen su rumbo ¡Sácalos de la familia! ¡De raíz! ¿Ellos quieren su libertad? ¡Dáselas! Y que me dejen en paz con mi esposa de una buena vez-.

La Señora Elroy se quedó callada, por un eterno momento. Su frente se frunció por el esfuerzo interno que lidiaba… era una terrible decisión para ella, pero al final, la respuesta salió de sus labios.

-Te libero, Archibald, tu familia puede quedar tranquila. Elisa y Neil se irán de aquí por un buen tiempo-.

La Señora Elroy se despidió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y se retiró del hospital. Dios fue testigo de que hizo lo imposible por proteger a sus sobrinos, ahora su destino estaba en sus propias manos, ellos decidían que pasaría con su vida.

* * *

Penúltimo capítulo y yo sin reviews ¡Qué horror!


	24. Cap 23 La tímida y el elegante Final

Capítulo 23 La tímida y el elegante. Final y Epílogo

Habían pasado seis meses desde que el asunto del fideicomiso concluyó. La tía abuela Elroy obligó a sus sobrinos Elisa y Neil a que firmaran un nuevo documento, donde se comprometían a permanecer fuera de Chicago por dos años. Durante ese tiempo los hermanos Leagan tendrían que trabajar para sostenerse, ya que la Tía abuela Elroy dispuso que se les diera una pequeña pensión sólo para pagar el lugar donde vivirían… sólo eso. Lo demás correría por su cuenta. No recibirían ni un centavo del dinero de su padre, hasta que demostraran que se habían convertido en personas económicamente dependientes.

La relación de Annie y Archie se fortaleció más que nunca, viviendo una relación plena, de confianza mutua. No era perfecta, pero se esforzaban para que el amor que los unió nuevamente, no decayera nunca.

-¡Archie!-

-¡Mmm!-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Te beso-.

-¡Pero ahí no!-

-¿Por qué no? Eres mía, y te puedo besar en cualquier lugar de tu cuerpo-.

-¿Y por qué ahí? ¡No… no debes!... ¡No te atrevas!... ¡Archie!... ¡Jesús bendito!...

Annie no se había recuperado todavía, cuando Archie sin permiso alguno la penetro… ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que no podía negarle nada? Él era su dueño, no solo de su cuerpo, sino de su alma y corazón… y a ella le encantaba.

Archie se recostó a un lado suyo y con un rápido movimiento, colocó a Annie encima de él. Le gustaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón, sintiendo el cuerpo de Annie pegado al suyo.

-¿Annie?-

-¿Dime, amor?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Venganza, dulce venganza-.

-¡Pero Annie…tú sabes que sucede cuando..! ¡Detente mujer… porque si no… yo voy a…! ¡No!... ¡No, no te detengas…! ¡Qué manos tan eficientes!-.

Archie no podía sentirse más afortunado. Tenía a la mujer dulce y cariñosa, que siempre había admirado, y por otro lado, la mujer valiente y temeraria, que siempre deseo, se hizo presente.

¿Y qué decir de la pasión que se desbordaba entre ellos? En muchas ocasiones tuvieron que hacer acopio de prudencia si no querían terminar embarazados.

-¡Archie, es tardísimo! ¡Tenemos que regresar a trabajar!-.

-Tú tienes la culpa-.

-¿Yoo?-.

-¡Claro! Si no me hubieras ofrecido descansar unas horas en tu oficina, esto no hubiera ocurrido-.

-¡Usted exagera, Señor Cornwell! Le dije que podía descansar de su arduo trabajo, no que me hiciera el amor-.

-Pues tú te me insinuaste-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Con ese nuevo modelito de tu amiga Juliette… Espero que sólo lo uses para mí-.

-¡Archie! Ni siquiera es escotado, ni tampoco es… ¡Olvídalo! ¡Vamos tenemos que darnos prisa!-.

Archie sonrió, esas pequeñas batallas entre ellos, servían para no caer en la monotonía. Con la ropa medio arreglada, los Sres. Cornwell salieron de la oficina de Annie. Ella con un rubor que no podía ocultar y él con una sonrisa socarrona que no podía disfrazar.

-Bueno, Sra. Cornwell, ya le dejé las fechas de sus próximos eventos. La familia Andry espera contar con su habilidad para organizar estos banquetes de socios-.

-No tenga pendiente, Sr. Cornwell, no fallaré-.

Y sin previo aviso la abrazó y le plantó tremendo beso en los labios, frente a los empleados de Annie. Cuando la soltó Annie estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¡Todos nos miran!-.

-Así es, que aprendan que tú eres de mi propiedad, nos vemos en la noche, amor-.

Y Archie se retiró ante las miradas y risitas nerviosas de los empleados, que ya se estaban acostumbrando a los arrumacos de los Sres. Cornwell

Annie bajo la mirada y se dirigió a su almacén.

-¡Señora Cornwell! Le traje unos estupendos jitomates-.

-Buen día, Sr. García ¿Me los trajo en su punto?-.

-La mejor calidad para usted, señora, ni verdes ni pasados-.

-¿Y el precio?-.

-Lo justo, señora, sólo lo justo-.

-Muy bien, si seguimos trabajando así, lo nombraré mi proveedor de confianza-.

-Estaré encantado de servirla-.

* * *

Archie llegó a la oficina de Albert.

-¡Vaya tardanza- lo recibió Albert -¿No es mucho tiempo para entregar un informe de eventos?-.

Albert observo la cara de tonto distraído que traía Archie.

-Mejor, no me digas nada-.

-¡Por Dios, Albert! Nunca pensé sentirme de esta manera. El encontrar a la mujer ideal para ti, en el que coincidan nuestros pensamientos, sentimientos… y hasta el buen vestir. Es una posibilidad en un millón-.

-Lo sé, sobrino, lo sé- Albert se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón, tomó una foto que estaba en el escritorio y la empezó a acariciar con un dedo –Yo ya lo he experimentado, la Sra. Andry me inquieta sobremanera, y no me da tregua, siempre me sorprende con algo nuevo-.

-Annie hace lo mismo. Me sorprende la capacidad que tiene para aprender cosas nuevas, pero lo que me enorgullece es que las comparte con los demás-.

-Realmente somos afortunados, Archie-.

-Así es…. En fin, ahora al trabajo-.

-Aquí tienes tres planes de trabajo nuevos… incluye uno del señor Leagan-.

-¡Pobre señor Leagan! Está tratando de recobrar parte de su fortuna que perdió con sus hijos-.

-Estando ellos lejos de él, es posible que lo logre-.

-No es que me interese mucho, pero ¿Sabes en dónde se encuentran?-.

-Se lo pregunte a la tía Elroy, pero no me lo quiso decir… en pocas palabras que no me metiera en ese asunto-.

-Pues hagámosle caso… vamos a ver estos planes de trabajo-.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los Sres. Cornwell llegaban a la escuela de economía, cuando se encontraron con Sara y Joel.

-Buenos días- Archie saludó muy cortés –Sr. Hunter ¿Qué noticias me tiene de los avances de la construcción de la nueva Universidad? Supe que te encomendaron la contabilidad de los recursos para su construcción-.

-Está un poco lenta, pero no se detiene, la Ciudad de Chicago tendrá su Universidad muy pronto-.

-Y una nueva biblioteca-. Intervino Sara orgullosa.

-¡Por supuesto!- Recordó Annie –Y a ti te nombraron asesora para la recuperación del acervo literario de la Universidad.

-Por lo pronto, La escuela y la Universidad seguirán compartiendo instalaciones-. Concluyó Joel mirando sonriente a Sara.

Archie y Annie se voltearon a ver, y una sutil complicidad compartieron las dos parejas.

-Sara ¿Podrías ayudarme con los libros de mi pequeña escuela? No sé cuáles son aptos para cada edad de los niños-.

-Deberías de formalizar esa pequeña escuela, así tendrías el asesoramiento de profesores profesionales, incluso un profesor para dar las clases-.

-La verdad, si me hace falta. Me gusta enseñarles, pero mi tiempo es muy limitado, y ellos se merecen un tiempo de mayor calidad en sus estudios-.

-Sígueme pues, tengo los datos que necesitas en la biblioteca-.

Annie y Sara entraron a la biblioteca, dejando solos a Archie y Joel.

-Por lo que veo, tu noviazgo con Sara va viento en popa-.

-Así es, nunca pensé que encontraría el amor a un lado mío, fui muy tonto al dejar pasar tanto tiempo, y no conocerla realmente-.

-Pero estas a tiempo de rectificar, Sara es una chica estupenda y te quiere….Oye, ¿Y ya la besaste?-.

-¡Qué dices!- Joel se ruborizó ante el comentario tan directo de Archie. Habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, pero no al punto de intimar -¡Yo soy un caballero! Y la respeto mucho-.

-El que la beses, no significa que le faltes al respeto. Si quieres una prueba más sólida de lo que realmente sientes por ella, yo te propondría que la besases-.

-¡Pero, no es correcto!-.

-Para el corazón lo es… créeme. No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, sino, tu relación se tambaleará-.

Annie y Sara salieron de la biblioteca.

-¡Archie! No sabes lo de libros que me mostró Sara para los niños-.

-Me lo platicaras rumbo a nuestros salones, ya es hora de las clases-.

Los Sres. Cornwell se despidieron de Joel y Sara y partieron a sus estudios.

* * *

Por la tarde, Annie recibió una visita en su oficina.

-¡Madre! ¡Qué alegría que me visites!-.

-Sólo estaré por breve tiempo, tenía muchas ganas de verte y ya casi no estás en tu casa-.

-Lo sé mamá, la escuela y el negocio me mantienen muy ocupada-.

-Eso es bueno, estas logrando tus metas, y de corazón te lo digo… me alegra que lo logres… Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero… estoy muy orgullosa de ti-.

-Gracias mamá- Y las dos damas se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, la Señora Britter miró a los ojos de Annie.

-Ahora, hay algo muy serio que quiero hablar contigo-.

-Me asustas mamá ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Los niños-.

-¿Los niños? Ellos están mejor que nunca, estudian, comen bien, hacen pequeñas tareas…-.

-No me refiero a tus protegidos… sino a tus hijos propios-.

-Bueno madre, Archie y yo decidimos en esperar, a que termináramos de estudiar…-.

-Eso está bien, querida. Pero no prolongues demasiado el tiempo de espera. No sabes realmente si cuando por fin decidan ser padres, lo puedan lograr-.

Annie vio una infinita tristeza en la mirada de su madre, recordando que después de la muere de su hija natural, los Sres. Britter no pudieron tener más hijos.

-Además, piensa en Archibald. Aunque él te esté apoyando para estudiar, no significa que no esté deseoso de tener un hijo. Obsérvalo cuando este con tus protegidos, eso te indicará sus deseos no confesados-.

Madre e hija conversaron un buen rato. Finalmente la Sra. Britter se despidió, dejando a Annie muy pensativa.

* * *

Por la noche, en la intimidad de recámara, Annie y Archie conversaban de su día.

-Entonces ni Albert sabe donde están ese par-.

-No, y es mejor no preguntar… no vayamos a llamarlos con el pensamiento-.

-¡Archie, qué cosas dices!-.

-Mejor dime qué te cuenta Candy, en la carta que llegó hoy-.

-Bueno, pues dice que Terry está muy agradecido por la labor de la familia Andry de querer reconstruir el teatro quemado, cuando terminen las labores de la Universidad- Annie le contaba los pormenores de la carta de Candy mientras entraba a la cama con Archie, y se acomodaba entre sus brazos-.

-La ciudad merece una Universidad… pero también un teatro, donde actúe la famosa ¡Eleonor Baker!-.

-¿Y qué me dices de su hijo?-.

-¡Ah, ése! Pues también le daré boletos para que vea a la espectacular ¡Eleonor Baker!-.

-¡Archie, me voy a poner celosa!-

-¿En serio?... A ver mi celosita, deme un beso-.

Archie nunca se cansaba de la dulzura de los labios de Annie. Cuando terminó el beso, Annie miró a los ojos de Archie.

-Archie ¿Eres feliz conmigo?-.

-Serlo más, sería un pecado-.

-¿Qué más te gustaría tener?-.

-Bueno…un bebé ¡Más tarde, por supuesto!-

Annie se hundió en el pecho de su esposo, meditando la respuesta de Archie y recordando las palabras de su madre.

* * *

El fin de semana, llevaré a los niños al parque, haremos un picnic. Esta cordialmente invitado, Sr. Cornwell-.

-Gracias por la invitación, señora Cornwell, será un placer-.

El fin de semana llegó y el día no podía ser más hermoso. El parque se llenó de algarabía con los protegidos de Annie que ya sumaban una docena.

-¡Señora Annie!- Gritaba Andrew - ¡Este lugar es el indicado para la canasta del almuerzo!-.

-¡Muy bien, Andrew! Ve a jugar un rato mientras el señor Cornwell y yo, preparamos los alimentos-.

Al chiquillo no se lo dijeron dos veces, y salió disparado hacia donde se encontraban los demás niños. Archie extendió el mantel sobre el césped y Annie organizó la comida que habían traído. Cuando terminaron, llamaron a la chiquillada que como bandada llegó a devorara los emparedados, las frutas y los dulces. Terminado el almuerzo, los niños volvieron a jugar, dejando a Annie y Archie disfrutando de la vista.

-¡No sabes cuánto recuerdo la casa de Ponny! Esos días realmente fueron felices-.

-¿Y los de ahora no?-.

-Cada momento tiene un lugar especial, y no cambiaria los nuestros por nada del mundo-.

Archie tomó la mano de su esposa y le besó los dedos, en ese momento una pelota cayó entre ellos.

-¡Lo siento, Señor Cornwell!- les dijo una niñita de aproximadamente cinco años-.

-No hay problema, pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Montserrat- Le dijo tomando su pelota y regresando con los demás niños.

Annie observó la ternura con que Archie miró a la pequeña y tomó una decisión.

* * *

Por la noche Annie preparaba la cena. Era el día de descanso "obligatorio" de la servidumbre, pretexto impuesto por los Sres. Cornwell, para quedarse completamente solos en su casa y disfrutar de su intimidad al máximo.

-Hoy llegó carta de Julliette-.

-¿Y qué te cuenta la diseñadora de moda de Miami?-.

-Nos invita la próxima primavera a su boda-.

-Al fin conoceré a la culpable de esos sexis modelitos-.

-¿No me digas que solo por los modelitos me deseas?-.

-Claro que no- Le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás -Solo que son un envoltorio muy llamativo para el regalo que lleva adentro-.

Archie comenzó a llenar su cuello de besos urgentes, y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¡Archie! La cena ya está casi lista-.

-Me temo que me saltaré la cena por el momento, tengo hambre de otra cosa-.

Y la llevo a su habitación.

Cada entrega amorosa resultaba un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo descubrir, y atesorando cada momento en que permanecían juntos como si fuera el último.

-¿Amor?-

-Dime, Annie- le decía mientras sus manos volaban sobre su espalda-.

-Quiero que tengamos un bebé-.

Archie detuvo sus avances y la miró a los ojos.

-Pero... habíamos planeado terminar los estudios…-.

-Y lo haremos, sólo que yo me atrasaré un poco. Quiero terminar este ciclo escolar y continuarlo después de que haya nacido nuestro bebé… Estoy consciente de que será una labor titánica…-.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Más que nunca-.

-Pues te ayudare para que la carga no sea tan pesada, te mantendré al corriente de las clases, pondré a un supervisor en tu negocio para que lo atienda mientras…-.

Annie sonrió al observar a Archie hacer planes. Nunca pensó que lograría tener el amor de Archie, y ahora hasta planeaban a un bebé.

-Te amo, Señor Cornwell-.

-Y yo a usted, señora Cornwell-.

Y nuevamente se entregaron a su amor, un amor que estuvo a punto de morir, de quedar en el olvido, y que al darse una segunda oportunidad, resulto ser lo que en verdad buscaban, el amor real entre la tímida y el elegante.

FIN.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

NUEVA YORK 1922

La residencia de los Grandchester estaba de manteles largos. Terrance Grandchester se había convertido en un actor consagrado y famoso, y no sólo eso, ahora debutaba como director de su propia compañía de teatro junto con su madre, la también actriz Eleonor Baker. Habían invitado a los benefactores del teatro de Chicago, Los Sres. Andry, los Sres. Britter y los Sres. Cornwell. Todos estaban degustando de una comida en el jardín, bajo sombrillas enormes que los protegían de los rayos del sol.

-¿Entonces la próxima semana, llegaran a Chicago para estrenar el teatro?-.

-Así es amiga, será una oportunidad para llevar a Alexander a visitar a la hermana María y la Señorita Ponny-.

-Pues iremos con ustedes, tenemos mucho tiempo sin descanso, y yo necesito respirar un poco de aire puro-.

-Pues atender a tu niña, a Archie, la escuela y tu negocio, no es tarea fácil-.

-¿Y qué me dices tú? Ser la esposa del famoso actor de Nueva York, atender a tu hijo y haber comenzado la carrera de medicina para ser doctora, sí que es estresante-.

Las dos amigas rieron moviendo el asador, pues ellas mismas preparaban la comida.

-La receta de ese pastel de carne le encanto a Terry y a Alexander-.

-Me alegro-

-Y… por curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que pasó con Elisa y Neil? Albert no me dio muchas explicaciones-.

-Pues Archie tampoco me las dio a mí, por más que se lo pedí. Me dijo que era mejor no meterse con ese par, aunque hayan cambiado-.

-¿Cómo fue eso?-.

-Pues verás, ellos regresaron apenas hace dos meses, mucho tiempo después del que la tía Elroy había estipulado. Llegaron tranquilos, humildes y serviciales. Neil regresó a la escuela de Economía a comenzar sus estudios desde el principio, aunque no es muy buen estudiante, se ha aplicado, y al parecer ya no comete trampas ni fechorías. Archie piensa que posiblemente su padre ahora sí lo acepte en sus negocios-.

-¿Y Elisa?-.

-Regresó casada-

-¿Quée?-

-Sí, con un hombre sencillo. Tiene buena posición económica, pero no es millonario. Ella está dedicada a las labores del hogar, porque su marido no permite servidumbre, si ella lo puede hacer-.

-¡No te creo!-.

-Te lo juro-.

Las dos amigas estaban muy estradas en el chisme, cuando…

-¡Aahhh!-.

-¿Quién grito?-.

-¡Es la voz de Archie!-.

Las dos corrieron hacia donde se escuchó el grito, junto con los demás invitados. Archie sostenía a su hija entre sus brazos con cara de espantado.

-¡Archi! ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó angustiada Annie -¿Le pasa algo a Ingrid?-.

-¡Ese monstruo… la toco!-.

-¿Cuál monstruo?- Preguntó Candy observando a su alrededor-.

-¡Ese de ahí!- Dijo señalando a un pequeño con los ojos verdes como esmeraldas-.

-¿Mi hijo?- intervino Terry -¿Estas llamando monstruo, a mi hijo?-.

-¡Archie, explícate! ¿Qué hizo Alexander para que te pusieras así?-. Le exigió Annie.

-¡Él…la beso… en los labios! ¡Besó a mi niñita!-.

-Para que veas lo que se siente- Le respondió el Sr. Britter que le dio una mordida a su elote asado y se retiro con su esposa, al ver que no había pasado nada trágico, a lo lejos se le oyó carcajearse.

Y todos lo imitaron.

-Archie, amor, creo que exageras, los niños han de haber estado jugando solamente-.

-¡Pues yo no le veo lo gracioso!-.

-Eso demuestra que la sangre Grandchester siempre será de conquistadores- Dijo Terry entre risas-.

-¡Imbécil!-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Por Dios, caballeros, ahora hay niños presentes!- Intervino Candy.

-¡Pues que se aleje tu hijo de mi nenita!-.

-¡Pues si sólo tiene cinco años!-.

-¡Vamos Archie!- le dijo Annie tomando a su hija en brazos y depositándola en el césped -¡Vamos corazón, ve a jugar con Alexander!-.

La niña risueña fue al encuentro del niño y los dos se fueron tomados de la mano.

-¡Mi niña… mi pequeña…!- Lloriqueaba Archie al ver alejarse a los niños.

-Mi buen amigo Archie- le dijo Terry tocándole el hombro consoladoramente –Es posible que terminemos siendo consuegros, ¡Resígnate!-.

-¡Muy gracioso!-.

-¡Vamos amor!- Lo consoló Annie abrazándolo –Ingrid solo tiene tres años y medio, falta mucho para que se fije en chicos-.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Segura ¡Bien! Aquí se acabó el drama ¡Vamos a comer!-.

-Como siempre, "Elegante", tu mujer siempre la última palabra-.

-¡No me digas "galán"! ¿Y quién anduvo regando las plantas, antes de que llegáramos? ¿Orden de alguna rubia mandona?-.

-Mejor vamos a comer-.

Y así las jóvenes parejas continuaron con sus vidas, con las altas y bajas que conlleva vivir en matrimonio, pero siempre tratando de ser feliz.

-Sí, soy muy feliz- le dijo Archie a Annie besando su frente y abrazándola.

FIN

* * *

Muchas GRacias por leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios en general de la misma, y espero volver a suber otra historia. Bye


End file.
